Pretty Princess
by izumyxyumi
Summary: Deux princes. Edward et Envy, après huit ans de séparation, se retrouvent pour se disputer une pretty princess. Tout les oppose, mais un rien suffit à les réunir. Dans un monde moderne, deux familles aristocrates en oublient une troisième.
1. Joyeux retour

Tout d'abord**, **il est important de préciser qu'il n'y a pas d'alchimie, ni même de trucs surnaturels, mais que l'histoire se situe dans un mélange entre notre monde et celui d'FMA. En l'occurrence, l'intrigue se déroule à Amestris, mais des continents ou villes de notre monde peuvent être cités.

Comme pour notre ancienne fic, nous nous sommes attribué chacune un des personnages principaux. En l'occurrence, Izumy (alias Hellsnight) est de nouveau Envy, et Yumi (alias Evernight0127) incarne Ed. Nous écrirons donc en POV Envy ou Ed un chapitre sur deux.

Pour ceux qui nous connaissent déjà, merci d'être de nouveau là ; et pour les autres, nous espérons que vous allez apprécier cette nouvelle fanfiction ;).

** Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont évidement pas à nous, ils appartiennent à la géniale Hiromu Arakawa et à l'auteur du premier anime (dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom), mais certains seront inventés pour le besoin de l'histoire.

**Fiction Rated ****: **M.

**Auteurs : **Yumi et Izumy.

---------------------------------------

Voilà :) Nous vous en avions parlé, le premier chapitre de notre fic est enfin publié !! (vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué xD)

Nous sommes très heureuses de vous retrouver, et nous espérons que nous ne vous décevrons pas :)

Pour ma part j'aime toujours être dans la tête d'Envy xD, donc vous devrez me supporter pour son point de vu :).

Bonne lectures à tous et toutes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 1**

**Joyeux retour**

_--POV Envy--_

Lorsque les roues du jet touchèrent la piste d'atterrissage, l'intérieur fut légèrement secoué. Je rattrapai in extremis mon ordinateur portable qui avait manqué de tomber – pas que je n'aurais pas eu les moyens de m'en racheter un si jamais il s'était cassé, simplement, j'avais des données trop importantes dans celui-ci. Je détachai ma ceinture, et me redressai, remontant mon pantalon au passage.

Mon sac sur le bras, je passai la porte, descendis les marches qui m'attendaient, le talon de mes chaussures claquant régulièrement sur celles-ci, jusqu'à faire un nouveau bruit, m'indiquant que le sol venait de m'accueillir. Ma main, plongée un instant dans mon sac, me suffit à sortir mes lunettes de soleil, avec de grands verres. Personnellement, je trouvai qu'elles avaient un côté « mouche », mais tant qu'elles m'allaient bien, je me fichais pas mal de l'insecte auquel je risquais de ressembler en les portants.

J'inspectai les employés, qui m'attendaient en ligne à la sortie de mon Jet. Tous parfaitement alignés, il fallait avouer que j'avais bien envie de shooter dans l'un d'eux pour voir si leur parfaite organisation tomberait raide comme des dominos… Je posai mon sac dans les mains de l'un d'eux, et balançai disgracieusement mon chewing-gum à présent dénué de goût. Une fois en plein milieu du bêton, je m'étirai et me tournai vers le premier servant qui me venait :

- Eh toi ! Préviens ma mère de mon arrivée à Amestris.

- Dois-je aussi indiquer votre arrivée à votre père ?

Mes lèvres prirent une forme de dégoût compulsif, puis je levai un sourcil, réfléchissant un court moment. Au bout d'un silence qui aurait soit disant dut me faire réfléchir, je répondis négligemment :

- Non, je vais faire une surprise au vieux schnock.

- Très bien monsieur Brad…

La première syllabe du nom que j'abhorrai raisonna dans mon oreille, aussi fort qu'un sifflement strident. Ma gorge se contracta, et je sentis mes dents se cogner. Mon poing décida de se serrer, et, avant même que je n'ai pus m'en rendre compte, mon pied s'abattit brutalement sur le visage du vieil homme. Ou plus précisément sur son nez, qui se mit à saigner de façon plutôt inquiétante. En tout cas, celui qui m'avait fait l'affront se retrouva projeté au sol, dévisagé par les autres domestiques. Je rejetai mes cheveux vers l'arrière, ceux-ci ayant volés lors de mon acrobatie, replaçai ensuite ma veste, puis m'exclamai, un peu trop fort peut-être :

- C'est Kakumhei, abruti ! Ou Envy, c'est comme tu veux ! Mais appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je te refais le portrait au cutter !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, je tournai les talons, à présent énervé, me dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. En guise de toast à mon retour, je sortis une boîte de chewing-gum de ma poche, et en pris un que je fourrai dans ma bouche, continuant d'avancer jusqu'à ma voiture aux vitre teintées. Le Prince Envy était rentré, et j'avais bien l'intention de signaler ma présence.

....

Le véhicule se stoppa, et on vint m'ouvrir la portière. Mes pieds touchèrent terre, et je me levai, au sommet d'une plaine, d'où s'offrait un somptueux spectacle. Là, juste en face de moi, des maisons, énormément de demeures, extrêmement petites, vu de là ou je me trouvais. Les lumières de certaines germant au loin, destinées à s'éteindre de plus en plus, le soleil pointant son nez derrière ce paysage magnifique. Amestris, dans toute sa splendeur, la hauteur sur laquelle était mon château me permettait de la contempler, au loin, je distinguais un imposant château, et encore plus loin un autre. L'imposant château était à la famille noble la plus puissante, malheureusement, mes huit ans d'exil m'avait fait oublier son nom.

J'ôtai mes lunettes de soleil, continuant mon admiration pour la beauté de cette vision, malheureusement, une main qui se posa sur mon épaule me sortit de ma rêverie. Je jetai un œil au domestique dérangeant et questionnai mal aimablement :

- Quoi ?

- Votre père vous attend.

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'étirai de nouveau, faisant craquer mes doigts et m'exclamai, outré :

- Mais quel est le con qui l'a prévenu !

Le vieux croûton se pinça la lèvre face à mon langage et déclara :

- Votre mère, ils se sont parlé au téléphone précédemment.

Je manifestai mon mécontentement par une bulle de gomme, puis j'avançai à pas rapides vers la porte du palais, bien trop imposant et trop grand pour qu'il soit totalement utile, et poussai les portes sans grande douceur, histoire de continuer ma marche au même rythme.

Mon manteau quitta mes épaules au fil de ma marche. En effet, la chaleur du château était un peu trop étouffante pour ma veste à fourrure, conclusion : je l'avais ôté et jetée sur une chaise… Ou sur un domestique, allez savoir. En même temps les employés de cette baraque étaient tellement stoïques et ordonnés que l'on pouvait facilement les confondre avec des meubles. Bref. Alors que mes pas me conduisaient enfin vers le corridor menant aux appartements de l'ancêtre qui prétendait être mon père (même si le verbe « prétendre » n'allait pas tout à fait, puisque, malgré le dégoût profond que je lui vouais, c'était irréfutable et indéniable qu'il soit mon paternel), des bras vinrent m'encercler et je sentis quelques chose mouiller ma chemise. Je fronçai les sourcils et me déboitai la nuque pour essayer de voir le pot de colle accroché à moi. Une fois que son identité me fut révélée je soupirai :

- Toujours aussi petit toi.

- Envy ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! sanglota la chose accrochée à moi.

Je sentis son étreinte se desserrer et je me retournai pour passer mes bras autour de sa nuque – ouais, les gestes de tendresse, c'était rare chez moi, mais après huit ans de séparation, je pouvais bien lui offrir ça. Et puis, en fouillant bien, en creusant beaucoup, on devait bien dénicher une pointe d'amour fraternel… Enfin, je pense.

Je posai ma main sur le haut de son crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns, à présent dotés d'une longueur quasiment égale à la mienne. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux améthystes (et en cet instant, larmoyants) vers les miens j'eus un sourire en coin. Il avait changé depuis, il fallait le dire, ses traits fins et féminins en avaient pris quelques uns, plus récent, ayant la dureté singulière de l'adolescence. Sa crinière brune, plus claire que la mienne, était attachée en une queue-de-cheval faite à la vas vite, des mèches tombant sur son visage et s'échappant de sa coiffure bâclée. A présent, il m'arrivait en dessous de l'épaule. Il me reprit dans ses bras et chuchota :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Tu n'imagines pas la joie que j'ai eue lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais de retour…

Je souris de nouveau et me penchai légèrement pour le prendre de nouveau dans mes bras :

- C'est bon de te revoir, Wrath…

Un reniflement me fit comprendre qu'il pleurait, encore. Aussi loin que mes souvenirs me permettaient d'aller, il avait toujours été comme ça, un gamin pleurnichard, émotif et petit. En fait, dans ma tête il avait toujours sept ans. Cependant il s'était embelli, il me ressemblait plus maintenant ; avant, sa bouille était ronde comme un ballon et ses joues grosses et roses. Appétissante vision. Je devais avouer que le revoir me faisait plaisir, il restait après tout mon cadet, et même s'il pleurait tout le temps… Je l'aimais bien. Dire que la dernière vison que j'avais de lui, c'était un petit mioche en train de pleurer au visage déformé par les cris, lorsque j'étais monté dans l'avion…

Je déglutis à ce souvenir, et ma gorge se serra, puis je finis par avoir une sorte de crampe dans le dos et me redressai, puis déclarai assez fort :

- Trêve de retrouvailles, on souffle un bon coup dans le mouchoir et c'est tout. Et puis on parlera plus tard, il est là, l'autre ?

Mon petit frère opina et je lui fis un signe de main, relevant la tête dignement, en continuant de mâcher mon chewing-gum disgracieusement.

....

Lorsque j'entrai, je trouvai d'abord une pièce vide, avec un bureau, et une baie vitrée donnant sur un lac. Je fis une bulle de gomme, et regardai de tout côté, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte à ma droite laisse place à mon géniteur. Je fus surpris de ne pas le voir dans une de ses tenues à l'aspect militaire. En effet, là, il avait revêtu un simple pantalon noir par-dessus des chaussures de cuir, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Je le dévisageai, constatant que ses bras avaient beaucoup prit en muscle. Mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage, et là, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent de stupeur. Un bandeau sur son œil ? Depuis quand ? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire bienveillant, et ses yeux se plissèrent en la mine parfait du « papa ». Or, pour moi, il n'était ni plus ni moins que le Roi King Bradley, l'un des dirigeant d'Amestris, le second Roi ultra influant et ayant le plus gros des terres du pays. Mais il n'était pas le plus puissant, ça je le savais. Il approcha de moi et, avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoi que se soit, je m'exclamai :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour avoir un bandeau ? Tu t'ennuyais tellement que t'as décidé de jouer au pirate ? Pense à te mettre une jambe de bois et à acheter un perroquet, ça fera plus réaliste…

Ses chaussures de cuir claquèrent sur le sol et enfin il arriva à ma hauteur :

- Après toutes ces années, c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire ?

- Ouais, conclus-je avec un ultime machouillage.

- Comment va ta mère ?

- Comme toujours lorsqu'elle est loin de toi, à merveille et elle nage dans le bonheur le plus complet.

Il soupira et posa sa main sur ma joue, je me dégageai :

- Tu te prends pour qui l'ancêtre ?! Garde tes mains fiévreuses pour toi !

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Envy, je suis toujours ton père. Tu me dois le respect.

- Non, tu t'es contenté de mettre maman enceinte, c'est tout, si tu n'avais pas existé ça aurait été exactement pareil, t'as jamais su t'occuper de qui que se soit, t'es juste un type trop avare et orgueilleux, tout-ce qui compte c'est ta petite personne, tes territoires, et tout ce qui tourne autour de toi ! Alors non, je n'ai rien à te dire, juste que je suis de retour dans _ton_ château merdique. Et quand je vois l'accueil que j'ai eus de Wrath, je me dis que maman aurait vraiment du l'emmener lorsqu'elle s'est cassée, parce que t'as pas du être d'une grande affection envers lui pour qu'il se rattache à son frangin absent depuis huit ans plutôt qu'au second roi d'Amestris. Oh ?! Tu m'écoutes le vieux ?!

Durant ma tirade, il s'était dirigé vers son bureau, s'était emparé de sa tasse de café et touillait à présent celui-ci. Il but une gorgée devant mes yeux écarquillés, puis, je vis sa pupille scintiller et il demanda :

- Et pourquoi es-tu rentré si tout allait si bien ?

Mon cœur se serra et se mit à battre plus fort. Je regardai le sol un moment, puis sifflai en tournant les talons :

- C'est pas tes affaires, occupe toi de ta futur tombe, et fait préparer ma chambre.

- Tu peux le faire tout seul je pense. Maintenant que tu es rentré, je souhaiterais que tu reprennes des cours.

Je me retournai, de nouveau, et éclatai dans un faux rire :

- T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? J'ai dix-huit piges tu sais, mes exams ça fait un bail que je les ai !

- Je ne parlais pas de ces cours là. Et ma requête n'es pas discutable, tes cours te seront obligatoires, Ama' y tiens également, il faut que tu ais une éducation convenable pour pouvoir épouser quelqu'un de correcte.

Je fis la moue en entendant le surnom de ma génitrice dans cette phrase désagréable. Je soupirai, songeant que, décidemment, il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir raison de moi, et enfin, je me retirai, claquant brutalement la porte, histoire de faire le plus de bruit possible et jetant mon chewing-gum usagé sur le sol de son bureau. Reflexe stupide et totalement immature, mais il fallait avouer que ça avait été affreusement tentant.

....

Je posai mes pieds sur la table regardant avec intrigue l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Un monsieur muscle, totalement, avec des bras musclé comme pas possible, body building à fond, étant en train de me montrer comment tenir une petite cuillère. Je me mis à me balancer sur la chaise et l'homme s'exclama :

- Faites un peu d'efforts, vous devriez vous tenir droit comme je le fais sur votre chaise. Vous êtes le seul Prince de ce pays à vous tenir aussi mal.

- En même temps y'en à pas dix milles… Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ?

Là, l'homme se redressa, me faisant voir son unique mèche blonde qui lui donnait un aspect plutôt ridicule, la chaise tomba et il dressa ses biceps en déclarant haut et fort :

- Je suis Alex Louis Armstrong, 100% purs muscles, nous tenons notre force d'esprit et physique de génération en génération, les Armstrong sont…

- Euh… Ouais ça va, rasseyez vous, coupai-je en me demandant avec quel crétin j'étais tombé.

Il remit sa chaise en place et s'exécuta, avant de reprendre :

- Vous ne devriez pas vous balancer sur la chaise, prenez exemple sur moi tenez vous droit. Vous devriez songer à muscler ces bras maigrichons, sa donnerait plus d'allure.

- Ouais, bah surveillez votre langage, parce que vous n'allez pas tarder à subir ma musculature maigrichonne.

Il blêmit et reprit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tenez-vous bien sur votre chaise…

- Non.

- Vous savez, un de mes élèves prends des cours depuis un long moment, et il se conduit comme un parfait Prince, et il a toujours fait tout ce que je lui disais sans broncher, c'est grâce à moi qu'il a pu devenir un Prince digne de ce nom.

- Ah ? Et c'est qui « the Perfect Prince » ? A moins qu'il est une identité secrète…Porte-t-il un uniforme avec écrit « Super Prince » dessus et retire t-il son costume royale avec en dessous un justaucorps moulant sur lequel est note é « SP ». Sauve-t-il des vielles mégères en danger ?

Le dénommé Alex Louis Armstrong fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et je soupirai, finissant par expliquer :

- Je blaguais. Superman vous connaissez ?

Il nia de la tête et je ricanai en me laissant à nouveau tomber sur la chaise. Ça faisait trois jours que j'étais là, et on me soulait déjà… A croire qu'Amestris ne voulait pas de moi. Enfin, je laissai mes pieds retomber au sol, ainsi que ceux de mon siège, puis posai mes coudes sur la table. Monsieur Muscle me signala que c'était mal élevé, puis je demandai, ignorant totalement ses mots :

- Non mais sérieusement, c'est qui cet autre Prince absolument parfait ?

Il me regarda, comme s'il était étonné que je parle gentiment, et répondit simplement :

- Edward Elric.

....

La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux, projetant des reflets colorés sur le sol de marbre. Cependant, malgré le fait que je n'ignorais pas le lever du soleil, je n'avais aucunement l'envie de me lever. Hier soir j'avais eu mon premier « cours » de bonnes manières, et revoir Musclor qui me disait comment parler, comment me tenir et tutti quanti, vraiment, ça ne me disait tout bonnement rien. J'enfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller. Dire j'allais avoir d'autres « cours » aujourd'hui… J'en venais presque à regretter d'être partit des états unis… Mais c'était mieux ainsi… C'était mieux pour tout le monde que je retourne ici, pour ma mère, pour le vieux, comme ça je reprendrai sa succession, même si je ne le désirais pas le moins du monde. Et puis en rentrant ici, je pouvais retrouver des vielles connaissances, et Wrath irait mieux si j'étais là… Il avait vraiment du se sentir seul avec l'ancêtre…

Un déclic familier se fit entendre, et je compris instantanément que ma porte venait de s'ouvrir. Des bruits de talons-aiguille, une démarche lente, régulière et classieuse, puis, un poids sur mon matelas me fit constater qu'on venait de s'asseoir sur mon lit. Un bruit de froissement de tissu, puis une main froide et douce vint se loger dans ma nuque dévoilée. Les doigts remontèrent jusqu'à mon visage, jouant avec mes cheveux, enfin, je daignai lever la tête. Mon corps se tourna et mes yeux en rencontrèrent des nouveaux, améthystes également, marque de la famille de ma mère. J'entrouvris les lèvres en détaillant cette somptueuse femme, les siennes étaient pulpeuses et recouverte d'un rouge à lèvre foncé, sa peau d'albâtre, commune à la mienne, lui donnait un aspect irréel, contrastant parfaitement avec ses cheveux de jais. Mes pupilles glissèrent sur son corps, une poitrine volumineuse caché par un tailleur noir de la plus grande classe, sa jupe s'arrêtant juste au dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant des jambes d'une pâleur surréaliste et laissant place à des escarpins à talons-aiguille. En observant cette femme qui était incontestablement de ma famille, je ne pus que chuchoter, intrigué par l'interrogation qu'elle suscitait en moi :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle me sourit gentiment, continuant de jouer avec mes cheveux :

- Tu as tellement changé, Envy. Je reviens d'un voyage d'affaire, et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te revoir… Comme ton visage est fin…

Sa voix plutôt grave et sensuelle me crispa, puis je réitérai ma question précédente. Elle me fit un ultime sourire et se décida enfin à me répondre :

- Lust Lazy, ta cousine, tu m'as oublié ?

Je me redressai brutalement, observant ma « cousine » qui me paraissait à présent totalement transformé. Mon souvenir d'elle étant une gamine de onze ans aux cheveux ultra bouclée et sans forme, avec des espèces de couettes pour camoufler l'irrégularité de sa coiffure. Méconnaissable totalement. Si on m'avait dit à l'époque qu'elle deviendrait comme ça, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne. Cependant, en repensant à cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser également à la tâche noire du tableau, qui était toujours à côté de Lust, sa sœur que je haïssais tant…

- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu… Tu as vraiment changé… Sloth est toujours à Amestris ?

Sloth, sa sœur, cette fille qui m'avait toujours insupporté, la sœur de Lust. Il était difficile de croire qu'elles étaient jumelles, enfin, des fausses jumelles, elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Autant l'une était adorable et pouvait être d'une douceur extrême, et d'un calme légendaire, voir incompréhensible, autant l'autre était une véritable peste fainéante, passant au dessus de tout comme si elle était dans sa bulle, sachant parfaitement comment emmerder le monde. En bref, il ne fallait pas être son ennemi. Et elle avait toujours été adulée par mon père. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Comme les personnes détestables peuvent s'entendre à merveille entres elles… Ma cousine me tira de mes songes après avoir hoché la tête :

- Il est tant de te lever Envy, tu dois te préparer, tu as des cours aujourd'hui, et ton père tient à ce qu'ils se terminent pour quinze heures, il les a donc avancé.

- J'en conclu qu'il est quelle heure ?

- Sept heures trente, enfin, logiquement tu étais censé te lever une demi-heure plus tôt.

Je soupirai, me recouchai et attrapai mon oreiller pour le coller sur mon visage, me cachant ainsi de la vision du jour et de Lust, souhaitant encore savourer le confort de mes draps de soies noir et de mon matelas au prix exubérant. Les mains de la belle brune attrapèrent mon oreiller et je fis face à ces iris communs aux miens tandis qu'elle tirait sur l'objet aux effets soporifiques :

- Arrêtent de jouer le môme, tu as une douche qui t'attend.

- Je préfère les bains.

- Eh bien se serra une douche. Il est temps de faire ta toilette, alors sors de ce lit avant que je ne t'y extirpe de force.

- Genre, tu vas arriver à me sortir de là avec ta force de moineau.

Elle me fusilla du regard et je m'étirai de tout mon long, et enfin me décidai à rouler sur moi-même jusqu'à manquer de tomber. La grande classe. Je tombai sur mes pieds et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, ôtant mon unique vêtement (qui s'avérait être un sous vêtement) puis entrai dans la douche. Encore une journée qui se présentait mal.

....

Je poussai la porte de bois cirée, et vis un homme aux cheveux noirs, tombant à quelques mèches sur le haut de son visage. Il portait un pantalon à coupe militaire, rentré dans des bottes, et un simple t-shirt noir. Je soupirai et approchai de lui en lui tendant la main – ouais, j'avais un minimum de politesse quand même – l'homme la serra en se présentant :

- Bonjour Prince Envy, je suis Roy Mustang, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Merci. Bon, on fait quoi ?

Ledit Mustang haussa un sourcil, surement étonné que je ne lui renvoie pas le compliment. En même temps, je ne le connaissais pas, je n'allais pas lui dire « moi de même » alors que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui. Cependant, il sembla passer au dessus de mon manque de courtoisie, et répondit :

- Nous allons nous battre, enfin je vais t'apprendre.

Je ris légèrement et déclarai en attrapant un élastique pendant de mon poignet :

- J'excelle déjà dans ce domaine, vous n'aurez pas grand chose à m'apprendre.

J'achevai ma queue-de-cheval haute (parce que les cheveux longs, sa gêne parfois) et commençai à me placer à un endroit lorsqu'il me lança quelque chose dans un étui. Je l'attrapai et le questionnai du regard :

- Et en escrime tu te débrouilles comment ?

- 'Jamais essayé… Je sais que le vieux adore jouer de son Katana mais j'ai jamais testé. Ah ! Vous êtes prof d'escrime ?

- Exactement Bradley, le meilleur d'Amestris, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi c'est Envy Kakumhei. Pas Bradley. Appelez-moi encore une fois « Bradley » et je me passerai de vos épées pour vous…

- OK, excusez-moi, Envy ! coupa-t-il. Vous pouvez sortir votre sabre ?

J'opinai, et laissait tomber l'étui par terre, contemplant la beauté de la lame avec un sourire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était très classieux. L'homme se mit en position, m'intimant de faire de même. Je l'imitai vaguement, ne voyant pas franchement l'intérêt d'une telle position.

Tout se passa très vite à cet instant, il donna le départ, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai brutalement à terre, je ne sais tout à fait comment, la pointe de son Katana sous mon menton. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, puis il déclara :

- Vous voyez Prince Envy, si vous ne prenez pas cette position dés le départ, vous n'aurez pas le temps bouger votre bras pour contrer l'attaque adverse, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais facilement pu vous transpercez le ventre. On reprend ?

Je hochai la tête, un peu effrayé pour le coup, puis acceptai volontiers la main qu'il me tendait.

....

Mes cours de la journée étaient enfin terminés. Bilan ? Des profs absolument anormaux. Cet Alex Louis Armstrong était sans cesse en train de vanter ses mérites et ceux du « Prince Elric », Roy Mustang était un psychopathe railleur et incompréhensible (ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un type arrive à couper l'élastique que vous avez dans les cheveux sans couper une seule mèche). Ensuite il y avait eu un cours de musique, et devinez le nom de ma prof ? Catherine Elle _Armstrong_ ! La sœur de Musclor ! Mais la chose la plus impressionnante, c'était qu'elle paraissait affreusement jeune et fragile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque de soulever le piano pour me le balancer parce que je ne réussissais pas l'exercice qu'elle me demandait… Et la personne la plus effrayante de toute, ça devait être ma prof de tir. Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui trace votre silhouette avec les trous des balles à peine vous avez passé la porte ? Personnellement, moi non. Elisabeth Hawkeye, c'était comme cela qu'elle s'était présentée. Une blonde aux cheveux attachés.

Enfin, j'aurais largement put supporter tout ça, si je n'avais pas eu à subir des profs ce vantant des mérites d'une autre personne. Tous sans exception m'avait cité le même exemple de « perfection ». Et forcément, il fallait qu'il ait le même âge que moi et que je ne vois pas du tout de qui il s'agissait. « Edward Elric » le prince, l'ainé de la famille Elric. Je ne le connaissais même pas, et j'arrivai déjà à le jalouser. Foutu jalousie chronique. Je soupirai et me laissai enfin tomber sur mon lit.

Je devais sérieusement avoir une tare, pour arriver à être jaloux du type que je ne connaissais même pas. Et puis c'était normal qu'il soit mieux que moi. Il subissait les corvées de ces cours depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il n'avait pas passé huit ans aux States lui. Moi, on exigeait que je sois un parfait prince en deux jours. Fallait arrêter de ce foutre de moi. Mon éducation me plaisait très bien, et je n'avais aucune envie de jouer un hypocrite débile simplement pour leurs beaux yeux. Vraiment, je regrettais d'être rentré. J'étais peut-être loin de tout là-bas, mais y'avais pas toutes ces conneries d'héritier, de richesses, de terres et tout le tralala. Et puis sérieusement, autant être honnête, j'en avais rien à faire.

Qu'est-ce que sa m'apporterait de devenir « le second Roi d'Amestris » ? J'aurais des terres, je deviendrais avare et aigri, et surtout, je prendrai le rôle de mon père. Or, la dernière chose que je souhaitais c'était d'être à sa place. Il m'insupportait, alors jouer son rôle était tout le contraire d'un cadeau.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait. J'étais parti, et je ne devais pas revenir. Pour moi, pour ma mère. Restez là-bas n'aurais que attiser ma jalousie, j'aurais fini par détesté ces gens que je considérais déjà comme des « incrustes » dans notre vie, et un jour j'aurais pété un câble, j'aurais blessé ma génitrice, et je serais parti. La faire souffrir elle, c'était quelque chose qui me répugnait. La raison de mon retour.

Je me redressai, lassé de mes pensées, et observai la chaise sur laquelle se trouvai des vêtements préparés avec grand soin. J'approchai, jetant un œil aux vêtements. Pantalon marron, chemise blanche ample, veste noir cintrée… Mon dieu, c'était quoi ces horreurs ? Je tournai les talons, me dirigeant vers mon placard d'où je sortis d'autres vêtements, à moi, et des beaux. Maintenant, direction la douche.

....

Je coupai le jet d'eau, puis tordait mes cheveux pour les essorer quelques peu. La porte en verre s'ouvrit et je posai pied à terre, sur le sol de marbre blanc. J'attrapai mon premier vêtement et l'enfilai, avant d'essuyer la buée du miroir avec une serviette, histoire d'observer ce que sa donnerai. Je terminai de m'habiller et regardai le résultat dans la glace. Mon pantalon noir serré tombait sur mes hanches, et ma chemise cintrée blanche suivait la forme de mon corps. Par-dessus, je mis une veste noire sans manche, et enfilai une cravate noire non accrochée au col. Pour parfaire à ma tenue, je passai des bottines délacées de couleur mauves. Je jetai un œil au résultat final en allant m'observer dans l'immense miroir trônant sur la porte de mon placard. Bon bah ça allait, puis c'était soft.

Forcement, je me doutais bien que si des domestiques avaient déposé d'autres vêtements soi-disant « classes » c'était que je devais correctement m'habiller. Je regardai brièvement ma chambre, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était jolie. Une baie vitrée donnait sur une vue étendue d'Amestris, plus précisément de celle qui appartenait a ma famille ; à côté, de gigantesques rideaux pourpre ; en face, toujours au même endroit auquel je l'avais fait placer à mon retour, un fauteuil, tourné vers le paysage, en velours sombre, à teinte verte me semblait-il. Celui-ci trônait sur un tapis noir. Non loin une chaise, avec les horreurs que j'aurais du mettre ; un canapé de cuir face à une télévision, le tout éclairé par une lampe surélevée. Mon armoire avait une porte couverte d'un miroir dans lequel je me reflétais. Derrière moi apparaissait mon lit, en style baroque, couvert de draps de soies, et de plusieurs oreillers et coussins.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une autre personne inconnue qui était elle aussi de ma famille, chose que je constatai grâce à ses prunelles améthyste. Ses cheveux raides et bruns tombaient sur ses épaules élégamment, ces cils d'un noir profond me montraient une froideur particulière dans son regard, sa peau pâle paraissant moins irréelle que celle de Lust. Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait :

- Sloth ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ton père te demande. Il a quelque chose à te dire. Je suis ravie de te revoir Envy, comment te portes-tu ?

- Plutôt bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Wrath est-il dans sa chambre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

Elle haussa les épaules et ferma doucement la porte. Elle aussi elle avait énormément changé, mais rien ne me laissait croire qu'elle n'était plus cette espèce de peste arrogante que j'avais connue. Elle l'était toujours, c'était certain.

....

Je poussai la porte de ma chambre, mes bottines frôlant le sol en un claquement régulier, puis je commençai à m'engager vers la direction du bureau de « King Bradley ». Qu'est-ce que ce château était immense, à croire qu'il y avait une utilité. En fait, il n'y en avait pas, c'était seulement un moyen de paraître plus prétentieux, les plafonds pouvaient bien être si haut que les femmes de ménages ne pouvaient pas y faire les toiles d'araignées, peu importe ! Ça faisait plus grandiose et plus classe d'avoir un toit à un kilomètre du sol, pourquoi s'encombrer d'un truc qu'on peu nettoyer s'il est à deux mètres, inutile. Vraiment pathétique. Purement et simplement risible. Non pas qu'une maison de pauvre m'aurais davantage convenu – non, quelle horreur – mais avoir des plafonds si hauts ça n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Et puis quoi, les couloirs étaient tellement spacieux qu'on aurait pu y faire passer une armée complète sans que les soldats ne se frôlent. Bon, il aurait quand même fallu qu'ils soient en ligne… C'était à se demander si les occupants de notre demeure en connaissaient véritablement tous les recoins…

A mesure que j'avançais, je voyais défiler pièces et cadres. A un moment, je ralenti, passant la tête par la porte de la salle à manger réservée aux invités (lorsque nous en avions, à mon avis, ça ne devait pas être courant de voir des personnes autres que les Bradley et les branches de leurs famille dans ce château). Une table s'étendait, assez grande, blanche, visiblement, les employés étaient occupés à y mettre une nappe. Je regardai la cheminée derrières, là où un feu de bois crépitait – non pas que la maison ait vraiment besoin de chauffer, mais ça devait faire joli.

Or ce ne fut pas ce beau tableau de « fausse perfection » et d'hypocrisie totale qui attira mon attention, non. Ce qui se joua de mon regard, ce fut le tableau, immense, au dessus de la cheminée. C'était une photo de famille. Je déglutis en voyant qu'elle était toujours présente. En haut, debout, mon père, tenant une canne, neuf ans de moins, sans son bandeau, ses deux iris intactes. Habillé en militaire, enfin, en une tenue avec cette allure, sa mains reposant sur le dossier d'une chaise. Celle-ci occupée par ma génitrice. Ma gorge se serra, mais je l'observai tout de même, ses cheveux d'un noir profond glissant jusqu'à ses hanches, ses sourcils froncé en un air à la fois hautain et glacial, ses lèvres pulpeuses recouvertes d'un rouge sang éclatant, sa peau d'albâtre resplendissant plus que jamais dans sa somptueuse robe noire. Elle était magnifique sur cette photographie, pas étonnant que mon père ait décidé de la garder. Dans ses bras, un enfant de six ans, pas plus, que je reconnus comme étant Wrath, ses cheveux courts se traduisant principalement par toutes sortes d'épis. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'une dernière personne, moi à neuf ans, avait sa main posée sur son épaule, juste à côté de mon paternel. Mes cheveux étaient encore courts, et rattachés en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient deux mèches. Mon frère et moi-même portions le même smoking, avec pour seule différence la taille.

Des voix dans le couloir me tirèrent de ma contemplation de ce parfait portrait de famille modèle, un an avant la fatale séparation… Dire que tout allait bien à cette époque… Ça faisait bizarre de se dire ça… Je reportai mes prunelles vers le corridor, observant mon frangin se débattant entre les mains de… Ma cousine, Sloth. Je tendis l'oreille pour comprendre ses propos :

- Non ! Je ne veux pas mettre le nœud ! Ce n'est pas beau et ça m'étouffe ! Et Envy vas se moquer de moi s'il le voit !

- Mon chéri, ne fait pas l'idiot, ton père va crier.

- J'ai plus cinq ans ! Je peux bien porter une cravate ! C'est ringard les nœuds…

- Surveille ton langage, tu sais bien que tu dois parler correctement.

- D'accord, mais je veux une cravate.

J'haussai un sourcil. Pourquoi elle l'appelait « mon chéri » ? Ce n'était pas son fils à ce que je sache… La brune se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Wrath, déclarant :

- Bien, je vais t'en chercher une.

- Merci, Maman.

Je fus horrifié au plus haut point en entendant le dernier mot et en regardant mon cadet enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de notre cousine. C'était la quatrième dimension ou quoi ?! Pourquoi il l'appelait « Maman » ? Merde ce n'était pas elle sa mère ! Je sentais bien que ça devait être encore un coup du vieux croûton dans son bureau… A ce propos…

Je me remis difficilement de mes esprits, et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers ledit bureau du vieux croûton, bien décidé à mettre les points sur les « i », mon agacement grandissant à chaque fois que mes pas martelaient le sol. Enfin, j'arrivai devant la porte, la poussant du pied avec fracas et, constatant l'absence évidente de mon géniteur, déclarai haut et fort :

- Oh, le pirate, j'suis là ! Ramène-toi, tu me dois des explications !

Le porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à mon soit disant père, qui répondit calmement :

- Bonjour Envy comment vas-tu ? Merci de te soucier de moi je vais parfaitement bien, je suis ravi de voir que tes leçons de bonnes manières ont portées leurs fruits. Une tasse de thé ?

Je soufflai d'agacement et refermai la porte du pied :

- Garde ton eau chaude pour toi, maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi mon frère joue à « maman' and Cie » avec Sloth.

- Oh, elle est-ici ?

- 'Change pas de sujet ! m'exclamai-je hors de moi comme à chaque fois que j'avais affaire à lui. Je veux savoir pourquoi…

- Je t'expliquerais tout ça si tu prends cette tasse de thé.

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de baisser les yeux sur son bureau, voyant que la boisson m'attendait, face à une chaise à l'allure confortable. Je soupirai et acceptai, enfin, de m'asseoir pour essayer (je dis bien essayer) d'écouter mon paternel. Il se racla la gorge et croisa ses mains, tel un homme politique :

- Wrath a très mal supporté ton départ et celui de ta mère, il s'est replié sur lui-même un long moment, et comme j'étais régulièrement absent, j'avais demandé à Lust de s'en occuper. Malheureusement elle est partit avec son père pour diverses affaires familiales et gère à merveille l'économie de la famille. Cependant, durant son absence et la mienne, il ne restait personne pour s'occuper de Wrath, et c'est finalement Sloth qui s'en ait chargée…

- Attends, pourquoi t'as pas demandé directement à Sloth ? C'est bien connu qu'elle à toujours été ta favorite.

- Exact, mais, elle n'avait pas l'art de s'occuper des enfants. Mais finalement, le courant est bien passé avec ton frère. Il a fini par prendre l'habitude de l'appeler « Maman », moi-même je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans sa tête, sa mère étant Ama', et non…

- Tu pourrais l'appeler par son nom complet ? rétorquai-je, acide.

Il ricana, puis déclara, m'observant de ses yeux bienveillants qui suscitaient en moi la plus profonde des exaspérations :

- Ah Envy, tu n'as pas changé, cesse d'être aussi susceptible, on va finir par croire que tu es atteint du complexe d'Œdipe.

- Ressors moi encore une fois ça et je t'éclate.

Il rit de nouveau puis posa ses iris sur moi :

- J'espère que ce que j'ai prévu ce soir te mettra de meilleure humeur.

- De quoi ? m'enquis-je.

- Les Elric viennent manger chez nous ce soir, tu sais, leur ainé s'appelle Edward…

Je haussais un sourcil. Tiens donc, « The Perfect Prince » venait se ravitailler chez les Bradley ? Bah, j'avais hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblait, pour le coup, voir en quoi il était si irréprochable parce que, fallait dire, on m'avait tellement saoulé avec lui que voir sa tête de monsieur parfait m'intriguait pas mal. Je me levai, sans avoir touché à mon thé. Cependant, avant que ma main n'ait enclenchée la poignée je demandai :

- Au fait, pourquoi ça aurait du me réjouir ?

Je me déboitai le cou pour voir la réaction de mon paternel qui fit des yeux étonné comme si cela avait paru être une évidence, puis il répondit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Pour rien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

si vous avez des remarques, des questions etc, n'hésitez pas :)

A la prochaine avec Yumi :D

_By Izumy_


	2. Invités d'honneur

Bonjour tout le moooonde !!!! Ravie de vous retrouver !! Nan, vraiment, c'est cool. Et je suis contente de voir qu'il y a des anciens lecteurs qui sont venu voir ce que donnait le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfic :D D'ailleurs, à eux tous et aux éventuels lecteurs fantômes, je leur adresse un grand MERCI ! C'est tellement bon de se sentir lu xD

En tout cas je vous embarque à nouveau dans la tête de notre Edo favori, qui j'espère vous plaira toujours autant lorsqu'il prend vie sous la pointe de... mon clavier ô_ô

Là-dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 2

Invités d'honneur

– _POV Edward – _

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce matin là. Au chaud dans mes draps de soie, je savourai en remuant légèrement mon réveil délicieux, mes oreillers moelleux dans lesquels j'avais enfoncé mon visage, les couvertures épaisses qui glissaient sur ma peau nue. D'une main paresseuse, je me grattai la tête, et un grognement plaintif m'échappa alors que je réalisai que j'avais – encore – oublié de me détacher les cheveux avant de dormir, ce qui me vaudrait sans nul doute de nouvelles moqueries de tout le château en ce qui concernait mes ondulations ridicules.

Je remuais plus fermement cette fois, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, me laissant apercevoir du coin de l'œil la silhouette familière de ma bien aimée cousine.

- Ed ! Lève-toi ! Il est presque midi !

Le bruit de ses pas se rapprocha et elle contourna le lit, puis ouvrit les rideaux avec fracas, laissant entrer la puissante lumière du jour avec violence.

- Rhaaa ! Winry ! Arrête !

- Tu as assez dormis ! Lève-toi ! siffla-t-elle.

J'enfonçai la tête entre deux oreillers, me plongent dans un noir total imaginaire. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule et elle me secoua avec puissance en m'intimant encore et toujours de m'activer, puis je finis par en avoir assez, et la repoussai d'un geste du bras en me levant avec vivacité.

- Tu me saoules. J'ai envie de dormir…

Elle prit un cousin et me l'explosa derrière le crâne, plaidant avec une fermeté intransigeante :

- Tu n'avais qu'à te coucher plus tôt hier ! Nous allons bientôt manger, et tu sais que ton père n'attend pas.

- Comme s'il allait dire quelque chose…

J'eu droit à un nouveau coup d'oreiller, et je grognais en me massant l'arrière de la tête tandis qu'elle rajoutait sévèrement :

- Arrête d'être aussi oisif ! Tu es prince, bon sang !

- Eh bien justement ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois t'adresser à un prince, espèce de… AÏÏÏEUUH !

Cette fois c'était ses ongles crochus qui étaient venu pincer la peau de mon bras avec force, m'arrachant un cri de douleur pas franchement féminin, et encore moins princier.

- Mais t'es folle ?! m'exclamai-je.

Son visage s'étira en un immense sourire menaçant, ses grands yeux bleus lançant des éclairs révélateur d'un caractère bien entier.

- Peut-être bien. Mais ce sont les femmes de chambres qui vont le devenir si tu refuses de leur laisser faire leur boulot ; tu es en train de retarder leur travail !

J'haussai les épaules en étirant paresseusement mes bras, me retenant de lui signaler que, en fait, j'en avais pas grand-chose à faire des employées du château. Cependant, Winry, elle, se fichait bien de mon avis, et il me fallut me lever, à contrecœur.

Ma chambre était plutôt spacieuse. Vivre dans un château, ça aide, en même temps. Un superbe parquet de chêne supportait mon poids, les meubles en bois cirés resplendissaient d'une bourgeoisie quelque peu superflue, et les imposantes baie-vitrées me donnaient une vue plongeante sur nos immenses jardins luxueux. A ma droite, en face de la porte d'entré, celle de ma salle-de-bains personnelle attendait mon arrivée. La pièce était grande, elle aussi. Dans les tons bleus, le carrelage du sol et du mur impeccablement lavé m'éblouissait presque, et la longue douche parfumée que je m'accordai fut assez agréable après le passage douloureux de ma cousine.

Bientôt, il me faudrait sortir de cette agréable solitude, et sourire, être poli, être galant, courtois, sympathique, princier. La routine, quoi. Tant de préceptes qu'on m'enseignait depuis la naissance dans le but de faire de moi le plus éduqué des hommes, le plus parfait des aristocrates, le plus sage des rois. C'était assez éprouvant d'être l'héritier d'un trône dont ont ne comprenait même pas l'existence, ou même l'utilité. Les Elric, ma famille, n'avait même pas les pleins pouvoir, et rien ne nous distinguait réellement de ce que l'ont pouvait définir comme « le peuple ». D'après les manuels d'histoire que j'avais lus et relus, sous toutes les formes et toutes les coutures, la marche entre la noblesse et la pauvreté semblait conséquente, à l'époque. Chacun avait son rôle, savait où il se trouvait, dans quoi il était embarqué, et ce qu'il pouvait atteindre ou non. Aujourd'hui, moi, le prince Elric, étais ami avec les bouchers du village, et j'avais l'étrange sensation que n'importe qui pouvait être à ma place, que mon sang, qui m'octroyait pourtant cette incroyable richesse, n'avait aucune importance. Je me trompais, bien évidemment. C'était impossible pour un mendiant dans la rue d'arriver jusqu'à moi, même s'il déployait tous les efforts du monde. Mon sang de noble avait une certaine valeur, et même si je ne le ressentais pas réellement, mes dix-huit années d'apprentissage m'avaient au moins servi à le faire croire aux autres.

C'est ainsi, qu'en entrant dans la grande salle de réception où m'attendait ma famille, je marchais droit, souriais poliment, à l'aise dans une chemise blanche hors de prix et un pantalon noir de même valeur, qui tombait sur de superbes chaussures de cuir. J'avais toujours eu la sensation d'être déguisé en serveur, ainsi vêtu, mais cette tenue plaisait à mon père, visiblement, et le Roi Van Hohenheim Elric avait la Parole Divine, même en ce qui concernait ma façon de m'habiller.

Comme l'avait signalé Winry, ils m'attendaient. Au bout d'une table désespérément trop grande, mon père, l'un des trois Roi d'Amestris – et le plus puissant de tous – me fixait derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires plaquées or. Il avait réuni ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval basse, et son smoking impeccable respirait l'éternel richesse de ma famille. Au centre de la table, il y avait mon frère. De deux ans mon cadet, ses seize années lui avaient, à lui, permis de me dépasser de précisément deux centimètres et demi, et, comme si c'était une coutume familiale, un élastique retenait également ses cheveux plus foncés que les miens, quelques mèches venant néanmoins fouetter ses pommettes. Il était vêtu un peu comme moi, au détail près qu'il s'entêtait toujours à mettre une cravate, que j'avais délibérément abandonné dans un de mes tiroir pour plus de confort. Ces deux paires de pupilles dorées me fixaient tandis que je m'approchais lentement, conscient de mon incorrigible retard. Alphonse me fit un grand sourire de bienvenu, tandis que mon père lançait d'un ton éternellement évasif et rêveur :

- Je pense qu'il tombera de l'or sur Amestris le jour où tu seras à l'heure, Edward.

Je ne répondis rien et m'assis en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la table. C'était sa manière à lui de me passer un savon – rien de bien effrayant, en soit. En face de mon frère, Winry me lançait des regards assassins que j'ignorais royalement, puis les domestiques déposèrent quelques plats alléchants devant nous que je m'empressai d'attaquer. S'il devait y avoir un point positif à cette situation ô combien habituelle et monotone, c'était bien la nourriture. Au bout d'un moment, mon père s'adressa à moi avec l'infaillible calme dont je n'avais pas hérité (au contraire de mon frère) :

- Edward, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. J'ai pensé que le faire à table calmerait tes ardeurs, si ma nouvelle venait à te contrarier.

Je soupirai. Il m'ennuyait vraiment, ce vieux. Mais j'étais trop bien élevé pour lui dire. Certains auraient appelé ça de la lâcheté, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. On m'avait trop bassiné depuis dix huit ans pour que je me comporte comme un prince modèle, c'était impossible que je me laisse aller. Ainsi, d'une voix posée et presque désintéressée, je demandai :

- Dîtes toujours, père.

Alphonse riva les yeux sur son assiette, tandis que Winry attendait avec une visible impatience l'annonce d'une nouvelle qu'elle connaissait probablement déjà. Enfin, le Roi annonça :

- Tu vas te marier, Edward.

La boulette de viande qui jusque là était partis pour remplir un peu plus mon estomac bloqua soudain ma respiration, et je toussai avec puissance dans ma serviette. Hein ? Quoi ? Me marier ? Il délirait, le vieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?!

- P-Plait-il ? soufflai-je, entre deux quintes de toux.

- Rose Tiresome, la fille de la Reine Dante Tiresome. Tu sais qui sont les T…

- Je sais, coupai-je. C'est la troisième famille royale d'Amestris. Mais... c'est la moins puissante de toutes, quel intérêt à…

- Nous le faisons par charité… entre autre, expliqua mon père.

Cette fois, je relevai les yeux vers mon géniteur, ahuris.

- Hein ? lâchai-je.

Oups. Lorsque mes émotions débordaient, j'avais toujours tendance à délaisser mon vocabulaire polis. Mon père le remarqua mais ne s'en formalisa pas, et reprit :

- Nous n'avons, en effet, besoin de rien. Les Elric sont assez puissants pour subvenir tout seul à leur besoin, mais ce n'est pas le cas des Tiresome. Cette famille s'affaiblit peu à peu, malgré ses richesses impressionnantes. La Reine ne sait pas gérer les dépenses de sa famille, ou bien même ses territoires, depuis la mort de son mari. Nous, nous savons le faire. Par conséquent, organiser une union entre la Princesse Rose et toi, pourrait non-seulement les sortir de l'embarra, et étendre notre pouvoir au delà du possible. La fusion entre les deux familles laisserait entendre qu'il n'y aurait non plus trois familles dominantes à Amestris, mais bien deux, dont l'une d'elle, la notre, serait irréfutablement la plus imposante. Ne trouves-tu pas ça intéressant ?

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à cirer. J'étais peut-être le prince héritier de la plus grande famille royale d'Amestris, mais accepter un mariage arrangé me tentait moyen. Sans compter que je ne savais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, cette princesse. Je toussai une ultime fois, reposai mes couverts doucement sur le bord de mon assiette, puis croisai mes doigts entre eux sur le bord de la table. Le regard figé dans celui de mon père, je lâchai sèchement mais sans oublié les habituels accents de courtoisie que j'avais si longtemps étudiés :

- Et qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter, à moi ?

Le Roi fut parcouru d'un petit rire, et répondit, mimant l'évidence :

- C'est toi, Edward, qui va reprendre ce trône. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais dans ton intérêt futur, lorsque je ne serais plus là pour veiller sur les affaires de la famille. Je t'assure un avenir heureux, rien de plus.

Heureux ? Marié à une gonzesse que je ne connaissais pas ? Quel imbécile. Ce fut à mon tour de rire sans joie aucune, puis j'appuyai mollement mon dos sur le dossier de la chaise. J'avais appris, lors de ces discutions de haute importance, que certains moments de silence soi-disant méditatifs s'imposaient. Pour ma part, ce que j'allais dire ou faire prochainement était décidé depuis la seconde qui avait suivit les paroles de mon père, mais je ne pouvais faillir aux nobles habitudes de politesse. Me lever en hurlant aurait fait mauvais genre, comprenez-vous. C'est pourquoi je finis par me redresser lentement en laissant doucement choir la serviette sur le bord de la table, et assénai avec diplomatie :

- Je vais y réfléchir, père. Mais je n'ai plus fin, alors je retourne à mes appartements.

Parler ainsi me donnait envie de vomir. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Arrivé près des portes qui séparaient l'immense salle-à-manger du hall, mon paternel s'exclama soudain :

- Au fait, Edward.

Je me retournai et attendis son annonce en silence.

- Nous sommes invité à dîner, ce soir.

- Vraiment ? Chez qui ?

- Chez les Bradley.

J'haussai les sourcils, surpris. Cela faisait des années que je ne les avais pas vus, ceux-là.

- En quel honneur ? questionnai-je.

Mon père eut un léger sourire en coin, puis il expliqua en quelques mots :

- Pour fêter le retour du Prince Envy.

xxx

Envy, Envy… ce nom me disait quelque chose, mais impossible de remettre un visage dessus. Est-ce que je l'avais connu ? Ou bien m'en avait-on déjà parlé ? Je ne me souvenais de rien… D'après mon père, il s'était absenté d'Amestris pendant huit ans pour aller vivre aux Etats-Unis avec sa mère, et son retour avait été aussi inopiné que cette annonce de mariage. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais curieux de le rencontrer ou non. Après tout, des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il était assez… spécial, dans son genre. Pour un Prince, du moins.

Accompagné d'Alphonse et Winry, ma limousine nous déposa en ville, où plusieurs personnes nous saluèrent avec respect. En plus d'être la famille la plus influente d'Amestris, nous étions également les plus appréciés. Les Bradley étaient réputés pour être sous le contrôle d'un Roi un peu véreux et colérique, surtout depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté pour partir vivre sur un autre continent. Les Tiresome, quant à eux, vivaient aux alentours du désert, près de Lior ; même si non loin d'ici, ils n'étaient pas très connu, et restaient discrets. Même moi, je ne savais pas grand-chose d'eux. Assez pour ignorer qu'une princesse de mon âge aspirait à se marier avec moi.

A Central, la ville du commerce, la ville des pêchers, mais également la source de revenu principal des trois familles aristocrates, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bouchers les plus influents de la ville. Les Curtis. Izumi, la femme du propriétaire, était en quelque sorte une seconde mère, pour Alphonse et moi. Après la mort de Trisha Elric, ma génitrice, nous l'avions rencontré, et elle nous avait pris sous son aile de plomb sans broncher. C'était peut-être un peu à cause de ça que j'en voulais tant à mon père. Après avoir laissé mourir ma mère, il ne s'était pas non plus occupé de nous, trop occupé par le paraître, les richesses de la famille. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je ne sentais pas si bien que ça le sang noble qui coulait dans mes veines. Celui, illusoire, des bouchers, y glissait également. Il n'y avait qu'avec eux que je pouvais être moi-même. Alphonse et Winry l'avaient très bien compris.

- Ed ! Al ! Winry ! Ça fait un bail ! s'exclama la jeune femme, ses longues dread virevoltant sous ses mouvements.

Elle nous sauta au cou, dans une étreinte incroyablement étouffante. Au fond de la pièce, le géant qui lui servait de mari nous saluait en agitant son hachoir de droite à gauche.

- Je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à trouver ça normal de trouver deux princes et une princesse débarquer si facilement dans ma boutique, rit-elle de bon cœur.

- C'est pas pour autant qu'on va arrêter, répondit doucement mon frère en riant à son tour.

Elle acquiesça, et bien vite nous nous retrouvâmes assis autour d'une table ronde un peu miteuse, devant une tasse de café brûlant bon marché. J'adorais ça.

- Alors, quoi de neuf dans vos petites vies princières ? demanda Izumi.

- Ed va se marier, lança Winry.

Je lui adressai un regard de tueur tandis que la femme bondissait de sa chaise.

- HEIIIN ?! Avec qui ?!

- La princesse héritière des Tiresome, expliquai-je, amer. Je ne la connais même pas.

- Et tu ne l'as même pas vu en photo ?

Je secouai la tête, et elle se rassit, déçue. Après quelques instants de silence songeur, elle s'enquit avec malice :

- Et… tu comptes accepter cette union ?

J'haussai les épaules en faisant tournoyer ma cuillère dans la tasse.

- C'est pour mon bien, parait-il. On verra bien ce que ça donnera.

Je poussai un long soupir, suivit d'un bâillement que je ne me serais pas permit de faire chez moi. Puis, j'ajoutai avec décontraction :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir, nous sommes invités chez les Bradley, parce que leur fils chéri est revenu.

- Leur fils ?

- Le Prince Envy. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Tous les visages convergèrent rapidement vers la femme, lorsqu'elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur.

- Envy ? Bien sûr que ça me dit quelque chose ! Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années… Il était partit au Etats-Unis avec sa mère, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui, c'est ça, souffla Winry. Mais comment sais-tu qui il est ?

Elle poussa un grand rire, visiblement assaillit par une vague de souvenir hilarant. Suite à ça, elle daigna expliquer :

- Ed et lui étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, étant petits. Il est venu manger ici plus d'une fois, même s'il râlait toujours à propos de notre « nourriture de pauvre ».

J'échangeai des regards ébahis avec mon frère et ma cousine, puis intimai à ma mère adoptive de développer.

- Il était vraiment très beau. Aussi brun que tu es blond, Ed… Mais vos caractères assez explosifs faisaient souvent des dégâts. Un jour, tu lui avais lancé le pari de monter en haut de la plus haute maison de Central, et il l'a relevé, évidemment, et s'en est sortit avec un bras cassé. Les Rois et Reine étaient furieux… Vous deviez avoir dans les six ans…

Je me grattai la tête, surpris. Tout cela ne me disait absolument rien. Pourquoi est-ce j'étais incapable de me souvenir de la personne avec qui j'avais, vraisemblablement, passé toute mon enfance ? Izumi ajouta, plus sérieusement cette fois, le regard voilé par une bulle de souvenir :

- Aussi précisément que je me souvienne, votre séparation a été douloureuse. Pour tous les deux. La mère d'Envy voulait absolument l'emmener avec elle – sans compter qu'il tenait énormément à elle – mais je me souviens… de ces pleures inconditionnelles que vous aviez versé l'un sur l'autre. C'était presque effrayant. A croire que vous étiez frères.

Alphonse baissa un peu la tête tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues. J'avais honte. Honte d'avoir oublié un moment si important de ma vie, honte d'avoir dénigré une personne que j'avais apparemment quitté en bons termes.

Ce fut Winry qui nous tira de cette conversation, en annonçant à l'assemblé qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures trente, et que nous ferions mieux d'y aller si Alphonse et moi voulions avoir le temps de nous préparer pour le dîner. Je remerciai chaleureusement Izumi et son mari pour leur accueil, et nous entreprîmes de retrouver la limousine une fois seuls dans les rues de Central.

- Eh, là… regardez ! C'est le Prince Edward ! Et son frère ! Regardez ! Regardez !

- Eh merde…, soufflai-je.

Désormais coursé par une bande de quinquagénaire en furie, je m'écriai, paniqué, avant que Winry nous propulse dans une boutique étrange :

- 'Tain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce chauffeur de mes deux ?!

Le lieu en question était assez petit et lugubre, assez sombre en tout cas pour nous cacher des femmes avides de richesse. Chacune d'entre elle, malgré leur cinquante balais passés, pensaient qu'elle pouvait avoir une chance d'entrer dans la famille Elric en se mariant à l'un d'entre nous, ou bien en se débrouillant, par notre biais, à approcher le Roi veuf et devenir la nouvelle Femme d'Amestris. N'importe quoi. Essoufflé, je pris un moment appuis sur mes genoux, à la recherche du maximum d'oxygène possible. Malheureusement, celui de la boutique semblait épais en poussière, et tous trois éternuâmes à plusieurs reprises avant de faire face à ce qui nous entourait. Des bibelots, grigris, poupées, instruments étranges, potions et livres particulièrement obsolètes s'étendaient sur les murs, les étagères ou tables poussiéreuses qui meublaient la pièce. L'unique fenêtre qui aurait pu nous éclairer un minimum était recouverte d'un rideau déchiré de part en part, des animaux en gage bataillaient contre leurs barreaux rouillés, et un chat noir sillonnait les murs, miaulant faiblement à notre entrée soudaine. Je promenai un instant mon regard sur cette étendue de crasse et d'ustensiles pas très catholiques, puis mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, m'octroyant un léger bon en arrière et un sursaut non-contenu. Ma cousine et mon frère me suivirent bientôt, tandis que l'ombre d'une vieille dame se dessinait à la lumière des chandelles. Debout derrière le comptoir, elle nous observait derrière des lunettes rondes un peu tordues, ses cheveux gris tiré en une queue de cheval haute pointant vers le ciel. Ses mains étaient posées sur une boule de cristal fêlée, et ses épaules maigrichonnes me dessinaient son souffle lent et quasi métronomique.

- Bonjour, dit-elle soudain.

Nous bondîmes de stupeur à nouveau, presque pas terrorisés. Le chat sauta sur le comptoir et miaula à nouveau. La veille femme tendit le bras vers une cage grouillante de souris, l'ouvrit, en attrapa une à pleine main, et la jeta dans la pièce. Winry, qui avait une sainte phobie des rongeurs, poussa un petit cri, mais le félin vola à son secours en bondissant vers l'animal et lui assénant un valeureux coup de dent. La souris gémit, s'immobilisa, mourut. Je déglutis avec difficulté, et commençai à chercher la poignée de la porte dans mon dos à tâtons, mais la vieille femme s'exclama soudain :

- Restez ici, jeune gens !

Je m'arrêtai, et suivis des yeux la propriétaire. Elle disparu d'un coup derrière le comptoir, réapparu soudain à sa droite, nous révélant sa petitesse étonnante. D'un pas trottinant, elle s'avança vers nous. Elle dépassa le chat et son cadavre de souris, dépassa les tables encombrantes, dépassa l'étagère débordante de trucs effrayants, et arriva face à nous. Elle continuait de nous foncer dessus, tandis que nous nous reculions le plus possible contre la porte, dont la poignée m'échappait toujours. Mais je ne fus pas assez rapide. Le bruit angoissant de ses pas s'arrêta enfin, et sa main fendit l'air pour venir s'accrocher à ma chemise, et me tirer en avant. Mon visage ruisselant d'une sueur terrifiée face au sien, intransigeant et reflétant une folie lugubre, elle s'adressa à moi avec ferveur et conviction, sans doute pas consciente de qui j'étais, en réalité :

- Vous allez vous retrouver, enfin. Haine, amour, malheur. La prudence est de mise. Les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on croit.

Son autre bras s'agita soudain et plongea dans sa poche. Elle en ressortit agrippée à un tournevis, qu'elle me plaqua contre la poitrine avec puissance.

- Garde ça. Garde-le toujours.

Là-dessus, elle relâcha sa poigne, m'adressa un dernier regard complètement absent, puis fit demi tour et retourna s'installer derrière son comptoir, immobile et silencieuse. Alphonse reprit pied en premier. Il me bouscula un peu pour ouvrir la porte, et nous nous élançâmes sur le trottoir avec rapidité, près à tout pour fuir cette entre de malheur. Tandis que Winry et mon frère s'élançaient à toutes jambes loin d'ici, je risquai un coup d'œil à la devanture du magasin. _Pinako's home. _La maison de Pinako. A retenir. Et ne jamais revenir. Après avoir prit ça en note, je m'éloignai à mon tour pour rejoindre la limousine introuvable.

xxx

De retour chez moi, après nous être remit de nos émotions – et après avoir passé un savon monumental au chauffeur, qui était simplement partit rendre visite à une de ses conquêtes (alors qu'il était marié) – je fonçai dans ma chambre à la recherche d'un peu de calme. Winry et Alphonse n'arrêtaient pas de se repasser en boucle l'évènement chez Pinako, et je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à revivre sans cesse des frayeurs pareilles. Sans compter toutes les interrogations récurrentes qui habitaient mon esprit. Tout d'abord, qui était cette Rose Tiresome ? Allait-elle me plaire ? Allais-je lui plaire ? Ce mariage était-il une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Et enfin, les interrogations les plus dérangeantes, sans doute ; celles qui concernaient le dénommé Envy. Comment était-il ? Allais-je le reconnaître une fois face à lui ? Allions-nous bien nous entendre ? Allais-je finalement retrouver mes souvenirs ? J'étais désespéré et désemparé de savoir que mon enfance avait été bercée en compagnie d'un garçon dont je n'avais plus aucun souvenir. C'était agaçant. J'avais la sensation de me retrouver face à un mur infranchissable, qui pourtant me masquait quelque chose d'important. De primordial, peut-être.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je du retourner une seconde fois sous la douche, cette petite après-midi de course m'ayant fait transpirer. Une fois aussi frais et brillant qu'un sous-neuf, j'entrepris de choisir quelques vêtements pour la soirée à venir. Bon… Cet Envy était spécial, parait-il. Mais dans quel sens ? Il était prince, sa garde robe devait probablement être la même que la mienne. Aucune raison d'essayer de modifier mes habitudes. Sous ces belles paroles, j'enfilai un pantalon noir, classique, puis une chemise blanche rehaussée d'une cravate rouge. D'un mouvement rapide, je passai mes chaussures de cuir et ma veste, puis attachai mes cheveux en vitesse en une habituelle natte. Quelques indomptables mèches déstructurées vinrent fouetter mon visage, j'essayai une dernière fois d'aplatir l'éternel épi planté en haut de mon front, puis abandonnai la partie en commençant à m'avancer vers la porte. En chemin, mes vêtements sales roulés en boule sur le sol attirèrent mon attention, en particulier le pantalon. Rapidement, j'entrepris d'en vider les poches, et retrouvai le tournevis offert par la vieille sorcière. Un instant passa tandis que je l'observai, songeur. Si je le laissai ici, les femmes de ménage allaient sans doute le ranger Dieu sait où, et il me serait impossible de remettre la main dessus. Mais à côté de ça, cette femme était vraiment dérangée, et cet objet ne me servirait jamais à rien. Au final, je poussai un soupir agacé et repris ma route, après avoir enfoncé le tournevis dans la poche de ma veste.

- Accélère, Ed, Hohenheim s'impatiente, souffla Alphonse lorsque je le croisai dans le couloir en direction du hall.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens, ricanai-je, amer.

Mais mon frère me força tout de même à accélérer, attrapant mon poignet pour me tirer en avant tandis qu'il descendait les marches. Lui aussi était habillé aussi élégamment que possible, sa chemise et sa cravate seuls différaient de mes propres vêtements. La première était bleue nuit, et la seconde dans des motifs noirs et turquoises. Il s'était détaché les cheveux, et de longues mèches châtains glissaient sur ses épaules avec agitation.

Nous retrouvâmes mon géniteur quelques instants plus tard, et il ne nous accorda qu'un faible sourire avant d'entrer dans la limousine élégante. En chemin, j'avais posé mon front contre la vitre froide ; mon frère s'amusait avec l'ordinateur intégré au véhicule ; et mon père était plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin étonnamment énorme. Le trajet fut relativement rapide, le conducteur assez avisé pour éviter toutes les routes à forte circulation à cette heure, ou bien même les quartiers où les habitants n'hésitaient pas à plonger sur la limousine pour tenter d'apercevoir nos visages. Je parle en connaissance de cause, c'est profondément effrayant.

Arrivé au château des Bradley, nous fûmes plutôt bien reçus. Des domestiques vinrent nous dévêtir, nous proposèrent des rafraichissements, nous indiquèrent où se situaient les différentes pièces de la maison, et enfin nos hôtes firent leur entrée. Nous patientions tous les trois dans l'immense hall, encadré de deux imposants escaliers de marbres. La décoration était étonnamment moderne ; dans les ton blancs et gris, les bibliothèques, étagères, cadre photos ne présentaient rien d'ancien, même s'ils me semblaient dénuer la pièce de toute parcelle de chaleur. Au fond, à droite, deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et la silhouette imposante du Roi apparut, suivit de deux autres, plus frêles. Bradley était vêtu d'un élégant smoking, sa carrure aléthique même si relativement âgée était aussi droite que la justice, son cou entouré d'un nœud-papillon qui lui donnait une allure sévère. Je fus assez étonné de constater qu'il lui manquait un œil, ses courts cheveux bruns aplatis par un bandeau de cuir. Suivant le rythme de sa cane en bois cirée qui ne lui servait probablement pas à grand-chose, un jeune homme marchait à sa gauche. Il était assez petit – plus petit que moi, en tout cas – une longue crinière noir assez touffue tombait sur ses épaules, elles aussi affublée du même costume élégant que nous tous ici. Il souriait avec sympathie, le seul des trois, sans doute, qui semblait enjoué de recevoir des invités. Après avoir remarqué ce détail, je fus bien obligé de poser mes yeux sur l'ultime corps, avançant à la droite du Roi. Ce fut sans doute un choc pour moi, puisque j'eu droit, après cela, à quelques coups de coudes d'Alphonse. Le jeune homme, probablement ledit Prince Envy, était de taille moyenne, d'une finesse désarmante, presque féline. Ses longs membres semblaient glisser sur le sol, et ses immenses mèches brunes tombant sur ses hanches s'agitaient avec volupté autour de lui. Ce qui me surprit le plus, sans doute, ce fut son accoutrement. Il était loin d'être élégant, et encore moins princier. Sa chemise était plus visible que sa veste – qui d'ailleurs, n'avait pas de manches – son pantalon, ressemblant pourtant au mien, tombait bien trop bas sur ses hanches et allait s'écraser en de multiple plis sur d'énormes bottines d'un mauve presque irréel pour une telle occasion, et pour un tel personnage. Lui, _prince_ ? N'importe quoi. Son voyage aux Etats-Unis avait fait ses frais, de toute évidence. Il devait se tromper de personne, l'héritier des Bradley ne pouvait pas être cet… énergumène.

Je le quittai enfin des yeux, et repris pied. Il fallait que je me calme, j'avais la sensation de parler comme une vieille mégère « anti-originalité ». Et puis, nous étions amis, parait-il. Je ne devais pas juger par les apparences.

- Hohenheim, mon cher ami ! lança le Roi Bradley. Comment allez-vous, depuis tout ce temps ?

- Ma fois, mieux que vous, à ce que je vois. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil ? s'étonna mon père, écarquillant des yeux naïfs derrière ses fines lunettes.

Le Roi fut secoué d'un petit rire sans joie en passant quelques doigts sur son bandeau.

- Il n'a simplement pas eut de chance, répondit-il sur le ton de l'humour. Mais laisse-moi te montrer mes fils.

Il s'effaça un peu pour nous laisser l'occasion « d'admirer » ses rejetons. Le plus grand roula des yeux, visiblement exaspéré d'être ainsi exposé comme objet de curiosité.

- Bon sang, comme ils ont grandit ! Wrath était si jeune la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a bien changé. Sans parler du Prince Envy, ajouta mon père en posant les yeux sur la silhouette de l'héritier. Quel… style !

Gentil de nature, mon père ne fit aucune remarque, et son regard, aussi loin que j'étais capable de le comprendre, ne laissa transparaitre aucune once de réprobation. Envy sembla le remarquer, et sa surprise ne m'échappa pas. Cependant, avant que mon géniteur ait le temps de nous présenter à son tour, il fit un pas en direction de mon frère, et demanda sèchement :

- C'est toi le merveilleux Prince Edward que tout le monde aime et admire ?

Tiens. Ça sentait la rancune. Lui avait-on parlé de moi ?

- Euh… N-Non, moi c'est Alphonse, répondit mon cadet intimidé. Edward est… mon frère.

Il me désigna d'un infime mouvement de tête, et celle d'Envy passa alternativement de lui à moi, incrédule. Au final, son regard d'améthyste (couleur récurrente chez les Bradley, parait-il) glissa sur moi, dérangeant. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'analysait, qu'il m'enregistrait dans une base de données interne classée « top-secret ». Après quelques instants – durant lequel tout le monde, même les domestiques, attendait sa réaction – il lâcha sans délicatesse aucune :

- Mais il est tout petit ! On prend des nains pour héritier chez les Elric, maintenant ?

OK. Je pouvais me contrôler. J'y arrivais souvent même, pour maint et maint choses, maint et maint problèmes pour lesquels il me serait plus commode d'exploser. Mais ça… cette insulte… l'agacement, l'indignation, la fureur étaient trop grands pour que la plus parfaite des éducations ne puisse le contrôler. Une veine palpita sur ma tempe, juste le temps qu'Envy pâlisse un peu, puis je crachai avec colère :

- QUI est si petit que même derrière un grain de semoule on le voit pas ?! Tu t'es regardé, espèce de clown ridicule ?!

Le prince fit un léger pas en arrière après mon explosion en me dévisageant avec des yeux ronds, scié. Il n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer, puisque son père éclata d'un grand rire :

- Ah, ah ! Le Prince Edward n'a pas changé, à ce que je vois ! Toujours aussi susceptible à propos de sa taille !

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! hurlai-je, bien loin de toute considération pour l'un des trois grands Roi d'Amestris.

L'hilarité de Bradley s'accentua, bien vite suivit par celle de mon propre père. Quelques instants après, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller se mettre à table, et commencèrent à s'avancer vers les doubles portes encore clauses sous les escaliers de droite. Avant de les suivre, je jetai un œil à mon soi-disant ami d'enfance, qui continuait de me fixer – avec hargne, désormais. Je lui rendis son regard haineux, puis détournai la tête.

Impossible que nous ayons été amis. Izumi avait du faire erreur, il n'y avait rien eut entre cet imbécile et moi. Absolument rien.

xxx

A table, dont les plats semblaient avoir été préparé pour tout un régiment, et non pour six personnes, l'ambiance variait selon les catégories. Les ainés, les deux grands Rois, discutaient affaire, l'un en face de l'autre aux deux extrémités de la table. Ou du moins, Bradley _essayait _de discuter affaire avec mon père.

- Alors, Hohenheim… Je suppose que vous avez reçu mon message, en ce qui concerne les terres mortes de Reole, qui donnent accès aux Ruines de Xerès…

- Ah ! Oui !

Le visage du Roi King Bradley s'illumina.

- Comme ces ruines sont superbes ! ajouta mon père, les yeux dans le vague. Pleines d'une grandeur majestueuse qui nous montre bien leur époque… c'est tellement intéressant ! Nous devrions aller les visiter ensemble, mon cher ami.

Aussi rapidement que ses espoirs s'étaient forgés, le désespoir s'installa sur le visage dépité de Bradley face aux éternelles réponses évasives et inutiles de mon géniteur. Près de lui, l'un en face de l'autre, les cadets de nos deux familles étaient plongés dans une conversation vraisemblablement passionnante, pleines de rebondissements fascinants.

- Oui ! Je connais ! Et puis, la suite, tu l'as lu ? demanda le jeune Wrath.

- Bien sûr, qui ne l'aurait pas fait, après le chef-d'œuvre qu'est le premier ! s'exclama mon frère. Qu'en as-tu pensé des suivants ?

Wrath fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hmm… sympas, mais… beaucoup moins profonds, beaucoup moins prenant. Les personnages étaient moins touchants, je trouve…

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé !

Leur voix, pourtant utilisées relativement normalement, étaient celles qui raisonnaient le plus dans l'immense pièce. Elles contrastaient également avec le silence glacé qui nous entourait, Envy et moi, comme un nuage de haine sortant d'outre-tombe. Nous jetant quelques coups d'œil rageurs, nous découpions avec violence notre viande, imaginant la tête de l'autre au fond de l'assiette.

Au bout d'un moment, Envy posa brutalement ses coudes sur la table, lécha son couteau, se cura une dent du revers d'un ongle, puis demanda d'une voix puissante :

- Et elle est où, la Reine Elric ?

Le froid, qui jusque là ne concernait que nous, s'abattit soudain avec puissance sur toute l'assemblée. Mon père perdit son sourire niais et baissa les yeux sur son assiette, le regard de mon frère se voila de tristesse, et le visage de Bradley rougit d'une honte confuse. Mais pour ma part, ce ne fut pas l'accablement qui fit surface en premier, suite aux paroles de mon homologue. Ce fut la rage qui s'empara de moi, à la seconde où la voix agaçante et incroyablement vulgaire d'Envy avait osé parler de ma mère. Je me levai brutalement, mes doigts caressant le couteau tentateur devant moi, puis sifflai avec fureur :

- Elle est morte, abruti profond !

Les traits d'Envy s'écarquillèrent un instant de surprise, mais reprirent vite leur teinte hargneuse. Il se leva à son tour, puis cracha, aussi délicatement que moi :

- Et comment voulais-tu que je le sache, pauvre crétin ?!

- Renseigne-toi, ou bien réfléchis deux minutes avant de parler ! Ma mère est aussi absente que la tienne, que ce soit à table ou dans nos discutions !

Envy pâlit, et sa main fondit sur moi pour m'attraper le col.

- Ma mère à moi n'est pas morte, minus, siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Et ne t'avise même pas de parler d'elle, ou je t'éclate !

- Ne me traite pas de minus, espèce d'asperge répugnante ! Et si tu crois m'effrayer c'est raté, si l'on en juge à tes manières à table, ton entrainement au combat doit probablement être médiocre, je n'ai rien à craindre de tes bras de femmelette !

Il grimaça, le coin de sa lèvre s'étira en une mimique haineuse.

- Tu vas voir, sale enfoiré !

Son poing fendit l'air dans l'espoir de s'abattre sur ma joue, mais un long morceau de bois lui barra la route en s'écrasant sur son poignet avec une violence qui le fit pourtant à peine frémir. Je suivis la ligne éclatante de l'objet en question, et tombai sur le corps imposant du Roi King Bradley brandissant sa cane inutile vers son fils héritier, effrayant. Le jeune homme en question, toujours accroché à moi, détourna la tête pour poser son regard sur son père, l'air dédaigneux.

- Laisse-moi lui casser la gueule, le vieux, ordonna-t-il.

Au contraire de ce que j'imaginais, le Roi ne cilla pas devant l'insolence de sa progéniture, et répliqua froidement :

- Tu ne casseras la gueule de personne sous ce toit, Envy. Je ne le tolèrerai pas.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu tolères ou pas ! C'est pas la peine de jouer aux pirates avec moi, je fais ce que je veux.

Son poing se raffermit dans l'intention de poursuivre ce qu'il avait entrepris, mais la cane de bois s'écrasa soudain sur son torse pour le faire reculer (il me lâcha par réflexe), puis sur son thorax pour le faire asseoir. Bradley était désormais debout à côté de lui, fixant le visage de son fils ainé avec dédain.

- Tu vois, tu es ridicule, asséna-t-il fermement.

Envy grimaça, assit de force sur sa chaise.

- Alors je joue au pirate, comme tu dis, si ça me chante. Maintenant tais-toi et finissons ce dîner dans la convivialité.

- Tu…

- Et, coupa-t-il fortement en se rasseyant, avant que son fils ne proteste à nouveau, estime-toi heureux que je ne t'oblige pas à t'excuser pour ton manque de politesse.

Il croisa le regard de mon père, baissa un peu la tête pour se repentir de l'attitude de son héritier, puis s'empara de ses couverts et continua sa dégustation comme si de rien était. Je sentis deux mains – celles de mon père et de mon frère – se poser discrètement sur mes avants bras pour m'intimer de m'asseoir, et tous suivîmes les bonnes paroles du singulier Roi King Bradley, dans un dîner aussi étrangement convivial que possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je vous l'accorde, les chapitres sont longs. Encore plus longs que ceux de l'ancienne fic... que voulez vous, on a la plume facile XD

Des questions ? Reproches ? Avis ? Je suis toute ouie :)

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt avec Izumy !

_By Yumi._


	3. Jalousie mal cachée

Le voilà, le chapitre 3, que vous avez réclamé :).

Je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos reviews, même si nous le faisons à chaque chapitre, car, pour nous, votre avis est très important, aussi bien les points positifs que négatifs

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 3

Jalousie mal cachée.

_--POV Envy--_

Au comble de l'agacement, je claquai brutalement la porte de ma chambre, avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit. Humilié. J'avais subi la pire humiliation de toute ma vie. C'était la première fois que la honte m'assaillait à ce point. Des sentiments entraient en moi, se confondaient. Tout d'abord, la colère, omniprésente en cet instant ; ensuite, il y avait la honte, la honte d'avoir été traité ainsi par mon paternel, et la honte de m'être emporté comme ça devant « the Perfect Prince ». Et puis merde, c'était quoi ce Prince parfait de mes deux ?! Pas capable de se contrôler quand je fais une gaffe, rancunier dès qu'on fait allusion à quelque chose qui pourrait rappeler sa petitesse. Tu parles d'une perfection… En même temps qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais s'il était minuscule ? C'est vrai, ce type était un nain. Il devait faire à peine quelques centimètres de plus que Wrath. Or, si je me fiais à ce que j'avais entendu durant le repas, il avait mon âge, c'est à dire dix-huit ans. Conclusion, qu'il fasse quasiment la même taille que mon cadet était anormal, puisque celui-ci en avait quinze.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi ridiculisé… Et cet enfoiré qui s'était permit de me dire que j'étais plus nul que lui partout, s'il croyait que je n'arriverais pas à lui démonter sa petite gueule d'ange il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je soupirai d'exaspération. L'avantage c'était qu'à mon avis, je ne le reverrai pas de si tôt. Peut-être deux fois dans ma vie, pas plus. Et je ne comptais pas le revoir.

Rageusement, j'ôtai ma veste puis ma chemise, retirant mes chaussures par la suite pour les balancer dans la pièce. Toujours sans prendre la peine de me lever, je déboutonnai mon pantalon jusqu'à me retrouver en boxer sur mon lit. Il fallait que je me détende… J'avais vraiment péter un câble, je m'étais ridiculiser, puis après mon risible avait augmenté lorsque mon père avait tenté de me calme. Il m'avait fait mal en plus cet abruti !

Je me laissais m'enfoncer dans mon lit au moment ou ma porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un domestique :

- Monsieur Bradley vous demande.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le vieux ?

Le viel homme sembla grimacer à mon langage, puis répondis, poliment :

- Je ne le sais pas monsieur.

Je soupirai d'exaspération, puis tendais le bras pour attraper mon peignoir, avant de me redresser pour l'enfiler. Je me demandais bien ce que l'ancêtre pouvait me vouloir à une heure pareille. Et puis, s'il avait eu quelque chose à me dire, il me l'aurait dit durant le repas, non ? A moins qu'il est décidé de me réprimander pour ma conduite… Allez savoir.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je frappai, par politesse venue des tréfonds de mon âme, – parce que oui j'en avais un peu – puis entrai. Je m'assis à la chaise du bureau et mon paternel déclara :

- Ravis de voir que tu sais te comporter de façon normale.

Je le fusillai du regard, et lui indiquai de me préciser la raison de ma présence. Je l'observai tirer le siège pour s'y asseoir, et je constatai cet espèce de sourire en coin qui indiquait qu'il avait quelque chose en tête :

- Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu tout à l'heure, mais, le Prince Edward va se marier.

- Et ? Tant mieux pour lui, tant qu'il ne m'invite pas à son mariage je m'en tape complètement.

Bradley soupira, puis me fit signe de me taire, je m'exécutai, m'étonnant de mon self control, finalement, peut-être que cette humiliation publique m'avait calmé. Il continua :

- Il va épouser Rose Tiresome, en conclusion si ce mariage à lieu, les Elric gagneront des terres, et donc, par conséquent, il sera encore plus difficile de rattraper leur niveau. Notre famille deviendra de simples aristocrates, et Hohenheim deviendra le roi d'Amestris.

- Et ? répétai-je.

Il posa ses mains sur le meuble et me fixa de son regard perçant avant de déclarer :

- Il ne faut pas que ce mariage est lieu, c'est pourquoi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de solution, et je te demande de séduire Rose à la place d'Edward, afin de te marier avec elle à sa place.

En entendant ses mots, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Je n'ai aucun avantage à faire ce que tu me dis, et je me fous pas mal d'Amestris et des terres des Bradley.

- Tu pourrais au moins y réfléchir.

Je me levai rapidement, manquant de faire tomber la chaise, puis déclarai, avant de passer la porte :

- Ne m'implique pas là dedans, jamais je ne serais comme toi.

....

Ce matin, ou plutôt ce midi là, je m'éveillai de bonne humeur. Ce fut donc avec cet entrain joyeux que je m'extirpai sans problèmes de mon lit, que je n'eus aucun mal à me diriger vers mon armoire pour y sortir mes vêtements – ceux que j'avais achetés, et non ceux qu'on m'avait attribués. Une fois que j'eu fini, je m'étais regardé dans le miroir, observant ma tenue extravagante, mon manteau de cuir rouge et mon pantalon noir large, rentré de nouveau dans des bottines – or, cette fois, elles étaient de la même couleur que mon manteau. En guise de haut, j'avais revêtis un simple t-shirt moulant, noir également. Par la suite, j'étais monté dans la salle à manger, observant comme d'habitude la table remplie de nourriture, bien trop pour nourrir seulement les Bradley, mais ça, c'était typique de notre cuisinier, toujours le même depuis ma naissance – enfin, il me semblait avoir entendu que c'était le fils qui avait prit la relève… Passons, le cuisiner, donc, était plutôt doué, et faisait toujours trop à manger, je ne connaissais pas son véritable nom, mais nous l'avions nommé « Glutony » (signifiant gourmandise en anglais). Bref, tout ça pour dire que lorsque je m'assis à ma table, et que je parcourrai des yeux les plats, je ne trouvai pas se que je souhaitais, et déclarai, fort, mon père me regardant avec un sourire amusé :

- Je veux du steack.

Rien ne se passa suite à me demande, je me tournai vers mon paternel et repris :

- Fais venir le cuisto', je veux un steack.

- Personne ne viendra Envy, si tu en veux, tu n'as cas aller l'acheter et le donner a Glutony pour qu'il le cuisine, nos domestiques ont suffisamment de choses à faire pour céder à tous tes caprices.

J'entrouvrais les lèvres, puis, voyant que ma famille dégustait le repas sans problème, je mis ma fierté de côté (puisque de toute façon, ma bonne humeur était définitivement retombée) puis me relevai, donnant ordre à un servant d'aller préparer une voiture pour me porter à Central. Direction la boucherie, j'allais m'acheter cette viande qui me faisait tant envie… comme les pauvres. Ah, ça me débectait.

....

La voiture s'arrêta et je descendis, faisant un signe de main indiquant à mon chauffeur d'aller se garer. Je replaçai mes cheveux, m'observant dans une vitrine. Je savais ce que je risquai à aller dans Central même, et mon père le savait également, c'était surement pour cela qu'il m'avait envoyé faire mes courses seul. Lorsque les gens me verraient, ils se demanderaient qui était cet étrange personnage, puis, par la suite, ils reconnaîtraient les yeux améthyste et la peau de marbre, et là, forcément, quelque chose viendrait tiquer dans leur esprit de pauvres habitants d'Amestris, et ils capteraient enfin que j'étais « Le Prince Envy ». Et donc, s'en suivrait une émeute.

Je commençai ma marche, mes bottines délacées produisant un léger claquement régulier sur le sol. Je sentis les regards se tourner vers moi, mais je fis mine de les ignorer, sortant un paquet de chewing-gum pour en prendre un. Mes mains glissèrent dans mes poches. Central était une ville modeste, mais c'était la capitale du pays, donc elle était partagée entre les Elric et les Bradley, même si les premiers en avaient une plus grande partie.

Je me déboitai le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir un écriteau indiquant une quelconque boucherie. Mais je ne trouvai rien. En revanche, quelque chose, derrière une maison, attira mon attention. A côté d'une boutique à l'apparence miteuse et sombre, un insigne indiquait « Curtis ». Je fronçai les sourcils, ce nom m'interpellant, comme quelque chose d'affreusement familier. J'avançai vers une ruelle et la passai, une vitrine brillant devant moi. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la boutique, je sentis mes lèvres s'entrouvrir « Boucherie Curtis ».

Je ne sus pas pourquoi cela m'affecta à ce point, mais je senti tout mon corps se tendre à cette vue, un mal de tête vint tambouriner contre mes tempes, mon cœur se contracta, ma gorge se serra douloureusement. J'avais l'impression que beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, des sentiments, des émotions, le tout surgissant d'un temps éloigné et lointain. Pourtant, rien ne me revenait. Et plutôt que de chercher une autre boucherie, je sentis mes pas me guider d'eux même vers l'enseigne, ma main se tendant, à la recherche de quelque chose, de la poignée certainement, mais peut-être d'une pensée inatteignable.

Une clochette indiqua mon entrée. Les clients entassés tournèrent la tête vers moi, tous étonnés, la réaction que j'avais prédis se fit, et enfin, ils commencèrent à supposer qui j'étais. En revanche, ce ne fus pas une émeute comme je le pensais, mais les gens semblèrent plutôt effrayés, et je les vis s'écarter sur mon passage, me laissant la voix libre vers le comptoir. Une femme avec des dread attachées en queue de cheval m'observa en levant un sourcil, surprise certainement. Son physique m'interpella, celui-ci me semblant d'un familier incroyable tout en étant inaccessible. Finalement, je lus dans ses yeux la compréhension de ma personne, mais, à mon plus grand étonnement, elle ne s'éloigna pas, et ne fit rien insinuant l'importance de ma classe sociale. Non, elle me sourit, gentiment, me montrant une sympathie comme je n'en avais connu nulle part ailleurs que dans les attentions de ma mère. Sa voix s'éleva, un peu autoritaire :

- Envy ?

L'appellation « Prince » ôtée de mon « nom » me fit sursauter. Pourquoi cette pauvre bouchère se permettait tant de familiarités avec moi ? Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre, provenant d'une des tables à l'intérieur. Je ne compris pas immédiatement se qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose brutalement sur mon bras. Mon visage se tourna alors que la voix que je n'espérais jamais entendre de nouveau sonnait à mes oreilles :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Mes yeux se baissèrent vers les siens, dorés, ses cheveux de paille glissant sur son visage. Edward Elric. Ma mâchoire se serra, alors que du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais son frère et une autre blonde, qui faisait sûrement partie de sa famille. Je répondis, tout aussi gentiment que lui :

- Et toi alors ?! Réfléchis un peu abruti ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire dans une boucherie ?! Fais fonctionner ton cerveau de blond. (je me tournais vers la bouchère) Un steak !

Il sembla se refroidir, puis se renfrogna et rétorqua, agacé :

- Moi, contrairement à toi, je suis dans cette boucherie parce que les Curtis sont mes amis ! Et si tu étais un tant soit peu bien éduqué du saurais que lorsqu'on veut quelque chose on le demande poliment ! Essai de respecter un peu les gens, crétin !

- Mais tu vas me lâcher bordel ?! Je veux juste m'acheter un foutu steak, alors vient pas me coller !

- Oh ? Parce que c'est toi qui fait tes courses ? Dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu as décidé de bouger, Monsieur le riche mal élevé pour qu'il aille lui-même faire un travail de pauvre ?!

Ma main s'empara de son col et je sentis mon poing se lever vers lui, les gens de l'assistance observant le spectacle :

- Tu vas voir nabot de mes d…

- Votre steak est prêt, Prince Envy.

Je tournai la tête vers la vendeuse qui me regardait froidement à présent. Je soupirai d'agacement, attrapant la viande emballée, puis relâchai le minus avant de balancer négligemment une grosse somme d'argent sur le comptoir. Je lançai un regard assassin au blondinet, avant de sortir mon chewing-gum de ma bouche, un sourire narquois me pendant aux lèvres, tandis que je collais de force ma gomme dans les cheveux du blondinet qui se mit à râler. Je ricanai et déclarai :

- Vous pouvez garder la monnaie.

....

Une fois rentré, et une fois que j'eus donné ma viande au cuisinier, je me dirigeai hâtivement vers la salle à manger, et posai brutalement, par la suite, mes mains sur la table, faisant sursauter tout ses occupants. Mon géniteur prit la parole :

- Envy ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend d'humeur si chaleureuse ?

- La ferme avec ton ironie, j'ai vu le nabot d'hier à la boucherie.

Il laissa retomber sa fourchette et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je déclarai :

- Il m'a tellement cherché des noises que j'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition. Tant que je peux faire tout ce qui pourra lui déplaire, je suis partant. Bon bien sûr, je ne veux plus jamais allez acheter mon steak moi-même.

Il rit et acquiesça, puis demanda, tout de même étonné de ma réaction :

- Ce n'est que pour cela que tu as accepté ?

- Oui, en quelques sortes, et je ne fais pas ça pour te rendre service, rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Si je vais draguer sa fiancée, c'est uniquement parce que voir ce nabot avec tant d'arrogance c'est… Exaspérant. Il est persuadé qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde, et je ne parle pas de son attitude ! Il est désagréable à un point inimaginable ! A peine étais-je rentré dans la boucherie qu'il est venu m'agresser ! Bref, je vais montrer que je vaux beaucoup mieux qu'une larve telle que lui. Sur ce, demande à Glutony de m'apporter mon repas dans ma chambre. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Je tournai les talons, essayant d'ignorer le sourire satisfait de mon père. Cependant, un peu avant de passer le seuil, quelque chose me revint en tête et je demandai, turlupiné par l'information :

- Dites moi, King Bradley, comment se fait-il que la bouchère Curtis m'ait appelé « Envy » ?

- C'est toi qui insiste pour qu'on ne t'appelle par ton nom de famille tu sais…

- Non, je veux dire… elle n'a pas dit « Prince Envy » elle à juste dit mon prénom.

Il baissa la tête et touilla la cuillère dans son café :

- Tu as du mal entendre, nous ne connaissons pas les gens de la petite société.

Mes prunelles se fixèrent sur mes pieds et je ne dis rien, me contentant d'avancer vers ma chambre, cette question se répercutant dans les moindres recoins de mon esprit, sans trouver de réponse.

....

Je me massai les yeux, après m'être assoupi. Décidemment, à chaque fois que je mangeais quelque chose préparé par notre cuisinier je ne finissais pas la moitié de mon assiette, la preuve étant que celle-ci trainait sur la table à côté du lit. Je baillai largement, puis m'étirai. Que devais-je faire ? Il faudrait que j'aille piquer cette crétine au nabot. La question était, comment ? Vu que « the Perfect Prince » était soit disant parfait et adulé de tous, comment moi, le soit disant Envy mal élevé et stupide aurais-je pu le dépasser ? Je soupirai de lassitude, près à appeler un domestique pour qu'il rapporte mon assiette à peine finis lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Un homme à l'allure d'une racaille entra, son manteau de cuir à manque courte ouvert sur un débardeur noir. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en pic, il releva ses lunettes de soleil, et c'est à cet instant que je reconnu le seul être qui m'eus été donné de voir, possédant les même caractéristiques que ma famille mais n'en faisant pas partie. Cet homme devant moi, je le connaissais, il était une vielle connaissance, un souvenir intacte de mon passé. Nous nous étions côtoyés à la cour de récréation, mais je ne restais jamais avec lui… D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'était étonnant que je n'ai jamais été plus proche de lui que ça, car, j'avais beau y réfléchir, j'envoyais toujours balader Greed, alors que, en fouillant bien dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas d'amis. Je n'avais pas d'amis, je n'en avais pas eu, etc… J'étais asocial, je l'avais longtemps été, et pourtant, j'avais toujours envoyé balader Greed qui, lui, demandait mon amitié. Quels étaient mes motivations à l'époque ? Mon « ami » prit la parole et me fit sursauter :

- Envy ? Tu es rentré !

- On dirait bien, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu te voir pardi !

J'haussai un sourcil. Comme si je n'avais pas compris. La question était « pourquoi était-il ici ». Il devait bien avoir une raison, on ne venait pas me déranger dans le simple but de me « voir » à moins que ceci ne soit un vrai plaisir, ce qui arrivait très rarement. Seule ma mère venait me voir par pur plaisir, Lust à la limite… Personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les gens me considéraient-il comme un être aussi désagréable ? L'étais-je véritablement ? Après tout le nabot lui-même… Rha celui-là. A peine j'étais rentré dans la boucherie qu'il m'avait déjà sauté au cou dans le but de me hurler dessus. C'était quoi ce Prince de mes deux ? Pour qui il se prenait ? On veniat juste acheter un steak et on se faisait agresser ?!

Mettant fin à mon monologue intérieur, je déclarais, après avoir réfléchit un moment :

- Dit moi Greed, tu connais les Tiresome ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, venant s'asseoir sur le lit que je quittais illico. Pendant le temps où il sembla réfléchir, je me dirigeais vers le miroir, attrapant ma brosse à cheveux. Ceux-ci tombaient jusqu'à mes hanches, une longue mèche venant se rabattre sur le devant de mes yeux. Je détestais les couper. D'où leur longueur. Dans un sens, bien qu'ils rajoutaient à mon côté efféminé, j'aimais les voir ainsi. J'attrapai ma brosse, dans le but de les brosser, attrapant un élastique, pour en attacher une grande partie dans une queue de cheval haute. Une bonne partie de cheveux n'ayant pas été pris dans ma coiffure, je les plaçais, histoire de donner uns emblant de forme à ma coupe. Enfin, il parla :

- Ils vivent du côté de Lior il me semble… C'est une reine si je me souviens bien. Son mari est mort lors de la guerre d'Ishbal.

Je me retournais brusquement, le mot « guerre » et « Ishbal » se répercutant dans mon esprit :

- Alors sons mari était un Ishbal c'est ça ? Ou alors il faisait parti de l'armée ?

- Ça je ne le sais pas…

Je souris, m'acharnant sur un nœud présent dans la mèche qui me recouvrait sans cesse le visage. Je déclarai, réfléchissant un peu :

- On a donc affaire à une veuve qui veut caser sa fille et qui espère se retrouver un mari, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups. A moins qu'elle soit vielle et qu'elle espère que sa gamine reprendra la succession.

En fait, je parlais plus pour moi-même que pour mon « ami », mais il ne dit rien, me laissant discuter seul avec moi-même :

- Ouais, c'est logique. Et c'est logique aussi qu'elle se soit tournée vers les Elric, après tout ce sont ceux qui possèdent le plus de terres. Logique. Je me disais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir pour le physique, Alphonse est beaucoup mieux que son frère. L'autre il est minuscule et blond.

- Tu sais, le cadet aussi est blond…

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil, coupais-je. Il y en a un qui est vraiment sympa, bon encore jeune, mais il est assez gentil est respectueux. L'autre il m'a traité de clown. Tu te rends compte ?! Moi ? Un clown ! Ce type ne m'arrive même pas à la taille et il ose se foutre de mes vêtements ! Lui, il s'habille super mal, on dirait un serveur comme ça, c'est limite si t'as pas envie de dire « garçon » pour lui parler !

Alors que je déblatérais mon flot de paroles haineuses, l'autre brun me coupa, m'arrêtant au point de faire bouillonner mon sang dans mes veines, je daignais l'écouter, et ma gorge se serra à mesure que j'assimilais ses paroles :

- C'est étrange, vous vous entendiez vraiment bien tout le deux avant… Comme les deux doigts de la main même… Quand j'étais petit tu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? coupais-je, hargneux. C'est impossible, tu confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même dans le pire des mondes, jamais je ne pourrais être ou avoir été ami avec un tel abruti ! Arrête de te torturer, tu dois confondre avec nos frangins, eux ils s'entendent. Ils sont parfaitement synchro, sur la même longueur d'onde, et ils pourraient parfaitement avoir été « ami » s'ils ne le sont pas encore. Moi et cet abruti d'Edwin, on n'est pas…

- Edward, corrigea Greed, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je le fusillais du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me corriger. Bien sur que je le connaissais son prénom, j'avais fait exprès de faire une faute. Etait-il assez stupide pour me faire remarquer quelque chose que j'avais volontairement déformé ? A croire que oui. J'inspirais profondément pour reprendre :

- Bon écoute, ce type et moi on est se qu'il y a de plus opposé, ok ? Il est petit et blond, je suis grand et brun, il est « the Perfect Prince » et moi je suis le prince irrespectueux, impoli et impulsif. Il est le jour, je suis la nuit, ça te vas ? On est opposé, totalement différent, et le jour ou quelqu'un nous trouvera un point commun ce sera quand Glutony se mettra au régime !

A mon grand étonnement, je le vis ricaner. Je fronçai les sourcils, posant une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur mon front. Tout ça me donnait mal à la tête. Il déclara, enfin :

- Dans ce cas, il va devoir se mettre bientôt au régime. Vous êtes aussi caractériels l'un que l'autre, vous êtes tout les deux aussi susceptibles. Mais ça c'est votre mauvais tempérament qui est commun. Ah, et tout les deux, vous attirez le regard des filles d'Amestris.

Alors que je m'étais dirigé vers la fenêtre, ayant la vague envie de m'y jeter pour calmer ma migraine, je me retournai pour le détailler avec des yeux semblables à des balles de golf. Je m'étranglai :

- Comment ça je suis susceptible ?!

- Tu vois, répondit-il avec un air blasé. Tu es colérique, susceptible et orgueilleux.

- Non ! Moi je ne le suis pas ! L'autre acarien il l'est lui !

- Tu viens de déduire toi même que vous aviez un point commun.

Ma gorge émit un bruit ressemblant à une sorte de grognement, et je lui tournais le dos, sortant rapidement dans le couloir, par haine profonde, et aussi par envie de ne plus entendre parler de Greed. Parce que mine de rien, il disait la vérité, et c'était se qui m'exaspérait le plus.

....

Mes mains vinrent d'elles même glisser dans mes cheveux alors que le fauteuil était devenu mon nouveau lieu de détente, étant donné que ce crétin de Greed ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Franchement, est-ce qu'il avait besoin de me dire tout ça ?! Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que cet abruti de minus blond me tapait sur les nerfs ?! Vraiment, ce type était irrécupérable. Complètement stupide en plus d'être lourd. En fait, il ne m'avait jamais manqué. En huit ans il avait été aussi présent dans mon cœur que les fourmis que j'écrasai en marchant. Autant être franc.

Par contre, se qui me titillait, c'était le fait qu'il ait prétendu que je m'entendais avec le Elric. Parce que, même dans le monde le plus farfelu de tous, jamais je n'aurais pu m'entendre avec un tel énergumène. Ce type était tellement… insupportable. J'aurais pu longtemps débattre de tout se qui m'insupportait chez lui. Et le plus énervant tout ça, c'était qu'il était proche de moi, malgré mes dires et l'auto-persuasion que je cherchais à utiliser… Je devais m'y résoudre. Edward était beau, adulé, et il masquait son mauvais caractère par une façade de prince parfait. Moi j'étais pareil, la seule différence était le fait que je ne possédais pas cette façade. Je me redressai, quelque chose venant de germer dans mon esprit. Bien sur ! C'était évident. Le nabot me battait certes sur le plan du super prince, mais moi je le battais pour se qui était de séduire les gens. Ça, je savais très bien en jouer.

Avec les années qui étaient passées, j'avais pu comprendre qu'on m'admirait pour ma beauté, malgré mon extravagance. J'affichais une sureté de ma personne, tellement bien imitée que l'on y croyait. Les gens étaient attirés par les arrogants. Car la fierté qu'ils n'avaient pas les attirait, et avoir dans son entourage quelqu'un avec un tel égo ne pouvait que renforcer le sien. C'était logique, puisque c'était humain. A croire que je ne l'étais pas. Je souris et me tournai, regardant la porte.

Edward ne pouvait pas me battre sur tous les plans, et je l'aurais au jeu de la séduction. Je l'enviais de son attitude parfaite, mais il allait bientôt vouloir posséder mon jeu de séduction. Je lisais dans les femmes comme dans des livres ouverts, et il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'elles aimaient les discours niais et les hommes ayant confiance en eux. Je n'avais plus qu'à mettre mon plan en action…

Je me redressai, et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Je ralentis le pas lorsque j'approchai de la salle à manger. Un long frisson me parcouru l'échine, aussi gelé qu'un glaçon. Puis il s'étala, allant jusque à glisser sur mes bras et mes joues. Je m'arrêtai, posant ma main sur l'embrasure de bois. Le portait de famille des Bradley. Père, mère, et les deux fils. Classique. A croire que notre famille était heureuse, ou bonne actrice. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ma mère. A cet instant une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Avait-elle appelée pour savoir si j'étais bien arrivé ? Je n'en savais rien… Surement qu'elle était un peu surchargée ces temps-ci…

- Envy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me retournai, observant mon petit frère, planté à côté de l'entrée. Je soupirai :

- Rien. Et toi ?

Il sourit et alla tirer une chaise pour s'y asseoir. Son coude vint se poser sur la table, et il demanda, assez bas :

- Dis Envy… Elle est comment Amabelga ?

Là, je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive, posant brusquement mes mains sur la table, faisant sursauter mon cadet :

- Tu appelles ta mère par son prénom ?! Mais t'es gonflé, toi ! Elle t'a élevé et c'est le peu de reconnaissance que tu as pour elle ?!

- Envy, cette femme est partie avec toi durant huit ans, d'accord ? Elle est comme une étrangère pour moi. J'avais sept ans quand elle est partie, elle nous a abandonné papa et moi pour vivre sa vie. Et d'ailleurs, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à lui en vouloir, toi. Après tout, elle t'a arraché à Amestris, elle t'a arraché à tout se qui t'étais important, sans cherché à comprendre se que tu ressentais. Moi je ne trouve pas que ce soit un comportement digne d'une mère.

J'étais scié. Ma gorge se serra, et je déclarai, le corps saisit de divers tremblements :

- En tout les cas, elle t'a donné la vie, et l'appeler « maman » serais un minimum de respect. De plus, si elle n'avait pas été là, tu n'aurais jamais su marcher ou parler. Ce n'est pas le vieux borgne qui t'aurait appris quoi que se soit. De plus, arrête de déblatérer ces choses horribles, rien ne me retenait à Amestris à part toi.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Je baissai la tête, ma lèvre se pinçant d'elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me demander ça ?! Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Qu'est-ce que je devais lui répondre ? Lui expliquer que son frère ainé, désagréable avec tout les gens qui pouvaient se trouver sur son chemin, avait ressentit un sentiment d'une stupidité légendaire ? Non. Je bredouillai :

- Rien ne me rattache à Amestris… Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai agis par volonté, mais rien ne m'intéresse ici.

Mes talons se tournèrent d'eux même, mon corps prenant d'office la direction de la porte, cependant, il m'interpella, scandant :

- Et Edward ? Tu t'en fichais de lui à l'époque ?

Mon cerveau me fit souffrir à l'évocation de ce prénom et je m'énervai, au comble de l'agacement :

- Arrête de me parler de ce morveux ! Ce type n'est rien et n'a jamais rien été pur moi c'est clair ?! C'est le pire de tout les abrutis, et le jour ou je pourrais lui faire mordre la poussière sera le plu joyeux de toute ma vie ! Je n'ai jamais haïs quelqu'un autant que ce microbe, alors ne viens pas placer son nom dans une conversation où il n'a pas lieu d'être, c'est clair ?!

Il opina tout en continuant de me fixer, tandis que mon élan de colère retombait petit à petit. Décidemment, certains sujets devenaient de plus en plus épineux chez moi… Pourtant, à mon grand étonnement, mon frère soupira, posant de nouveau son coude sur la table et son menton dans sa paume :

- Dans ce cas, tu vas être content, un bal est organisé dans la semaine. Il y aura les Elric, et la fiancé d'Ed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, et ne vous à pas déçu :/

n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, c'ets avec lui que nous pourrons progresser :)

_By Izumy_


	4. Simple réception, étranges rencontres

Tadaaaaam ! En route pour le chapitre 4, huhu. Une seule chose à dire : merci à tous pour vos commentaires, rien ne nous fait plus plaisir :)

Sur ce , je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que cette fic vous plaira toujours autant, si ce n'est plus :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 4

Simple réception, étranges rencontres

– _POV Edward – _

D'un geste brusque, j'arrachai le dernier morceau de chewing-gum collé à mes cheveux. Enfoiré d'Envy. Je planchai dessus depuis près de deux heures, après être rentré de chez les Curtis. Winry m'avait aidée un moment, mais, excédée de constamment m'entendre me plaindre de cet imbécile de prince, elle avait déguerpi en scandant qu'elle ne reviendrait que lorsque je serais calmé. Sauf que je ne l'étais pas. Plus je m'arrachais de cheveux, plus mon énervement accroissait.

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce type à constamment me chercher ?! Moi qui pensais pouvoir faire de lui un éventuel ami, avant qu'il ne débarque habillé de façon grotesque et me provoque sans me connaître. De qui pouvait-il tenir ? Wrath, lui, était d'une gentillesse et d'un calme déroutant, tout comme leur père. Tenait-il ça de la mère ? Ou bien des Etats-Unis ? Probablement des deux. Tu m'étonnes que la génitrice ait voulu s'en débarrasser : supporter un type pareil 24h/24 devait sans nul doute conduire au suicide. Oui, c'était sans doute ça. C'était pour sauver sa santé mentale, qu'elle l'avait renvoyée à Amestris. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison possible, Envy était imbuvable.

En fait, ce qui était le plus déroutant chez lui, c'était, malgré son caractère impossible et son arrogance sans borne, son incroyable beauté. Cela ne m'avait pas choqué, la première fois que je l'avais vu – il était habillé tellement bizarrement, en même temps – mais à bien y regarder, c'en était presque insultant. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi disgracieux, vulgaire et idiot pouvait dégager autant de charisme ? J'avais vu, lorsqu'il était entré dans la boutique, ou même lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Même Winry, qui n'aimait pourtant pas les hommes de ce genre, avait retenu son souffle. Bon, il fallait l'admettre, même moi je le trouvais à tomber. Son long corps fin lui donnait l'allure d'un félin ; ses yeux en amande brûlaient des prunelles améthyste propres au Bradley, encore plus stupéfiantes lorsqu'elles étaient entourées de cet incroyable rideau de cheveux noirs et de cette scintillante peau d'albâtre. Il était incontestablement le plus bel homme de toute la famille royale, et ça me faisait mal de l'admettre.

Car j'avais le dessus sur lui en tout – je le savais, sa position lorsqu'il avait menacé de me frapper m'indiquait clairement qu'il ignorait totalement comment s'y prendre – je savais me battre, je connaissais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Amestris, je savais me comporter en société : en bref, j'étais le prince parfait à tout point de vue. J'en étais conscient, et cette idée m'avait réconforté un bon moment suite à notre rencontre, Envy et moi. Seulement voir à quel point il était adulé par les passants, à quel point on l'aimait, le reconnaissait, lui et ses manières efféminées, m'agaçait au plus haut point. C'était très certainement puérile de la part d'un « Prince » d'ainsi jalouser le simple fait que mon pire ennemi était plus beau que soi, mais c'était ainsi. Après tout, les nobles n'étaient-ils pas conçus pour s'envier entre eux ? C'était flagrant, il suffisait de prendre exemple sur le Roi Bradley envers mon père ; il était tellement indigné de constater que les Elric avaient plus de pouvoir que même sa gentillesse forcée avait des failles. Mon père, Alphonse et moi faisions mine de ne rien remarquer, mais c'était comme tenter de rater un éléphant au milieu d'un couloir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je détestais Envy. Et ce, comme je n'avais jamais détesté personne (pas même le chien du collègue de mon père qui avait mangé mon chat lorsque j'étais petit). D'un mouvement brusque, je m'emparai à nouveau de ma brosse à cheveux et entrepris de démêler les mèches que j'avais tiraillé pendant deux heures, lorsque Alphonse entra dans ma chambre. Je le reconnu à deux choses : sa façon d'enclencher la porte, lente et timide (tout le contraire de Winry, qui déboulait dans la chambre sans se soucier de quoique ce soit), et par son reflet, qui se dessina dans mon miroir, face à moi. Il s'installa sur mon lit tandis que je m'acharnais sur un nœud tenace, sans dire un mot.

- Tu… vas mieux ?

- J'allais très bien, répondis-je aussitôt, glacial.

- Je veux dire… tu es calmé ?

Dans un claquement de talon agacé, je me retournai vivement vers lui, et crachai sèchement :

- J'ai l'air calmé ?

Il rougit et baissa les yeux, intimidé. Cela voulait sans doute dire non. Je me remis dans ma position de base, en ignorant tant bien que mal la vague de culpabilité qui me submergeait. Je n'aimais pas m'en prendre à mon frère. En règle général, il ne faisait rien de mal : il était juste là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Certains l'aurait considéré comme « mon souffre douleur », mais je ne m'abaissais pas à ça. Alphonse savait pertinemment que je ne me serais pas permit une telle chose, que mes accès d'agressivité étaient simplement dû à mon caractère explosif et irréfléchi. Je n'avais rien contre lui ; cela devait le rassurer, quelque part. Je l'espérais, tout au moins.

- Tu sais, Wrath est très gentil.

- Je sais.

- Envy l'est peut-être aussi, si on lui donne une…

- Je ne lui donnerais rien du tout même si je le voyais dans la rue en train de faire la manche, coupai-je, d'un ton à en congeler l'astre solaire.

Alphonse marqua une pause, exaspéré, et comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Cela devait concerner l'autre débile de prince, donc je n'insistai pas pour savoir. Néanmoins, il reprit tout de même, d'une voix incertaine et pensive :

- Tu sais… moi, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu la sensation de… le connaître.

- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je, amer. Pas moi. Je m'en serais souvenu je pense ; des crétins comme ça, ça court pas les rues.

- Non mais, j'te jure. Comme si je l'avais connu étant tout petit.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, secoué d'un petit rire.

- Impossible. Tu dois confondre.

Il se pinça les lèvres, songeur. Je me retournai complètement vers lui cette fois, intrigué.

- Et Wrath, tu t'en souvenais ? m'enquis-je.

Il pencha un peu la tête de côté, puis la secoua de droite à gauche.

- Non. Il devait être trop petit, à l'époque. Ou bien Envy m'a peut-être plus marqué.

Cette fois je ris franchement, en nouant mes cheveux en une queue de cheval rapide. Alphonse releva les yeux vers moi, interloqué. Ce n'était pas habituel que je me moque de ses propos. En général, c'était lui.

- C'est vrai, Envy marque les gens, ça y'a pas de doute. Mais je suis sûr que tu te trompes ; car si tu le connaissais, c'est que je devais le connaître aussi. Hors, c'était la première fois que je le voyais, lorsqu'il est revenu d'Amérique.

Il haussa les épaules, pour chasser ces troublantes pensées. En s'allongeant sur mon lit, il lançant en souriant avec malice :

- N'empêche, je suis curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemble, cette Rose Tiresome.

Je grimaçai. Je l'avais oublié, celle là. L'idée de devoir me marier à une fille que je ne connaissais pas m'agaçait quelque peu, mais j'avais appris à accepter les requêtes de mon père sans broncher. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un autre amour, ou si j'allais en avoir un autre. Toutes les jolies filles du pays étaient soit effrayées par le fait de se retrouver devant le prince héritier le plus puissant d'Amestris, soit beaucoup trop avenantes, amadouées par ma fortune. Désespérant, vraiment.

En soupirant, je m'étalai sur le matelas à mon tour, et soufflai doucement :

- C'est quand même étonnant que des jeunes de mon âge me soient restés inconnu si longtemps…

- Mais Envy était…

- Je ne parle pas de ce débile profond ! explosai-je aussitôt, faisant sursauter mon frère. Je te parlais de Rose.

- Mais tu as parlé au pluriel et…

- M'en fiche !

Alphonse se passa une main se le front, comme pour calmer une soudaine migraine. Dans ces moments là, c'était à se demander lequel d'entre nous était l'aîné. Je n'ajoutai rien, de peur de m'enfoncer davantage.

- Wrath m'a dit qu'il avait entendu dire que Rose était très belle.

- Ah ?

- Ouaip. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais il se pourrait que tu ais de la chance, dans tout ça.

Je soupirai. De la chance, hein ? Cette Miss Tiresome aurait pu être la plus belle princesse de tous les temps, elle n'en restait pas moins un moyen pour mon père et pour sa mère d'élargir leurs terres. Car tel était la situation. Je connaissais leur histoire familiale, je savais que la reine était avide de pouvoir, depuis la mort de son mari. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Et je savais également que mon père, en bon roi calme et diplomate qu'il était, n'était pas contre quelques parts de richesses supplémentaires, si l'occasion se présentait. Et il savait également que je n'avais aucune raison de refuser, que rien ne me retenait. Si ces pensées renforçaient un étrange sentiment de solitude, une espèce de vide incompréhensible en moi, cela me prouvait également que rien ne comptait plus qu'Alphonse ici bas. A la limite, qu'Hohenheim m'inflige ces demandes m'importait peu si, au moins, j'avais la certitude qu'il laisserait mon frère tranquille.

En me relevant, je lançai, d'un ton presque désinvolte qui sembla l'attrister :

- Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille est aussi avide de pouvoir que tous les aristocrates du pays. Elle ne sait même pas quelle tête j'ai, et si elle était si jolie, elle aurait déjà un petit ami, pour qui elle se bâterait sans relâche.

Je m'avançai vers la porte, tandis que mon cadet ricanai, en me suivant :

- Toutes les jolies filles n'ont pas de petit copain. Regarde Winry, par exemple.

Je grimaçai, l'image de ma cousine au bras d'un Don Juan clignotant dans mon esprit comme un message d'erreur. C'était absolument inconcevable.

- Elle, c'est pas un exemple, répliquai-je. Cette fille est effrayante et insupportable.

Amusé, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, et soudain une main siffla près de mon oreille et s'écrasa sur ma joue. Projeté de côté, je mis un instant à remettre mes idées en place, tandis que la blonde terrifiante qui, malheureusement, habitait mon château ces temps-ci, agrippait mon col :

- QUI est effrayante et insupportable, Ed ?! siffla-t-elle.

Je mis un moment à la calmer. Quoique, en fait, elle ne se calma pas grâce à moi. Puisque cette entrevue avait engendrée une course poursuite dans les couloirs de la demeure, qui visait, pour ma part, à échapper à cette cinglée hystérique, je fus soudain arrêté par un bras puissant, qui me tira à l'intérieur du bureau de mon père. Sonné, j'entendis vaguement les hurlements de Winry et de Al cesser aussitôt, tandis que je me redressai.

- Jean ?!

- Bonjour Prince Edward, ravi de vous revoir.

Ahuri, je dévisageai mon majordome, Jean Havoc, aux abonnés absent depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il se signa d'un air respectueux, et son bras – celui qui avait arrêté ma couse folle – retomba lentement le long de ses flancs. Comme d'habitude, il sentait le tabac froid, et ses cheveux de blé se chamaillaient sur son crâne.

- Je croyais que vous aviez pris congé, soufflai-je, ne sachant pas très bien si j'étais content ou non de le revoir (après tout, un majordome, ça colle aux basques).

- Pour m'occuper de ma mère, oui, répondit-il en souriant tristement. Mais elle est morte la semaine dernière.

Je déglutis et balbutiai quelques excuses, qu'il s'empressa de rejeter d'un vif signe de main. A ma gauche, Alphonse et Winry s'étaient approchés, et le saluaient à leur tour. Soudain, la voix de mon père – que j'avais oublié, même s'il s'agissait de son bureau – me tira de ma rêverie :

- Ravis que tu sois passé par là, Edward. J'ai à te parler.

Je mis de côté l'habituelle rancune qui me nouait les tripes à chaque fois que je voyais mon père, m'avançai calmement vers lui, et attendis qu'il s'explique. Comme d'habitude, je me montrais face à lui comme il le désirait, comme on me l'avait enseigné, en une superbe imitation du prince parfait qu'il souhaitait avoir pour fils. J'ignorai même s'il connaissait ma vraie personnalité (quoique mon attitude dans les couloirs pouvait lui avoir mit la puce à l'oreille). J'avais noué mes mains derrière mon dos, me tenait droit, le regardait dans les yeux, sans ciller, sans lui montrer la moindre parcelle d'émotion. Il sourit. Peut-être que j'en faisais un peu trop, mais c'était aussi une manière de lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait de moi. Une manière de le provoquer. Pour une fois que j'étais subtile…

- Un bal va être organisé, demain soir.

Alphonse, Winry et Jean arrêtèrent aussitôt leur conversation d'arrière fond, attentifs. Je ne répondis rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, de toute façon.

- Rose Tiresome et sa mère, la Reine Dante, seront présentes.

Nouveau silence.

- Je pense que tu as compris où je veux en venir.

- La princesse aurait-elle des exigences en matière de prince charmant ? m'enquis-je, en mesurant tout de même mes sarcasmes.

Il fut secoué d'un petit rire amusé, mais reprit son sérieux bien vite :

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais les Bradley seront là aussi, et j'ai quelques doutes quant à ce que pourrais tenter le Roi pour s'emparer du pouvoir.

- Comme marier Rose à son abruti de fils aîné ? sifflai-je, amer.

- Exactement, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Jusque là appuyé sur son bureau, Hohenheim se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, sans me quitter des yeux. J'avais la sensation d'être transformé en statue de cire. Superbe, parfaite, inimitable. J'étais le fils prodige, aux yeux de ce Roi ingrat. Je n'étais plus que ça, depuis la mort de Maman. Je n'étais plus qu'un vulgaire pion au milieu de son immense jeu ; un pion important, certes, puisque « futur Roi », mais je restais une simple pièce qui lui prenait de déplacer de temps à autre. Je ne savais même pas contre qui il jouait réellement, j'étais simplement manipulé, sans pouvoir penser, agir, ressentir ce que je voulais. Bah, il avait simplement de la chance que je ne sois pas un rebelle, comme cet imbécile d'Envy. Peut-être avait-il quelque chose à prouver, lui. Mais moi, je n'avais rien.

Nous sortîmes tous de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Jean resta aux côtés de mon père, m'informant qu'il viendrait reprendre ses services à mes côtés dans peu de temps. Je lui intimai de ne pas se presser pour moi, et m'en allai, bien plus lentement cette fois, escorté par mon frère et ma cousine.

- Un bal…, souffla Winry, lorsque nous entrâmes dans sa chambre. Je sens que ça va être mouvementé…

xxx

Je n'avais pas assisté à beaucoup d'événements mondains dans ma vie. A vrai dire, lorsque je le pouvais, je les évitais. D'autant plus qu'ils arrivaient excessivement rarement, puisque les deux Roi d'Amestris étaient débordés, et la Reine Dante n'apparaissait jamais. Cela faisait dix huit ans que j'étais prince, et je n'avais jamais vu un seul membre de cette famille étrange. Pas que je m'en plaignais – je m'en fichais pas mal, en fait – mais maintenant que j'étais, soudainement, sensé épouser la princesse de cette famille invisible, elle m'intriguait.

Ce fameux bal, donc, arriva relativement vite. Toute la famille se préparait avec soin, et j'entendais à la télévision, radio, ou sur les informations journalières diffusées sur Internet, que tout le pays attendait impatiemment de voir à quoi cette soirée hors norme allait ressembler. Certains journalistes étaient invités, des célébrités se déplaçaient en masse pour assister à cet évènement, et des fanatiques s'entassaient contre la bâtisse dans l'espoir d'en apercevoir un maximum. En fait, le bal se déroulait dans une immense salle appartenant à je ne sais quel millionnaire de la région, qui avait eu l'intelligence d'esprit de se mettre au service complet des trois grandes familles d'Amestris. Ainsi, son gagne pain consistait à encaisser tous les désirs farfelus des Rois et Reine, en organisant à la perfection chaque soirée exigée.

Et il faisait ça bien. Dans ma limousine, serré dans un smoking en queue de pie hors de prix, et face à Alphonse et Winry, j'entendais au loin le grondement de la foule, les flashs incessants des journalistes excités, et le ronronnement des voitures qui défilaient. Nous étions tous les trois partis avant mon père ; il avait l'ordre de se faire attendre, pour attiser la curiosité et l'impatience de tous les invités. J'avais la sensation d'être une vedette de cinéma, qu'on réclamait, qu'on attendait. Mais j'étais un prince. J'étais perçu comme un bon parti ; beau, riche, célèbre. Vu comme ça, j'étais peut-être encore mieux qu'un acteur… Allez savoir.

Au fur et à mesure que le véhicule se rapprochait de notre destination finale, j'enfilai le costume du prince parfait, à nouveau. Mais, étrangement, ce geste avait un espèce d'écho, une… chose, qui me mettait mal à l'aise, qui le rendait de plus en plus difficile. J'ignorai de quoi il s'agissait, mais cela me troublait, et ma concentration s'en trouvait réduite, malgré moi. Enfin, je devais faire avec ; ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Devant nous, la vitre teintée qui nous séparait du chauffeur s'abaissa, et il nous informa d'un ton professionnel :

- Mademoiselle Winry doit descendre en premier, puis ce sera au tour du Prince Alphonse, puis celui du Prince Edward.

- Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je, ne comprenant pas bien l'intérêt d'autant de précision.

- Nous sommes arrêtés en même temps que la voiture des Bradley, expliqua-t-il. On m'ordonne de vous faire descendre dans un ordre précis pour qu'ils soient coordonnés avec vous, Monsieur.

J'opinai du chef, évasif. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre en quoi consistait cette « coordination ». Winry allait descendre au même moment que Lust et Sloth Lazy, les deux cousines de la famille Bradley ; puis Alphonse se présenterait aux côtés du jeune Wrath ; et moi… avec Envy. Désormais agacé, je mis ma tête dans mes mains pour me calmer, tandis que la portière de la voiture s'ouvrait sur les lumières étincelantes du décor, qui accueillait Winry, dans sa flamboyante robe rouge. Avant d'apparaître devant la foule, elle fit claquer sa paume contre celle d'Alphonse et moi, puis glissa doucement un pied hors du véhicule, et posa sa main sur celle du portier qui lui proposait son aide. Les gens hurlèrent, les journalistes déblatérèrent tous à peu près le même flot de paroles, et le calme revint à l'intérieur de l'habitacle lorsqu'on referma la portière.

- Tu es près ? me demanda Alphonse, qui, étrangement, était toujours assez à l'aise lors de ce genre d'évènement.

- Il le faut bien, soupirai-je d'un ton las.

- A ta place, je serais stressé. Après tout, c'est vous, les clous de la soirée : Rose, Envy, et toi.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, interdis.

- Ça me rassure vraiment ce que tu dis, merci.

Il me sourit, attendrit, au moment où le portier tapotait discrètement contre la vitre pour nous intimer de nous préparer. Il m'adressa un dernier clin d'œil et se rapprocha de la portière, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Dans l'ombre de l'immense véhicule, j'entendais de nouveau les hurlements surexcités des fans, les commentaires des journalistes, tandis que l'éclat des flashs illuminait l'habitacle par à-coups. En moins de deux, je me retrouvais derechef dans le quasi-silence, le brouhaha du dehors ne redevenant qu'un vague bruit de fond, un murmure qui attendait patiemment d'éclater à nouveau.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Savoir que dans quelques secondes, Envy serait à mes côtés, à jouer, lui aussi, au prince parfait, me troublait. Comme si j'étais incapable de continuer de mentir sur ma personnalité lorsqu'il était là. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Il ne me connaissait pas, il ignorait qui j'étais réellement, je ne devais pas être gêné à l'idée de me jouer de lui plus de quiconque. Et pourtant… plus je pensais à lui, à son regard, à son indécente beauté, je me sentais faible, pitoyable. Je n'étais plus l'acteur irréprochable que j'avais été pendant dix huit ans. Comme si quelque chose en Envy me déstabilisait, comme si, au fond de moi, je m'interdisais de lui mentir, à lui. C'était complètement idiot. Je devais être fatigué, rien de plus. Et ce bal m'énervait, je n'avais absolument pas envie d'y aller. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ces faux sourires, ces visages manipulés par l'argent ; je ne voulais pas rencontrer cette Rose Tiresome, et encore moins voir le Prince Envy au paroxysme de sa détestable personne. Car, je m'en doutais ; il allait frimer, se la jouer, se vanter, me narguer. Il ne savait rien, il ignorait tout du monde d'Amestris, mais il se prenait pour quelqu'un de supérieur, d'important, et me rabaissait à chaque coup d'œil. Je le détestais. Je le détestais vraiment.

Le signal du portier me fit presque sursauter, et je me levai de ma place pour m'installer sur celle qu'Alphonse et Winry avaient quittée avant moi. Je pris de grandes respirations, pour me remettre dans la peau d'un personnage décidément dur à interpréter ces temps-ci, et la portière s'ouvrit, sur un monde, sur _mon_ monde, horriblement riche et hypocrite.

- _Et voici enfin ceux qu'on attendait tous ! Les princes les plus beaux du pays, les emblèmes de la jeunesse et de la beauté, les plus beaux partis dont on puisse rêver ; les superbes fils héritiers, le Prince Edward, et le Prince Envy ! _

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu ça. Des cris déchirants, des visages, des flashs, des voix, tellement d'attention tournée vers moi que cela donnait le tournis. Il y avait un immense tapis rouge qui nous guidait jusqu'à l'entré du bâtiment, longé par des barrière protectrices qui interdisaient aux fans de s'aventurer plus loin. Les journalistes étaient regroupés autour des voitures et nous bombardaient de photos et de questions, Envy et moi, en parlant tellement rapidement que j'étais absolument incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit. Certains d'entre eux nous présentaient, à côté de la caméra, et les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque nous décidâmes de nous avancer.

Je ne jetai pas un coup d'œil à Envy, sur le moment. Je ne devais pas le voir maintenant. Mon masque était fragile, et je savais que si je le voyais maintenant, mon trouble, ma haine, ma colère, risqueraient de me perdre. C'est donc en lançant quelques sourires charmeurs, et des gestes de la main à l'assemblée, que je marchais aux côtés de mon rival, sous les commentaires excités des journalistes :

- _… Nous n'avons jamais vu autant de prestance réunit en deux personnes si différentes ! Car physiquement tous les opposent : nous avons à faire à l'extravagance, le désir de choquer, de plaire et de charmer face au ténébreux Prince Envy, fraîchement revenu des Etats-Unis ; et à ses côtés, le pur et délicieux Prince Edward, aussi classique que de coutume, respirant la décence et la classe de la célèbre famille Elric ! Ils sont si beaux, que moi-même j'ai du mal à le croire ! Ces deux princes que nous avons tous vu marcher côte à côte étant jeunes, jusque là séparés par le destin, sont aujourd'hui face à nous, plus resplendissants et _royaux _que jamais !_

Je m'empêchai de me retourner vers la journaliste qui parlait, alerté par ses paroles. Comment ça, nous avions marché côte à côte ? De quoi elle parlait ? Ce fut une fan qui mit fin à mes soudaines interrogations, en me balançant une rose à la figure, que je rattrapai de peu avant qu'elle n'atteigne mon œil. Dangereuses, ces filles. Par réflexe, je me retournai vers elles, et un immense panneau qui scandait « Edward, épouse moi ! » me sauta au visage, me faisant sourire. Elles tendaient désespérément les bras vers nous, mais j'avais ordre de ne pas m'arrêter pour les saluer, pour ne pas ralentir l'arrivée des invités. Au moment où j'allais passer les portes, je fus intrigué par ce que chuchotait un vigile à son haut-parleur :

- Le Prince Envy est resté en arrière, débrouillez-vous pour le faire avancer.

Curieux, je ne pus résister à l'envie de me retourner, pour vérifier ce que mon homologue fabriquait. Je m'arrêtai aussitôt, scié par un culot que je ne croyais pas si conséquent. Il avait probablement reçu les mêmes indications que moi, et pourtant il était en train de signer des autographes, d'embrasser – sur la bouche ! – des filles, et d'enlacer quelques fans ravies. Il était enveloppé dans un immense manteau de fourrure noir et blanc, par-dessus, d'après ce que j'apercevais, un pantalon sombre surmonté d'énormes chaussures à semelles compensées. Bon sang… il ne faisait vraiment pas dans la dentelle, celui-là. Discrètement, un vigile fit mine de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, mais entreprit plutôt de le tirer par le bras pour l'éloigner des groupies folles de bonheur. En braillant quelques mots de remerciement, qui promettaient de rendre visite à certaines d'entre elles prochainement, il se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme-ours et continua sa route. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de me dépasser, il m'adressa un sourire en coin arrogant, qui m'agaça tellement que l'envie de lui éclater la tête contre le mur me démangea sérieusement. Un signe de tête du vigile qui avait raccompagné Envy me fit comprendre que je devais circuler moi aussi, et je lui obéis, en me remettant tant bien que mal de mes élans d'agressivité contrôlés.

Les invités arrivèrent en masse, après ça. Il y avait, donc, des célébrités, des nouveaux riches, des gens influents, quelques journalistes pas trop pénibles et assez renommés pour avoir réussis à entrer, des groupies assez fanatiques pour s'être payé des places VIP hors de prix, totalement ignorées par toute l'assemblée. Mon père et Bradley étaient arrivés, dans des trombes d'applaudissements, de saluts respectueux, de mimiques mielleuses et calculatrices. Il fallait admettre qu'ainsi, côte à côte, les deux plus riches rois du pays débordaient de charisme. Envy et moi ne leur arrivions pas à la cheville, même avec tous les efforts du monde. King Bradley, grand, imposant, ténébreux, menaçant, presque, de son unique œil, contrastait avec mon père, rassurant, souriant, respirant la gentillesse et la bonté. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était le plus apprécié, entre les deux ; même si, pour ma part, Hohenheim m'énervait tellement que j'accordais plus facilement ma confiance en Bradley. C'était stupide, il était le principal rival de ma famille, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Les airs de faux jetons de mon père m'irisaient le poil.

Enfin, les plus attendu, les derniers arrivés furent les Tiresome. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'invités de leur côté, juste la reine et la fille. Décidément, cette famille était de plus en plus intrigante. Si réservée, c'en était presque troublant. Car même si leur fortune n'égalait pas celle des deux autres familles royale, elle était largement assez conséquente pour faire parler d'eux, pour ne jamais rester dans l'ombre, pour montrer à tous qu'ils étaient, eux aussi, les dirigeants du pays.

Comme pour Envy ou moi, la Princesse Rose fut la première à se montrer. Je ne la vis qu'après qu'elle ait traversé la foule d'admirateur, et fut entrée dans la salle de réception. J'étais accoudé au balcon (un étage supérieur surplombait toute la salle, pour les gens, comme moi, qui souhaitaient observer la soirée dans son ensemble), lorsqu'elle m'apparu. Souriante, elle portait une superbe robe beige cintrée à la taille, qui retombait jusqu'au sol, glissant sur sa peau chocolat. Son visage était fin, délicat, entouré de deux mèches roses, plus courtes que le rideau de cheveux bruns qui tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Intimidée, elle saluait avec grâces tous les invités éblouit par son étonnante beauté.

- Mais quelle… _Pretty Princess_, commenta soudain une voix, à ma droite, fortement ironique.

Je bondis de côté pour trouver Envy, accoudé de la même manière que moi, qui regardait Rose avec un mélange de dégoût et de désespoir. Quoi ? Il la trouvait moche ? Comparé à tous les laiderons qu'il avait embrassé quelques temps plus tôt, la princesse était plus que convenable !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? pestai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, railleur. Il avait abandonné son manteau de fourrure, et était vêtu d'une simple chemise noire surmontée d'un gilet sans manche de cuir rouge. Tout un attirail de chaînes, de bout de tissus inutiles était accroché à sa ceinture et enveloppait le côté de ses hanches, se cognant les uns contres les autres à chacun de ses mouvements, dans de légers cliquetis métalliques. Mais où avait-il apprit à s'habiller comme ça ? Quelle stupidité, pour un héritier.

- Ce balcon n'est pas à toi, il me semble, rétorqua-t-il avec calme.

- T'avais largement la place de t'accouder ailleurs, tu empoisonnes mon espace vital.

Le coin de sa lèvre se contracta en une mimique agacée, mais contrôlée. Tiens donc, j'ignorais qu'il savait freiner ses pulsions. Sans un mot de plus, je tournai des talons et m'élançai vers les escaliers.

- Eh ! Je te parlais, microbe ! se récria-t-il.

Les muscles de mon cou se tendirent à l'évocation de cette appellation insultante, et je ripostai sans même me retourner :

- J'ai aucune envie de te parler, sale fillette ridicule.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer davantage, et dévalai la colonie de marche qui me menait tout droit vers ma future épouse. En chemin, je croisai le regard d'Alphonse, au fond de la salle, qui me faisait clairement comprendre que Rose était une compensation plus qu'acceptable face au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé. En essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance – qu'Envy m'avait arraché quelques instants plus tôt – je n'eu pas trop de mal à me frayer un chemin parmi tous les admirateurs de la princesse, puisque tous savaient pourquoi je me présentais, qui j'étais, et le lien qui nous unissait, elle et moi. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, ses joues rosirent légèrement, et elle m'accorda un sourire timide. En essayant de ne pas me laisser distraire par la quinzaine de regards braqués sur nous, je lui tendis solennellement la main, et soufflai :

- Euh… Je suis Edward Elric. Euh… Enchanté.

- Moi de même, Prince Elric, répondit-elle poliment en acceptant ma main. Je suis Rose Tiresome.

- Je sais, je…

- Mais que vois-je ! me coupa soudain une voix, dans mon dos, vraisemblablement située en hauteur.

Je me retournai et vit Envy descendre les marches avec calme, en regardant Rose d'un tout autre regard que précédemment. Là, il avait accroché un sourire charmeur sur son visage, ses yeux scintillaient de malice, et il semblait respirer la bienveillance, la politesse, et le respect d'autrui. En d'autres termes : c'était la quatrième dimension. Je le dévisageais lorsqu'il s'approcha de nous sous les regards surpris des invités, puis il me dépassa sans un coup d'œil, et attrapa la main de Rose que je venais de serrer pour la porter à ses lèvres. Presque collé à elle, il planta son regard au sien d'un air presque stupéfait, et murmura d'une voix enchanteresse :

- Je suis assez surpris de voir que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance d'une telle beauté avant aujourd'hui. Dieu du Ciel, comment l'égoïste famille Tiresome pouvait garder un tel ange pour elle seule si longtemps ? Je suis furieux contre moi-même de ne pas avoir poussé ma curiosité à te rencontrer plus tôt, belle Rose.

La princesse était cramoisie désormais, parcourue de petits gloussements gênés. Quant à moi, j'étais si stupéfait que si Envy s'était retourné en s'écriant « Je blague, le nain de jardin ! », j'aurais trouvé ça plus normal. Sauf qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il était vraiment sérieux. Sa tirade enflammée n'avait pas une faille qui aurait pu démontrer à toute l'assemblée qu'il jouait la comédie ; j'avais la sensation de rencontrer un deuxième Envy, serviable, charmeur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui que j'aurais tué quelques instants plus tôt. De plus, il représentait, à mes yeux et à ceux de tous les autres, l'exemple typique du prince charmant ; irréellement beau, romantique, gentil et éblouis par la beauté de la princesse. Bon sang, mais il sortait d'où, ce type ?! Il n'était pas capable de tenir des couverts correctement, mais il savait faire tomber _ma_ fiancée sous son charme en moins de deux secondes ! D'autant plus, cette tirade n'avait pas seulement fait que de m'impressionnée ; elle m'avait également humilié. Devant Rose, devant les invités, devant mon père, plus loin, qui attendait de moi que je m'occupe de la future reine d'Amestris. Furieux désormais, je m'avançai de nouveau et coupai court à la tirade passionnée que déblatérait de nouveau cet imbécile :

- Tu m'excuses, Envy, je comptais passer du temps avec _ma fiancée. _Sans toi.

Le brun se redressa en souriant, et lança d'un air de défit :

- _Ta _fiancée ? Comment une telle créature peut-elle aspirer à devenir la femme d'un minus dans ton genre ? C'est à se demander si elle n'est pas plus grande que toi !

Certains dans l'assemblée furent parcourus d'un petit rire amusé, mais mon regard fut si foudroyant qu'ils préférèrent s'éloigner, courant presque. J'allais répliquer, mais Envy fit un petit pas de côté et ôta une rose d'un vase posé sur une table basse, pour de nouveau s'approcher de la future reine.

- Ma tendre Rose, cette fleur porte peut-être le même nom que toi, mais aussi parfaite soit-elle, elle n'égalise en rien ton incroyable beauté. Je te l'offres néanmoins, pour que les gens comprennent, comme moi, que même si le nom de cette plante est né avant toi, personne ne le porte mieux que ton adorable personne.

Abasourdi, je me surpris la bouche entrouverte de stupeur, lorsque l'annonce de l'arrivée de la Reine Dante raisonna autour de nous. Rose se signa devant Envy et accepta la fleur, puis s'éloigna en compagnie de tous les autres, bien motivés à faire du zèle à la femme la plus riche du pays. Envy était resté à côté de moi et son visage avait reprit la teinte vulgaire et dédaigneuse que je lui connaissais mieux. Tandis que je le dévisageai, dans un mélange d'admiration et de mépris, il ricana :

- C'est de ça dont je voulais te faire part, l'acarien.

Trop éblouis pour faire attention à son insulte, je ne répondis rien et il se tourna vers moi.

- Je suis près à tout pour te faire mordre la poussière, et te faire comprendre que malgré tes années d'entraînements, tu es bien loin de me battre sur tous les plans.

Je repris rapidement mes esprits en entendant ces mots, et grinçai :

- Je ne…

- Ed ! souffla soudain une voix, dans mon dos, qui interrompit mon élan d'agressivité plus ou moins maîtrisé.

Je me retournai brusquement et me retrouvai face à Winry, qui me tirait par le bras.

- Il faut que tu viennes saluer la Reine, ton père l'exige.

Je poussai un long soupir en fermant les yeux, puis consentis à la suivre, sans un regard supplémentaire envers l'autre boulet efféminé. Cependant, ma cousine ne reprit pas la route tout de suite, et s'adressa également à lui d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

- C'est valable aussi pour vous, Prince Envy.

Le brun la dévisagea, visiblement partagé entre lui intimer d'aller voir ailleurs, ou bien d'accepter sa requête. Finalement, et à ma plus grande surprise, il choisit la seconde option, et nous suivit, Winry et moi, jusqu'au petit attroupement agité qui grouillait devant les portes d'entrées. De nouveau, nous n'eûmes pas grand besoin de jouer des coudes pour passer, et je retrouvai devant la Reine, mon père, Alphonse, Bradley, et Wrath.

La Reine souriait poliment, serrant doucement la main de ceux qui tendaient la leur. Elle était assez grande et belle ; ses épais cheveux noirs étaient coupés au carré, et une frange retombait sur son front, à la limite de deux grands yeux gris étonnants. Elle était maquillée simplement, sa peau laiteuse était recouverte d'une magnifique robe mauve en bustier, bouffante sur les jambes en de nombreux bouts de tissus très fin. Elle avait accroché une rose plus foncée sur le coin de sa hanche, et sa délicatesse était encore plus surprenante que celle de sa fille. A ses côtés, la princesse souriait timidement, superbe métis honorant son père ishbal mort au combat. C'était vraiment, vraiment surprenant que les Tiresome soient restés si discrets pendant si longtemps. Rose et sa mère auraient pu gagner une fortune en faisant parler d'elles. La mère et la fille, quel duo de choc ! Je n'en revenais pas, à peu près comme toute l'assemblée ici présente.

- Bon Dieu… y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre, murmura Envy, trop bas pour que quiconque autre que moi puisse l'entendre.

Je lui jetai un regard méprisant, et soudain mon père prit la parole :

- Ma chère Dante, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas changée, toujours aussi merveilleuse.

Il lui baisa le dos de la main, et la femme resta de marbre, en souriant si froidement que j'en eu quelques frissons. Sa fille n'avait, visiblement, pas hérité de sa beauté glaciale. L'une ne savait pas retenir la moindre de ses émotions, tandis que l'autre restait inlassablement stoïque, masquant à quiconque la moindre pensée, d'une irréelle froideur.

- Mon vieil ami Hohenheim, je vous retourne le compliment. La vieillesse n'a aucun pouvoir sur vous, dirait-on.

Ils rirent tous, et Bradley la salua à son tour. Vraisemblablement beaucoup moins ravie de la revoir que mon père, il se contenta de lui embrasser à son tour le dos de la main. J'avais la sensation d'assister à un combat royal entre celui qui serait le plus effroyablement glacé avec l'autre. Pour ma part, je ne savais à qui accorder la victoire. Ils étaient effrayants.

- Laisse moi te présenter mes fils, Dante, reprit Hohenheim.

- Je les ai vu, répondit-elle calmement. Edward te ressemble beaucoup. Quoique, il est plus petit.

J'entendis Envy ricaner à ma droite, tandis que Winry, Alphonse et mon père blêmissaient d'angoisse. En essayant de contrôler la colère qui palpitait dans mes veines en encaissant cette _double_ insulte, je lui tendis ma main, un peu fermement peut-être.

- Enchanté, Madame.

Elle haussa un simple sourcil surpris, et serra sa paume contre la mienne, presque solennellement. En laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps, elle posa les yeux sur la silhouette agaçante plantée à côté de moi, puis souffla :

- Le Prince Envy… Il est encore plus déroutant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Le portrait craché de sa mère, Amabelga.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au prince, curieux. A son tour de blêmir. Il ne souriait plus, se contentait de fixer Dante comme la plus détestable des femmes. S'il s'était jeté sur elle pour l'étrangler, cela m'aurait à peine surpris. Son expression prévoyait presque de le faire. Cependant, la Reine ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, et n'attendit même pas de savoir si Envy allait à son tour lui proposer sa main. Elle fit un quart de tour sur elle-même, et déclara :

- J'ai moi aussi quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Certaines personnes dans la foule se tassèrent un peu pour laisser passer le nouveau venu, et un homme, assez vieux peut-être, aux cheveux grisonnant et aux fines lunettes rondes fit son entrée. Il semblait un peu fatigué, abattu, mais rien en lui ne révélait une once de méchanceté, si ce n'était un étrange éclat indescriptible dans le fond des yeux. Ce fut Dante elle-même qui confirma mon impression, lorsqu'elle expliqua :

- Voici Shô Tucker, mon psychologue.

Tout le monde retint sa respiration, choqué d'une telle audace de la part de la première femme du pays. En effet, c'était loin d'être habituel de présenter son médecin lors d'une telle occasion. Surtout ce genre de médecin, en fait. Car cela sous-entendait qu'elle en avait ou avait eu besoin, et qu'elle n'était donc pas la femme forte, inébranlable que les gens veulent avoir pour souveraine. C'était en fait, un grand manque de tact vis-à-vis de sa propre personne. Et ça, tout le monde ici le savait. Même l'autre débile de prince américain. Cependant, elle ne se démonta pas, et reprit :

- Je n'ai aucune honte avec ça. Cet homme, mon ami, m'a sauvé du gouffre lorsque mon tendre mari a été tué. C'est grâce à lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui, et que subsiste la famille Tiresome. Je souhaitais donc l'inviter, et vous le présenter, en tant que plus fidèle conseillé de ma royauté.

Il y eut un long silence, comme si tout le monde méditait sur les paroles de l'imperturbable Reine. Rose rougissait, retranscrivant pour deux l'embarra des Tiresome. Néanmoins, tel Dieu sur terre, mon père vola à la rescousse de sa « vieille amie », et lança d'une voix amicale :

- Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Bienvenu à notre royale réception, Monsieur Tucker !

Derrière ses lunettes, le médecin eut l'air rassuré, et il se signa en serrant affectueusement la main vigoureuse que lui tendait Hohenheim. Tout le monde s'agita et recommença à bavarder, comme pour approuver les paroles intransigeantes de mon géniteur. Vraiment, ce n'était pas difficile d'obtenir la confiance des Elric. Il suffisait de bien s'y prendre pour convaincre mon père.

Peut-être étais-ce de la naïveté de sa part, ou bien une trop grande méfiance de la mienne ; mais au fond de moi, et même si je refusais de m'écouter, cette famille Tiresome et son ami psy ne m'inspirait absolument rien de bon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà !! Des questions ? Suggestions ? Critiques ? Dîtes nous ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est très important :D

Merci de votre attention, et à la prochaine dans la tête de notre Vyvy adoré !

_By Yumi._


	5. Une fête dangereuse

Ça devient une habitude, mais, encore une fois, merci infiniment pour vos reviews.

Nous sommes vraiment ravies que notre fiction vous plaisent, et nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant :)

Voici le chapitre 5, je prie pour que vous l'aimiez autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire :D

Bonne lecture ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 5

Une fête dangereuse

_--POV Envy--_

C'était quoi ce délire ? Présenter son psy à une réception ? Décidemment, les Tiresome étaient vraiment barrées, en plus d'être laides. Même si entre les deux, je devais dire que mon penchant aurait plus été pour la mère. Malgré ses traits, la froideur qu'elle dégageait était bondée de charisme et donc d'une certaine classe. Que la fille n'avait pas.

Ses cheveux châtains et leurs deux mèches roses plus courtes étaient une incroyable faute de goût. De plus, sa peau halée était bien loin d'être mon type. A dire vrai, j'aurais préféré draguer Sloth, ma propre cousine, à cette fille. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était mon seul moyen de rabaisser le caquet du nabot. Et pour ça, j'étais même prêt à séduire le plus affreux des laiderons (même si, malgré son manque de beauté, Rose était encore potable). Je me retournai vers mon homologue et chuchotai :

- Félicitations, elle est superbe ta fiancée, je préfèrerai encore me taper sa mère plutôt qu'elle.

Ses yeux vinrent se planter dans les miens et il se moqua, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres :

- Tu préfèrerais te taper sa mère où la tienne, Œdipe ?

Le pic de colère vint frapper mon cerveau aussi brutalement que si l'on m'avait tapé avec une crosse de hockey, et ma main vint directement attraper le col de sa chemise, je sifflai :

- Fais encore cette allusion et j'explose ta gueule de nain de jardin à coups de batte de baseball.

- Et toi continue à agir ainsi et tu serras en couverture des journaux demain. Remarque, tu aimes ça, être au centre de l'attention.

Je jetai un regard en coin aux personnes nous observant, et je le relâchai, en me raclant la gorge. Bon d'accord, j'étais vraiment trop susceptible quand on parlait de ma génitrice, mais en même temps ce minus se permettait d'insinuer une chose horrible. Il faisait deux têtes de moins que moi et il se permettait de m'insulter. Bon, deux tête, j'exagérais peut-être, une et demi on va dire… Mais il devait quand même du respect à ma mère… Je soupirai et me grattai la tête. Je n'avais pas envie d'être à cette maudite soirée, dans l'intention de séduire une fille moche.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je constatai que l'acarien était d'ores et déjà repartit vers Rose, lui parlant timidement. Celle-ci riait légèrement, les joues rouges. Des pas se firent entendre derrière moi et une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête rapidement, pour observer la mère Tiresome. Elle chuchota :

- Comment va ta mère Envy ?

- Elle est au mieux de sa forme, ah, et merci du compliment pour tout à l'heure.

Ma phrase était mi-ironique, mi sincère. Car en effet, ma mère étant une femme très belle, qu'on me dise que je lui ressemblais était un honneur. Mais le fait étant que j'étais sur le vif s'il on en parlait, je ne pouvais qu'agir de cette façon. Je repris :

- Vous avez fait du beau travail avec Rose, elle est… parfaite.

Faux, totalement faux. Mais le mieux pour moi, tant que je perdais du temps à parler avec la vielle, était de gagner un peu d'avance à la flattant. Elle serait forcément plus apte à préférer que sa descendance m'épouse plutôt que le nain de jardin. Quoi qu'en tous les cas, c'était un mariage d'intérêt…

- Merci beaucoup. Elle porte certains traits de son défunt père…

Certains ? La c'était de la minimisation, « tous » aurait été une meilleure correction. La mère était pâle, aux cheveux d'ébène, plutôt mince, au regard glacial. Alors que la fille était bronzée, aux cheveux bruns, un air jovial pendu au visage, et beaucoup moins maigre que sa mère. Je m'esquivai en toute courtoisie, et avançai vers le microbe, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur (façon de parler bien sûr) je déclarai, m'adressant à la fiancée Elric :

- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante, à croire que votre beauté n'a pas d'égal, même les roses paraissent fades à côté de vous. J'espère que mon ami ne vous a pas trop importuné.

Elle rougit, en gloussant légèrement, et Edward s'exclama :

- Bien sûr que non, tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, fillette.

Je ricanai et scandai, un sourire railleur pendu aux lèvres :

- Tu rigoles ? Elle allait s'endormir, retourne à la maternelle jouer avec tes amis et laisse les grands discuter.

Le blond grinça des dents, se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, chuchotant, assez fort pour que Rose l'entende :

- Bizarre que tu viennes à la rescousse d'une fille qui ne ressemble pas à ta mère. On devrait peut-être expliquer à Rose que tu souffres de ce complexe, elle risquerait de ne pas comprendre que…

- Sale minus !

Mon poing se leva brutalement dans le but de se retrouver sur sa joue mais une main vint saisir mon poignet, et je vis mon père, me lançant un regard glacial. Le roi King Bradley murmura :

- Tu m'as suffisamment fait honte Envy, comporte toi en prince correct ou rentre directement au château. Ai-je été clair ?

- Non.

A mon grand étonnement, et à celui de tous, il n'explosa pas. Non, son doigt claqua simplement, et on vint m'apporter mon manteau. Il l'attrapa et me le tendit. Par la suite, il murmura :

- Dit au revoir aux gens, correctement et poliment, puis va-t-en.

Je ne m'écrasai pas, acceptai volontiers mon vêtement, puis me préparai à dire au revoir aux gens importants, snobant volontairement le blond, et adressant un au revoir plein de fausses gentillesses à Rose Tiresome.

…

J'ouvris les yeux ce matin là, baillant largement pour mon réveil, et, avant même que je n'eus le temps de prendre totalement conscience de mon éveil, on déboula brusquement dans ma chambre, ouvrant la porte à la volée, et m'octroyant un mal de tête incroyable rien qu'en un seul acte. Des bruits de talons aiguilles agacés vinrent se faire entendre et lorsque je daignai lever la tête, et les yeux, je constatai la présence de ma cousine, les bras en croix. Sa voix avait beau être d'un sensuel incroyable, elle s'exclama, totalement énervée :

- Cela fait trois heures que ton professeur t'attend ! Tu vas écrire une lettre à Rose Tiresome pour t'excuser de ta si piètre conduite !

Je me redressai, ma couverture glissant sans gêne de mon corps, et je me grattai la tête. Lust était très belle à présent, ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient sur une poitrine très volumineuse, ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre rouge sang semblaient scintiller à la lumière du jour, quant à sa robe noire cintrée, c'était divin. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir une cousine aussi belle, tout le contraire de sa sœur jumelle…

- Vraiment Envy, c'est à se demander si tu es bel et bien le fils d'Ama' ! Elle qui est si polie, malgré son honnêteté réputée… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir frapper Edward en plein milieu de l'assemblée ? Ton père était tellement embarrassé…

- Je m'en tape de lui.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. C'était vrai, qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais de son opinion ? Ce nabot avait osé critiquer ma mère. En plus de ça, on m'en parlait dès le matin. Et cela avait du se voir qu'il valait mieux éviter ce sujet tortueux avec moi ces derniers temps… Ma cousine se tourna vers moi, de nouveau, m'intimant de relever « cette maudite couverture », puis elle soupira, et me rejoint sur le lit :

- Bon sang Envy, je sais que tu ne portes pas ton père dans ton cœur, mais agir de cette façon devant Rose… Surtout si tu veux l'épouser, ce n'est pas une bonne façon de…

- Il m'a insulté en disant que j'avais un complexe d'Œdipe, j'ai quand même droit de vouloir le frapper, non ? la coupai-je en grognant à moitié.

Elle rit légèrement, avant de répondre, d'un ton calme et plat, comme à son habitude :

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, dès qu'on évoque Amabelga tu deviens à fleur de peau. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il pense ça tu sais.

Je râlai et sortis brutalement du lit en attrapant mon peignoir, histoire d'être un minimum couvert. Je laissai ma cousine en plan, entrant dans la salle de bain hâtivement. Personne ne savait la raison de mon retour, et personne n'était dans ma tête. Si j'étais ainsi, ce n'étais pas pour rien, eux ne comprenait pas mon mal-être, puisque pour eux il y avait pire. Mais j'étais fait comme ça, et ça ne changerait pas.

Je jetai mon peignoir à mes pieds et entrai dans la douche. Aucun d'eux ne me connaissait ou comprenait mes émotions, alors quitte à passer pour quelqu'un de désagréable, j'agissais, malgré leur mécontentement.

…

Je soupirai. Une énième fois. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que je galérais sur cette horreur. A quoi ça me servirait d'écrire une lettre à Rose ? Enfin non, à quoi ça me servirait de _m'excuser_ auprès d'elle ? Comme si ça allait lui faire quelque chose que je sois désolé d'avoir voulu frapper Edward. Lui écrire une lettre enflammée c'était quand même mieux… Je saisis mon stylo, tandis que le gros Alex Louis Armstrong restait assis sur sa chaise à me regarder, et j'écrivis ma lettre.

« _Chère Rose, je suis désolé de mon attitude lors du bal. Du moins, je m'excuse que vous ayez assisté à cela. Mais cependant, vous restez le souvenir le plus marquant de cette soirée. Votre beauté est tellement éclatante que j'en mourrais, je vous trouve absolument sublime. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien élevé que le prince Edward, mais ma personnalité est bien plus profonde que la sienne, j'aimerais tellement vous prouver combien vous êtes importante pour moi. Il ne vous mérite pas. Il me tarde de vous revoir et d'observer votre beauté. _»

Bon, eh bien pour une lettre rédigée en toute hypocrisie, elle sonnait presque vraie. Je signai et la tendis à mon « professeur » imposant. Il la lut brièvement, semblant étonné par les mots qui la composaient. Il questionna, de sa voix grave :

- Dites moi, comment faites vous pour parler si élégamment dans une lettre, alors que vous agissez si vulgairement ?

Je soupirai, mâchant mon chewing-gum un peu plus fort en prévision d'une bulle, et je répondis simplement :

- C'est simple, je suis le plus niais possible, et je parle pour la séduire, parce que de toute façon, je sais faire que ça, de draguer. Les filles c'est aussi simple que des chiens, on leur fait ce qu'ils veulent, et ils vous aiment bien. En conclusion, je n'ai eu qu'à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre en rajoutant ma touche personnelle.

- C'est malsain de penser ainsi, Prince Envy. Les femmes ne sont pas des jouets…

Je soufflai, me redressai, puis déposai brutalement mes coudes sur la table :

- Je ne parle pas des femmes, je parle des filles, les gamines puériles qui ont juste à se faire complimenter pour tomber amoureuses, les filles aussi bêtes que leur pieds, qui n'entendent que ce qu'elles veulent et tombent dans le panneau dès qu'on les flatte. Cela dit, après, c'est facile de les mettre dans mon lit.

- Envy ! s'exclama-t-il, outré. Vous ne devez pas avoir une telle attitude, cela ne vous apportera que des ennuis !

Je ricanai et me balançai sur ma chaise, déposant mes pieds sur la table, mes semelles prenant le relais de mes coudes. Bon, cela dit, en cours de « bonne manières » c'était vraiment simple de mettre le prof hors de lui. Je raillai, passant mes bras derrière ma tête :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez faire porter ma lettre, je ne voudrais pas que la _belle _Princesse Tiresome s'ennuie de moi.

…

Cet après-midi là, alors que j'avançai dans le couloir, j'eus le (dé)plaisir de croiser Greed, en grande conversation avec un homme, en costume blanc et aux cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Lorsque j'approchai, leur conversation se tu immédiatement et je m'adressai à l'inconnu, sans utiliser quatre chemins :

- Vous êtes qui ?

A mon grand étonnement, l'homme se pencha, en souriant, me saluant d'une façon plutôt polie, et il déclara, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Prince Envy, je suis Solf J. Kimblee, je travaille pour votre compte et celui de votre père. Je suis agent spécial.

Je levais un sourcil, étonné :

- Vous savez, niveau discrétion, le costume blanc n'est pas vraiment de rigueur.

Il se racla la gorge et se redressa. Je remarquai un tatouage à l'intérieur de ses paumes, sur chacune d'entre elles. Ledit Kimblee me sourit et Greed se gratta la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rougissait ce crétin ? Je soupirai, légèrement agacé, et je questionnai mon « ami » :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, au juste ?

- Je passais voir… le château, et aussi pour te demander si tu avais reçu notre invitation. Ma sœur a invité tous les riches adolescents du pays pour sa fête annuelle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Fête annuelle » ; en conclusion, une soirée où tous les adolescents se côtoyaient, mais à laquelle je n'avais jamais assisté. Je tournai les talons, avançant d'un pas lourd vers ma chambre, dans laquelle la fameuse invitation devait se trouver.

Mais lorsque j'attrapai les enveloppes, je constatai que l'une d'elle était adressée à la main, une fine écriture ronde s'y étant déposée légèrement. Je m'assis sur le lit, ne prêtant pas attention à mon camarade qui fit de même, et enfin, j'ouvris le rabat a peine collé, puis sorti la lettre, écrite sur un papier écru. Je la dépliai, comprenant rapidement de qui il s'agissait :

_« Cher Prince Envy,_

_Votre lettre m'as fait très plaisir, et je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Vous semblez être quelqu'un de très intéressant à connaître, et j'espère que nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de faire connaissance. Les mots que vous m'avez adressés étaient tellement recherchés que votre sincérité en est déconcertante. Vous savez, ma beauté est bien piètre comparée à la votre, mais merci d'en vanter les mérites. L'occasion de vous revoir me semble encore loin, mais j'ose penser que nous pourrons faire connaissance plus longuement. Passez une agréable journée._

_Rose Tiresome. »_

Je ricanai en lisant la lettre. J'avais tout gagné. Il ne me restait plus qu'à la voir de temps en temps, et j'aurais le dessus sur le microbe à la mèche rebelle. On me tendit une enveloppe et je la saisis, le grand brun souriant en même temps :

- Elle y sera, elle aussi.

Je fis alors face au carton d'invitation, qui me conviait à une fête, le soir même.

…

Je replaçai quelques mèches, encore dans la limousine, m'observant sous tous les angles. A mes côtés, mon petit frère, Wrath, ayant revêtu un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise tout aussi sombre. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir été légèrement domptés, malgré leurs épis rebelles, ils tombaient un peu plus soigneusement sur ses épaules. A ma gauche, Lust, habillée d'une somptueuse robe pourpre, cintrée à la taille et relâchée sur le bas. Et évidemment, à côté de mon petit frère, telle une mère protectrice, Sloth avait le bras derrière sa nuque, une robe courte pour vêtement de soirée, dans un vert sombre et avec des longues manches. Ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, de longues mèches ébène s'en échappaient gracieusement.

Le miroir face à moi me montra ma cousine, qui me jetait un coup d'œil désespéré à mesure que je me recoiffais. Mon t-shirt à manche longue tombait un peu trop sur mes mains, ses rayures roses et noires faisant ressentir sa longueur. J'avais choisi de revêtir un gilet de costume par-dessus, histoire de casser un peu cette ambiance trop rayés. Mon pantalon noir était, comme à son habitude, rentré dans mes chaussures, qui cette fois, étaient aussi roses que les bandes de mon haut.

Un simple mouvement me fit comprendre que la voiture s'arrêtait. Je respirai profondément, et la portière s'ouvrit, Wrath et moi sortant en tout dernier, pour clôturer l'entrée des « Bradley ». Heureusement, cette soirée serait entre les jeunes riches du pays, et donc, mon père ne s'y trouvait pas. Tant mieux, je serais débarrassé de mon vieux pour ce soir là.

Le tapis rouge avait été déplié devant l'immense demeure, prêt à accueillir toute la haute société. Des journalistes se trouvaient à l'entrée, photographiant les gens, les uns après les autres. Une femme pris une photo de mes cousines, celles-ci se tenant par le bras, en arborant un sourire purement commercial. Aussitôt que mon pied eût atteint le sol, et que nous apparûmes aux yeux des journalistes, des exclamations enjouées vinrent se faire entendre, et une ribambelle de journaliste se précipita vers nous. Wrath recula d'un pas, et je posai ma main sur son épaule, pour le rassurer en même temps que moi, et le pousser à ne pas retourner dans la voiture. Des tonnes de micros vinrent devant nous, et une femme s'exclama :

- Prince Bradley, est-ce vrai que vous avez failli frapper Edward Elric à…

Je m'emparais du micro, et déclarai, agacé plus qu'autre chose :

- C'est Envy ou Kakumhei, mais enterrez le « Bradley », sinon c'est vous que je frapperai.

Je relâchai l'appareil en le laissant tomber au sol, et empoignai l'épaule de mon cadet, avançant avec conviction vers l'entrée. Je repoussai les appareils de la main, et tendis ma carte au videur qui me laissa entrer en me dévisageant. Wrath repoussa ma main et déclara, un sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est bien, tu n'as tapé personne aujourd'hui. Je vais rejoindre maman, si tu vois Alphonse, tu pourrais me prévenir ?

C'est à cet instant que mon teint blêmit. Comment j'avais pu oublier ça ? C'était évident : qui disait « Prince Envy » soulignait l'arrivée du « Prince Edward ». Comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide ? Là tout de suite, si je n'avais pas eu peur de me décoiffer, je me serais cogné le crâne contre un mur. Cependant, lorsque je débouchai sur l'entrée de la pièce, je pu aisément observer le bar, dans un coin, et la musique raisonnant dans la pièce. Les murs étaient en bois, et le sol carrelé était recouvert d'un grand tapis. Des tables rondes s'alignaient, recouvertes de grandes nappes blanches. Dans un coin opposé, un bar, avec une ribambelle d'étagère où se trouvaient toutes sortes d'alcool ; des tables assez hautes, non loin de la réserve de boissons.

Des filles m'observaient, toutes habillées de façon plus ou moins élégante, et je localisai rapidement mon intéressée. Toujours aussi banale. Ses mèches roses se montrant toujours, et sa robe de soirée, serré à la taille et bouffante sur le haut et le bas lui donnait un aspect meringue manquant grandement de sex-appeal. Cependant, malgré mon dégout montant en crescendo, je m'approchai d'elle et attrapai sa main, la portant à mes lèvres, pour les faire lentement courir sur ses veines. Son bras m'échappa et elle gloussa en chuchotant :

- Envy, vous êtes bien aguicheur.

- C'était une façon de vous saluer.

Elle rit, encore une fois, et je souris, lui adressant une mimique charmeuse. Mais à mon grand dam, mon jeu de fausse séduction ne dura pas bien longtemps, car les Elric firent leur entrée, et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient plusieurs, mon regard se porta immédiatement sur Edward. Ses cheveux de blé étaient retenus en une queue de cheval habituelle, et un costume onéreux l'habillait, comme à chaque fois. Nos regards se fusillèrent lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Mon cœur manqua un battement, et enfin, le minuscule blond, après avoir grimacé, s'avança vers nous.

A mon grand déplaisir, la _fabuleuse_ Rose Tiresome fit un pas enjoué vers « the Perfect Prince » et lui fit un grand sourire en plus de lui faire la bise. Je grognai, mais ce ne fut rien, comparé à l'agacement palpable qui prit part en moi lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de moi, avec Edward, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Prince _Bradley_.

Mes yeux fixèrent son visage narquois, et je m'imaginai un instant l'étrangler avec sa tresse.

- Bonjour, Prince Gnome, comment se porte vos amis nains ?

A mon grand étonnement, il se retint, et se contenta de me tendre la main. Je la serrai, tout aussi brutalement que lui. A croire que celui qui gagnerait serait le premier qui casserait les os de l'autre. Greed avait tort, du tout au tout. Ce type et moi n'avions rien en commun. Sauf une rivalité omniprésente. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir autant envie de le tuer que moi en cet instant. Cependant, la _belle_ Rose coupa court à notre brisage de doigt mutuel, et nous conduisit à une table, où nous serions tous les trois, accompagnés de nos cadets et la cousine du nabot.

…

Cela faisait un bon moment que la fête avait commencé, le champagne était servit depuis assez longtemps pour que nous ayons eu le loisir d'en vider deux bouteilles (moi-même y ayant beaucoup participé), et j'étais à côté du type le plus détestable qui soit. Je l'observais couper sa viande d'un œil morne, et je questionnai, une fois que la seule chose qui me rattachait à lui (Rose) décidait enfin d'aller au petit coin :

- Dis-moi sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu veux avec elle ?

Il me regarda, interloqué, avala sa bouchée puis déclara, d'un ton évasif :

- Je suis promis à elle. Et elle est plutôt jolie.

Je jetais un œil à sa cousine, en pleine dance avec un inconnu sur la piste, et à nos deux frères, grands amis de toujours, plongés dans une conversation tout aussi passionnée qu'à leur habitude. Je soupirai, et soulignai, ennuyé :

- Moi je la trouve laide. Son visage est trop rond, ses cheveux sont crépus, elle fait pauvre, et je ne parle pas des tâches de rousseur qui ressemblent plus à des boutons sur elle.

- Tu es méchant. Et si tu la trouves si laide, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je ricanai un instant et me penchai vers lui :

- Pour te faire bouffer le sol encore plus que tu ne le fais déjà, microbe.

Il soupira, se contentant de s'acharner à découper encore son morceau de viande. Après en avoir pris un bout, ainsi que de la tarte au légume, il avala le tout et déclara, un brin agacé :

- Tu es stupide Envy, tu ne te rends même pas compte que je pourrais aller aussitôt tout lui révéler. Ne m'estime pas trop pour croire que je tiendrai ma langue, nous sommes rivaux, tu ne fais que me fournir des armes.

Je ris légèrement, attrapant la bouteille de champagne pour me resservir une flûte. Une fois mon geste accompli, j'avalai d'une traite ma boisson et m'en resservis. Devant les balles de golf qui avaient pris place dans les orbites du blond, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de nouveau :

- Non, parce que tu es suffisamment fier pour ne pas faire ça. Ce serait bien trop bas pour quelqu'un comme toi. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, donc faire quelque chose d'aussi petit ne correspondrait pas à ton image, même si ça t'en brûle les doigts. Tu vois, tu aurais du agir comme moi, on me pardonnerait beaucoup plus facilement une bourde qu'à toi.

Ses paupières clignèrent, et il me dévisagea, alors que j'avalais une nouvelle flûte de champagne. Enfin, je soupirai, me redressai, posant mes mains sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Je m'étais sans doute levé trop vite, en vue de la petite sensation de tournis. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, passant machinalement ma main dans mes cheveux, et je me tins au lavabo un instant.

Bon, il fallait que j'arrête cette gue-guerre de mots qui ne rimait à rien. De plus, le nabot m'énervait, et ça, c'était irréfutable ; donc, plus je lui parlerai, plus je serais en rogne. Je cillai derechef. Je ne supportais pas cette ambiance, cette fête de richos agaçante et ennuyante. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'agir en parfait hypocrite. Je faisait juste ça pour dépasser ce nain de jardin, qui, malgré sa taille, restait néanmoins mon rival.

La porte s'ouvrit, et je vis Edward arriver, en me lançant un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le bois pivota sur ses gonds et il me regarda, croisant mon regard dans le reflet du miroir. Après une lente inspiration, il rétorqua, ayant visiblement eu le temps de débattre de mes mots :

- Si je comprends bien, tu dis que je suis trop fier pour faire quoi que se soit qui pourrait porter atteinte à ma réputation ?

Je ricanai et me tournai, me tenant toujours au lavabo :

- T'as tout compris le blond, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

- Dans ce cas, je vais dire à l'horrible Rose que tu fais ça uniquement pour me battre. Que tu es un gamin qui veut toujours avoir le dessus sur tout le monde. Tu es pathétique, Envy.

Si mes prunelles avaient été des mitraillettes, Edward aurait sûrement été réduit en une espèce de gruyère. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Ma main alla d'elle-même attraper son poignet, et par un mouvement que je contrôlai brièvement, je parvins à le coincer entre le mur, l'évier et moi-même. Je souris, rapprochant mon visage si près du sien qu'il sembla se liquéfier sur place. Je croyais presque entendre le battement de son cœur, tant il était rapide – à moins qu'il s'agisse du mien. Entre mes dents, je murmurai :

- Si tu veux me défier, je te propose autre chose microbe, mais je te préviens, je suis très bon à ce jeu là.

Le concerné sembla avaler sa salive difficilement, et, par la suite, j'empoignai plutôt violement sa nuque, ouvrant la porte en un grand geste.

- Greed ! m'exclamais-je dans l'assemblée, alors que les invités semblaient avoir focalisé leur attention sur nous. Ramène une table, on va faire des shooters !

…

Et voilà, ça y était, nous étions devant une table, Edward d'un côté, moi de l'autre. Mes coudes se posèrent sur le bois, tandis que j'expliquai, son air interrogateur finissant par m'ennuyer sérieusement :

- Les « shooters », cher Perfect Prince, c'est un jeu où l'on doit arriver à boire le plus de verre possible, sans vomir bien sûr. Et le tout d'une traite.

Il ricana d'un air gêné, puis leva un sourcil, jetant un œil à l'assemblée :

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire quelque chose d'aussi…

- Puéril ? Pathétique ? Gamin ? coupai-je.

Il se tut, et je ne renchéris pas. Me contentant juste de sourire. Soit il abdiquait, soit il perdait. Mais perdre restait plus glorieux. Je m'étirai, regardant la foule, puis je décidai enfin de reprendre :

- C'est comme tu préfères, mais dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je sorte avec Rose ? Après tout, c'est inutile un type incapable de relever un pari… Un simple dégonflé, en gros.

- Envy ! s'outra Wrath en avançant rapidement vers moi.

J'observai mon cadet, totalement paniqué, qui chuchotait rapidement :

- Arrête, tu vas avoir des problèmes. Et ce n'est pas en provoquant Edward que tu paraîtras plus…

- J'accepte.

La voix qui s'était faite entendre dans toute la pièce provenait du prince parfait. Bien que son visage arborait un sublime teint blanchâtre, il semblait déterminé. Quelqu'un alla apporter des nouvelles coupes d'alcool à tout le monde, tandis que mes yeux se fixaient dans les siens. Si je devais me résoudre à ça pour prouver que j'étais mieux que lui, alors j'oserai. De plus, l'alcool, ça me connaissait, et voir l'acarien ivre était franchement tentant.

Trente verres furent disposés face à nous, tous rempli d'un mélange d'absinthe, de rhum, de vodka, et de whisky. A ma demande, un tel cocktail aurait pu être dangereux, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Ce soir j'allais gagner, et tout serait fini.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas rentrer chez toi, nabot ? T'es encore bien jeune pour ça.

Il rit jaune, me regardant d'un œil quelque peu narquois :

- Non, mais tu vas devoir pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère.

Je grinçai des dents à cette évocation, et enfin, après un ultime avertissement de nos frères, j'empoignai un verre, le vidant d'un coup, mon rival faisant de même.

L'alcool m'anesthésiait jusqu'à la mâchoire tant son goût était fort. J'avais l'impression de boire quelque chose de non buvable, glissant dans ma gorge en me brûlant. Mon corps réagissait bien sûr, et mon ventre me faisait sérieusement mal, mais je continuais. Le dixième verre venait d'être enchaîné, et je pouvais constater que beaucoup autour de nous commençaient à être un peu ailleurs. Je fixais ses pupilles, encore une fois. Mon sourire railleur pris place sur mes lèvres et je déclarai, un peu trop fort certainement :

- Etonnant que tu supportes, minus.

- Toi aussi, fillette.

Je ris, attrapant un nouveau récipient, enchaînant les descentes les unes après les autres. Je sentais même mon estomac gronder sur la future douleur. Petit à petit, l'éthanol atteignait mon cerveau, me rendant un peu plus hilare à chaque fois que je voyais mon rival pâlir. J'allais gagner, je ne pouvais _que_ gagner.

Mes mains se cramponnaient à la table, mes jambes souhaitant se plier. Je devais être d'une pâleur extrême, encore pire que d'habitude. Mes mains me paraissaient translucides, mais au moins, le goût du mélange était parti. Il me restait trois verres, et il en était de même pour « the Perfect Prince ». Rose semblait s'être découragée, ne cherchant plus à nous arrêter, puisque, de toute façon, ç'aurait été inutile. En cet instant, je l'aurais certainement envoyé balader ; donc c'était une sage décision de se taire. Nos frères débattaient de notre irresponsabilité, mes cousines me regardaient d'un air neutre, bien qu'un peu las, et celle d'Edward semblait s'acharner à le ramener à une raison que, de toute évidence, il avait désormais perdu.

Mon coude se posa sur la table, encore, et je m'affalai à demi, observant le blond jeter un œil plus que vitreux aux trois derniers verres. Je chuchotai, peut-être un peu fort, et d'une voix affreuse :

- Tu devrais arrêter, sinon tu vas vomir.

Il ne répondit pas, ses épaules balançant légèrement de gauche à droite. Je ris et attrapai mon verre, le tendant dans sa direction. Le Prince Elric fit le même geste, et avala sa boisson rapidement, se précipitant sur l'autre récipient. Je l'imitai, jusqu'à arriver au dernier.

Nous finîmes notre acte en même temps, et je ris, totalement hilare. Mon estomac me secouait, mon pouls venait taper contre mes tempes, mes poignets et mon cou. Ma nuque se faisait raide, et pourtant, je planais. J'étais ivre. Décidément.

- Ça va, Edo ? raillai-je.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, respirant profondément. Je pouvais aisément observer ses doigts se cramponner à notre support. Mes mains s'y posèrent à leur tour, et je me hissai, jusqu'à arriver en tailleur sur la table. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, mais mes doigts esquissèrent un mouvement vers lui, que je ravisai en prenant conscience de mes actes. Le problème dans ce genre de moment, c'était qu'on pensait surtout à une chose, ou alors tout s'y rapportait. Je me recroquevillai, prenant appuis sur mes genoux, et je baissai la tête vers le blond, sous le choc :

- T'as de belles lèvres.

Je ris suite à ma phrase tandis qu'il me dévisageait, en une expression mi effarée, mi affligée. En même temps il y avait de quoi, je me faisais honte tout seul. Il sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole et rétorqua :

- C'est bon, j'ai relevé ton stupide défit, j'ai gagné.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je. Tu ne m'as pas battu ! On est à égalité, là !

Il soupira, posant sa main sur son front :

- Envy, tu es totalement déchiré, rentre chez toi… Je ne me sens pas bien…

Je ne l'écoutais pas, posant mon doigt sur ma bouche. Enfin, je le pointai vers le ciel et me levai, dominant les autres de mon estrade improvisée. Je replaçai mes cheveux vers l'arrière et tournai les yeux vers le nabot, toujours aussi malade :

- Edward ! Je te mets au défit de faire un strip-tease mieux que le mien !

Ce fut sous les acclamations, admiratives pour certaines, énervées pour d'autre, que je lançai mes cheveux vers l'arrière, ordonnant qu'on mette de la musique, mes vêtements s'écartant peu à peu, me dévoilant un peu plus à chaque mouvement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des questions ? Des avis ? N'hésitez pas :)

Bonne matinée/ journée/nuit/soirée

_By Izumy_


	6. Fiertés mal placées

Bonjour tout le monde !! Ravie de vous revoir ! =D Comme d'habitude, un immense merci à tout nos reviewers, vous êtes géniauxxxx !

Nous voilà de retour dans la tête de notre bon vieux Edo, qui j'espère vous plaira dans ce sixième chapitre ! =P

Bonne lecture à tous !!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 6

Fiertés mal placées

– _POV Edward – _

Si l'alcool n'était pas une bonne façon de garder la tête froide, il était au contraire plus que capable de nous faire ressentir des émotions, des envies, tout à fait absurdes. Ecoeurantes, même. Appuyé contre la table recouverte des verres vides, je penchai la tête de côté, ahuri par ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

Envy, prétendu Prince, était debout sur la table des fils héritiers d'une grande industrie de textile (il avait décrété, d'un commun accord avec lui-même, que notre table à shooters n'était pas un bon estrade), et se déhanchait au rythme d'une musique endiablée. Certaines filles, les plus saoules ou simplement les moins distinguées, se rapprochèrent en poussant de grandes exclamations émerveillées, plus que satisfaites d'avoir le plaisir d'assister au strip-tease inédit du second plus grand Prince d'Amestris. Ce dernier étant, pour couronner le tout, doté d'un sex-appeal assez détonnant.

Dans de grands gestes incontrôlés, Envy braillait des morceaux de phrases sans aucun sens, entrecoupé par quelques obscénités, visant à se faire admirer du publique. D'un œil morne, je tournai la tête vers Alphonse, debout entre Wrath et Winry, l'air tellement exaspéré que j'avais la sensation qu'ils allaient se mettre à pleurer. Plus près d'Envy, Greed, l'organisateur de cette soirée stupide, était littéralement plié en deux, se tenant les côtes d'un bras, appuyé sur le bar.

Soudain, de grands cris raisonnèrent plus fortement, et mon attention fut de nouveau attirée vers cet imbécile de futur Roi, décidément complètement atteint. C'est alors que mon cœur déjà bien affolé manqua un sérieux battement, lorsque je constatai qu'Envy commençait à faire glisser son pull ridicule le long de ses épaules, ne contrôlant plus le rythme sulfureux qui guidait ses hanches. Telles des groupies déchaînée, la bande de fille se rapprocha plus encore, brandissant la main vers ce Prince de la Vulgarité, dans l'espoir de pouvoir tâter un peu de sa peau d'albâtre. En poussant de grands rires sardoniques complètement surexcités, Envy se pencha vers elle et en embrassa quelques unes, tellement fougueusement que cela me paru violent. Nullement gênées par sa brusquerie, les concernées manquèrent de tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il se releva pour achever sa danse.

- Bon sang… il était strip-teaseur quand il habitait aux States ou quoi ?! soufflai-je pour moi-même, ahuri.

- Edward ? s'enquit soudain une voix familière dans mon dos, couvrant à peine la musique assourdissante.

Je me retournai – dans un espèce de demi-tour bancal, qui me fit penser à une toupie qui commence à ralentir – et trouvai Rose, face à moi, l'air tellement incrédule que j'eu envie de courir me cacher pour masquer ma honte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

- Ça me parait évident, grognai-je, tandis qu'une ceinture de cuir volait en travers de la pièce, accompagnée de nouveaux hurlements.

- Il… il est complètement saoule ? A quoi joue-t-il ?!

Trop ivre, fatigué et agacé pour me lancer dans de grandes explications scientifiques en ce qui concernait le sérieux trouble mental d'Envy, je me contentai d'hausser les épaules et de reporter mon attention sur le corps à moitié nu qui se déhanchait quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce qui était profondément navrant, lorsque cette substance destructrice qu'on nommait alcool circulait dans les veines, c'était de voir à quel point votre regard sur le monde change, en devenant plus honnête qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En parcourant l'assemblé des yeux, je me faisais une idée des choses complètement opposée, ou presque, à celle que j'avais en étant sobre. Par exemple, cette robe beige que portait Nataniya (la cousine éloignée de Greed) que j'étais sensé aimer car elle était au top de la mode chic de la jet-set, eh ben en fait, je la trouvais hideuse. Complètement informe, les bouts de tissus pendaient dans tous les sens, voulant donné à la jeune femme un côté « aérien » qui lui donnait, au final, plutôt l'air d'un sac poubelle blanc. Mon regard changeait également sur Winry, qui finalement, en plus d'être effrayante, était _aussi_ très jolie ; sur Wrath, que j'appréciai plus que ce que je voulais le montrer ; sur Rose, qui en fait n'était pas si belle et intéressante que ça ; et puis, évidemment, sur Envy qui, malgré moi, m'amusait beaucoup. J'avais la sensation de redécouvrir les gens. Mes sentiments envers eux s'accentuaient ou changeaient de forme, et il me semblait que si j'avais toute ma vie porté un tel regard sur le monde, mes centres d'intérêts et mes amis ne seraient plus du tout les mêmes.

De nouveaux cris surexcités raisonnèrent dans toute la salle, tandis que la musique prenait un tournant décisif, Envy le suivant à la perfection. Il s'était agenouillé sur la table et dégrafait son pantalon d'une main experte, faisant languir de plaisir ses groupies déchaînées. A vrai dire, je n'aurais presque pas été surpris de les voir baver de désir en observant le Prince. En un mouvement de jambe, ce dernier avait balancé son jean en travers de la pièce, et désormais tout le monde riait, rougissait, criait ou simplement admirait le fils héritier incontrôlable qui dansait en sous-vêtements de façon affreusement sensuelle. Il avait un corps très fin, de longs membres presque imberbes, sculptés dans quelques muscles peu proéminent mais assez voyant pour lui donner l'allure d'un top-modèle. Certes, il était beaucoup trop maigre pour poser dans un magasine, mais pour une carrure à première vu si fragile, il me paraissait entretenir une forme physique plutôt intéressante. C'était de plus en plus agaçant de voir, qu'en plus d'un visage parfait, sa silhouette était dotée d'un charme non négligeable. Enfin, j'aurais du m'en douter ; aucune fille ne l'aurait remarqué s'il n'avait été qu'un sac d'os – beau minois ou non.

Ses longues jambes bougeaient avec habilité autour de lui, passant par-dessus les têtes des filles admiratives, ondulant dans la continuité d'un incroyable déhanché. Il faisait glisser ses mains sur son torse dénudé, titillait volontairement l'élastique de son boxer, balançait ses cheveux démesurément longs partout autour de lui, comme de somptueux serpents sortis des abysses. A la fin du morceau, il prit la pause en levant le poing vers le ciel, arquant son corps tel un dieu grec essayant d'atteindre le soleil au sommet de l'Olympe. Sauf qu'il était un prince héritier complètement fêlé, debout sur une table.

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans tous les coins et Envy les salua d'une courbette exagérée, visiblement très fier de lui. Greed fondit sur lui pour le féliciter, et les quelques filles qui avaient été embrassées tentèrent de s'approcher à leur tour. Sauf qu'il ne leur prêta aucune attention, et dévia rapidement vers moi, une moue railleuse au visage. Il s'approcha, toujours en boxer, et lança d'un ton de défi :

- Allez, à toi de faire mieux, l'acarien !

Je grimaçai, prenant vaguement conscience qu'Alphonse, Winry et Wrath accouraient vers nous. Le brouhaha ambiant s'intensifia, restant pourtant attentif à nos moindres gestes. Tout le monde me dévisageait, pressé d'entendre ma réponse. J'avais mal à la tête, au ventre, au cœur, et je n'avais absolument aucune envie de me ridiculiser plus encore ce soir. En lui lançant un regard profondément méprisant qui sembla l'offenser, je crachai :

- J'ai pas que ça à faire de relever tes paris débiles, fillette. J'me casse.

Rassurés, Winry et Alphonse commencèrent à m'escorter, mais soudain Envy éclata d'un grand rire dans mon dos, sitôt suivit de paroles moqueuses :

- Alors comme ça le _Perfect Prince _a peur de dévoiler son anatomie à ces gentilles femmes ? Ou alors c'est parce que tu es plus petit qu'un fœtus de nain sans tes semelles compensées, que tu refuses de jouer !

Je me figeai, sentant monter un moi un déluge de haine et de colère. Lentement, en ignorant les appels implorant de ma cousine et mon frère, je me retournai vers lui. Il avait appuyé ses mains sur la table aux shooters, et attendait ma réponse, la tête penchée sur le côté, un immense sourire sadique aux lèvres. Bon, maintenant, il ne m'amusait plus. Avant que j'eu le temps de prononcer quelques paroles furieuses en ce qui concernait ma taille, il ajouta, satisfait :

- Ou bien on dit que j'ai gagné, dans ce cas ?

Je ne voulais pas me laisser manipuler. C'était stupide, puérile, affreusement écoeurant venant de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ma fierté hurlait à l'indignation, et mes nerfs étaient bien trop chauds pour que je laisse passer autant de provocation sans réagir. D'autant plus que j'étais saoule, donc absolument incapable de contrôler quoique ce soit, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon ego. En arrachant mon bras des mains d'Alphonse, je m'élançai vers Envy, qui n'eut le réflexe de reculer que bien trop tard. A mon tour, j'empoignai chaque bord de la table devant lui, et me penchai en avant, de sorte à ce que nos visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il sembla un peu déstabilisé, mais il ne bougea pas.

- Ok, pauvre débile profond. Je relève ton marché. Mais quand j'aurais gagné, t'auras intérêt à me lâcher les basques, ou bien je me ferais un plaisir de t'étrangler avec ta ceinture pour te faire taire.

- Oh, oh, ricana-t-il. Me voilà mort de peur. Essayes donc de me battre, déjà, avant d'envisager de me tuer.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mes mains compulsivement serrées autour de la table pour éviter de lui en décoller une. Une fois que j'eu repris un semblant de contrôle, je me redressai, et m'élançai vers la table.

- Edward ! Ça suffit ! s'écria Alphonse.

Je l'ignorai, m'emparai d'un verre d'alcool au hasard et l'avalai d'une traite, puis grimpai sur la table. Heureusement, elle était solide. Manquerait plus que je tombe pendant mon strip-tease, j'aurais droit aux sarcasmes d'Envy jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et encore, il serait capable de me railler jusque devant ma tombe.

Rose, Winry, Alphonse et Wrath protestèrent, essayant de me faire descendre de force ou en me traitant d'imbécile, mais j'étais imperméable à leur remarque. Les seules qui m'atteignaient, en cet instant, étaient celles de l'autre abruti nommé Envy. Peut-être parce qu'il était mon rival. Perdre face à son rival, pour un Prince, c'était abdiquer à jamais. Si je voulais devenir un Roi digne de ce nom, il fallait commencer par les plus petites batailles, pour pouvoir gagner les grandes. Envy était la première armée ennemie à laquelle je faisais face, et je ne lui laisserais aucun répit, jusqu'à ce qu'il admette sa défaite. Si ce n'était pour moi, je le faisais pour les Elric ; pour ma famille, pour ceux qui comptaient sur moi, pour mon devoir, inévitable, de futur souverain. Et même si tous ces débiles profonds ne comprendraient jamais tout ça, même si la seule chose qu'ils verraient, eux, serait le strip-tease d'un Prince trop fier, moi au moins je savais ce que je faisais.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, à la recherche d'un courage anti-honte, j'intimai au D.J., d'un vif mouvement de tête, de lancer la musique. C'était du rock. Un bon rock qui démarrait sous les chapeaux de roue, dans un rythme rapide et entraînant. En faisant taire toute dignité, je laissai glisser l'eau-de-vie dans mes veines, mon inconscience contrôler mon corps, mon imagination dicter mes mouvements. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle de rien. C'était comme si j'avais laissé place à un autre moi, le Edward charmeur, le Edward danseur, le Edward vulgaire que je détestais.

Je me voyais enchaîner des gestes auxquelles je ne comprenais rien, laissant glisser ma main sur la joue de filles qui me dégoûtaient, leurs doigts à elles chatouillant ma peau en pleine ébullition. C'était comme si le maître de la luxure me possédait entièrement. Je n'avais ni honte, ni envie. Je n'avais plus aucun sentiment ; seulement un but, un objectif, une personne à clouer sur place. Le regard des autres ne m'importait plus, ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de moi également ; je n'étais qu'un Prince manipulé par sa fierté et par l'alcool, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Comme si ma conscience flottait au dessus de la pièce, je vis l'autre moi se pencher vers une fille complètement saoule elle aussi, et il lui attrapa les cheveux d'une main pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, tandis que l'autre guidait ses doigts pour qu'elle lui dégrafe elle-même sa chemise. Une fois torse nu, je me relevai, et ma chemise siffla dans l'air pour dévoiler à tous ma musculature travaillée. Les cris fusaient, les exclamations outrées également, mais je ne les entendais pas. Je bougeais, en rythme, me déhanchais avec passion, faisant parfois claquer mes talons contre le bois solide de mon estrade. A l'aide de deux doigts experts, j'ôtai l'élastique de mes cheveux et le lançai dans un coin de la pièce. Mes longs cheveux blonds glissèrent alors sauvagement sur mes épaules, déchaînant mes fans. C'était, après tout, la première fois que le Prince Elric se montrait en public les cheveux détachés (grand fantasme des femmes du pays, parait-il). Il y avait des flashs, mais je n'y prenais pas garde, Envy non plus. Je sentais son regard rivé sur moi, ahuri de mon audace inédite. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Lui, il ne m'avait pas jeté un œil, pendant sa danse ; nous jouions au même jeu, je devais respecter ses règles. Et puis, il serait bien trop satisfait de voir que je faisais ça pour lui. Non, je faisais ça pour moi, moi seul, pour ma fierté, ma dignité, mon prestige. Parce que je n'étais pas un lâche.

D'une main coquine, j'envoyai valser à mon tour ma ceinture, et mon pantalon vint aussitôt tomber sur mes hanches. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de prendre des pantalons trop grands… Sous les cris excités de l'assemblée, je fis quelque tour sur moi-même, dégrafant à chaque fois un bouton supplémentaire. Très vite, les groupies tirèrent sur le tissu pour me l'ôter, et je me retrouvai moi aussi en sous-vêtements. A peine gêné de cette soudaine nudité, je continuai de danser énergiquement, jusqu'à ce que le morceau prenne fin. Je pris la pause, moi aussi, une main glissé dans les cheveux, l'autre posée sur la hanche.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'on m'applaudit que je regagnai mon corps, ma conscience, et que la honte s'empara de moi aussi violement qu'un tsunami. Tremblant de tout mon corps, je descendis péniblement de la table, et allai rejoindre Alphonse et Winry qui me dévisageaient, à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et la fureur. Néanmoins, je trouvai la force de me retourner vers Envy.

- Voilà. J'ai gagné. Maintenant laisse moi.

Il était resté bouche bé, ne cachant pas son émerveillement. Cependant, ma réplique sembla le réveiller, et à peine avais commencé à marcher qu'il s'exclama :

- Eh, là ! C'est pas à toi de décider lequel de nous deux était le plus sexy !

Je soupirai, assailli par une véritable migraine désormais. Avant que je n'aie pu rajouter quoique ce soit, Envy se tourna vers l'assemblée attentive, et exigea qu'elle vote pour celui qui avait gagné le pari. Il scanda nos deux noms de suite, mais personne ne leva la main.

- Vous êtes cons ou quoi ?! s'emporta-t-il. Vous savez ce que c'est qu'un vote, au moins ? Faut lever le bras quand je dis le nom de celui que vous choisissez ! On recommence, ceux qui votent pour m…

- Envy ! coupa soudain une voix féminine assez autoritaire.

La foule se décala un peu, et une femme effroyablement belle apparut devant nous, ses longs cheveux d'onyx allant épouser ses hanches dans d'épaisses ondulations. Alors que je me faisais la remarque que sa poitrine était beaucoup trop grosse pour être humaine, elle déclara :

- Arrête un peu de faire l'imbécile, tu veux ? Personne ne votera pour l'un d'entre vous.

- Et pourquoi ? grogna le Prince. Ça va pas les tuer !

- C'est contraire à l'éthique. Il n'y a jamais eu de vote entre vos deux familles, et il n'y en aura jamais, pas même pour quelque chose d'aussi désespérément idiot. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes, et tu rentres. Tu es assez saoul comme ça.

Il balaya ses ordres d'un revers de main, et se retourna de nouveau vers moi. Je m'étais appuyé contre un mur, incapable de faire face à l'ampleur de ma situation désespérée, et ne désirant qu'une chose : dormir. J'étais malade, épuisé, démoralisé. Je voulais partir.

- Bon, puisque ces abrutis ne sont pas capables de simplement lever la main, je te lance un autre défi, la crevette !

- Envy ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix indignées, que je ne pris pas le temps d'identifier.

Il les ignora et se rapprocha de moi. Démunis de tout réflexe, je ne fuis pas. En ricanant sournoisement, il lança :

- Embrasse un mec !

Un brin surpris, tout de même, je posai les yeux plus sérieusement sur lui, pour voir s'il plaisantait ou non. Cette fois tout le monde s'était tu, il n'y avait plus aucun murmure, et même le D.J. n'osait pas changer les idées du publique. Je n'entendais qu'un léger bourdonnement dans le fond de ma tête, des respirations saccadées, et le rire satisfait de l'imbécile qui allait malheureusement, un jour, gouverner le pays à mes côtés.

- T'as vraiment un grain, Envy, soupirai-je en me redressant.

- On me le dit souvent. Alors, tu relèves le défi, minus ?

Je pris une grande respiration, ne songeant même plus à faire la part des choses entre ce qui était à faire ou non. Je n'agissais plus que selon mes envies, mes sentiments, ma colère, mon exaspération. Ainsi, je me redressai doucement, me massai un instant le cou, puis fis un pas vers Envy pour m'emparer de ses lèvres avec brusquerie.

Il y eu des exclamations outrées, des flashs, des voix qui s'élevèrent dans tous les coins, mais j'étais trop occupé à forcer la barrière de la bouche d'Envy pour y faire attention. Egalement inconscient de son laissé allé, il me céda, et je le rapprochai plus encore de moi, notre baiser s'intensifiant du même coup. Je ne ressentais pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que je trouvais ça agréable. Il avait des lèvres douces, chaudes, et sa peau ardente semblait me réchauffer le cœur. Cependant, ce fut moi qui m'éloignai en premier. J'étais celui qui avait provoqué cet échange, je devais être celui qui l'arrêtait, le contraire aurait été une preuve de faiblesse. Nos visages à quelques infimes centimètres l'un de l'autre, ce fut à mon tour de rire sardoniquement, murmurant avec malice :

- _Maintenant_ j'ai gagné ton putain de pari. Alors tu me lâches.

D'un geste brusque, presque dégoûté, je le repoussai loin de moi, et commençai à m'avancer vers Winry et Alphonse, désormais au bord du suicide. Rose m'observait de ses grands yeux verts, mi-stupéfaite, mi-désespérée. En fait, je pense qu'elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. Probablement que cette idée de mariage était compromise, maintenant… Bon sang, j'avais vraiment merdé.

Soudain, il y eu un bruit de bousculade, quelqu'un cria le nom d'Envy, et je fus retourné d'un seul coup pour, de nouveau, rencontrer les lèvres de mon homologue. Il avait glissé sa main dans mes cheveux et appuyai contre ma nuque pour me forcer à rester contre lui. Son autre main était logée quelques parts dans mon dos, me collant à son torse agité de façon affreusement sensuelle. Ma surprise ne gagna mon cerveau que plusieurs instants plus tard, qui avaient été comblés par ma propre bouche répondant aux appels de celle d'Envy. A l'instant où j'allais déployer une force surhumaine pour le repousser, il s'éloigna.

- _Jamais_ je ne te laisserais gagner, face de fourmi. Si t'en as marre de moi, abdique.

Je fronçai les sourcils, de plus en plus énervé. Pourquoi ce mec persistait-il tant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me prêtais au jeu, bordel ?! En poussant un long soupir résigné, j'agrippai ses épaules et le poussai contre le mur dans mon dos, avant d'approcher une nouvelle fois mon visage du sien. Tandis que nos lèvres fusionnaient à nouveau, j'entendais le brouhaha autour de nous s'intensifier, le cliquetis des appareils photos se faire de plus en plus nombreux. Le souffle haletant, je posai violement ma main sur le torse de mon rival pour le faire reculer, puis crachai, entre provocation et désolation :

- Je suis plus fort que toi, quoique tu fasses, espèce de prostitué en chaleur. Tu m'auras sur le dos tant que tu n'auras pas admis ta défaite.

Il sourit, et ses doigts vinrent empoigner la racine de mes cheveux avec brusquerie. De toute façon complètement anesthésié par l'importante dose d'éthanol qui circulait encore dans mes veines, je ne grimaçai même pas, et écoutai plutôt sa réplique, glaciale et tranchante :

- Fais attention à toi, alors. Je vais finir par te défier de coucher avec moi.

Là-dessus, il me projeta à son tour contre le mur, et alors que nos lèvres se rencontraient une ultime fois, ses mains s'amusaient à glisser sensuellement le long de mon corps. Je compris presque immédiatement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Puisque nous ne pouvions visiblement pas nous départager par le biais des baisers, il fallait qu'un de nous deux surpasse l'autre, transgressant chaque limite dans l'espoir de ne pas être suivit. Sauf que je n'avais qu'une parole, et il était hors de question que je plis devant quelques caresses sans intérêt aucun. C'est alors que je m'empressai de répondre à ses gestes sulfureux, glissant une main le long de son abdomen, l'autre dans son dos, descendant plus bas à chaque fois que lui-même s'aventurait à être de plus en plus avenant.

- ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !! hurla une voix, familière mais lointaine.

Soudainement, sans que l'un de nous ait décidé de mettre fin à cet échange, Envy fut tiré en arrière, tellement surpris que j'eu comme dernière vision de lui son visage rond, écarquillé de stupeur et de colère à la fois. A peine avais-je commencé à comprendre qui ou quoi se trouvait autour de moi qu'une main siffla près de mon oreille et vint s'écraser contre ma joue, manquant de me renverser au sol. Je relevai la tête et vit Winry, les larmes aux yeux, qui me tendait mes vêtements avec la ferme intention de me ramener chez moi, de gré ou de force. Je consentis à les prendre, et on me tira en avant en attrapant mon bras avec fermeté. Dans mon dos, j'entendais Envy brailler des insultes, tenter de me rappeler pour enfin déterminer lequel de nous obtenait la victoire, mais je ne me retournai pas, bien conscient que si je faisais un geste de recul, je m'en prenais une.

Dans la limousine, je me rhabillai péniblement, vaguement aidé par un Alphonse déconcerté. Winry, face à moi, était tellement furieuse que j'aurais vraiment préféré, pour une fois, être un minuscule petit acarien. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot du trajet, et arrivé au château, nous montâmes directement dans nos chambres. Au moment où nous allions nous séparer, à l'angle d'un couloir, la voix de mon père raisonna dans mon dos.

- Alors, cette soirée ?

Je ne me retournai pas, Winry le fit pour moi. Comme si le couloir était frappé d'un vent glacial, il y eut un court silence, et ma cousine répondit d'un ton brutal :

- Vous apprendrez l'essentiel demain, dans les journaux.

Sous ces mots, elle s'éclipsa rapidement, et je ne perdis pas de temps pour faire de même. A croire que je n'étais pas un lâche selon mon humeur. J'étais actuellement incapable d'affronter mon père. En fait, il me semblait impossible que je le puisse un jour. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Je me sentais pitoyable ; je m'écoeurais, me répugnais. Rien ni personne, en dix huit années d'existence avait réussis à me ruiner ainsi. Si Envy méritait une victoire, c'était probablement celle-là. Je n'avais plus aucune crédibilité, auprès des autres comme auprès de moi-même. Il ne me restait plus qu'à dormir, sans penser au lendemain, en priant pour que toute cette histoire n'ait été qu'un simple rêve.

xxx

Et ce n'en fus pas un. La seconde qui suivit mon réveil me le confirma. J'eu simplement besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour que la lumière du jour (j'avais oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille) m'aveugle complètement et qu'une horrible migraine semble s'amuser à jouer au rugby dans ma tête. Je portais toujours mes vêtements de la veille, mes cheveux puaient l'alcool et faisaient gronder mon estomac désappointé, mon corps semblait peser des tonnes, et mes doigts tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. En fait, je redoutais le moment où il me faudrait me lever. Si, même allongé, je me sentais si mal, c'était à se demander si je n'allais pas m'évanouir de douleur une fois debout.

Prudemment, j'eu tout de même le courage de rouler de côté, pour vérifier l'heure. Il était passé midi, et personne ne m'avait réveillé. Bizarre. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis un petit papier, soigneusement plié, sur le bord de ma table de chevet. Comme un vieil homme sénile, j'avançai ma main parcourue de tremblements jusqu'à l'objet en question, et le lu.

_« Edward, _

_Père t'attend là où a eu lieu la soirée d'hier. Prend le temps de te préparer correctement, c'est un conseil. Les cuisiniers ont ordre de ne pas te laisser manger, alors ne t'énerve pas pour un rien. Demande des médicaments contre la gueule de bois à Jean, il en a toujours sur lui. Bonne chance, _

_Alphonse. »_

J'eu envie de pleurer. Il ne fallait pas avoir inventé la poudre pour comprendre que j'allais me prendre un savon. Si Hohenheim m'avait 1) privé de repas et 2) attendu au lieu précis de ma débauche, ce n'était pas pour rien. Avec la vague envie de me jeter par la fenêtre, je réussis à me tirer du lit et me mettre sur mes pieds.

Comme prévu, mon corps semblait peser dix mille fois son poids habituel, mon mal de cœur redoubla d'intensité, et ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Allez, j'en avais vu d'autre, je n'allais pas mourir pour si peu.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle-de-bains me sembla être le parcours du combattant, même si le seul combat auquel je devais faire face, c'était de mettre correctement un pied devant l'autre. Une fois sous la douche, je me requinquai du mieux possible, lavant mes cheveux cinq fois de suite, et frottant ma peau avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle me brûla par endroit. Puis, dans un dernier effort colossal pour monter mes bras au dessus de ma tête flamboyante, j'attachai mes cheveux trempés en une habituelle natte, qui retomba le long de mon dos. Je m'emparai ensuite d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean noir, puis sortis de ma chambre sans plus attendre.

- Bon sang, Prince Edward ! s'exclama Jean Havoc, à l'instant où je pénétrai dans la cuisine. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Non. Vos médocs, vous les avez ?

Vivement, il farfouilla dans les poches de sa veste, et sorti deux petite pilules d'une plaquette, qu'il me tendis accompagnées d'un verre d'eau. Je m'empressai de les avaler, priant pour que cet état déplorable cesse au plus vite.

Havoc toussa un peu, et reprit :

- Votre père vous…

- Attend, je sais, complétai-je. Faîtes venir la limousine, s'il vous plait.

- Bien.

En moins de deux, il m'abandonna, seul au milieu de la cuisine. J'avais à peine commencé à chercher une barre de chocolat dans un placard qu'il réapparu :

- Votre limousine vous attend.

- Hmm… d'accord, merci. Eh, euh… vous avez pas quelque chose à manger ? Je pense que ça pourrait calmer ma nausée…

Il m'adressa un regard profondément désolé qui en disait aussi long que s'il avait tenté de m'expliquer des ordres que je connaissais déjà, et je soupirai, abandonnant la partie. Sans un mot de plus, je le dépassai et m'en allai péniblement rejoindre l'immense véhicule qui attendait devant l'entrée.

Lorsque je m'y installai, le chauffeur me jeta un regard curieux, comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois. Bah, il était probablement au courant pour hier. Le problème était que je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il avait vu, ou même ce qu'il croyait. En bon civil qu'il était, sa parole refléterait sûrement la pensée générale de tout le pays, et je fus tenté de lui demander ce qu'il savait. Néanmoins, je me retins, pas assez en forme pour être sûr de pouvoir encaisser ce qu'il me répondrait. Car probablement que ma réputation de jeune Prince bien sous tout rapport était foutue, désormais. Et tout ça à cause de cet abruti. Tout ça à cause d'une seule et unique personne. Bordel, pourquoi depuis qu'Envy était entré dans ma vie, tout changeait à ce point ? Pourquoi, moi, le Prince Edward, depuis si longtemps habitué aux bonnes manières, au sourire polis, aux phrases subtiles auxquelles personne ne pouvait résister, me retrouvais dans une telle situation si soudainement ? Cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'il était revenu à Amestris, et pourtant Envy avait été capable de me mettre à dos tout le pays, y compris ma famille. Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais lui qui était si déterminé à me faire mordre la poussière, eh bien sur ce coup là, il y était arrivé. Car après tout, même si nous avions joué au même jeu, lui et moi, il serait largement plus vite pardonné. Il était le Prince Kakumhei, celui qui revenait des Etats-Unis, le sauvage et incontrôlable Envy. Il était comme ça, alors il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait _encore_ dérapé lors d'une soirée. Mais _moi, _le sage et irréprochable Prince Elric, le fils héritier le plus apte à prendre le pouvoir parmi les trois futurs souverains d'Amestris, je n'avais pas le droit de faire de telle chose. Cela allait choquer, surprendre, les médias allait se défouler sur ma double personnalité, sur ce qu'était, en réalité, « le vrai Edward Elric ».

- Bon sang…, murmurai-je pour moi-même en enfonçant mon visage dans mes bras repliés, je suis cuit…

Nous arrivâmes à bon port quelques minutes plus tard, bien trop rapides à mon goût. Le portier m'ouvrit, et aussitôt je fus assailli par une avalanche de flashs, de voix au débit d'enfer, de micro se cognant les uns contre les autres dans d'affreux sifflements suraigus. Avant de céder à l'envie de rester dans la voiture pour de bon, je me fis violence et me forçai à sortir, baissant les yeux sur mes pieds pour foncer droit devant sans leur prêter attention.

- Monsieur Elric ! Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Prince Edward, êtes-vous homosexuel en réalité ?

- Monsieur, que va-t-il se passer désormais en ce qui concerne le mariage entre vous et la Princesse Rose ?

- Prince Elric, Monsieur, Prince Edward…. !

En jouant des coudes, je réussis à m'évader de cette masse incommensurable de journalistes, en grognant intérieurement à propos du garde du corps visiblement absent. Et puis, ils posaient de ces questions ! Comme si j'en savais quelque chose ! Ah, si, je savais que je n'étais pas gay.

Ma migraine, jusque ici un peu calmée, refis surface avec ferveur, et je couru presque jusqu'à la porte encore clause de l'immense bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, je passai une main sur mon front et respirai profondément, lutant de toute mes forces contre le malaise.

- T'auras mis le temps, le microbe.

- QUI est si petit qu'il peut même voler car la pesanteur n'a pas d'effet sur lui ?! pestai-je en relevant les yeux.

Je trouvai alors Envy, à quelques mètres de moi, appuyé contre un mur, non loin du Roi Bradley et de mon propre père, assis côte à côte derrière une table de bois. Alphonse se tenait également dans un coin de la pièce, accompagné de son grand ami Wrath, venant probablement tout deux assister à notre sermon royal.

Tout avait été nettoyé, les décorations avaient été retirées, et plus aucune musique n'égayait mon arrivée. J'avais la sensation de mettre trompé d'adresse.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux présents, avancez vous par ici, ordonna Hohenheim.

En nous jetant quelques regards dégoûtés, Envy et moi nous traînâmes l'un vers l'autre d'un pas lourd et hésitant. Conscient tous deux de la gravité de la situation, nous nous passâmes des commentaires salés qui nous venaient en bouche, tant bien que mal. Il avait revêtu un pantalon très amble, comme toujours enfoncé dans des bottines extravagantes (c'était les mauves de l'autre fois), et sa chemise à rayure rose et noire était déboutonnée jusqu'à son nombril, laissant apercevoir un espèce de semi t-shirt sombre ne couvrant que le haut de son buste, en remontant jusqu'à la moitié de sa nuque. Mais où allait-il donc chercher ces vêtements ? Ça me dépassait.

Une fois face à nos géniteurs respectifs, j'affichai une mine impassible et sérieuse, qui pourtant démontrait bien que j'étais conscient de mes fautes. Je ne jetais pas un coup d'œil vers Envy, ayant presque peur de voir que, lui, prenait ça à la légère, comme toujours.

Les deux Rois étaient furieux. Cela se voyait, même s'ils étaient calmes. L'unique œil de Bradley lançait des éclairs foudroyants, et mon père n'abhorrait pas la mine du gentil Roi qu'on lui connaissait tant. Ses traits étaient figés, graves, colériques. J'en eu presque des frissons.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous avez fait ?

Aucun de nous ne répondit. C'était le meilleur moyen de répondre affirmativement avec politesse.

Bradley brandit un journal, où figurait une photo d'Envy en train de danser sur la table, puis une de moi dans le même état, et enfin, la plus importante, celle où nous nous embrassions passionnément contre un mur. J'allais vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, exactement ? siffla Bradley. Expliquez moi, je ne comprends pas !

Je baissai les yeux. C'était Envy qui avait lancé tous ces paris, c'était lui qui m'avait provoqué, et c'était son père qui posait les questions. Par conséquent, hors de question que je sois celui qui me justifie.

Envy le comprit très bien, et je sentis son regard glacé se braquer un instant sur ma nuque, avant qu'il n'explique d'une voix neutre :

- Nous avons parié, sur… plusieurs choses.

- Lesquels donc ? s'enquit son père, d'une voix si froide qu'elle aurait facilement rivalisé avec les montagnes enneigées de Briggs.

Envy se racla la gorge, mais ne s'abaissa pas à me demander de l'aide. De toute manière, je ne lui en aurais pas donné.

- Je l'ai d'abord défié au shooters. C'était égalité, mais… pour le coup, on était vraiment saouls. Donc je lui ai demandé de faire un… un strip-tease mieux que le mien. Il a accepté (le regard de mon père me toisa avec plus d'insistance). Et vu que personne n'a voulu voter pour l'un de nous deux… j'ai parié qu'il ne pourrait pas embrasser un homme. Ce… ce n'était qu'un jeu, rien de plus.

- Lorsque l'on est les héritiers des deux plus grandes couronnes d'Amestris, ces genres de jeux sont intolérables, siffla soudain mon père, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début du sermon.

A mon instar, Envy baissa docilement les yeux. J'étais un peu surpris de voir qu'il savait se discipliner en présence d'un Roi. A croire qu'il avait tout de même quelques neurones logiques, dans un coin de son esprit tordu.

Il y eut un long silence, que je n'étais pas pressé de combler. Je savais pertinemment que nous n'allions pas nous en sortir comme ça. Ce serait trop facile de se faire sermonner une fois, qu'on promette de plus recommencer, et que cette histoire s'arrête ici. Non, il y aurait un prix à payer, quelque chose. Ils étaient bien trop furieux pour se contenter d'une parole (d'autant qu'Envy n'en avait aucune). C'est ainsi que j'accueillis sans surprise les paroles de Bradley, aussi glacées que de coutume, mais peut-être un brin machiavéliques :

- Nous vous avons donc réservé un petit séjour spécial, de deux semaines, loin de vos demeures respectives.

Envy et moi relevâmes la tête, interdit. Ç'aurait été mentir de dire que je n'angoissais pas. Chacun de ces deux Rois avaient bon nombre d'amis inquiétants, chez qui ils pouvaient nous envoyer. Mais savoir qu'ils s'étaient concertés avant de nous en parler revenait à dire que ce dit ami était commun, donc _doublement_ inquiétant.

- Vous allez vous rendre chez le Docteur Armstrong, et loger chez elle pendant quinze jours, reprit Hohenheim.

- Hein ? Un médecin ? demanda Envy, incrédule. Pour quoi faire ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Il s'arrêta, au moment où il posa les yeux sur Wrath et Alphonse, l'air effaré, dans l'ombre de la pièce. Ils avaient tous deux la même expression terrorisée, deux grands yeux écarquillés, et une main devant la bouche pour étouffer des exclamations stupéfiées. Surpris, le brun se tourna vers moi, et son étonnement redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il vit mon air paniqué vaguement contenu, mes genoux tremblants, mon visage devenu blanchâtre, un film de sueur déposé sur ma nuque.

- Que… Mais pourquoi vous flippez tous comme ça ?! aboya-t-il, commençant visiblement à s'inquiéter. C'est qu'un médecin, bordel !

- Ce n'est pas qu'un médecin, Envy, expliqua mon père, lui aussi pas vraiment à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet oppressant rien qu'à l'énoncé. Le Docteur Olivia Mira Armstrong est la sœur de deux de vos professeurs, Alex Louis et Catherine Elle Armstrong. C'est une scientifique. Elle est le médecin principal de toute l'aristocratie d'Amestris, car il n'y a pas meilleur qu'elle dans tous le pays. Cependant…

- C'est une femme au caractère instable, enchaîna Bradley. Tout le monde l'évite, s'il le peut. Elle aime faire des expériences, tester des produits, et les essayer sur celui qui aura eu la malchance de tomber malade à ce moment là. Ceci dit, elle garantit toujours qu'il n'y aura aucune séquelle, puisqu'elle met toujours au point l'anti-virus associé à sa nouvelle expérience avant de l'essayer sur des humains. Mais ses idées sont sans limites, et il est absolument impossible de lui interdire quoique ce soit, car elle est capable de déverser je ne sais quel virus sur Amestris qui changerait la population en animaux, en monstres, en ce que tu veux.

- Personne ne veut faire de stage chez elle, même si elle est indéniablement le meilleur professeur de science à des kilomètres à la ronde, achevai-je d'une voix tremblante. Aller chez elle signifie ne dormir qu'une heure et demi par nuit, ne manger qu'un demi-repas par jour, être témoin des atrocités qu'elle peut engendrer ; l'assister, donc, se faire frapper à mainte reprises, ou risquer de couvrir un virus mortel pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à te l'ôter. C'est… la pire des sentences qui soit.

J'avais souffler cette dernière phrase en rivant un regard implorent à celui de mon père, impassible. Je savais qu'il était un peu inquiet de m'envoyer là-bas, mais moi-même, au fond, je me doutais qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure punition pour nous vacciner contre la bêtise. Et puis, Envy n'avait encore jamais connu l'Enfer à Amestris. Il allait le découvrir.

Pour ma part, je n'étais jamais allé chez Olivia Armstrong. Je l'avais vu, une fois étant petit, lorsque j'avais attrapé la grippe. Elle avait une voix grave et autoritaire, et elle passait son temps à crier sur tout ce qui bouge, excepté moi, le malade. J'avais sept ans, et j'avais très largement compris qu'elle trouvait mon ossature particulièrement intéressante. Ma mère était entré et lui avait formellement interdit de m'administrer quoique ce soit d'autre que mes antibiotiques contre la grippe, et malgré ses hurlements indignés de scientifique folle, elle ne m'avait rien fait. C'était la personne la plus effrayante de mon enfance. Le monstre de ma jeunesse. _Ça*_, mais en médecin.

Mes propres souvenirs mis à part, cette femme faisait beaucoup parler d'elle à Amestris, et personne autre qu'un immigré d'Amérique un peu simplet n'ignorait qui elle était. Reclus au fond de la pièce, Alphonse et Wrath nous dévisageaient, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils nous voyaient. Quoique, les _réels_ assistant d'Olivia Armstrong y avaient bien laissé la vie, eux. A cette pensée, mon angoisse redoubla d'intensité, venant presque à faire taire ma migraine.

Soudain, d'une voix un peu bancale et incertaine, Envy s'exclama théâtralement :

- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! C'est qu'un toubib, elle est sensée nous aider à guérir, pas nous administrer des saloperies ! Et qu'elle porte le nom Armstrong ou non, la loi est la loi, c'est interdit de faire ça. Je fermai les yeux, exaspéré. Son entêtement et sa vulgarité me déconcertaient.

- Tu vérifieras par toi-même dans ce cas, Envy, répondit Hohenheim, toujours maître de son calme légendaire.

- Sûrement pas, grogna sèchement mon homologue. J'ai autre chose à foutre que d'aller m'amuser au petit chimiste chez une Armstrong. Et surtout si je suis accompagné de l'autre nabot blond.

Un sifflement haineux s'échappa de ma gorge, mais je n'eu pas le temps de lui faire entendre ma façon de penser, car Bradley reprit :

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu iras que tu le veuilles ou non. Une voiture vous attendra sur devant chez vous dès demain matin, à cinq heures.

- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, vieux croûton ! s'emporta soudain Envy. J'ai dix huit piges au cas où t'aurais perdu la mémoire avec ton œil, y'a prescription pour les punitions ! J'irai pas chez ta tarée de médecin !

Sous ces belles paroles hargneuses et décisives, il tenta une sortie en beauté en s'avançant d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Bradley s'était levé de sa chaise et avait projeté son fils contre le mur, à l'aide de sa « canne-épée ». C'était la deuxième fois qu'Envy se faisait avoir sous mes yeux. Je jubilais.

Un peu stupéfait, le brun mit un instant avant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Plus furieux que jamais, son regard sembla osciller entre la rage et le mépris, lorsqu'il se braqua sur son père. Ne contrôlant plus ses hurlements, il commença :

- Dégage espèce de…

- Et où vas-tu aller, hein ? coupa Bradley, parlant plus fort que lui, sans pourtant donner l'impression d'hurler. Si tu retournes au château, ce sera d'autant plus facile pour nous de t'obliger à monter dans la voiture.

- Je…

- Tu quoi ? lança-t-il à nouveau. Tu vas retourner là-bas, c'est ça ? Affronter tous ces souvenirs pour ta minable fierté, c'est ça que tu veux ?!

Le visage d'Envy s'était figé et dévisageait son père, effaré. J'ignorais de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, mais c'était la première fois que je voyais le Prince aussi troublé. Toujours plaqué au mur par le bâton de chêne appuyé sur son torse, dans la continuité du bras puissant du Roi, il semblait avoir perdu la voix. Son père était aussi glacial que d'habitude, et son regard ne diffusait aucune émotion particulière, si ce n'est la conviction que son fils était méprisable.

Ce silence tendu s'étendit un long moment, durant lequel aucun de nous autre n'osa faire un geste. L'atmosphère semblait tenir en équilibre, et si ce n'était pas un des deux protagonistes qui le rompait, tout allait s'écrouler pour de bon, et rien ne pourrait changer.

J'avais probablement raison, puisqu'au final, Envy poussa un long soupir de résignation, dégagea la canne d'un geste brusque, et commença à s'avancer vers la porte. Bradley, qui savait déjà qu'il avait gagné la partie, ne chercha pas à le retenir. Ainsi, avant d'ouvrir, Envy lança :

- Je rentrerai tard ce soir, alors ne lance pas tous tes boulets en costume à mes trousses. Je serais à ton rendez-vous demain, mais j'veux pas voir ta gueule d'ici là. Wrath, amène toi !

Tandis que le petit frère sautillait dans sa direction, il ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste du bras, et s'enfonça dans le marécage de journaliste, toujours agglutinés autour de la demeure. Une fois que le silence abrita de nouveau l'immense salle, le Roi Bradley ricana un peu :

- Toujours aussi pressé de partir, celui-là. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que l'on peut sortir par derrière.

Encore secoué d'un petit rire hautain, il tourna des talons, salua mon père d'un bref signe de la tête, et s'enfonça jusqu'au fond de l'imposante salle, ses talons claquant à un rythme quasi-métronomique sur le carrelage froid. Peu de temps après, une porte cliqueta, et le calme revint de nouveau.

Je n'échangeai pas un mot supplémentaire avec Hohenheim, puisqu'il se leva à son tour, enfila sa veste d'un geste rapide, et suivit les traces de Bradley en silence. Douché d'une telle attitude, je me tournai vers mon frère, en quête d'un minimum de soutient familiale. Comme je l'espérai, il fut le seul à me l'apporter, s'approchant de moi d'un air désolé, mais en rien colérique.

- Si tu veux savoir, c'est Bradley qui a eu l'idée d'Olivia en premier, déclara-t-il sombrement. Père n'y aurait jamais pensé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? soufflai-je en haussant les épaules. Il m'y envoie, le résultat est le même. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais dérapé étant jeunes, ces deux là.

Bon, j'étais un peu hypocrite sur le coup. Je la méritais, cette punition. Mais cela faisait du bien de jouer les rebelles indignés. Alphonse soupira, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Bah, de toute manière, je n'attendais rien de lui. Qu'il soit là pour me soutenir, ou simplement me montrer qu'il était, lui, préoccupé de ce que je deviendrais chez cette bonne femme allumée, me rassurait énormément. C'était le principal.

Il me surprit soudain, en brandissant un objet devant mon visage, alors que je m'étais figé évasivement en observant le sien. Je repris pied et il expliqua :

- J'ai trouvé ça par terre lorsque tu as jeté ta veste, au moment du strip-tease. C'était dans ta poche, apparemment. Pourquoi tu te ballades avec ça ? Je pensais que tu l'aurais jeté !

D'un œil vitreux, je dévisageai le vieux tournevis posé dans le creux de sa main. C'est vrai, presque inconsciemment, j'avais pris l'habitude de l'emporter partout avec moi. Cette Pinako, la naine qui me l'avait donné, était depuis longtemps rangée dans la catégorie « fous à lier » (avec Olivia Armstrong, Roy Mustang et Envy) ; et pourtant, depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, je n'avais pas lâché son stupide tournevis. Et même maintenant, l'idée d'avoir pu l'oublier me gênait. D'un geste rapide, je le fourrai dans la poche de mon jean, sous les yeux incrédules de mon frère. Gêné, je marmonnai :

- Je… je comptai aller lui rendre mais… bon… voilà, quoi. On rentre ?

Il haussa un sourcil, guère convaincu, mais accepta de me suivre.

Eh bien… Il avait l'air malin, hein, le merveilleux Prince Edward Elric. Officiellement déclaré homosexuel, schizophrène, et maintenant bientôt décédé, puisqu'en route vers l'antre diabolique du Docteur Olivia Mira Armstrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, _Ça_ est un roman de Stephen King adapté en film, qui met en scène un clown assassin. Ce film a traumatisé tous les enfants qui l'ont vu à cette époque… ^^

So, une pitite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

A la semaine prochaine, et merci encore !

_By Yumi._


	7. Bienvenu en Enfer

Comme d'habitude, un immense merci pour vos review :) Ensuite, vous l'attendiez, il est là, le chapitre 7 tout beau tout propre (je l'espère du moins).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents et qu'il sera à la hauteurs de vos espérances :)

Bonne lecture ? =D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 7

Bienvenue en Enfer

--POV Envy--

Je m'étirai, toujours habillé. J'étais encore malade de ma cuite. Pourtant, une journée s'était écoulée. J'avais des courbatures dans tout le corps, et ma gorge me brûlait toujours autant. Je soupirai et me redressai. J'étais encore à jeun en plus de ça. Par peur de vomir, je n'avais rien avalé. Mon estomac grondait fortement, mais je me contenais. J'avançai d'un pas lourd vers ma salle de bain. Il était quatre-heures du matin, et je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'ôtai mes vêtements, d'un geste mécanique et rude, puis entrai dans cette maudite douche, ne contrôlant pas assez vite sa température.

L'eau froide s'abattit sur mon visage, et ma main alla chercher le régulateur à tâtons. Il me semblait que mes courbatures partaient avec l'eau, me procurant une sensation de bien être intense. Au moins, ça allait mieux qu'hier. Et ce stupide vieux qui m'envoyait en pension chez une folle. Génial, en plus, j'allais devoir supporter le nabot pendant toute la durée de mon traitement. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement, l'eau venant me piquer les yeux.

J'arrêtai le jet, attrapant mon shampoing. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? L'idée des shooter aurait été une bonne idée, mais le strip-tease ? C'était horriblement honteux. J'avais agi comme un gigolo. Je n'avais plus qu'à me terrer dans un coin. Même si le pire évènement de la soirée restait le baiser. Mon dieu… Combien de fois nous étions nous embrasser au cours de cette soirée ? Trois, quatre fois ? Approfondissant nos échanges à chaque fois… J'avais vraiment merdé. Je m'étais ridiculisé, humilié. Embrasser des filles passait encore, mais embrasser un homme, qui plus est Edward Elric, c'étais la pire des déchéances. Quelle horreur…

Mes mains se posèrent dans mes cheveux, les savonnant petit à petit. Je n'avais plus qu'à me pendre. Dire que j'avais posé mes mains sur lui, que nous nous étions enlacés tout en nous embrassant… Et histoire de rajouter à la situation et d'enfoncer bien le couteau dans la plaie, nous étions en sous-vêtement. C'était atroce.

Mes doigts s'abattirent sur le bouton de la douche, tandis que je baissai la tête, à mesure que le nettoyant partait. Si je devais avoir des remords d'une connerie dans ma vie, c'était certainement celle-là. Dire que j'avais sérieusement eu l'idée d'aller encore plus loin après. J'étais irrécupérable. Le gel douche glissa sur ma peau d'albâtre, personnifiant les sentiments qui tombaient aussi de moi, s'échappant vers les égouts. Ça ne se reproduirait plus. Plus jamais.

….

J'enfilai un t-shirt à manche longue, ainsi qu'un autre pantalon. Je le plaçai dans mes bottines puis attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, deux immenses mèches s'en échappant sur le devant de mon visage. Je baillai, et sortis une valise, y déposant une bonne partie de mon armoire. Je dus retirer toutes sortes d'objets de mon placard, ne prêtant pas attention au papier qui voletait, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Mère. Je ne l'avais pas ouverte, son écriture en italique m'étant bien trop familière, la lettre avait été fourrée dans un coin de ma penderie. Endroit à laquelle je la rangeai de nouveau, refermant la porte rapidement. Mon réveil affichait quatre heures trente. J'étais parti pour quelques jours dans la maison de Frankenstein.

Dans une demi-heure, une voiture m'attendrait devant mon domicile, prête à m'emmener chez la folle avec le nabot blond. J'eus une sorte de pseudo frisson en voyant le journal de la veille posée sur ma table de nuit, affichant clairement mes exploits de beuverie. Qu'étais-je censé faire en voyant ça ? J'avais besoin de parler, mais je n'étais pas du genre à me confier, et ici, il n'y aurait aucune oreille prête à m'écouter. Je soupirai en me dirigeant vers la salle à manger, baillant pour la énième fois.

Lorsque j'y entrai, je trouvai mon jeune frère, trempant ses toasts dans du lait. Je l'interrogeai du regard, sur sa présence quelque peu précoce par rapport à son heure de réveil habituelle. Il ne me dit rien, me saluant de la tête, tandis que je prenais place à table.

- Il est encore tôt, tu ne dors pas ?

- Je me suis levé pour te souhaiter bonne chance.

Je levai un sourcil, et il développa, la fatigue se lisant dans sa voix et son visage :

- Je ne doute pas que tu reviendra en vie, mais je préfèrerais te souhaiter un bon départ. On ne sais jamais ce qui peu se passer tu sais… Et puis, je m'inquiète un peu. Tu n'as rien mangé hier.

- Normal, je me suis contenté de dégobiller.

Il grimaça, et attrapa un nouveau toast. Je pris les miens, en mangeant quelques uns avec mon verre de jus de fruit. Il reprit, d'un ton prudent :

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu la dernière fois… J'aimerais savoir comment est Amabelga…

A mon grand étonnement, et au sien, je ne m'énervais pas. A croire que la fatigue avait du bon. J'haussai les épaules, avalant mon déjeuner avec la joie de ne pas le sentir remonter. Ça faisait du bien de manger.

- Elle est gentille. Elle préfère penser à sa famille plutôt qu'à sa richesse. Elle est facilement sévère si on la déçoit, et il arrive qu'elle crie. Sinon, elle est inimitable.

Mon petit frère acquiesça, et posa sa main dans son menton :

- Je me souviens, quand j'étais tout petit, elle m'avait emmené avec elle à l'hôpital, parce que tu t'étais cassé le bras. Elle t'avait disputé.

Je levais les sourcils, il avait une sacrée mémoire pour se rappeler d'un truc qui était arrivé quand il avait trois ans. Je ris :

- Oui, j'étais tombé d'un toit.

Ça je le savais, j'en avais un souvenir précis… En revanche, pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Cela restait un mystère… A la réflexion, il m'était arrivé beaucoup d'évènement à Amestris, sans que je n'en connaisse la cause… Je fus pris d'une soudaine migraine et me relevai, ayant fini de déjeuner. Cinq heures allaient sonner, et j'allais bientôt devoir partir. Je reporterai mes questions à plus tard.

….

La voiture s'arrêta, après une bonne demi-heure de route. Je n'en pouvais plus, m'endormant à moitié sur mon siège, puisque déjà rincé, avec la ferme intention de me jeter sur mon lit une fois installé. De plus, j'avais toujours faim. J'osais espérer que ladite Olivia Armstrong aurait de quoi me requinquer, après ma journée de jeun.

On m'ouvrit la portière et je descendis. De là, cela ressemblait à une maison plutôt banale. Une grande barrière noire, et des buissons pour cacher un peu le jardin. On me déposa avec ma valise, puis la voiture repartie. Je grognai en attrapant la poignée, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de m'occuper de mes bagages seul. Une voiture s'arrêta derrière moi, sûrement celle du Elric, et je me retournai, tandis qu'il subissait le même sort que moi. A savoir : mis en dehors du véhicule, avec ses affaires, et abandonné sur le trottoir, la voiture filant rapidement.

Je croisai son regard et respirai profondément, avant de lui tourner volontairement le dos, approchant de la barrière. Je pus observer un cadenas et une grosse chaîne autour de celle-ci. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'un barreau tandis que je tentais d'apercevoir le jardin. Une allée derrière la barrière, et des potagers sur les côtés. J'entendis une valise rouler un peu, puis le blond vint faire de même. Cependant, alors que nous restions en pleine interrogation, je sentis quelque chose se poser dans mon cou, et, à voir la façon qu'avait mon ami de se crisper, je pus comprendre qu'il avait la même chose. Une voix s'éleva, autoritaire :

- Vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Voyant que la crevette semblait bien trop effrayée pour répondre, je m'en chargeai, un brin craintif :

- Nous… Nous sommes envoyés chez vous… Je suis le Prince Envy… Et lui c'est le Prince Edward… On ne savait pas comment vous signaler… notre arrivée.

La chose sur ma nuque partit immédiatement, et la femme déclara :

- Attraper vos affaires, crétins.

Elle nous poussa, ouvrant le cadenas, puis elle avança rapidement, nous laissant simplement entrevoir sa crinière blonde. J'échangeai un regard avec le blond, avant d'observer le jardin. Des plantes, partout. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en botanique, mais ces plantes là ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Avant que nous ne passions la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna vers nous. Je fus scié. Elle portait des bottes à coupe militaire, ainsi qu'un pantalon. Un simple débardeur noir en guise de haut, et pourtant, elle avait l'air un officier. Je me demandait un instant si elle n'avait pas fait partie de l'armée, et me mis à détailler son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient valorisés par des cils noirs, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient parfaitement alignées avec son visage, et rajoutai à sa beauté autoritaire. Elle était belle tout en étant effrayante. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses hanches, brillant légèrement à la lumière du soleil. Ses prunelles se fixèrent sur les miennes, et j'entendis l'air siffler à mon oreille alors qu'elle abattait sa main derrière ma tête :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'observer comme ça, l'imbécile ?! Tu veux ma photo, femmelette ?

J'entendis mon rival rire à côté de moi, alors que je prenais une inspiration pour répliquer, cependant, elle s'adressa à mon compagnon, tout aussi gentiment qu'à moi :

- Et toi ? T'as fini de rire, microbe ?! Allez déposer vos affaire à l'étage, passez par cet escalier, (elle désigna ledit moyen de monter à l'étage du menton, une chose en bois inquiétante) et retrouvez moi ici dans cinq minutes.

Nous acquiesçâmes, pestant intérieurement contre elle, et je fus le premier à m'élancer vers les marches grinçant dangereusement, et au bois si vieux que je tâchai de ne pas marcher trop fort pour éviter que celui-ci ne se casse. Arrivé sur le palier, je poussai la porte du pied, et déposai ma valise dans la chambre avant de me figer.

Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Non, je ne rêvais pas. C'était la chose la plus miteuse que je n'ai jamais vu. Le plafond était si bas que si j'avais levé les bras, mes coudes l'auraient touché. Le parquet grinçait, des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient un peu partout, des montagnes de poussières s'étalaient sur des cartons. Une vielle ampoule pendouillait d'un fil, et, en face de moi, ce qui était vraisemblablement nos lits. Deux espèces de matelas, tellement vieux qu'ils en étaient plats, ressemblant plus à des tapis, des trous dedans provoqué très certainement par des mythes. J'étais en plein cauchemar. C'était horrible, impensable. Elle n'allait tout de même pas nous faire dormir dans… ça ?

Je me retournai vivement, plaçant un instant mes pupilles dans les yeux d'Edward, qui semblait analyser la situation. Je déclarai, paniqué, effrayé, tétanisé :

- Je veux rentrer.

- Tu crois que c'est l'endroit où on va dormir ? questionna-t-il en ignorant totalement ma phrase.

Je me redressai, et tentai de chasser mon soudain affolement, ayant le sentiment d'être en plein film d'épouvante :

- Il est hors de question que je dorme dans un truc aussi horrible !

- Moi non plus… Mais je crois qu'on va devoir s'y résoudre.

Je me retournai vers la porte, bien décidé à toucher deux mots de mon mécontentement à Morgane* la Sorcière.

….

Nous arrivâmes au centre de la pièce. Des fioles, toute sortes de produits chimiques à différentes couleurs, étiquetées à des noms tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Les talons d'Olivia vinrent calquer sur le sol, et elle prit la parole, nous toisant du regard, l'un et l'autre :

- Bon, les mioches, je vous préviens, le premier qui fait tomber quoi que se soit ici, je lui arrache les tripes et j'en fais des décorations de noël.

Mes prunelles la foudroyèrent, et je pris la parole, prenant le risque de dire ce qui me brûlait la langue :

- Dites moi, vous comptez nous donner des matelas ou on va dormir sur les espèces de tapis infects là-haut ?

L'air siffla à mon oreille et la main s'écrasa, une nouvelle fois, derrière mon crâne. Sa voix raisonna dans la pièce, son autorité palpable me rappelant très clairement quelqu'un :

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, fillette ?! T'es pas chez toi, arrête de jouer la princesse, tu dormiras sur mes matelas que ça te plaise ou non ! Fais moi encore une réflexion de se genre et je te scalpe !

Je blêmis, tandis qu'un rictus animait le crétin à côté de moi. Je lui marchai discrètement sur le pied et la tortionnaire se retourna de nouveau vers nous. Mon Dieu, sa voix avait beau être totalement différente, ses intonations autoritaires ressemblaient étrangement à celles de ma mère… Un instant, j'avais cru réentendre sa voix ; je me souvenais de quand elle m'avait disputé, étant petit, parce que mon bras s'était cassé. Elle était arrivée en trombe dans l'hôpital, avait crié sur une femme à côté de moi, puis m'avait giflé en me disant que j'étais stupide… D'ailleurs, qui était cette femme sur laquelle elle avait criée ? Parce que, à y réfléchir, je n'en avais aucun souvenir… Qui était-ce ?

Je baissai la tête, tentant de me souvenir de son visage, mais seul des cheveux châtain me revinrent… Et pourtant, malgré ça, je savais que je connaissais cette femme. Mais j'ignorais totalement qui elle était… Et lorsque je tentais de voir plus loin, une migraine me frappa de plein fouet et je grimaçai sous la douleur, posant ma main sur mes tempes.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et avançai vers les tables, faisant ce qu'Olivia nous disait, ayant légèrement peur de me prendre quelque chose en pleine figure. Mais la motivation du fait que je pourrais me reposer après ça était plutôt forte, même si les matelas ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

….

Un souvenir me fit office de rêve cet après-midi là. Je marchai sur des tuiles sombres, le sol m'apparaissait en bas. Ma main tenait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivai pas à distinguer quoi. Mon pied avança rapidement, un peu trop vite peut-être. Mes doigt glissèrent contre se que je tenais, et je tombais, voyant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus, une voix me hélant.

Quelque chose se posa sur mon bras et je sursautai, ouvrant les yeux brusquement et me retournant vers le possesseur de cette main, constatant ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je levai un sourcil en guise d'interrogation, et il haussa les épaules, relâchant mon bras avec les joues rosissant :

- Hum… Olivia voudrait qu'on aille acheter des plantes en ville.

Je me redressai, sentant un horrible mal de dos me guetter. Je m'étirai, regardant le nabot qui restait toujours assis, entre nos deux matelas. Mes pupilles se fixèrent sur son visage, descendant petit à petit. Ses yeux dorés brillaient sous ses cheveux blonds. Sa peau n'était pas trop bronzée, ni trop claire. Plus foncée que la mienne du moins ; ses lèvres étaient correctement tracées, bien centrées. A bien y regarder, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi il avait une foule d'admiratrices tout aussi bondée que la mienne. Edward était tout bonnement séduisant. Je sentis ma tête avancer légèrement mais un coup dans le sol me fit comprendre qu'Olivia n'attendait pas. Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, nous nous arrêtâmes, étant arrivés dans les rues principales, non loin de la boucherie Curtis. Je soupirai, m'arrêtai, puis me tournai vers Edward, les sourcils froncés :

- Elle t'a dit qu'on devait aller où ?

Il blêmit légèrement et me répondis vaguement un nom pas tout à fait compréhensible, quelque chose du genre « pinako ». Une espèce d'enchevêtrement de syllabe… Je me grattai la tête, un peu gêné. Cela faisait à peine une journée que nous étions chez la tortionnaire, et déjà, je pouvais remarquer qu'une gêne quasi constante nous enveloppait, lui et moi. Peut-être parce que nous ne pouvions oublier notre échange lors de la soirée. Enfin, non, c'était une certitude. Aucun de nous ne l'avait oublié.

Je devais l'avouer, le souvenir, bien que flou et anesthésié, m'étais resté en tête. Il me retournait le ventre à chaque fois que j'y songeai, serrai ma gorge. Mon corps se rappelait de la sensation contre mes doigts, sur mon dos, et sur d'autres membres, eux semblant de souvenir avec précision de ce qui s'était passé. Je ne me souvenais pas de la façon dont mon homologue embrassait, à vrai dire, à cet instant, je cherchai plus à le faire taire et à avoir le dessus.

Durant mes réflexions profondément intenses, le blond m'avait dépassé, et m'attendait en tapant légèrement du pied. Je relevai les yeux, et il me foudroya du regard avant de tourner les talons, sa natte volant dans l'air, tandis que je me redressai, tentant de le rattraper malgré les pavés de la rue.

A notre plus grande surprise, une horde de journaliste déboula à l'endroit précis ou nous allions nous engager. En à peine deux secondes, les questions fusèrent, les micros se tendirent, et les appareils photos flashèrent. Je reculai d'un pas, me sentant pas franchement rassuré devant les médias qui m'avaient collé une étiquette d'homosexuel ; puis, avant que je n'ai pus réagir devant cette marrée humaine, des doigts se posèrent brutalement sur mon poignet. Je me sentis tiré vers l'arrière, et, après avoir manqué de tomber, je pris conscience de la personne qui étais en train de m'entrainer vers une ruelle, et je suivis le Prince Elric dans des espaces, tous plus étroits les uns que les autres, le temps de semer la presse.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à un endroit, je m'adossai sur une porte, essoufflé. Mon bras vint appuyer sur mon ventre tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, l'autre, à ma droite, loin d'être hors d'haleine. Pour ça, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était « the Perfect Prince ». J'étais persuadé que s'il avait couru à pleine vitesse durant trois heures, sa respiration aurait à peine changée. En fait il était inhumain. Un robot ultra perfectionné créé pour résister à l'effort. Il était le « Elricator »… Non, bon, là ça devenait du délire.

Edward toujours concentré sur les sons provenant des journalistes, n'avait toujours pas lâché mon poignet droit. Je le remarquai d'une part, par le contact, et aussi car je vis ses doigts contraster avec ma peau. Nous n'étions pas si différent, simplement, j'avais l'épiderme d'un cadavre, et lui d'un vivant. Cependant, malgré moi, je me gardais de lui lancer un sarcasme sur son geste. Bien que l'envie m'en brûlait la langue, je ne pus rien dire, ce contact m'apaisant pour une raison encore inconnue.

Quelque chose couina dans mon dos (probablement la porte qui s'ouvrait) et je me sentis tomber vers l'arrière, le nabot se retrouvant attiré à cause de sa poigne. Ma tête cogna contre le sol et je grognai, de mécontentement et de douleur. Et histoire d'en rajouter un peu plus au plancher inconfortable, The Perfect Prince s'étala brutalement sur ma cuisse, me faisant râler sous le coup.

- Putain, dégage abruti !

Les mots sortirent automatiquement, tandis que je me ressaisissais, ôtant mon poignet de ses doigts. Je me réveillai de mon absence, et me dégouttais moi-même par la même occasion. Alors que le blond se tournait pour me répondre sur le même ton que moi, une voix raisonna derrière nous :

- Oui ?

Je penchai la tête vers l'arrière, et me relevai brutalement, pour observer la femme de plus près. Je me penchai à demi pour la voir dans les yeux. Elle avait une queue de cheval dressée vers le ciel, ainsi qu'une paire de lunette à carreaux plus ronds que ronds. Sa voix était aussi couinante que les planches sur le sol. Lorsque je me tournai vers mon homologue, je constatai sa réaction, à la fois apeurée et soulagée. A son air, je compris que cette femme ne lui était pas étrangère.

- Euh… nous venons pour…, commençai-je.

Elle ne m'écouta pas, saisissant ma main et celle du blond. Je sentis son épaule cogner contre mon bras, et elle déclara :

- La haine n'est qu'à une petite frontière de l'amour. Mettez vos aprioris de côté et vous verrez de nettes améliorations.

Elle conclut sa phrase incompréhensible en collant la paume d'Edward contre la mienne. Notre réaction fut la même, et nous écartâmes nos mains avec une moue dégouttée, une fois relâchées par celles de la vielle.

Je jetai un œil anxieux au blond qui baragouinait quelque chose à la grand-mère. J'en profitai donc pour observer un peu les lieux. Mes bottines retentirent sur le sol, tandis que mes yeux parcouraient les étagères poussiéreuses. Je m'arrêtais, un moment, approchant d'une photo de Central. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, tandis que ma gorge se serrait d'office. Le toit de cette maison me disait vraiment quelque chose. Elle était très haute, une des plus grandes de la ville, voir même la plus élevée. Je me retournai, et questionnai :

- Elle date cette photo ?

- Pas plus de dix ans.

Je levai un sourcil, et je vis Edward saisir le sac en papier qu'on lui tendait, une appréhension au visage. Il se tourna vers moi, croisa mon regard, et le détourna précipitamment. Je soupirai, puis avançai vers la porte. Il fut le premier à sortir, et alors que ma main se tendait vers la poignée, on m'agrippa le bras. Je me tournai de nouveau, observant la femme qui me retenait toujours :

- Faites lui confiance. Ou votre haine perdurera et vous ne pourrez pas vous aimer, n'oubliez pas d'oser.

Je levai un sourcil et déclarai, agacé :

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Vielle cinglée.

Sur mes mots, je me dégageai, claquant le bois pour sortir dans la rue. Si j'avais compris ce que j'avais cru comprendre, cette vielle folle racontais n'importe quoi. Non, car, même avec toutes les prédictions du monde, même les plus farfelues, et même si j'avais vécu dans un monde totalement fantasque, Edward ne serait jamais rien de plus que mon plus grand et insupportable rival, malgré sa taille.

….

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, Olivia nous arracha à moitié son paquet des mains, puis attrapa les plantes qui s'y trouvaient, les enfonçant dans du terreau. Elle en arracha un pétale et se tourna vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Vous savez ce que c'est, ça ?

Je secouai la tête, l'autre faisant de même. A parler honnêtement, je m'en fichais. J'avais juste envie de manger, et de dormir.

- C'est une plante hautement toxique ! Un seul morceau de sa fleur dans une boisson, et vous mourrez illico ! Enfin, avant ça, vous êtes pris de convulsions, et de violents spasmes la plupart du temps, les yeux se retournent dans leur orbites, et après, on étouffe, puis les veines bouillonnent et on meurt. N'est-ce pas incroyable ?

L'Elric resta silencieux, et je rétorquai, d'une humeur franchement mauvaise :

- Non, c'est morbide, glauque, et gore. Vous avez peut-être une fascination pour ces choses mais pas nous. On mange quand ? J'ai faim.

Son visage se tendit brutalement, se yeux prenant un air menaçant. Sa main siffla l'air, de nouveau, et une énième claque m'arriva sur le crâne. Seulement, elle ne se contenta pas de repartir à sa propriétaire cette fois. Non, cette fois-ci, ses doigts empoignèrent mes cheveux, et je sentis ma queue de cheval se tirer brutalement. Un cri pas franchement masculin m'échappa, et elle scanda, d'un ton si autoritaire que je crus entrer dans un régiment :

- Tu mangeras quand tu pourras, Princesse ! La prochaine fois que tu me causes sur ce ton je découpe tes cheveux, et je te fais la même coupe que mon frère.

Je hochai la tête, posant mes mains sur mes cheveux, espérant peut-être que ce geste atténuerait la douleur. Elle relâcha sa poigne, et je me redressai vivement. Cependant, elle reprit :

- Tes cheveux sont très intéressants, tu dois beaucoup t'en occuper… Ça te ferait un poids en moins si je les coupais…

- Non ! Merde, si vous voulez faire des expériences prenez plutôt l'autre nabot, ce n'est pas possible d'être si petit à dix huit ans !

Il me lança un regard haineux, tandis que l'infâme tortionnaire relâchait mes cheveux, et se dirigeait vers Edward. Je ricanai, et, avant que je n'ai pu profiter de son soudain intérêt pour l'ossature de mon homologue, mes cheveux furent de nouveau tirer vers l'arrière, et je me mis à maudire l'idée que j'avais eu de les mettre en queue de cheval.

- Oh fillette ! Tu te barres pas comme ça, t'as encore plein de choses à faire ! Vas faire mes carreaux.

Je me retournai et râlai :

- C'est pas mon boulot ! Faites le vous-même. Moi je veux dormir !

Une nouvelle claque m'arriva sur la tête, et, après un rire du nabot, bien que tenté d'être dissimulé par une toux, la tortionnaire reprit d'un ton fort :

- Et toi le mioche, au lieu de rire, tu vas me chercher une serpillière et tu me nettoies toute la pièce. Et si jamais tu fais tomber quoi que se soit, je t'étrangle avec les cheveux de l'autre taffiole.

- Eh ! m'exclamai-je, outré.

Elle me lança un regard glacial, et je baissai la tête en grognant juron sur juron entre mes dents. Décidemment, ce séjour risquait d'être folklorique.

…

Le soir arriva, après une troisième journée en Enfer. J'avais pu remarquer plusieurs choses, plus ou moins déplaisantes, et j'étais au comble de la fatigue. Olivia nous faisait lever au bout de deux heures de sommeil, à grand coup de balais contre le plafond (qui donnait sur notre sol), pour faire des tâches telles que récurer les moindres de ses marches, ou alors retapisser sa chambre à coucher, ou donner à manger et changer les cages de toutes ses bestioles. Enfin, ça s'était surtout mon boulot, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que faisait Edward. De plus, l'infâme fille Armstrong avait dans ses habitudes de couper l'eau chaude quand JE passais à la douche. A croire que si je voulais être lavé entièrement à l'eau chaude, il fallait que j'y passe en même temps que l'autre abruti. Et si je devais faire une telle horreur un jour, ce serait en cas d'extrême urgence… Non, même pas, je préférais me choper une grippe ou rester sans me laver plutôt que de partager ma douche avec lui. Une image atroce me vint en tête et je la secouai énergiquement. Non, mon Dieu, c'était inconcevable.

Je réprimai une grimace de dégoût et poussai enfin la porte de notre grenier. Les matelas que nous avions pour dormir étaient une horreur, je sentais les ressorts du mien chaque « nuit ». J'avais des courbatures qui se créaient un peu partout, au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

Je me laissai donc tomber sur le matelas, trop épuisé pour prendre une douche pour l'instant. Edward était déjà là, allongé sur son tapis, ses cheveux blonds s'échappant de sa tresse décoiffée. Il était dos à moi, comme chaque soir. Et maintenant que nous étions chacun dans la pièce, l'un à côté de l'autre, l'immense gêne qui nous était habituelle revenait s'abattre sur nous avec la puissance d'un coup de marteau.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi le souvenir de la fête nous gênait tant que ça. Nous n'avions pas accompli cet acte par envie… juste par défit… Cependant, était-ce vraiment le cas ? Moi-même, je n'étais même plus sure d'avoir fait ça par pur désir d'humilier The Perfect Prince. Je voulais simplement qu'il se sente obligé d'abdiquer, mais lorsque je lui avais dit d'embrasser un homme… Est-ce que je savais, au fond de moi, qu'il ferait exprès de porter son choix sur ma personne ? A y réfléchir maintenant, c'était logique. Mais je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de la situation à ce moment là…

Je lançai, ayant très bien compris qu'il ne dormait pas :

- Tu ne retires jamais ta tresse ?

J'entendis mon homologue grogner, et je le vis ôter son élastique pour le balancer à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il se détourna, de nouveau. Je me raclai la gorge ; j'étais parti pour subir ça tous les soirs… Cependant, je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer nos gestes lors de la fête. Je n'avais en rien besoin de me justifier, et je doutais que lui ne le veuille.

Je me tournai, détachant mes cheveux pour qu'ils s'éparpillent sur la couchette. Je détestais cet endroit, et être 24h/24 avec le nabot, ça m'agaçait. Cela dit, nous étions solidaires sur un point, nous ne pouvions pas supporter Olivia. Et je pense que si l'un de nous aurait proposé de la tuer, l'autre l'aurait certainement aidé… Quoique…

- Envy, je peux te poser une question ?

Je sursautai, et baragouinai un « oui », me préparant à l'entendre.

- Quand tu m'as embrassé à la fête, après que moi je l'ai fait, c'était uniquement par vengeance ?

Ma gorge se serra. Bien sûr… Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose… En doutait-il ? Cependant, malgré la certitude mon esprit la dessus, je sentis la boule qui me bloquait la voix grossir tandis que je prononçais ces mots, une étrange douleur dans le bas du ventre se manifestant :

- Evidemment. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je le voulais.

J'avais l'impression de mentir, malgré la conviction de ma conscience. Il répondit, chuchotant presque :

- Je ne sais pas, tu es tellement bizarre qu'on ne peut être sûr de rien avec toi.

Je grognai en toute réponse, alors qu'il reprenait, cherchant visiblement à m'atteindre :

- Mais tant mieux. Parce que ça m'aurait sincèrement embêté que tu veuille de moi. Je ne suis pas gay, tu sais.

Je me redressai, le nabot avait tapé dans le mille pour m'énerver :

- Parce que tu crois que je le suis, minus ?! Je te rappelle que jusqu'à la soirée, je ne t'ais jamais vu porter un intérêt pour une femme, sauf peut-être pour Rose, mais elle ressemble à un transsexuel !

Il accompli le même mouvement que moi, jusqu'à me lancer un regard glacial :

- Bien sûr que non, et je te signal qu'entre nous deux, tu es le plus efféminé, donc tu es franchement mal placé pour traiter les autres de cette façon !

Ma main alla d'elle-même agripper son col et je déclarai, en plissant les yeux :

- Pour ton information, je suis androgyne. Et histoire de t'éclaircir la mémoire, c'est toi qui m'as regardé comme un merlan frit lorsque je me foutais à poil.

Ses doigts vinrent se poser à la racine de mes cheveux, les tirants légèrement :

- Et qui est-ce qui m'as dit qu'il finirait par me proposer de coucher avec lui si on continuait à s'embrasser ?

Je le foudroyai du regard, me rappelant vaguement de mes mots. Ce soir là, les effets de nos échanges m'avaient quelques peu dérangé. C'était normal que sous le poids de l'alcool j'ais sorti une telle absurdité… Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à se que ça me retombe dessus.

- Tu insinues que j'ai eu envie de toi, microbe ? Mais t'as vu la vierge en 3D pour sortir une connerie pareille ?! Même un clébard embrasserait mieux que toi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous mes mots et il répondit en levant son poing vers moi :

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai eu envie de ma faire vomir après.

Mon genou parti de lui-même, au même moment où je recevais son poing en pleine face. Je le lui rendis rapidement, et, en un rien de temps, il me fit basculer sous lui, posant brutalement sa main contre mon thorax, dans le but de me rendre mon coup de jambe bien placé. Mes doigts se posèrent sur le haut de son t-shirt, tandis que je basculai de côté, pour le faire tomber sous moi. Logé entre les deux tapis, je replaçai mes jambes au dessus des siennes afin de l'immobiliser. Mes mains se posèrent brutalement sur ses poignets.

J'étais essoufflé déjà. Sa droite m'avait sérieusement remué, mais j'avais gagné, cette fois j'avais le dessus. Je baissai lentement la tête, tentant de reprendre ma respiration, mes paupières se fermant. Cependant, lorsque la peau découvrit mes prunelles, j'observais des yeux dorés, à deux centimètres de moi. Un instant, je crus qu'il s'était redressé, mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Les battements de mon cœur vinrent cogner montre ma gorge et mes tempes. Mon corps se raidit, s'abandonnant à lui-même, laissant mon esprit vagabonder ailleurs. Je ne sus pas se qui me poussa à faire cela, mais je le voulais, en ce moment, je savais que je ne faisais pas ça pour prouver quelque chose, juste que cela m'étais nécessaire, j'en avais besoin… réellement.

Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, doucement, tandis que je devenais aveugle, imaginant son visage plutôt que cherchant à le percevoir. Je laissai mes sens se mettre en éveille, goûter cette chaire brûlante, l'odeur qui émanait de lui accroissant mon envie. Lorsque le contact se fit, sans aucune once de résistance, je m'immisçai en lui, partageant cet échange hors norme. Mes lèvres effectuaient mouvement après mouvement, contre les siennes répétant la même opération. Mes doigts glissèrent le long de son poignet afin de retomber entre les siens, enlaçant cette main étrangère.

C'était irréel, je ne pensais plus. Mon corps agissait seulement, et mes songes étaient en état de veille. Cet échange me procurait un bien inconnu, désarmant presque. Je caressai son buste petit à petit, un bonheur incroyable se répandant en moi. Ce baiser intense semblait me mettre dans un autre état, comme si je n'avais rien été jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme si toute ma vie avait été falsifiée, jusqu'à ce que je ne me retrouve ce jour là. Mes jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui et mon corps se laissa tomber sur son buste. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit un peu plus, approfondissant notre étreinte. Pourquoi faisais-je ça ? Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment de plénitude ? Et pourquoi en avais-je eu l'envie ?

*Demi-sœur du Roi Arthur, adepte de la magie noire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TADAM ! A bientôt =)

_By Izumy_


	8. La torture

Yooop ! En avant pour le chapitre 8 ! Un grand merci à nos reviewers, votre soutient est très important !

Rien à dire je crois sur ce chapitre, excepté peut-être que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 8

La torture du corps, de l'esprit, et du coeur

– _POV Edward – _

Je ne comprenais pas bien. Ou plutôt, je ne comprenais rien. Qu'est-ce que je fichais ? Je n'avais pourtant rien bu, je ne m'étais pas drogué, et je n'étais même pas en pleine crise de somnambulisme. Alors la question était, qu'est-ce que je foutais, serré dans les bras d'Envy, répondant à son baiser avec plus de passion qu'il n'y en aurait jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre, demandant plus, toujours plus, encore plus, dans de brusques étreintes ? Une de ses mains avait agrippé mes cheveux lorsqu'il m'avait fait basculer sous lui, son avant bras tendu à droite de mon visage. L'autre s'était emparée de ma main gauche, et ses doigts s'entremêlaient aux miens avec hargne. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce qui naissait en moi, à ce moment là. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce n'était pas terne, habituel, empli d'une niaiserie coutumière lors de ce genre d'incident. Non, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. C'était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus intense. C'était une déferlante de sentiments contradictoires, qui pourtant s'unissaient à la perfection. La haine et l'amour ; le dégoût et le désir ; la colère et la joie ; le refus et l'abdication… Tant de paradoxes qui brûlaient en nous, qui faisaient de ce baiser un moment innommable, indéfinissable, tant il était incompréhensible. J'avais la sensation de fondre, serré dans ses bras, scellé à ses lèvres, anesthésié par son odeur. Je n'aurais pas eu plus belle mort, que si je m'étais éteint en cet instant, au cœur même de la sensation d'avoir retrouvé ce que je cherchais, inconsciemment, depuis longtemps. En sentant ses doigts parcourir ma nuque, mes clavicules, mes flancs, et en me délectant de ses courbes parfaites qu'il me semblait avoir dessiné dans mon esprit durant des lustres, c'était comme si je me libérais de quelque chose, comme si un autre moi s'était enfin dénoué de ses liens. Sauf que tout m'était inconnu, et je ne comprenais pas. Toute cette avalanche d'émotion était presque suffocante, mais n'en restait pas moins le plus incommensurable des mystères, toujours impossible à révéler, masqué par l'ombre étrange de mon esprit.

Allongé en travers de nos deux tapis-matelas, je sentais la respiration saccadée d'Envy battre contre mon torse, nos cœurs cognant dans nos poitrines comme des tambours. Au bout d'un moment que je ne saurais qualifier de long ou court, nous fûmes tous les deux à bout de souffle, et il recula un peu son visage, sans pourtant se redresser complètement. Plus aucun de nous ne bougeait, sa main gauche avait arrêté sa course folle le long de mon buste, et nos doigts restaient entrelacés, sans pourtant s'étreindre aussi fermement qu'il y avait quelques secondes. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du sien, visiblement troublé, incompris. Je n'aurais pu expliquer ce qui venait de se produire, mais quelque chose en moi était rassurée de constater qu'Envy l'avait également ressenti. Si notre bouleversement était commun, je n'aurais su dire si nous le regrettions ou non. Moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à me dire que c'était mal, sans pourtant trouver cela naturel. Après tout, nous nous étions encore embrassé par provocation. Mais était-ce une excuse ? En avais-je eu envie, en vérité ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais en vu de la manière dont nous nous étions emporté, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Je fus le premier à briser notre silence tendu. D'une voix faible, éreintée par ce flot d'émotion trop puissant, je murmurai :

- Envy, je… je ne sais pas si…

- Laisse tomber, microbe.

S'il m'avait envoyé une enclume à la figure, l'effet aurait été le même. Tandis qu'il se redressait en vitesse, probablement contrôlé par un malaise grandissant, je restais abasourdi par son incroyable froideur, qui ne correspondait absolument pas à l'attitude qu'il avait arboré un instant plus tôt. Ce type était horriblement lunatique.

Il se posta debout face à moi, tandis que je me redressai, sans pourtant avoir la force de me mettre sur mes pieds. Tandis que je le dévisageais, incrédule, il détourna les yeux et parcouru nerveusement la pièce du regard, scandant sèchement :

- Voilà, maintenant tu as la preuve que j'embrasse très bien. Donc t'oublies ce que tu viens de vivre, et on n'en reparle plus jamais.

Sous ces mots, il ne m'accorda pas un nouveau regard et s'élança vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Oscillant entre l'envie d'aller lui en décoller une ou celle de désormais fuir tout contact avec lui, je m'exclamai :

- Eh ! Tu vas où ?

- Je vais prendre une douche. A plus.

Un instant plus tard, la porte claqua dans son dos, me laissant seul avec moi-même au milieu de ce grenier décrépi. Je poussai un long soupir désespéré en me rallongeant sur mon espèce de matelas poussiéreux, et fermai les yeux. S'il voulait que j'oublie, j'oublierai. Tant pis pour lui, pour moi, pour nous. Cette expérience avait été unique, et le resterait. Même si j'étais incapable de faire taire cette incompréhension brûlante de mon cœur, j'essayais, néanmoins, d'éteindre la douleur humiliante qu'Envy avait provoqué en moi, déchirant mon être, poignardant mon âme.

xxx

Comme je m'étais endormis très rapidement, je ne su jamais quand Envy était rentré. Mais lorsque Olivia nous réveilla deux heures plus tard – toujours aussi doucement que d'habitude, en de vigoureux coups de balais au plafond – il était à côté de moi, sur son propre matelas, et ses longues mèches noires semblaient lui faire office de couverture, tant elles s'étalaient sur son buste. Je grognai de mécontentement et songeai vaguement que si je continuais de si peu dormir, j'allais sombrer dans le coma, tandis que le brun se levait à son tour, en poussant d'habituels jurons chargés de mauvaise humeur.

Il ne me jeta pas un regard en se redressant, et la seule chose qui m'indiqua qu'il m'attendait, fut de le voir ralentir sa course jusqu'à la porte, marchant très doucement pour me donner l'occasion de le suivre de près. Je répondis à ses attentes silencieusement, puis nous descendîmes les marches incertaines jusqu'à arriver près de notre tortionnaire.

Comme toujours, elle se tenait droite, sa beauté autoritaire nous toisant avec un mépris désarmant. Elle portait néanmoins des gants en caoutchouc, ainsi qu'une blouse, fermement ceinturée à la taille. D'un vigoureux signe de tête, elle nous intima de la suivre, et nous nous enfonçâmes d'un pas rapide jusqu'au plus profond des sous-sol de la demeure. J'avais l'impression de descendre au Enfer. Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir en sortir ? Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas décider de nous tuer pour inspecter nos organes, tester nos cellules nerveuses, enquêter sur ce qui pouvait, scientifiquement, différencier un Prince d'un simple villageois ? Ma propre anxiété me consternait, puisqu'il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de nous assassiner ; mais Envy s'était reçu des coups plutôt violents à l'arrière du crâne, et j'étais persuadé que si nous avions été plus jeunes, une telle brusquerie nous aurait été fatale.

Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut d'un pas rapide mais ô combien tourmenté qu'Envy et moi suivîmes cette espèce de sadique blonde passionnée de science.

- Je n'ai reçu aucun appel au secours aujourd'hui, je peux donc me pencher sur mes expériences en toute sérénité, scanda-t-elle, sans trop que je sache si elle s'adressait à nous ou à elle-même.

J'évitai de préciser que cela faisait des lustres que personne ne l'avait appelé – pour la simple raison qu'elle avait tendance à accélérer la maladie, sous la terreur, plutôt que de la soigner – et nous pénétrâmes dans une immense salle, encore inconnue, faiblement éclairée par la lumière crue des ampoules encastrées dans le plafonds, suivant une ligne continue jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. En fait, je mis un moment à comprendre que cette enceinte n'était qu'une espèce de hall complètement vide, qui donnait accès à une seconde porte de bronze affreusement lourde, menaçant de dissimuler quelques secrets que je n'étais pas tenté de découvrir. Après les animaux en cage plus ou moins vivants, quelle vision d'horreur promettait-elle de nous faire subir ?

D'un coup d'œil, je remarquai qu'Envy non plus n'était pas très rassuré ; il avait le teint plus pâle encore que de coutume, et les mains compulsivement serrées au fond de ses poches, probablement pour contrôler quelques tremblements d'angoisse. A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible que ça. Si j'avais été profondément vexé de son attitude après m'avoir embrassé, j'étais néanmoins plutôt heureux de constater qu'il n'essayait pas de paraître inhumain au point de prendre notre situation à la légère. Non, il avait conscience du danger, tout comme moi. C'était déjà ça.

Une fois devant la porte blindée, la Folle se tourna vers nous, en nous lançant un regard tellement vitreux que j'eu la sensation qu'elle pouvait lire en nous. Mon échine parcourue de quelques frissons, je me redressai et me rapprochai imperceptiblement d'Envy, juste au cas où. Après un moment d'intense observation, elle s'écria, d'une voix habituellement trop forte et solennelle :

- Ce que vous allez voir dans cette pièce est strictement confidentiel. Oh, je sais pertinemment qu'un bon nombre de crétins avant vous ont eu l'audace de vouloir en parler à vos parents ; sauf que, vous devez le savoir, j'ai assez de moyen chez moi pour faire de ce pays un champ de bataille plus monstrueux qu'Ishbal, donc n'importe quelle autorité, même la plus suprême, n'a de pouvoir sur moi. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir travailler tranquille, sans dérangement.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous nous dîtes que ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte est confidentiel, si tout Amestris le sait ?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, une main siffla dans les airs et vint s'écraser à l'arrière de la tête de mon homologue. Bousculé en avant sous le choc, il étouffa un juron de douleur, tandis que notre tortionnaire hurlait :

- C'est MOI qui pose les questions ici, gamin ! Et sache que « tout Amestris », comme tu dis, n'est pas au courant de ce qui se trame en ces lieux. En effet, si je tiens à garder ma fonction première, à savoir mon métier de médecin, je ne peux permettre à des empotés comme vous de discuter de _mes_ affaires à quelques repus de la nature. Parlez-en tant que vous le voudrez avec vos vieux, j'en ai rien à cirer, mais…

Soudain, sans même avoir terminé sa phrase, elle brandit ses bras en avant et agrippa nos cols d'une poigne d'acier, avant de nous tirer jusqu'à elle. Son visage désormais planté devant nos yeux ébahis, elle acheva son discours, d'une voix terrifiante, telle un murmure rauque emprunt d'un accent presque satanique :

- Si jamais j'apprends que vous avez ouvert vos gueules auprès de vos déchets d'amis, je vous fracasse la tête contre cette porte et je fais du ragoût de vos minuscules cerveaux d'ahuris. Ais-je été claire ?

Dans de vifs mouvements de tête, Envy et moi acquiesçâmes avec empressement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle nous accorda un rapide sourire satisfait, nous repoussa en arrière puis se tourna vers sa porte, en un cinglant claquement de talon. J'échangeai un coup d'œil horrifié avec Envy, nos esprits bien trop embrumés par cette femme terrifiante pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé deux heures plus tôt, et du malaise récurent qui, normalement, nous entourait à chaque instant.

Une fois qu'elle eut déverrouillé tous les extraordinaires systèmes de protection qui gardait son secret, elle poussa sur la clenche, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste habitué.

Tout d'abord, ce fut le noir. Aucune lumière, aucun bruit ; rien qui eut pu m'inspirer un quelconque soulagement, en soit. C'était comme si je m'enfonçai dans l'antre du Démon, qui me rendait plus aveugle à chaque pas. A ma droite, je sentis Envy se rapprocher de moi à son tour, sa main glacée frôlant la mienne, tremblante. Savoir qu'il était à côté de moi ne me rassurait pas vraiment – après tout, j'étais dix fois plus à même que lui de me défendre si quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous attaquait – mais le sentir tout près avait quelque chose de plaisant, qui m'octroyait tout de même la satisfaction tranquillisante de savoir que je n'étais pas seul. Car même s'il était capable de partir en courant en me laissant derrière en cas de danger ; au fond de moi, savoir que nous étions deux, me sécurisait.

Il y eu deux claquements de mains – probablement Olivia – et la pièce passa du noir total au blanc aveuglant, qui m'obligea à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. J'entendis Envy grogner de mécontentement, tandis que j'essayai peu à peu d'habituer ma rétine au brusque changement d'atmosphère. Une fois que je pu ouvrir les paupières assez grand pour y discerner quelque chose, j'entendis le Prince à ma droite pousser un juron stupéfait, et enchaîner d'une voix visiblement terrifiée :

- Mais… mais… c'est quoi ça ?!

Je me tournai dans sa direction et suivis son regard. L'instant suivant, je bondis en arrière en plaquant une main contre ma bouche pour étouffer le cri d'horreur qui faillit franchir la barrière de mon self-contrôle. Dans des espèces d'immenses tubes de verre, des corps humains dénudés et visiblement morts s'alignaient les uns après les autres, flottant dans un liquide épais et jaunâtre, qui semblait les conserver intactes depuis un moment. Ils n'avaient plus un seul cheveu sur le crâne, et je pouvais observer des membres totalement imberbes, transpercés d'un peu partout par de gros tuyaux en plastique qui s'alimentaient d'un je-ne-savais-quoi présent sous la peau des cadavres. Désormais nauséeux, je détournai le regard au même moment qu'Envy, tandis que la femme expliquait avec fierté et conviction :

- Ces cadavres datent de la guerre d'Ishbal. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ils viennent tous de ce pays, même s'il y a quelques exceptions. Je ne les ai pas forcé à finir là-dedans. En règle générale, j'étais présente pour soigner les blessées après le massacre, et ils ont accepté d'offrir leur corps à la science simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de vivre, après avoir perdu leur famille ; ou bien parce qu'ils étaient blessés à mort, et qu'ils voulaient tout de même me remercier d'avoir sauvé certains d'entre eux.

Elle marqua une pause, toujours en pleine contemplation de ses œuvres démoniaques, tandis qu'Envy et moi lui tournions carrément le dos, écoeurés. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit sur le ton de la conversation :

- Je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça. Après tout, c'est contraire à leur religion. Ishbala ne permettrait probablement pas qu'ils abandonnent leur enveloppe charnelle aux mains d'une scientifique telle que moi. Mais enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai pu découvrir un nombre incroyable de virus à partir de leur corps, ainsi que certains vaccins fortement intéressants. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que votre petit corps insouciant porte en lui. C'est à peine si, dans un simple avant-bras, on trouve de quoi contaminer tout un pays. Stupéfiant.

- C'est surtout complètement dément ! m'écriai-je en me retournant vers elle, trop révolté pour pouvoir me taire.

Je sentis le regard surpris d'Envy contre ma nuque, mais je l'ignorai. Olivia se tourna vers moi, interdite. Comme à chaque fois qu'un de nous deux ouvrait la bouche, elle semblait sur le point de sortir un revolver de sa poche et de nous envoyer froidement une balle dans la tête. Je refoulai une vague d'appréhension, et enchaînai :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous montrez ça, exactement ? Vous cherchez quoi ? Qu'on vous trouve plus effrayante, plus impressionnante, de plus en plus fêlée à chaque fois qu'on vous voit ? C'est du sadisme ! Si vous voulez le savoir, vous nous faîtes _déjà_ peur, alors arrêtez de jouer aux grandes scientifiques terrorisantes, c'est inhumain !

Elle me dévisagea longuement, une fois que j'eu épuisé le stock de mots indignés que j'étais capable d'asséner. Envy, dans mon dos, partageait mon angoisse grandissante. C'était étonnant que je ne me sois pas encore fait frapper, ou même qu'elle ne m'ait pas envoyé rejoindre ses macchabées en un claquement de doigts. Au final, elle se tourna lentement vers une armoire d'acier, l'ouvrit, et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit les doigts serrés autour d'une petite fiole violette, puis elle expliqua avec un calme qui m'inquiéta plus encore :

- Cette substance est assez récente. Une combinaison de plusieurs produits toxiques, mêlés à quelques cellules de chaire humaine. C'est fou ce que notre corps est réactif, lorsqu'on sait l'utiliser. Et puis, justement, il est bien connu qu'on soigne les maladies _par_ la maladie. Donc quoi de mieux que d'utiliser de la peau, quand cette petite fiole vise à désintégrer l'épiderme humain en moins de trente secondes. Elle ne s'attaque qu'à ça, et est inefficace sur les muscles, os, ou même tendons. C'est un vrai petit bijou de sadisme, comme tu le dis si bien, Edward, si l'on veut réduire son ennemi à l'état de minable reclus de la société, en ayant cependant la certitude de ne pas le tuer.

Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol, tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers moi, en débouchant du pouce sa fiole. Envy remua dans mon dos, mais je ne pouvais pas faire un geste, cloué sur place par la terreur que m'infligeait ses paroles, et l'allure oppressante qu'elle dégageait. Elle souriait légèrement, son unique œil d'un bleu électrique me toisant avec une espèce d'envie étrange de me dévorer, l'autre masqué par son épaisse mèche blonde glissant contre sa joue. Bon, finalement, Dante ne valait rien, en matière de femme glaciale. Olivia explosait tous les records, il n'y avait pas de doute.

- Tu es vraiment beau, Prince Elric. Y'a pas à dire. Tu dois avoir toutes les filles d'Amestris à tes pieds, c'est pratique. Mais tu ne dois pas être beaucoup pris au sérieux, avec un visage pareil, non ? Tu dois passer pour un jeune souverain présomptueux, belle gueule, qui est simplement là comme vitrine de la famille, sans pourtant en avoir dans le crâne. Ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

Elle n'était désormais plus qu'à un mètre de moi, et j'étais toujours incapable de me défendre. Ben tiens, moi qui disais qu'une telle situation m'effrayerait moins qu'Envy, j'avais l'air malin. Comme si mon corps refusait d'obéir, mon cœur raisonnait contre mes tempes, cognait contre ma nuque, engourdissaient mes membres. J'étais comme figé, incapable de me mouvoir, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. C'était à peine si je savais encore respirer. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était sa longue silhouette sportive se rapprocher de moi, menaçante, angoissante. J'étais foutu.

- Laisse-moi régler ce problème, Edward, grâce à moi tes fonctions de Roi seront dix fois plus respectées ! aboya-t-elle alors, en brandissant son bras en avant.

Au moment où je m'attendais à sentir mon visage se désintégrer sur lui-même, je reçu un grand coup dans le dos qui me fit basculer en avant, et un corps familier se dressa entre Olivia et moi. Envy avait foncé sur la femme, la poussant en arrière, en insistant très fermement sur la main qui tenait la fiole. Olivia fut projetée contre le mur, le petit tube de verre s'écrasa au sol, et le brun s'écria, visiblement à deux doigts de laisser libre court à sa fureur en matière de coup de poing :

- Recommencez une fois ce genre de truc, et je vous jure que je vous noie dans la cuvette de vos toilettes privés, avec ou sans acide sulfurique pour embaumer le tout ! C'est clair ?!

Olivia avait l'air surprise de l'attitude agressive du Prince, et le dévisageait, guère effrayée, mais plutôt impressionnée. Au bout d'un moment, durant lequel Envy semblait s'être un peu ramollit, douché par l'incroyable sérénité de la jeune femme, cette dernière éclata d'un grand rire, qui nous fit tous deux vivement reculer d'un pas.

Tiens, j'avais retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes. A croire que le secours d'Envy avait apaisé mon angoisse. Je ne savais pas très bien s'il fallait que je m'en inquiète ou non. Après tout, sa présence était, jusque là, plutôt propice à l'inquiétude, et non le contraire…

Olivia calma son hilarité d'un coup, retrouvant tout son sérieux en moins d'une demie seconde. J'en eu des frissons tout le long de la nuque. Cette femme était horrible.

- Tu peux être très théâtrale, Envy, quand tu veux, dit-elle. C'est très intéressant. Mais vous êtes tous les deux trop influençables, c'est vraiment désespérant.

- Comment ça ? siffla le brun, outré d'être si peu pris au sérieux.

- Regarde ta main, et tu comprendras.

A l'instar d'Envy, je baissai les yeux sur son poing, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis la substance violette glisser entre ses doigts pourtant indemnes.

- C'était du bluff ? m'enquis-je, partagé entre le soulagement et l'indignation.

- Exact. Vous auriez du deviner qu'il m'est malheureusement impossible de dévisager l'un des deux plus grands Prince du pays. J'ai pas envie d'avoir de problème avec la justice, moi, j'en ai beaucoup d'autres à régler avant ça.

Je songeai un instant qu'elle était pourtant largement condamnable, en vue de toutes les expériences écoeurantes qu'elle pratiquait sur les humains, mais je me gardai de le dire. Envy se massa le front, probablement pour calmer un accès de colère, tandis que je me remettais peu à peu de ma frayeur.

Bon sang… je m'étais vraiment ridiculisé. Moi, le grand Prince Elric, pas capable de faire un geste face à une femme armée d'une fiole. J'étais trop impressionnable. Depuis quand est-ce que mon courage m'avait quitté ? J'avais pourtant la sensation d'avoir toujours été un casse-cou intrépide, qui faisait fi du danger comme des remontrances de sa mère… Après tout, j'étais plusieurs fois tombé de cheval, d'arbre, de toit. Je ne m'étais jamais rien cassé, si ce n'était quelques entorses, mais j'avais pourtant le vague souvenir d'avoir toujours tenté des expériences dangereuses, au péril de ma sécurité. Mais depuis quand est-ce que tout s'était arrêté ? A partir de quand ais-je commencé à devenir un jeune Prince parfait, qui restait à sa place, qui ne dépassait jamais les limites ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Mais maintenant que je me rendais compte de ma lâcheté, j'avais, de nouveau, l'étrange sensation de me dédoubler, entre un Moi enfant incorrigible caché au fond de mon âme, et le Moi de maintenant, affreusement trop prudent.

Après la nausée, je dû faire face à un début de migraine, qui m'obligea à arrêter de réfléchir pour reporter mon attention sur ce qui se déroulait autour de moi.

Envy avait visiblement reçu l'ordre de nettoyer la substance factice éparpillée sur le sol, et il s'exécutait à merveille, ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval s'éparpillant sur son dos gracile, ne cessant de marmonner des injures entre ses dents que je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. J'avais à peine posé mes yeux sur Olivia qu'elle s'adressa à moi, si fermement que je fus tenté d'accueillir ses paroles avec un salut militaire :

- Eh, la demi-portion ! Amène toi !

Bizarrement, son caractère calma très rapidement mes envies de meurtre après qu'elle eut utilisé cette appellation ingrate. Je m'approchai doucement, et elle me poussa devant une nouvelle armoire d'acier, mais cette fois débordante de papier en tout genre. D'emblée, avant même qu'elle ne m'explique quoique ce soit, j'eu envie de me suicider.

- Ça, ce sont mes factures, lettres quelconques, pubs, reçus, convocations au tribunal que je n'ai jamais ni lu, ni trié.

- Co… Comment vous avez fait pour entasser tout ça pendant tout ce temps sans qu'on ne vous dise rien ?! m'écriai-je, ahuri.

- Oh, ils me l'ont dit : ils m'ont envoyé d'autres factures, d'autres lettres, d'autres pubs, et d'autres convocations, qui elles aussi ont fini dans ce placard. Certes, ils auraient pu se déplacer, depuis le temps, mais bizarrement, personne n'ose venir chez moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup la cote, pour un médecin aussi séduisante que moi.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » eus-je envie de répliquer. Elle enchaîna d'un ton jovial, en posant sa main sur mon épaule, dans mon dos :

- Mais toute cette paperasse commence à m'encombrer, et la dernière lettre venait du ministre – tu sais, le bras droit des trois royautés – qui me disait que si je ne paye pas ce que je dois au plus vite, et ne rédige pas une lettre d'excuse à l'adresse du juge de Central, je risquerai d'avoir à faire à un de vos papounets adorés. Pas qu'ils soient désagréables, mais j'aime pas me couper en quatre pour accueillir la grande aristocratie – j'en vois déjà assez.

- Et… qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? m'enquis-je, même si me doutant de la réponse.

- Là est une très bonne question, petit Prince ! (Mon cou se tendis si brusquement que je cru m'être fait un torticolis. « Petit » était probablement le pire mot de tout le dictionnaire, de tout l'univers, de toute la galaxie entière – et surtout lorsqu'il me qualifiait.) Je m'empresse donc de te répondre : c'est toi qui vas les trier, et rédiger cette fichue lettre d'excuse. Envy va rester avec moi quelque temps ; ma femme de ménage est en congé, il va aller muscler ses bras maigrichons en astiquant ma demeure et s'occupant de mon jardin. T'en fais pas, il viendra te rejoindre dès qu'il aura fini. OK ?

Je ne répondis rien, sachant pertinemment que, dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas le choix. Envy s'était relevé brusquement, scandalisé :

- Eh là ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois aller récurer vos chiottes et désherber votre jardin ?! Le nain blond est beaucoup plus sportif que moi, il ira beaucoup plus vite !

J'eu envie de lui envoyer le tournevis dans ma poche à la figure.

- Je l'ai dit, tu dois te muscler, répondit calmement le médecin. Tu me fais pitié avec tes bras de femmelette, même ma sœur est plus forte que toi.

- Mais elle, elle n'est pas humaine ! Elle soulève des pianos ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement horrifié par une vague de souvenirs.

- Peu importe ! scanda Olivia en lui assénant, une énième fois, une claque sur la tête. Fais ce que je dis et discute pas !

Il grogna en se massant le crâne, attrapa le balai et le seau que lui tendait notre tortionnaire, puis s'élança vers la sortie de la salle, sans un mot. Je dégluti difficilement lorsque Olivia se tourna vers moi :

- Y'a tout ce qu'il faut pour écrire quelque part au fond de l'armoire. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de cette pièce avant d'avoir tout terminé, c'est clair ?

- Mais… j'en ai pour la nuit !

- Et alors ? Après, tu iras dormir, comme tout le monde.

- Et comment je fais pour manger ?

- C'est très simple : tu manges pas. Vous irez vous acheter à becter demain, avec l'autre travelo ; une journée de jeun ne vous fera pas de mal.

- Mais…

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te marque au fer rouge ce que tu dois faire, ou bien tu as compris ? coupa-t-elle, menaçante.

Je poussai un long soupir de pré-découragement, et elle prit ça pour une capitulation. Après quelques mots « d'encouragements », elle claqua la porte à son tour, et je me retrouvai alors seul, prisonnier de quatre murs de béton, dans le froid, face à une table de métal et un nombre incalculable de papier à trier.

Bon sang… la journée allait être longue.

xxx

En fait, je ne dormis pas, ne mangeai pas, pendant presque deux jours. C'était une surprise du chef, que ce soit pour moi ou pour Envy. Il y avait, en effet, beaucoup plus de pièce dans la demeure qu'on ne pouvait croire (celle où je me trouvais en était la preuve), et le jardin s'étendait à plusieurs dizaine d'hectares, invisibles derrière la maison. Le Prince Kakumhei dû alors nettoyer de font en comble toutes les pièces cachées du domaine, arracher chaque mauvaises herbes à la main, tondre toute la pelouse – cela relevait du défit, puisqu'elle était en grande partie obstruée par des plantations étranges – et refaire une beauté à la façade principale de l'habitation. Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais Olivia venait parfois me raconter ses mésaventures lorsqu'elle trouvait, miraculeusement, un kilo de paperasse supplémentaire à m'apporter. Pour ma part, je luttai contre le sommeil plus énergiquement que jamais, constamment incommodé par les regards vitreux que me lançaient les cadavres alignés à ma gauche, et sidéré par le taux incroyablement élevé de ses factures, et du nombre qu'elle n'avait pas payé. Il y avait vraiment un problème dans le système politique de mon père et de ses congénères ; c'était inconcevable de laisser cette femme profiter de son pouvoir aussi facilement. La plus part des lettres de « menaces » n'étaient que de vulgaires bouts de papier, plus préoccupés par le zèle qu'elles déployaient que par l'intention réelle de ses mots. C'était d'un pitoyable à couper le souffle. Je me promis d'en parler à mon père dès mon retour.

Alors que je commençais à m'affaler sur ma table, assommé par ma faim et mon manque de sommeil lancinant, je bondis en arrière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, me laissant considérer la silhouette épuisée d'Envy, semblant tout droit sorti d'un combat de boxe en plein air. Il avait de l'herbe plein les cheveux, ses yeux améthyste s'harmonisaient à merveille avec ses cernes inquiétantes, ses vêtements crasseux lui collaient à la peau, et il avait des contusions et ecchymoses un peu partout sur les bras, le cou et le visage. C'était probablement la première et dernière fois que je le voyais aussi… abject. Oh, il avait gardé les mêmes traits outrageusement parfaits, le même corps svelte et charmeur, mais cette enveloppe était recouverte d'une telle épaisseur de crasse que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de lui. C'était stupéfiant.

- En… Envy ?

- J'ai envie de te frapper. D'ailleurs, si j'en avais la force, je le ferais.

Sa voix était éreintée, et me dessinait sa fatigue peut-être encore mieux que son allure. D'un pas traînant, il s'approcha de moi, et je demandai :

- Tu as terminé ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?

- Non, grogna-t-il. Maintenant, je dois venir t'aider.

Bon, je devais l'admettre, il était incontestablement le moins verni de nous deux. Sentant monter en moi une vague de culpabilité (que j'aurais tout de même aimé refouler), je m'empressai de répondre :

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas la peine, j'ai presque fini de toute manière ! Va te laver, je vais m'en sortir.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, probablement trop épuisé pour daigner accorder une expression à son visage. Ainsi, il me dévisagea un instant, la mine dénuée de tout dynamisme. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était transformé en cadavre, lui aussi, même s'il bougeait et s'avançait vers moi. Troublé par ce nouveau regard vide, je détournai les yeux et les reportai sur mes papiers, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de faire face aux réels macchabées prostrés dans leur tube. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira en tirant une chaise en face de moi :

- Elle ne me laissera pas sortir. Autant que je sois utile, et qu'on puisse aller dormir plus rapidement.

Confus, je toussai un instant, et relevai la tête. Dans des gestes lents, qui semblaient même plus capable de soulever une plume, il déplaçait docilement les papiers jusqu'à lui. La gorge nouée de le voir si fragile, j'insistai tout de même :

- Alors essaye de dormir ici. Repose toi, je finirais tout seul, je t'assure. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Je me contrefout de ce qui te dérange ou non, le nabot, souffla-t-il (il me faisait trop pitié pour réussir à m'énerver). Et je vais t'aider, j'ai dis, ça me tue que tu restes à bosser pendant que je pionce.

- Mais…

- Ferme là, d'accord ? coupa-t-il, glacial. On ira plus vite à deux, un point c'est tout.

Guère convaincu mais ne souhaitant pas le fatiguer d'avantage, je me tu et reportai mon attention, tant bien que mal, sur ces fichus papiers. Au bout d'un moment, durant lequel Envy ne fit pas un geste, probablement lancé dans une profonde méditation qui ne lui permettait pas de faire deux choses à la fois, il murmura :

- Ceci dit… merci.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, surpris. Il avait les siens obstinément baissés vers la table, et faisait mine de parcourir du regard une enveloppe décrépie. Atone, sa voix n'avait ni été chaleureuse, ni glacée. C'était probablement une réserve habituelle qu'il fixait à ses paroles, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop idiot lorsqu'il disait des trucs gênants. Malgré moi, et malgré le fait que je le détestais, je trouvais cette attitude affreusement adorable.

Mais puisque nous étions aux confessions, et que ma dent perpétuelle contre lui s'était un peu atténuée, j'en profitai pour lancer, d'un ton faussement désinvolte :

- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour l'autre fois. Quand… quand tu t'es interposé, entre Olivia et moi. C'était… sympa.

Il y eu un instant de silence, qui me laissa perplexe. Finalement, il répliqua froidement, le visage impassible :

- J'ai pas fait ça pour toi. J'ai juste eu peur de m'en prendre.

Scié, j'hésitai un instant entre lui planter mon stylo dans la main ou dans l'œil. La main était plus près, mais l'œil était plus tentant. Cruel dilemme.

- Mais… de rien, ajouta-t-il tout de même.

Je ne répondis pas, passablement irrité. Il devait avoir des années d'entraînement derrière lui, pour être capable d'énerver les gens même dans un état aussi pittoresque. Je lui aurais attribué un prix, pour ça.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot supplémentaire, excepté lorsque nous poussâmes quelques exclamations de joie une fois que tout était terminé. Olivia ne trouva pas d'autre paperasse à me faire trier et nous félicita, tous les deux, pour notre dur labeur. Malgré cela, notre récompense ne fut pas vraiment prometteuse, et elle tenait en quelques mots, qui me donnèrent envie de pleurer :

- Vous avez bien travaillé. Allez dormir, vous avez quatre heures – je me sens généreuse. Vous irez vous acheter à manger après ça.

En montant les marches qui menaient à notre chambre-grenier, nous envisagions vaguement de nous jeter dans le vide, accompagnés d'un silence qui aurait pu sans mal se doubler une marche funèbre. Envy fila tout droit se laver, et je m'effondrai sur le matelas poussiéreux, qui en cet instant semblait aussi confortable qu'un baldaquin. Je ne savais quoi penser de cette situation, que ce soit celle qui se déroulait autour de moi, ou à l'intérieur de moi. Mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais trop exténué pour réfléchir, trop déprimé à l'idée de n'avoir seulement quatre heures pour récupérer, et trop angoissé de devoir faire face à Envy si longtemps encore. Bon Dieu… à quoi me servait d'être Prince, si j'arrivai à me retrouver si démuni ? Comme quoi, la vie de riche n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir.

xxx

Après deux semaines passées chez Olivia Mira Armstrong, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si quelqu'un, quelque part là-haut, ne s'amusait pas à ralentir chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, pour que notre mal-être dure un peu plus longtemps. Ceci dit, mon sentiment était justifié : nous dormions tellement peu que les journées paraissaient rallongées de moitié.

Envy, un soir, était sorti de la salle-de-bains (c'était d'ailleurs à se demander s'il n'y passait pas plus de temps qu'à dormir) en furie, les cheveux trempés, torse nu, simplement vêtu d'une audacieuse serviette accrochée autour de la taille. Avant que je n'ai pu exprimé ma surprise en mots – ce qui, vu mon trouble intérieur, aurait mit un bon moment – il avait hurlé qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude, probablement – encore – coupée par notre abominable scientifique. Emporté dans son élan enragé, il s'était acharné contre le pauvre matelas déjà bien atteint, en de violents coups de pieds accompagnés de jurons tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Encore ensommeillé (puisque, à la base, je dormais), je n'avais pas cherché à calmer sa colère et ses pulsions d'agressivité, passablement anxieux à l'idée d'être sa nouvelle cible. C'est ainsi qu'à partir de ce moment là – qui, donc, correspondait à peu près au début de notre deuxième semaine de torture – il se retrouva à dormir à même le sol, désormais incapable de s'allonger sur une multitude de ressorts projetés hors du tissu, et bien tentés de lui arracher quelques morceaux de peau pendant la nuit. Si nos relations n'avaient pas été si compliquées, je lui aurais probablement proposé un morceau de ma propre couche ; seulement lui comme moi savions que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Je l'avais donc aidé à empiler quelques couvertures trouées qui lui firent fait office de matelas, et il se débrouillait avec ça, accumulant mauvaise humeur sur mauvaise humeur, et braillant insultes sur insultes, sans se soucier de rien d'autre que de notre libération prochaine.

Ladite libération qui, miraculeusement, arrivait demain. J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de pouvoir m'enfuir d'ici que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, malgré un épuisement inconcevable. La lumière argentée de la Lune filtrait à travers les rideaux rongés par les mites, et venait délicieusement se déposer sur nos corps allongés, glissant sur mes mains et mes bras couverts de blessures. Envy me tournait le dos, comme toujours, et ne faisait pas un bruit – ce qui m'indiquait clairement qu'il ne dormait pas, puisqu'il avait pour habitude de respirer très fort lorsqu'il était gagné par le sommeil. Evasivement, je levai mes mains au dessus de ma tête, et observai les rayons étincelants s'écraser sur mes paumes, s'immiscer entre mes doigts, caresser le dessus de mes avant-bras.

Comme souvent en ce moment, je replongeai dans des souvenirs étranges, toujours accompagnés d'un sentiment singulier, que je ne comprenais pas bien. Je me rappelais, par exemple, avoir essayé de monter en haut d'un arbre, sans aucune raison, si ce n'est que j'avais la vague impression d'avoir voulu rejoindre quelqu'un, quelque chose. Même si l'image de cet arbre était plus nette que n'importe quoi, il y avait toujours cette ombre, ce point aveugle qui m'intriguais. Je n'étais pas seul, j'en étais certain ; mais j'étais incapable de remettre ne serait-ce qu'un nom sur mon accompagnateur. Je ne saurais même dire s'il était humain. Après tout, cela pouvait être un chat ; Alphonse adorait ces bestioles poilues, il était bien capable de m'avoir demandé d'aller en secourir un, perché en haut d'une branche, au nom de la protection des animaux. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que mon souvenir semblait avoir été découpé, comme une photo de famille où l'on enlevait le visage d'une personne détestée. Il y avait moi, il y avait ce décor, cet arbre, et ce trou béant dans mon esprit, que j'étais incapable de remplir.

En proie à un habituel début de migraine, je laissai retomber mes bras et roulai de côté, dos à la fenêtre illuminée. Envy était toujours silencieux, et seul le lent mouvement de ses épaules m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas mort. Je cédai alors à une question qui me turlupinait depuis un bout de temps, mais que je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aborder avec lui, pour une raison qui m'échappait :

- Dis, Envy… Est-ce qu'on t'a dit, à toi aussi, que toi et moi… nous nous connaissions, avant que tu partes aux Etats-Unis ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais je ne doutai pas qu'il était éveillé. Son souffle s'était coupé, et les muscles de sa nuque se tendirent brusquement. Enfin, d'une voix neutre, il répondit :

- Oui, on me l'a dit. Mais c'est impossible.

- Ah… Toi non plus tu n'as aucun souvenir de cette époque ?

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas de souvenir, rectifia-t-il. J'en ai. Ils sont très précis, même. Mais je sais que je ne t'ai jamais rencontré avant que je revienne d'Amérique. Même si tout le monde dit le contraire, c'est complètement stupide, parce que si nous avions été si proches, je ne t'aurais pas oublié. C'est simple.

- Hmm… Oui. C'est sûr.

Vaguement rassasié par ces réponses catégoriques, je n'ajoutai rien, et bientôt Envy s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée, inconscient de mon trouble intérieur. Même si je savais qu'il avait raison, les affirmations absolues que lançaient Izumi Curtis, les journalistes, et tous ces gens semblant plus au courant que moi-même de mes propres souvenirs, me tiraillaient l'esprit plus que de raison. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je savais que je connaissais bien plus de chose sur Envy que je ne voulais le croire.

…

Le lendemain, nous eûmes la permission de rentrer chez nous que très tard le soir. Olivia ne nous avait pas remerciés, pas souris, pas salués. Nous avions autant d'importance pour elle que elle pour nous ; ainsi, seul le claquement rageur de la porte d'entrée (fermée par Envy, évidemment) lui fit comprendre que nous étions parti. Apercevoir une limousine, derrière la grille de fer qui avait tenue lieu de barreaux de prison pendant deux semaines, relevait pour nous de la vision divine, et je me senti pousser des ailes en accélérant le pas.

Nous avions des courbatures des doigts de pieds aux oreilles, des ecchymoses sur la moindre parcelle de peau découverte, des valises bleutées sous les yeux, qui me faisaient plus penser à des coquards qu'à des cernes, et notre allure, en règle générale, laissait à penser que nous revenions d'un champ de bataille. Mais tout ça, outre le fait que cela faisait horriblement mal, n'avait plus aucune importance. J'allais retrouver mon confort, ma famille, j'allais redevenir Prince, après un détour au stade Esclave. Comme quoi, rien ne valait le pire des modes de vie pour mieux apprécier le meilleur.

C'est ainsi, à peine avions-nous franchi l'immense grille, que notre rang nous revint immédiatement dans la figure, personnifié par une horde de journalistes affamés. Il y eu un tas de flash aveuglants, des voix incompréhensibles, des micros cognant les uns contre les autres. Je battis des paupières pour résister au malaise (mon cerveau fatigué n'était pas en état de subir ce genre de surprise), et un bras inconnu nous aida à passer au travers de cette meute d'ahuris en délire. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient au monde entier, bien trop heureux de me glisser sur la banquette ô combien confortable de la limousine.

La portière claqua derrière Envy, affalé à côté de moi, et les voix tonitruantes ne devirent plus qu'un murmure largement supportable. Le chauffeur – celui qui nous avait aidé – s'installa à son tour, et se tourna aussitôt vers nous, la mine inquiète.

- Bon sang… vous êtes dans un état ! Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, de rentrer chez nous, grogna Envy. Vous êtes payés pour ça, alors roulez !

Le chauffeur (qui était au service des Elric, d'après mes souvenirs) sembla dérouté par le manque alarmant de délicatesse d'Envy, et s'empressa de lui obéir, relevant la vitre teintée qui séparait notre imposant habitacle du sien, et démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue. Il y eu quelques coups contre la vitre, espoirs de jeunes journalistes inexpérimentés qui osaient croire qu'on allait changer d'avis, et enfin la voiture s'ébranla, dans un ronronnement familier, que je n'avais jamais perçu comme étant si agréable à l'oreille.

Nous restâmes silencieux tout le long du trajet, sans pourtant que ce soit dû à notre habituel malaise vis-à-vis de l'autre. A croire que ce séjour épuisant avait calmé un peu nos conflits, c'était un peu étrange de voir que nous ne cherchions pas encore à nous entretuer. A vrai dire, nous ne nous étions étonnamment pas trop querellé pendant ces quinze jours de communauté. Mais maintenant que nous étions revenu au monde réel, qu'allait-il advenir de nos relations ? De ce qui nous était arrivé ? En vu du soin qu'il mettait à me tenir à distance, j'avais pour intuition qu'il n'allait pas chercher à me revoir d'ici un moment. Cette pensée fit battre mon cœur de façon anormal, à la fois de soulagement et de déception.

Le chauffeur avait vraisemblablement reçu l'ordre de nous amener chez moi, puisqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte principale de mon domaine, où nous attendaient King Bradley et Van Hohenheim. En essayant de contenir le flot de haine qui me montait à la gorge à la vision de ceux qui nous avait envoyé dans cet Enfer, je descendis du véhicule, la mine impassible et froide. Elle ne le resta pas longtemps néanmoins, lorsque je fus projeté de plein fouet contre la portière de la voiture, mon regard voilé par une masse de cheveux blonds aux senteurs fruités.

- Oh, Ed ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois en vie !

- Wi… Winry ? soufflai-je, à deux doigts d'étouffer.

Elle se recula un peu et déblatéra un flot de paroles ultrarapides, entrecoupées par quelques respirations étranglées :

- J'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais être envoyé chez Olivia Armstrong ! Je suis tellement désolée, Ed, de m'être énervée contre toi à la soirée ! Tu… elle aurait pu te tuer, et le dernier geste que j'aurais eu envers toi aurait été une gifle… j'étais tellement inquiète !

- Euh…

- Est-ce que ça va bien ? s'enquit-elle, les yeux brillants. Mon Dieu, tu es couvert de cicatrices, est-ce que tu as désinfecté tout ça ?

- Euh…

- Viens, on rentre, je compte bien me faire pardonner !

- Mais…

- Pas si vite, Winry, scanda soudain une voix familière et désagréable. Nous avons à parler à Edward.

Je me retournai tandis que ma cousine levait les yeux, et mon père m'adressa un faible sourire, m'intimant silencieusement de me dépêtrer des griffes de la jolie blonde. Je m'exécutai en douceur et rejoignis Envy, appuyé de l'autre côté de la voiture, me dévisageant avec un mépris proche de la désolation. Une fois que nous fûmes côte à côte, le brun s'exclama :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi il y avait des journalistes à la sortie ? C'était une de vos blagues d'aristocrates, non ? Histoire de bien nous montrer qu'on est revenu au bercail, et que les emmerdes ne sont pas terminées…

- Nous n'avons prévenu personne de votre retour, Envy, assura calmement mon père. C'est probablement notre chauffeur, qui a voulu arrondir ses fins de moi en vous livrant à la presse.

Envy blêmit, comme toujours très vite contrôlé par sa colère.

- Je vais lui casser les dents…, grogna-t-il en commençant déjà à se retourner vers la portière.

Je lui retins le bras d'un geste presque mécanique, au moment où Bradley s'écriait d'une voix rude :

- Il y a des choses plus importantes, Envy. Reste ici.

Le brun soupira un instant, et consenti à se calmer. Je retirai ma main sans un mot, et l'enfonçai dans ma poche, mes doigts allant nerveusement jouer avec mon imbécile de tournevis. Le Prince rebelle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et lâcha d'un ton toujours aussi abrupt lorsqu'il s'adressait à son géniteur :

- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Vous avez bien vu dans quel état on est, non ? Alors c'est bon, on a été puni, maintenant moi je veux simplement rentrer.

- Vous ne rentrerez pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- HEIN ?!

Les voix d'Envy, de Winry et la mienne raisonnèrent de concert, stupéfaits. Les deux Rois restèrent impassibles, imperméables à toute crises de nerfs adolescentes. L'incompréhension mêlée à la colère gagnant peu à peu mes sens, je m'écriai avant même que mon homologue ai eu le temps de protester :

- Comment ça, on ne rentre pas ?! Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, c'était seulement pour deux semaines ! Hors de question qu'on retourne là-bas !

- Vous ne retournez pas chez Olivia, rassurez-vous, rétorqua Hohenheim.

Malgré ses mots, je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais être rassuré ou non.

- Alors on va où ?! réclama Envy, désormais à deux doigts d'aller étrangler nos paternels.

- Chez les Tiresome. Vous y passerez le temps qu'il faudra.

Que… de quoi ?! Allez emménager chez Rose ?! _Maintenant ?! _Dans notre état ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?!

- Le temps qu'il faudra pour quoi ?! s'exclama alors Winry en s'avançant vers mon père. Sauf votre respect, Hohenheim, ni Ed ni le Prince Envy ne sont en état de voyager maintenant ! Il faut qu'ils se reposent, ils…

- Je te remercie de les soutenir, Winry, coupa calmement le Roi Elric. Mais c'est une affaire entre Edward, Envy, et nous.

Voilà une manière de lui dire poliment d'aller se faire voir. Mon père était vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose. Ma cousine rougit, ferma la bouche et baissa les yeux, consciente de son incapacité à contester les ordres impériaux. Touché par son appui, je protestai à mon tour :

- Je n'irai nul par, Hohenheim, vous ne nous avez prévenu de rien.

Envy me jeta un coup d'oeil, décidemment facilement impressionné par mes accès de révolte. Il me connaissait mal, je n'étais pas constamment le jeune Prince gentil et serviable que je voulais laisser paraître.

- Eh bien considérez-vous prévenu, désormais, siffla Bradley. Rose ne sait plus qui de vous choisir en tant que futur époux ; débrouillez-vous pour qu'elle arrête sa décision une fois pour toute. Vous ne rentrerez que lorsque ce sera le cas. Bon séjour.

Sous ces mots, il claqua des doigts, et quatre vigiles apparurent de nulle part, par groupe de deux. Ils ouvrirent les portières arrières de la limousine, nous intimant, de par leurs énormes muscles, d'y pénétrer sans protester.

Bon Dieu… cette vie me fatiguait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pauvres petits Princes xD Alors, votre avis ? :D

_By Yumi_


	9. Fausse preuve

Bonjour bonjour !

Tout d'abord veuillez nous excuser du retard :) et oui, nous sommes toujours présentes ^-^. Ensuite, nous tenions à vous annoncer que nous publierons les chapitres avec plus de temps à présent. Nous avons commencées un projet de fiction (yaoi toujours ;)) avec des personnages inventés.

[pour les intéressés par notre histoire : .com ^-^]

Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents :), bonne lecture ?

Chapitre 9

Fausse preuve

--POV Envy--

Si l'on m'avait dit que j'étais destiné à passer une durée indéterminée en compagnie d'Edward Elric, et si, bien sur, j'en avais eu la possibilité, je me serais défenestré. Mais bien sûr, nous étions fermement retenus par deux hommes, et nous étions dans une voiture. Donc pour le suicide en me jetant d'une fenêtre de trois étages, c'était râpé. De plus, ma fatigue accroissait ma mauvaise humeur.

- Lâche-moi, le gorille !

Ma main vint d'elle-même se cogner contre la vitre teintée nous séparant du chauffeur :

- Oh l'abruti ! Ramène-nous chez nous ! Ou je te préviens que je te refais ton portrait sans même chercher à prendre une photo de toi pour que tu te souviennes de ta tronche d'antan ! Oh, tu m'entends ?!

Un long soupir se fit entendre tandis qu'on me tirait vers l'arrière. Mon homologue, comatant sur son siège déclara, d'un ton neutre et lassé :

- Envy, tais toi un peu. De toute évidence nous ne rentrerons pas chez nous avant que Rose ne se soit décidée, alors s'il te plaît, baisse d'un ton, ou essaye de dormir.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège et donnai un coup de pied rageur dans le siège en face de moi, manquant le tibia d'un des vigils. Très tentant soit dit en passant. Je râlai :

- On aurait pu attendre quelques semaines, nous ne sommes même pas présentables ; mes fringues puent la sueur, j'ai des bleus partout, je suis courbaturé, mes cheveux ont besoin d'un bon shampoing, et je ne parle même pas des cernes !

- Vous aurez de quoi vous reposer là bas, assura un des hommes.

Une plainte émana de mes lèvres et je rajoutai :

- Je m'en tape. Je veux retrouver mon lit, ma douche, ma chambre et mon shampoing.

Cette fois, ce fut un grognement de mécontentement qui se fit entendre, et Edward se tourna vers moi en me balançant un regard glacial :

- Ecoute, t'es pas le seul dans ce cas là, mais tu sais qu'on changera rien alors tu la fermes et tu me laisses dormir.

J'entrouvrais la bouche dans le but de répondre mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Sinon je me charge de te faire dormir.

Je ne dis rien, m'enfonçant d'avantage dans mon siège et étrangement, j'obéis. Je fermai les paupières dans le but de m'endormir, ne pouvant m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ma soudaine obéissance à l'autorité du nabot, mais le sommeil ne tarda pas à me rattraper, et je sombrai dans un inconscient bien trop obscur.

....

Une main se posa sur mon bras et on me secoua légèrement, dans le but de me faire surgir. Je clignai des yeux, petit à petit, tentant vainement de m'extirper des bras tentant de Morphée. J'avais comme l'impression d'être tiré vers l'arrière, un peu comme à mon réveil lors de ma cuite. Sauf que là, l'alcool n'était pour rien à ma fatigue. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais exténué. Je me demandais même si je n'avais pas bavé sur mon siège.

- Prince Bradley, on vous attend.

J'acceptais la main du gros vigil, et soupirai en baragouinant un « c'est Kakumhei », mais je ne fis rien de violent, trop abattu pour tenter un quelconque acte de rébellion. Je baillai largement et rattrapai le blond qui semblait dormir en marchant.

- Tu sais, chuchotais-je, si tu abdiquais, on n'aurait pas besoin de rester ici.

Il se tourna vers moi, ces cernes accentuant son regard noir :

- Tu as peut-être eu le dessus quelques fois, mais je ne te laisserai pas avoir Rose.

Je haussai les épaules, et me grattai la tête, en regardant machinalement le paysage autour du château.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Lior, c'était bien pommé. Du sable de tous les côté, un véritable désert. Au loin seulement, on pouvait apercevoir la ville, mais tout autour du château, tout était ensablé, exposé au soleil. A la réflexion, je comprenais pourquoi Rose était si bronzée, en revanche, sa mère, c'était quasiment impossible qu'elle soit aussi pâle avec un temps pareil, qui, à mon avis, devait être présent chaque jour. La porte du château s'ouvrit, et nous entrâmes.

Si je m'étais attendu à ça ! Au moment même où les portes furent refermées, des lignes de servants (que je devinais comme étant des Ishbal) virent se mettre en rang pour nous accueillir, et nous laisser une ligne parfaitement droite afin d'avancer vers les portes. Si le tapis rouge avait été déroulé, cela m'aurait à peine surpris. Les plafonds étaient assez haut, moins que chez moi cependant, et malgré la chaleur qui régnait dehors, ici j'avais l'impression de geler.

La « Pretty Princess » arriva en grande pompe, habillée d'une robe toute aussi farfelue, ayant un aspect meringué plutôt remarquable. Elle ne connaissait pas les robes modernes ? Là j'avais l'impression de retomber au seizième siècle… Je tentai d'accrocher un sourire forcé à mon visage, mais une fois qu'elle eut poussé une exclamation de stupeur, je le perdis immédiatement.

Elle fondit sur nous, le bruit de ses talons claquant contre le sol, et ses bras se refermèrent autour de mon cou et de celui du microbe somnambule. Je sentis immédiatement mes jambes trembler, le poids le ma fatigue se faisait bien trop ressentir. Son odeur fleurie (tiens donc) vint jusqu'à mon nez, et, malgré le peu d'estime que j'avais pour elle, je réagis de la même façon que mon homologue, à savoir, passer un bras derrière son épaule, même si j'avais la nette impression d'être le seul à lui tapoter l'omoplate.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? questionna-t-elle en nous relâchant, enfin.

- On a été chez une cinglée, répondis-je, amer. On a perdu au moins dix kilos, et on est à deux doigts de mourir de fatigue.

Elle redressa un sourcil et se pinça la lèvre, Edward prit la parole, en Prince Parfait qu'il était, même avec cent vingt-heures de sommeil en retard :

- Nous avons été envoyés chez Olivia Armstrong, durant deux semaines, et elle nous à fait travailler autour de son domaine. Nous sommes plutôt épuisés…

La bouche de notre prétendue fiancée s'ouvrit en forme de « o », puis elle reprit, semblant dans un état de culpabilité intense :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, et moi qui vous prend dans mes bras de cette façon… C'est que j'étais tellement heureuse de vous revoir…

Elle vira au cramoisie et baissa les yeux, puis releva la tête, nous éclairant d'un sourire immense :

- Soit ! De la nourriture vous attends dans la salle à manger, vous n'aurez cas allez vous reposer juste après, nous remettrons la visite du château à demain. Un ôte vous conduira à votre chambre, vous y trouverez tout le confort nécessaire.

- Salle-de-bain ? questionnai-je, me réjouissant légèrement de pouvoir manger et me reposer à ma guise.

Elle opina et je souris légèrement, laissant les domestiques s'occuper de mes bagages. J'allais enfin pouvoir dormir. Même si ça n'était pas dans mon château. Remarque, ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela m'évitait de voir le portrait de famille heureuse des Bradley dans la salle à manger réservée aux invités, de lire la lettre qui trainait dans le fond de mon placard, et aussi, ça m'arrangeais de ne pas avoir le vieux balafré sur le dos.

Elle tourna les talons en attrapant nos mains en même temps. Je me retins de râler. Non là franchement fallait qu'elle arrête ces poussées d'affection – pour nous deux en même temps de surcroît – parce que ça faisait un peu couple à trois. Puis disons qu'étrangement, partager mon lit avec rose ET un acarien à natte, ça ne m'enchantait pas.

Nous débouchâmes sur de longs couloirs, sombres et très différents de ceux qui arpentaient mon château. En effet, ceux-ci étaient étroits, mais d'une longueur extrême. Des lumières brillaient au loin. Ça devait vraiment être dur de vivre ici. D'une part il faisait froid, et d'autre part, c'était épuisant.

Une lumière éclairait le bout de ce labyrinthe cependant, donnant un aspect grisé aux pierres. Nous tournâmes, et arrivâmes dans une pièce étroite, mais à l'allure grande tout de même. Un feu brûlait dans un coin, au fond d'une cheminée. Notre prétendue fiancée nous indiqua deux sièges, l'un que j'acceptai avec plaisir, malgré la présence désagréable à côté de moi. J'acceptai volontiers quelques mets présenté, détaillant la pièce et la nourriture par la même occasion.

Les couleurs chaudes régnaient dans la salle, des papiers peints jaune et rouge, avec de teintes orangées par endroit. De grands cadres familiaux, représentant tous les aïeux de la famille Tiresome, allant de membres en membres, de la peinture, du noir et blanc, jusqu'à la photo couleur. Le dernier portrait était celui de Rose, ses cheveux bouclés artificiellement, sa peau plus pâle qu'à présent, l'enfant atteignant certainement l'âge de quinze ans. Je soupirai ; mon Dieu, je n'aurais pas apprécié être accroché à côté de mon père, d'autant que j'aurais certainement été entre lui et Wrath. Heureusement que ma famille ne possédait pas ces traditions à la noix. Mes yeux se portèrent sur les plats ; il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Du poulet rôti jusqu'aux pommes farcies à la confiture, en passant par les fraises à la chantilly, les gaufres au miel, et les crêpes au fromage.

J'attrapai une tranche de rôti, et pris mes couverts, imbibant au passage ma viande de sauce. Je constatai le regard lancé par le nabot, et je questionnai, le fusillant à mon tour :

- Quoi ?

Il soupira en haussant les épaules, se replaçant correctement sur sa chaise, pour balancer d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Rien. Je me dis seulement que tu ne dois vraiment pas avoir été éduqué pour tenir aussi mal tes couverts. On dirait un homme de Cro-Magnon.

- J'ai été éduqué, crétin.

Il soupira derechef, déposant son couteau sur sa viande dans le but de la découper. De son côté, Rose observait la scène :

- Dans ce cas, celui qui a fait ça l'a fait très mal. Ou alors ton éducateur a décidemment trouvé qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour résoudre ta tare.

Je haussai un sourcil et souris d'un air sadique, avant de faire glisser mon coude vers son verre d'eau. Celui-ci tomba dans un grand fracas de verre, et de l'eau dégoulina sur le bord de la table jusqu'à son pantalon. Je ricanai :

- Oh dommage ! Remarque, tu es tellement petit qu'en t'accrochant avec une épingle à linge tu sècheras vite.

La princesse eut une exclamation, entre la surprise et le rire, puis déclara, en se baissant au trois quart d'elle-même :

- Je vous apporte de quoi vous éponger, Prince Edward. Prince Envy, souhaitez vous quelque chose d'autre ?

Je secouai de la tête et elle se retira, nous laissant seuls, l'un avec l'autre. Un nouveau regard assassin se planta sur moi, et je raillai :

- Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, je te taquine, microbe.

Une moue agita la lèvre d'Edward, tandis qu'il ajoutait, d'un ton glacial :

- Alors réagis aussi bien que moi, Œdipe.

Sur ces belles paroles, il attrapa mon propre verre d'eau avant de me le reverser intégralement sur la tête. Je sentis le liquide gelé dégouliner le long de ma nuque, trempant mes cheveux goutte par goutte, jusqu'à aller mouiller ma chemise. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prête à déblatérer une foule de jurons, lorsque Rose réapparut sur le seuil, ses prunelles prenant l'allure de deux balles de golf :

- Je… Je vais chercher une nouvelle serviette.

Elle s'en alla aussitôt, me laissant mitrailler le pire ahuris que la terre avait pu engendrer. Si je n'avais pas eu de conscience morale, je l'aurais certainement étranglé avec sa natte, ou la lui aurait fait manger. Mais alors que j'étais résolu à le démonter par de nouvelles insultes, il déclara :

- Il ne faut pas le prendre aussi mal, je te taquine.

Je bougeai ma mâchoire dans un geste agacé puis je râlai, à cours de politesse :

- Je vais te buter.

- Essaye donc, je suis meilleur que toi en combat.

Ma main attrapa immédiatement le col de sa chemise, tandis que je le rapprochai. Il fit la même chose avec moi, et j'eus un étrange sentiment. Une sensation lointaine m'envahis lorsque j'observai ses iris, remontant petit à petit à un souvenir beaucoup moins éloigné, celui du grenier d'Olivia. Cette vision me frappa de plein fouet, mes paupières s'agrandissant sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Je me souvins de toutes les émotions qui m'avaient submergée, de cette prise inconsciente sur mon conscient, la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, et le baiser que je lui avais donné, par pur _envie_. Comment j'avais pu faire ça ? Pourquoi cet échange avait-il été si… tendre ? Mes épaules se raidirent tandis que mon bras se pliait sur lui-même, rapprochant Edward par la même occasion. Celui-ci sembla blêmir, ses joues rosirent légèrement, démontrant la confusion dans laquelle il était, lui aussi. Mes pupilles le fixaient, arpentant les moindres défauts de son visage palissant, se fixant sur ses yeux dorés. Je les connaissais trop bien à présent; pourtant, ils m'étaient quasiment inconnus…

Mes paupières se fermaient à demi lorsqu'un bruit de talons retentit dans le couloir. Retombant brutalement sur terre, je me sentis projeté vers l'arrière, ma main agissant de même avec le nabot. Mes jambes passèrent au dessus de la chaise et je tombai piteusement au sol, Rose déboulant dans la pièce, une serviette au bras :

- Prince Envy ?!

Je grognai, me redressant du mieux que je pouvais. Je penchai la tête vers l'arrière, puis passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux avant de me relever. J'acceptai le linge presque inutile à présent – servant principalement à me rappeler qu'on m'avait renversé un verre d'eau sur le crâne un instant plus tôt. Par la suite, je regagnai ma chaise tout en me raclant la gorge, puis réattaquai mon morceau de viande, un peu plus hargneusement qu'avant. Je devais perdre la tête, rien d'autre.

....

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et la reine débarqua, ses cheveux au carré tenant toujours impeccablement en place. Sa pâleur extrême, voir même inquiétante en vue du soleil qui dominait Lior, semblait resplendir dans l'atmosphère sombre de la pièce. Rose baissa la tête en signe de salutation, et Dante prit place sur une chaise avant de nous observer tour à tour, nous, ses deux potentiels gendres. Elle prit la parole, d'un ton qui se voulait sans doute chaleureux mais qui ne m'apporta qu'une aura aussi glaciale que l'antarctique (ou alors, d'une voix aussi chaude qu'un freezer) :

- Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

Etonnamment le mot « sincèrement » raisonna chez moi comme l'interprétation d'un mensonge, ou bien comme d'un manque incroyable d'émotion chez le cadavre anorexique. Elle reprit, en toute glaciation :

- Voyez-vous, j'étais en compagnie de mon psychologue. Lorsque je commence à parler, je ne m'arrête plus.

Elle fut secouée d'un rictus sans semblant d'amusement, et acheva :

- En tout les cas, j'espère que vous vous portez bien… Vous semblez épuisés.

Je rétorquai, un peu cru :

- Disons que votre invitation à été aussi violente qu'un bulldozer, et qu'après un séjour chez Cruella d'Enfer on ne s'attendait pas à devoir repartir pour un nouveau périple chez Hadès… Aïe !

Elle haussa un sourcil quand je sentis un horrible coup de coude dans le creux de mes côtes. Je regardai Edward un instant, ne comprenant pas franchement pourquoi il avait tenté de m'éviter une réplique. De plus, il aurait été plus logique qu'il me laisse réagir impulsivement pour que je m'enfonce tout seul. Mais là, il m'empêchait d'être désagréable. Je me repris en me raclant la gorge :

- Nous sommes très fatigués.

- Oh ? Dans ce cas nous vous feront conduire à votre chambre, mais j'aurais deux mots à vous dire. Rose, voudrais-tu nous laisser seuls ?

La fille acquiesça et se leva de sa chaise, en manquant de se prendre les pieds dedans. Comment pouvait-on être aussi gourde ? Sérieusement, il fallait avoir prit des cours pour être aussi stupide. Je ne la connaissais quasiment pas, et j'estimais déjà plus la macchabée qui lui servait de mère.

La porte se referma, et les yeux de Dante se posèrent sur nous. J'y remarquai un drôle d'éclat, puis elle prit la parole :

- Tout d'abord, sachez tous deux que ma fille a eu extrêmement peur, après cette soirée entre jeunes. Elle a pensé qu'elle n'était pas désirable et vous savez, elle est très fragile. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous désirez sa main, je la laisserai choisir lequel de vous deux sera son futur époux. Elle vous aime beaucoup… Vous devriez comprendre que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle… C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que vous suiviez pendant un temps une thérapie avec monsieur Tucker.

Je me redressai, outré, envoyant valdinguer ma chaise au sol :

- Non mais on n'a pas besoin de psy, nous ! Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit ! Et malgré la débilité chronique du microbe, lui non plus il n'en a pas besoin ! Si vous voulez nous faire psychanalyser ce sera par la force, parce que nous…

Je fus coupé dans mon élan par la voix d'Edward raisonnant lentement, posée, réfléchie :

- Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure solution, nous y accèderons. Si le Prince Envy s'y oppose, ce n'est pas grave, j'accepterais de le faire. Je tiens vraiment à épouser votre fille.

J'explosai, en me retournant vers mon homologue :

- Non mais t'es pas bien ?! T'en fais quoi de la solidarité masculine sale nabot ?! Je te signale que je suis en train de nous éviter de passer pour des tarés en cure psychiatrique, tu…

Mes mots se perdirent, tandis qu'il me glaçait du regard. Je me raidis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'il _me _prenait ? En effet, ça n'était pas la première fois dans la journée que je m'écrasais, et que je le laissais décider, ou répondre. Après tout, il était mon rival, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'écoutais alors que je le détestais ? Ma voix s'éleva d'elle-même tandis qu'une migraine me prenait de choc :

- Ouais… On va le faire votre examen de psy…

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Dante et elle se redressa, en replaçant sa robe. Puis elle rit faussement, d'un ton cristallin (à croire que tout en elle était faux) :

- Votre mère vous à légué son mauvais caractère, Prince Envy. Rose arrive, elle va vous conduire tous les deux à votre chambre. Ravie de vous avoir vue. Monsieur Tucker vous attendra après-demain vers treize heures.

Rose arriva, au bout d'un long moment, dans sa grande robe meringuée. Elle nous salua de nouveau en esquissant un sourire. Je me redressai, et elle nous fit un signe de tête.

Nous débouchâmes dans un long couloir, entre diverses rangées de pierre grises, me donnant la légère impression d'être emmuré vivant. Les couloirs étaient immenses, dans leur longueur, gelés, mais effroyablement étroits. A tout casser, nous aurions pu tenir à quatre en ligne, si tant est qu'il n'y ait aucune personne du volume de Glutony parmi nous, ou que nous ayons tous une silhouette de gazelle. Je me demandais brièvement si le château Tiresome n'avait pas été construit sur le plan d'un labyrinthe, lorsque nous arrivâmes devant une porte en faux bois. Je compris immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

A croire que le château n'était pas si rustique, puisqu'équipé d'un ascenseur. Rose appuya sur le bouton afin d'ouvrir les portes et nous nous y faufilâmes. Une fois dans l'engin, je soupirai. A croire que cette famille aimait vivre dans des atmosphères claustrophobes. Chez moi, tout était spacieux, grand, un peu trop même, mais là…

Je me collai à la paroi de l'élévateur, afin d'éviter d'être trop proche du nabot ou de notre dulcinée. Vivement que tout ça se finisse. En plus, il faisait froid, c'était à se demander s'ils connaissaient l'usage des radiateurs. La seule femme présente se tourna vers nous, avec un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres :

- J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, j'ai veillé à se que vous soyez dans le confort le plus total.

Je levai un sourcil devant sa voix nasilleuse. En faisait-elle exprès ? Ou était-ce involontaire ? A ce stade, ça devenait vraiment grave de posséder une telle stupidité chronique. A la réflexion, j'aurais encore préféré épouser Sloth… Quoi que…

Un « ding » cristallin raisonna, nous annonçant notre arrivée à l'étage. Je me hâtai de sortir, avant de m'arrêter sur place, totalement scié.

Contrairement au rez-de-chaussée, l'étage était spacieux, incroyablement spacieux, bien que les plafonds moins hauts. Les murs étaient dans des tons beiges, et bien plus modernes. Je distinguais une salle de jeu sur un côté, puis des rangées de portes, dont je ne comprenais pas encore l'intérêt. Des tableaux de Lior agrémentaient les murs. Sur un côté, on y trouvait Rose, de sa plus tendre enfance à maintenant. Je me fis la réflexion que la tête qu'elle avait étant petite ne m'était pas inconnue, mais après tout, peut-être l'avais-je déjà rencontré. Ça ne serait pas étonnant. Quoi que… Non, si j'avais connu Rose étant petit, j'aurais certainement connu Edward… Or, ça n'avait aucun sens, puisque avant cette année, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré… Mais pourquoi aurai-je vu Rose alors qu'Edward habitait plus près de chez moi ? Une migraine me prit de court, et je me vis obligé de stopper mes réflexions.

Enfin, elle ouvrit une porte, que je distinguai comme étant la quatrième. Je m'avançai légèrement, pour regarder le contenu de la pièce. Dans un coin se trouvait un lit deux personne, plutôt imposant, en style baroque, un autre, vraisemblablement pareil, se trouvait à l'autre coin de la pièce. Des meubles à côté, correspondant à des tables de chevets, avaient été installés. Rose déclara, de sa voix aigüe :

- Voici votre chambre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. La mienne se trouve à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je fus tenté de dire « lequel » mais je me retins, butant sur autre chose :

- C'est la chambre du nain ou la mienne ?

Elle sourit gentiment, chose que je désignais comme étant un mauvais présage. Et je ne me trompais pas. Je le compris immédiatement lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent :

- Vous la partagez.

Finalement, je regrettai ma question. Car la réponse de notre dulcinée me fit l'effet d'un coup de marteau. Si elle m'avait arraché le cœur pour le piétiner avec des talons aiguilles, j'aurais eu la même réaction. Mon regard s'attarda sur la chambre commune, inspectant la fenêtre avec attention, dans la vague idée de m'y jeter. Ce ne serait pas dur. J'avais juste à la soulever, et à sauter. Ou alors, à pousser le nabot. Après tout, pourquoi ça devait être moi le défenestré ? Il était bien plus inutile que moi après tout.

Sans un mot, j'avançai dans la pièce, en envoyant un bref signe de main à Rose. Je crus comprendre qu'elle nous adressait un salut pompeux, au bruit du froissement de tissu, puis, la porte se referma. Un long soupir émana de l'être derrière moi et je me tournai, en passant les mains au bas de mon t-shirt :

- Je vais me laver, en attendant, trouve un moyen de partir de cette chambre, je t'ai assez supporté.

- On va devoir s'y habituer, parce que visiblement, il n'y aura pas d'autres possibilités.

Je me retournai, et ôtai mon t-shirt. Il leva un sourcil, puis je grognai en balançant mon haut au sol :

- En tout cas, essaye de te faire discret. Ta présence est pénible.

Il me lança un regard blasé et déclara :

- Me faire discret ? Je te signale que moi, je ne parle pas en dormant. Et je ne bouge pas non plus dans tout les sens en faisant un bruit monstre.

- Tu ronfles, rétorquai-je en guise de défense.

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau, lorsque la voix de mon rival s'éleva, plus basse :

- Tout à l'heure, avant de tomber de ta chaise, tu as eu une absence… A quoi tu pensais ?

Ma gorge se serra à l'évocation de ce moment durant lequel j'avais resongé à notre baiser chez Olivia. Je sentis mon pouls jusque dans mes tempes, puis je tournai les talons en finissant d'un ton tranchant :

- Je vais me doucher.

Sur mes mots, je refermai la porte de la salle de bain, un peu fort, énervé par mon colocataire. Pourquoi ? Ça je n'en savais rien…

....

Je tournai le bouton de la douche et m'essorai les cheveux. Dingue ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de se laver avec de l'eau chaude. J'avais du faire une dizaine de shampoing tellement j'avais l'impression que mes cheveux étaient sales, mais à présent, je me sentais apaisé. Et non collant de sueur. De plus, j'avais enfin l'impression de sentir bon. Vraiment, la vie crasseuse des pauvres ne me plaisait pas le moins du monde. Enfin, effectuer des travaux, en règle générale, ça ne plaisait pas.

Je me souvenais, étant enfant, avoir fait une bataille de boule neige, et en être ressortit trempé. A l'époque, mes vêtements aussi me collaient à la peau, mais ce souvenir était dans une ambiance agréable et amusante. Contrairement à mes journées de dur labeur chez la tortionnaire Armstrong. Je tentai un instant de me remémorer correctement ce souvenir lointain ; avais-je fait cette bataille avec Wrath ? Certainement… Je n'aimais pas Greed, par conséquent, je ne devais pas avoir d'ami. Je restais inconnu à cette époque, comme si quelque chose y avait été gommée. Comme si je la connaissais tout en l'ignorant.

Je portai mes mains à mes tempes, stoppant mes pensées, puis j'ouvris les portes de la douche. D'une main, je saisis une serviette, en laissant mes cheveux trempés se balancer dans tous les sens, en claquant contre mon dos à mesure de mes pas.

J'enroulai le linge autour de ma taille, puis ouvrit la porte de la pièce, un courant d'air froid pénétrant brutalement sur ma peau humide. Je sursautai puis avançai dans la chambre en ouvrant ma valise. Je sortis quelques vêtements, puis tournai la tête, pour voir si j'étais seul dans la chambre. Seulement, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le lit, je constatai qu'Edward dormait profondément, encore habillé, recroquevillé sur les couvertures. Il faisait peine à voir, mais je comprenais son état de fatigue.

Je laissai tomber ma serviette au sol et enfilai un boxer, ainsi qu'un pantalon. Je sortis également un pull (parce que mine de rien, il faisait un froid de canard dans ce château) et pris une brosse à cheveux.

Je me plaçai devant l'immense miroir trônant à côté d'une armoire et démêlai mes cheveux. A vrai dire, moi aussi j'étais dans un état pitoyable. J'étais certes propre, mais d'immenses cernes violets s'étendaient sous mes yeux, contrastant avec la pâleur de ma peau, qui me donnait à présent l'impression d'être un cadavre. Je faisais maladif. Quelle horreur.

Je laissai ma brosse sur une étagère, et avançai vers mon lit, avant de tourner la tête vers celui à la parallèle du mien. Je soupirai, à croire qu'en ce moment j'étais pris de compassion. Je déposai ma main sur l'épaule d'Edward et le secouai légèrement. Aucun signe.

Je réitérai l'opération, un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. Je recommençai, encore une fois, et cette fois, ce fut un grognement ensommeillé qui me répondit. Je chuchotai :

- La salle de bain est libre.

Il grommela quelque chose de quasiment incompréhensible, et je ricanai légèrement en avançant vers mon propre lit pour m'y laisser tomber. Le confort du matelas me scia sur place, et mes paupières se fermèrent, prêtes à gagner le sommeil. Je crus entendre mon homologue se lever, mais je n'eus même pas le temps de suivre son trajet, Morphée m'emportant à vitesse grand V.

....

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, il faisait nuit. La fenêtre de la chambre n'avait pas été couverte de rideau, ou de volet, ce qui me permit de voir le ciel bleu sombre, encore illuminé par quelques tâches lumineuses. Ma main alla chercher sur la table, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un réveil, mais je ne trouvai qu'une lampe de chevet. Je l'allumai, et constatai aussitôt que j'étais sous les couvertures. Etrange. Je regardai dans la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant m'indiquer l'heure, et je le trouvai, sur la table de chevet d'Edward. Je me levai, lentement et discrètement, pour attraper la montre à gousset. Elle était très belle, faite d'argent. Il y avait un motif dessus, dont je ne connaissais pas la signification. J'appuyai sur l'ouverture afin d'observer l'heure, mais autre chose que les aiguilles attira mon attention. A l'intérieur, une photo s'y trouvait, découpée pour être placée dans le rond intérieur.

Par curiosité, j'observai la femme de la photographie. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient sur ses épaules, et un grand sourire était présent sur son visage. A mon grand étonnement, je sentis mon cœur battre à deux cent à l'heure, persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette femme. Je la connaissais, j'en étais certain. Où l'avais-je vu ? Il me semblait me souvenir d'elle jusqu'à sa voix… Une main se posa brutalement sur mon poignet et Edward s'exclama, m'arrachant sa montre des doigts :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma montre ?! On t'a jamais dit que s'était mal élevé de regarder dans les affaires des gens ?! Tu n'as vraiment aucune gêne !

J'avalai ma salive, un peu troublé, et je retournai vers mon lit en répondant simplement :

- Je voulais savoir l'heure qu'il était… Mais du coup, je ne sais pas. J'ai pas regardé.

Edward se tut un instant, et répondit, d'un ton bas et étrangement calmé :

- Il est cinq heures trente.

J'acquiesçai, sans l'observer, puis éteignis la lumière en lançant un simple « bonne nuit ». Un bruit de tissu me fit comprendre qu'il se recouchait, et je fis de même, en me plaçant correctement sur le matelas. Seulement, n'y tenant plus, je questionnai, ma curiosité prenant le dessus :

- C'est ta mère ?

Il opina d'un bruit, puis je soupirai, avant de déclarer :

- Elle était belle.

De nouveau, il acquiesça par un bruit. Je devais le déranger, certainement. Je me mis sur l'épaule, tentant de recouvrer le sommeil. Seulement, cette fois, ce fut lui qui réengagea la conversation :

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

Je frissonnai, puis répondis :

- J'ai juste pensé au royaume de Cruella. Rien de plus.

Un lourd silence se fit sentir, nous enveloppant pesamment. De nouveau, il parla :

- Tu m'as vraiment embrassé pour cette raison ?

Là, j'aurais préféré que le silence continu, plutôt que d'avoir à subir cette question, qui me fit l'effet d'une enclume :

- Bien sûr. Je suis pas homo je te rappelle.

- Si tu le dis…

Il souffla, avant de faire un bruit de couverture, qui m'indiqua qu'il se tournait. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de nouveau de dormir, lorsque mes paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Je levai la tête, et déclarai, un peu énervé :

- Attends, t'insinue pas que je t'ai roulé un patin par envie ?

- Peut-être bien.

Je me levai, et avançai dans le noir vers son lit, avant d'allumer la lampe. Là, je constatai que j'étais bien plus proche de lui que je ne le pensai. Je lançai, avançant mes doigts non loin de ma bouche :

- J'ai juste fait ça pour te prouver que j'embrassai bien. Ne te fais pas d'idées.

Il haussa les épaules en se redressant, puis m'observa, ses prunelles dorées me détaillant :

- Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que tu n'auras aucun problème à recommencer. Vu que c'était seulement pour le prouver. En gros, si je te dis que tu embrasses mal là, tout de suite, tu vas m'embrasser pour me le prouver, et donc si Rose te le dit aussi, tu vas l'embrasser également ?

Je restai scié, les yeux écarquillés, puis déclarai, la gorge serrée :

- P-Parfaitement.

Un sourire railleur vint se pendre à ses lèvres et il déclara :

- D'accord. T'embrasses comme un pied, même un chien ferait mieux que toi.

Je réagis au quart de tour, empoignant son bras si rapidement qu'il tomba au sol, en un claquement lourd, et bruyant. Il me testait, s'il croyait que je serais incapable de le faire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Mes doigts se posèrent sur sa gorge et je le maintins au sol, tandis qu'il râlait assez fort dans la pièce. Brutalement, je posai mes jambes des deux côté des siennes et collai violement mes lèvres contres les siennes.

Encore une fois, il ne se débattu pas. Non, il me répondit, comme chez Olivia. Un torrent de frisson m'envahis, glacial, à mesure que j'oubliais tout se qui nous entourait, approfondissant un échange qui était censé être désintéressé. Mon cœur ralentissait et accélérait, prenant tantôt un rythme endiablé, tantôt une allure lente. Des battements manquaient à l'appel de temps à autre, et je perdais toute conscience, cette impression d'être complet revenant en force. Mes doigts commençaient d'ores et déjà à s'égarer sur lui, réveillant une drôle de sensation dans le bas de mon ventre.

Seulement, je perçu un bruit, contre la poignée de la porte, et je m'écartai rapidement, jetant un regard effaré à Edward. Il murmura, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait :

- Juste une preuve, hein ?

Alors que mes lèvres s'entrouvraient pour répondre, à la recherche d'un argument contradictoire, une voix horriblement niaise s'éleva dans mon dos :

- Edward, Envy ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit que s'est-il passé ?

Je me retournai, en posant mes coudes sur le lit. Je me raclai la gorge tandis qu'Edward se redressait. Je croisai son regard un instant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Rose. Je n'aimais pas sa lueur suspicieuse. Je ne l'avais pas embrassé par envie. C'était pour lui prouver que j'embrassais bien… Et je n'aurais aucun mal à embrasser Rose pour lui prouver que mes affirmations étaient correctes. Oui… C'était se qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je me relevai, rapidement, passant par-dessus mon lit et me postai devant notre fiancée.

Un regard en coin fut jeté à mon homologue, puis j'attrapai la nuque de Rose, approchant ma bouche de la sienne, afin d'y déposer lentement mes lèvres. Sa stupeur se fit ressentir, mais je commençai mon baiser tout de même.

Cependant, même si cet échange suffit de preuve à Edward, il ne fit que me détruire un peu plus, lorsque je constatai, avec effroi, que cet acte ne me procurait même pas minuscule effet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_By Izumy_


	10. L'erreur est humaine

Yop tout le monde !!! Tout d'abord, deux choses : un grand merci à nos reviewer, nous ne le dirons jamais assez ; et un grand désolé également, pour le temps que nous avons mit à poster ce chapitre. Je crains néanmoins que cela ne se répète souvent désormais, car non seulement nous n'avons plus d'avance sur les chapitres (ce qui veut dire que ceux que nous publierons seront les derniers à avoir été écrits) ; j'ai, pour ma part, des partiels à réviser d'urgence pour janvier, donc ça risque d'être un peu short ; et pour finir, comme ce qu'avait expliqué Izumy dans le chapitre précédent, nous écrivons en parallèle une fiction yaoi, que nous publions sur un blog. Comme visiblement ce fichu site n'autorise pas la diffusion d'adresse directement sur les documents publiés, je l'ai posté sur notre profil.

Allez, juste pour nous faire un peu de pub, et parce qu'on vous aime bien (bon, ok, c'est surtout pour la pub :p) je vous copie/colle le résumé du blog et, donc, de l'histoire : "Quand deux groupes rivaux tentent d'entrer dans le monde de la célébrité. Quand des liens interdits se forgent. Quand il y a un choix à faire. L'histoire de deux génies de la musique que les mensonges réunissent. " Voilaaa !! En espérant que ça vous a intrigué un peu, il y a déjà le premier chapitre de posté, n'hésitez surtout pas !

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture quand même :)

Chapitre 10

L'erreur est humaine

– _POV Edward – _

Ce qui se déroulait, en face de moi, n'avait pas de sens. Du moins si, c'en avait un, lorsque l'on prenait en compte le caractère instable d'Envy, et la naïveté affligeante de Rose. Mais mise à part ça, ce tableau était impensable, incroyable, tellement irréaliste que j'eus la sensation de rêver.

Envy détestait Rose. Il me le faisait clairement comprendre de part ses mots, mais son regard en disait bien plus long. Son hypocrisie détonante ne représentait qu'une infime partie de l'expression qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était face à la jeune femme, lorsqu'on en parlait, ou lorsqu'il y songeait. Au-delà des sourires charmeurs et sournois, j'avais plusieurs fois observé un certain dégoût, une répugnance impressionnante à la simple évocation de Rose. Le voir, aujourd'hui, penché vers elle, l'embrassant avec fougue, était déroutant. J'avais deviné ce qu'il prévoyait avant même qu'il ait approché la princesse, mais je ne pensais pas que tout aurait prit une telle dimension.

Tous deux s'enlaçaient sensuellement, leurs bouches se jouant de l'autre avec subtilité et habitude. Planté à côté d'eux, je les dévisageais, assaillis par une vague de sentiments indistincts.

Le premier qui me venait en tête était l'humiliation. J'étais profondément vexé par l'attitude d'Envy, et j'en ignorais la cause. Le trouver dans les bras de Rose alors qu'il m'avait embrassé avec plus de passion que jamais quelques instants plus tôt m'enrageait. Je ne savais pas très bien lequel des deux, entre le prince et la princesse, j'avais le plus envie de cogner. Envy, qui me provoquait, qui se jouait de moi et de mes émotions comme un marionnettistes ; ou Rose, qui se laissait faire, comme une fille facile sans un gramme de fierté. Ils me répugnaient tous les deux, et cette fureur emballait mon cœur, m'étouffait sans raison, maintenant que j'avais la preuve qu'Envy se fichait bien de qui il embrassait.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent, et le jeune homme retint Rose par les épaules tandis qu'elle vacillait légèrement.

- En… Envy… je…

Soudain, à notre plus grande surprise, Envy recula d'un pas et se plia en deux d'un geste vif, ses cheveux venant presque toucher le sol. Je n'avais jamais vu le prince se signer avec autant d'empressement, c'était stupéfiant.

- Excusez moi, Princesse Rose. Ma conduite était inadmissible.

Il avait le souffle court et la voix cassée, signe typique d'un trouble grandissant. Avait-il ressentit quelque chose de particulier durant ce baiser sulfureux avec Rose ? Etrangement, cette idée m'enragea davantage, et je m'exclamai :

- Sombre crétin, on embrasse pas des princesses comme ça !

Il releva la tête, le visage partiellement masqué de ses longues mèches noires, et me lança un regard réfrigérant. Je frissonnai. Lentement, et sans accorder un regard à la jeune femme pétrifiée, il souffla d'un ton méprisant :

- Alors le nain, rassuré ?

La violence de mon indignation atteignit, suite à ces paroles, des proportions que j'eu du mal à contrôler. Elle me broyait les tripes, enflammait mon cœur, assourdissait ma raison. Je n'étais pas rassuré du tout. J'étais vexé, blessé, furieux, et l'envie incompréhensible de me venger me nouait le ventre. Je voulais agir, réagir à ses provocations, à son arrogance. Je voulais lui hurler toutes les injures du monde, je voulais balancer son jeu d'hypocrite à la jeune femme, je voulais enfoncer mon poing dans son visage trop parfait, je voulais le tuer, pour qu'il cesse de me rendre fou, et je voulais aussi l'embrasser, le toucher, l'étouffer entre mes bras, pour lui interdire de s'intéresser à une autre personne que moi.

La gorge nouée, j'étais incapable de parler, mes yeux de fou furieux ne pouvant quitter les perles violettes de mon homologue. Je rêvais de lui faire subir tout ça, mais je ne pouvais bouger, cloué sur place, mon corps prenant le dessus sur mon esprit meurtrier.

- Ed… Edward ? s'enquit la voix mielleuse de la princesse.

Je ne répondis rien. Envy détourna le regard.

- En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, Rose. Tout va bien. Seulement… n'y a-t-il pas possibilité d'utiliser une chambre d'ami, simplement pour cette nuit ? Je crois que le Prince Elric est un peu bouleversé, je ne voudrai pas en payer les frais, au risque de réveiller tout le domaine.

Rose sembla hésiter, mais Envy insista, sans même relever les yeux vers moi. Il osait m'ignorer. Il osait demander une autre chambre. Il m'insupportait. La jeune femme finit par accepter et intima à Envy de la suivre, après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Je suivis le prince du regard sans bouger, sans un mot, toujours rongé par l'envie incommensurable de le retenir, de l'empêcher de partir. Il me jeta un dernier regard indéchiffrable avant de refermer la porte, ses longues mèches virevoltant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Mes genoux s'écrasèrent contre le sol quelques instants plus tard, et je m'effondrai sur moi-même, tentant de faire taire l'incompréhensible trouble qui me rongeait l'esprit, faisant grandir en moi la sensation étrange de dédoublement, ce vide, qui peu à peu m'attirait dans la folie. C'était une folie parasite, dangereuse, menaçante, qui portait le visage d'Envy.

xxx

Le lendemain fut un réveil difficile, après une nuit difficile. Je m'étais calmé tant bien que mal, mais mon sommeil avait été ponctué de quelques rêves étranges qui mettaient en scène mon rival dans des situations soit grotesques, soit carrément osées, avec notre amie Rose.

La douche me fit du bien. J'avais la sensation de revivre, de me dépêtrer d'une peau couverte par le doute, la fureur, la jalousie. Plus l'eau coulait sur mes épaules, plus je me savonnais, plus je redevenais le Edward Elric d'avant. Le « Perfect Prince », comme disait Envy, refaisait surface après un moment d'absence incompréhensible, qui m'avait valu une nuit d'atroces pensées obscures et délirantes.

C'est requinqué du mieux possible que je me préparai à rejoindre toute notre petit communauté pour le petit-déjeuner. Envy avait dû repasser prendre ses vêtements très tôt dans la matinée, pendant que je dormais, puisqu'il ne vint pas se changer. J'empruntai l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et me fiai à mes souvenirs du lieu pour retrouver le chemin. Peut-être par habitude des grands espaces, je le trouvai assez vite, et pénétrai dans l'imposante pièce où patientaient déjà tous les habitants de la demeure. Dante, au bout de la table, me fit un aimable sourire ; Rose m'adressa une espèce de grimace qui se voulait polie, mais qui me renvoya plutôt le souvenir désagréable de la nuit dernière ; et Envy, que je voyais de dos, ne bougea pas. Une chaise était installée à sa droite, et je compris sans mal qu'il s'agissait de la mienne. A la recherche d'un courage qui me manquait cruellement ces temps-ci, je m'avançai doucement et m'y installai, sans un regard pour le brun prostré devant son assiette.

- Votre père m'avait informé de vos continuels retards aux repas, lança Dante, sur un ton mi-humoristique, mi-réprobateur.

- Désolé, soufflai-je sans trop y faire attention.

- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

Je tressailli, Rose remua nerveusement, en Envy resta obstinément immobile.

- Excellente. Le château est très agréable.

C'était un mensonge à tous les niveaux. Non seulement j'avais passé une nuit abominable, mais en plus l'aspect constamment glacé du domaine était insupportable. J'avais la sensation de me balader dans une chambre froide. Ou à la morgue. Ou dans les laboratoires d'Olivia Armstrong. Rien de très accueillant, en somme.

Dante m'adressa un sourire qu'il me fut difficile de considérer comme chaleureux, puis elle ajouta :

- Envy m'a dit avoir changé de chambre pendant la nuit. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je toussai, au moment où les couverts de Rose lui glissaient des doigts. Envy se contenta de pousser un long soupir, exaspéré devant notre nervosité presque palpable. La Reine jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille mais ne releva pas, attendant plutôt ma réponse.

- Hum… comment dire…

Je me redressai correctement, puis affichai la mine du Prince sûr de lui, à la limite de l'indifférence.

- Vous savez, Envy et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien, et ce depuis notre rencontre, à son retour d'Amérique. Hier… nous étions exténués, surpris d'être ici, et je dois avouer que notre mauvaise humeur n'en était qu'accentuée. Il aurait suffit d'un quelconque petit désaccord pour que l'un de nous soit tenté d'assassiner l'autre (je ricanai, aussi pitoyablement mal joué qu'une mannequin improvisée actrice). Hum, de ce fait… le Prince _Bradley_ a décidé de changer de chambre pour la nuit.

Envy daigna enfin poser les yeux sur moi, visiblement partagé entre l'admiration de me voir si brillamment déblatérer un flot de mensonges éhontés (quoique…) et la rage d'avoir intercepté ma minuscule provocation. En croisant ses yeux améthyste, mon trouble ressurgit quelque peu, et je m'empressai de détourner le regard, craignant le retour de la fureur incompréhensible qui m'avait habitée toute la nuit durant.

Dante me fixa un moment, de ses yeux perçant à en congeler l'astre solaire. Envy reporta son attention sur son repas, Rose tenta de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains, tandis que je soutenais toujours courageusement le regard de la Reine.

- Très bien, finit-elle par répondre, comme si elle venait d'achever une longue et profonde réflexion. J'espère que tout ira bien par la suite, parce que nous n'aurons plus de chambre à votre disposition, Prince Envy.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit ce dernier, antipathique.

- Parce que Monsieur Tucker vient loger ici à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver. Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai conseillé une thérapie…

Envy et moi acquiesçâmes d'un geste de la tête, de plus en plus démotivés. A croire qu'ils nous prenaient vraiment pour des dingues, nous étions d'office envoyés dans le château de Dracula pour séduire une princesse qui ne nous attirait pas, tout en étant suivit par un psychologue. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Une caméra cachée ? Un jeu télévisé ? Je commençai sérieusement à me le demander. Après tout, c'était probable. Tout le monde nous faisait croire, à Envy et moi, que nous nous étions connu étant enfant, alors que nous n'en avons aucun souvenir ; déjà, il y avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui. Puis on nous envoyait dans l'antre du Démon, chez Olivia Armstrong, qui nous tua à la tache sous le regard sordide de cadavres Ishbals congelés – cette partie, en somme, était quant à elle carrément surréaliste. Et pour finir, nous devions courir après les faveurs d'une Princesse idiote sous l'œil glacé d'une Reine mégère, ponctué de quelques séances chez un psy. Je ne doutais pas qu'il s'agisse vraiment des réelles souveraines de la troisième famille royale d'Amestris, seulement tout ça sonnait tellement faux que cela donnait presque envie de rire. Tout était tellement plus clair, si l'on songeait à une mascarade ! Nos parents avaient simplement voulu faire parler de nous, ou bien ils avaient reçu une incommensurable somme d'argent pour accepter de nous vendre à la télévision, ou encore, ils voulaient démontrer au pays entier qui étaient, en réalité, les héritiers des trônes. C'était d'une évidence sans nom ! Et ils pensaient que nous ne le remarquions pas ? Ha ! Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Cette histoire était bien trop farfelue pour être authentique.

Mais alors… si tout ça était filmé, est-ce que cela concernait aussi les moments… intimes ? La salle-de-bains ? Les chambres ? Mes altercations avec Envy ? Mes… dérapages avec Envy ? A cette pensée, ma tête me tourna, embrumée par un voile de panique particulièrement épais. Tout le pays était peut-être au courant de ce qui se tramait entre le Prince Débile et moi. Il était possible que mon père, ma famille, mes amis sachent que nous nous étions embrassés, aient vu ma réaction d'hier soir, suivent notre histoire ô combien interdite et honteuse derrière des écrans de télévision miteux. C'était d'un déroutant à couper le souffle. Ma vie était finie.

- Edward ? Tout va bien ?

Je relevai les yeux de mon assiette et les posai sur Rose, qui me dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

- Tu es tout pâle, soudainement…

- Je… je…

Envy tourna la tête vers moi, perplexe. Lui, il n'avait pas compris. Il n'était pas au courant. S'il le savait il tenterait probablement de poser quelques tonnes de dynamite sous les trois châteaux et d'en faire un joli feu de joie, que ça me plaise ou non. Que devais-je faire, alors ? Bon, tout d'abord, je devais m'assurer de ce que j'avançais. Après, j'aviserai.

- N… Non, ça va, finis-je par articuler. Je… réfléchissais.

Les trois autres haussèrent un sourcil et je m'emparai de mon verre de jus d'orange, histoire de m'occuper les mains. Dante toussa un peu, puis reprit :

- Bref. Monsieur Tucker recevra le Prince Edward, aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? grogna Envy.

- Parce qu'il en a été décidé ainsi, répondit simplement la Reine. Pour vous, Prince Envy, ce sera demain.

Le futur souverain en question haussa les épaules d'indifférence et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Dante m'informa que mon rendez-vous avec le psy était à treize heures, et qu'il aurait lieu dans son bureau. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir si je connaissais ou non son emplacement, et le petit-déjeuner s'acheva ainsi, sur ces recommandations ridicules et sur le doute qui subsistait en moi quant au réel de cette situation.

xxx

Je réussis à regagner ma chambre un quart d'heure avant mon rendez-vous avec le psy. Rose nous avait retenu après le repas pour nous faire découvrir son admirable jardin, ses plantes inintéressantes, et l'histoire abominablement ennuyeuse de sa famille. Elle semblait avoir banni son malaise dans un coin de sa tête, et agissait face à nous comme si rien ne s'était passé. De ce côté-là, elle me faisait horriblement penser à Envy ; le soin qu'elle mettait à oublier des évènements troublants relevait de l'irréel. A croire que tout ce qui s'était déroulé cette nuit et pendant le petit-déjeuner n'avait jamais eu lieu ; je mettais ça sur le compte de son rôle d'actrice. Elle avait probablement reçu l'ordre d'arrêter de jouer les grandes stressées pour faire avancer l'action, et, ayant pris ça au pied de la lettre, le résultat était presque choquant. Même Envy ne la suivait pas bien, elle et ses sourires hypocrites – peut-être allait-il deviner, comme moi, ce qui se tramait.

Une fois revenu à l'abri de mes appartements – où, miraculeusement, Rose ne s'aventura pas à revenir – j'entrepris de commencer mes recherches. Je fonçai à la salle-de-bains et inspectai tous les recoins possible et imaginable qui auraient pu masquer quelconques caméras ou micros. Les serviettes volèrent en tous sens, les miroirs furent arrachés à leur mur, et je parcouru des yeux chaque carreau, aussi minuscule soit-il, fièrement collé au parois de la pièce. J'avais commencé à m'attaquer à la pomme de douche lorsqu'une voix familière tonitrua dans mon dos :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Surpris, l'objet m'échappa des mains et alla s'écraser au sol dans un claquement métallique. Je me retournai vers Envy, embarrassé. La voix de la sagesse, au fond de ma tête, me rappela qu'il ne valait mieux pas le tenir au courant de ce que j'avais, éventuellement, découvert.

- Euh… je… hum…

Il croisa les bras, impatient.

- T'as perdu ta langue ?

- Je… je vérifiais si la pomme de douche fonctionnait bien, articulai-je lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur l'objet en question, à mes pieds.

Envy grimaça, incrédule. Ce qui était compréhensible ; mon mensonge était déplorable.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, la crevette ?

L'insulte me frappa de plein fouet, aussi violent qu'une gifle. Piqué à vif, je m'emportai :

- Peut-être bien, abruti profond ! Et sache que je n'ai pas forcément envie de te dire ce que je fais dans cette salle-de-bains !

Il se figea, ses traits jusque là forgés dans l'agacement désormais écarquillés de surprise. Je me rendis compte de mon sous-entendu involontaire au moment où il commença à ricaner.

- Je… je ne… non, ce n'est…

- Laisse tomber le nain, me coupa-t-il en commençant à s'avancer vers la porte, fais ce que t'as à faire, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Tandis que je continuais de balbutier quelques morceaux de phrases visant à le persuader que je n'étais pas pervers à ce point, il finit par claquer la porte dans son dos, après un grand éclat de rire. Noyé sous une vague de honte et de désespoir, je m'affaissai contre le mur. J'avais l'air de quoi, maintenant ? Envy voyait une scène érotique rien qu'en mangeant des éclairs au chocolat, alors le fait que je sois totalement habillé au milieu d'une douche ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure pour qu'il pense que je m'apprêtais à satisfaire des besoins masculins vraisemblablement urgents. Quel crétin, franchement.

Bref. Je ne devais pas me relâcher. Envy était un abruti fini depuis sa naissance, personne ne pouvait rien pour lui, c'était inutile que je m'embarrasse d'un malaise causé par un obsédé complètement cinglé. Sur ces belles paroles, je me redressai promptement et m'empressai de continuer mes recherches.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je poussai un long soupir ennuyé. Je n'avais absolument rien trouvé. Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompé ? Non, ils avaient sans doute voulu garder un minimum d'intimité en évitant d'installer quoique ce soit dans la salle-de-bains. Je voyais parfaitement mon père instaurer cette clause dans le règlement de leur nouvelle téléréalité, en homme civilisé qu'il était. Agacé, je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de retourner dans la chambre annexe.

Envy était encore là, affalé sur son lit, un bouquin entre les mains. Il me jeta un coup d'œil lorsque je fis son apparition, et je feignis de ne pas voir le sourire en coin qui étira ses lèvres. Malheureusement pour nous deux, il ajouta à cela un petit commentaire personnel :

- Alors le nabot, t'as tout bien astiqué ?

Je frémis de rage puis crachai en retour :

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers, Envy. Tu te fais des idées.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, ce n'est vraisemblablement pas moi, le plus pervers de nous deux.

- Je te dis que tu te trompes, abruti chronique !

Il fut secoué d'un petit rictus moqueur qui me donna sévèrement envie de lui éclater les dents avec son livre. En contrôlant tant bien que mal mes ardeurs venimeuses, je m'avançai vers ma valise ouverte, et continuai de décharger ce qui ne l'avait pas été la veille. La plus part de mes vêtements étaient sales, presque bons à jeter, puisque étant passé par le domaine de Cruella, notre chère femme médecin. Je grognais quelques mots grincheux en tentant de tout trier correctement, jusqu'à ce que mon colocataire ne s'exclame, à bout de nerf :

- Putain, tu peux pas faire moins de bruit, le minus ?!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ripostai-je sèchement.

- Je _lis _!Ça se voit pas peut-être ?!

- Tu sais lire, toi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais allé aussi loin dans les études…

Il tenta de m'envoyer son livre à la figure mais je l'interceptai d'une main experte. Ce n'était pas avec ses petites attaques de fillette qu'il allait m'avoir.

- Il doit être passionnant alors, pour que tu en prennes si grand soin, ironisai-je en balançant l'objet en question sur mon lit.

- La ferme le nain de jardin, ou je t'explose.

- Dieu du Ciel, protégez-moi, je suis mort de peur.

Il me lança un regard de profond mépris puis se leva pour aller rechercher son livre. Au moment où il me dépassait, mon regard fut attiré par un minuscule point noir au dessus de la fenêtre, qui très rapidement attisa mes soupçons. Je m'élançai vers lui à toute allure, ne prêtant pas attention à la vive douleur qui poignarda ma hanche lorsque je me cognai au bureau. Dans des mouvements quasiment contorsionnistes, je réussis à m'approcher d'assez près pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple clou, inutilement planté dans le mur, servant probablement à soutenir quelconque cadre enlevé pour l'occasion. Déçu, je descendis de mon perchoir, au moment où Envy aboyait :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, soudainement ? Tu craques complètement aujourd'hui !

- J'avais cru… voir quelque chose, marmonnai-je, évasif.

- Voir quoi ? Un morceau de tapisserie déchirée ? T'es vraiment barge, en fait…

- Je pensais que c'était une caméra, voilà ! m'écriai-je alors.

De toute manière, Envy avait le droit de savoir. Même si je le détestais, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il songe, lui aussi, à la possibilité d'une énorme mascarade.

- Hein ?

Après quelques inspirations relaxantes, je repris plus calmement :

- Tout à l'heure, pendant le petit-déjeuner, j'ai envisagé l'idée que tout ça ne soit… qu'une blague. Un coup monté.

- _Hein _?répéta-t-il, de plus en plus incrédule.

- Réfléchis deux minutes, si t'en es capable. Tout ce qui nous arrive est complètement… improbable ! Cette Olivia Armstrong et ses cadavres, cette connerie de bataille à propos de Rose, ces rendez-vous chez le psy… C'est absolument…

- Stupide.

- Oui, voilà !

- Non, je parle de toi.

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je.

- T'es tombé sur la tête ? Comment veux-tu qu'on nous filme vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

- C'est facile si…

- Et _pourquoi_ nos parents feraient-ils ça, franchement ? me coupa-t-il en me dévisageant si sévèrement que j'eu la sensation d'être un gosse qui venait de rater un exercice de maths.

- Et bien… on peut imaginer qu'ils veuillent mieux nous faire connaître au monde, quelque chose du…

- T'es con ou quoi ?! s'écria-t-il alors, si brusquement que je sursautai. Et c'est toi qu'on prétend être le Prince Parfait, qui sait tout sur tout ? Putain, mais réfléchis ! Regarde comment on est tous les deux : je suis un gars prétentieux, arrogants, désagréable, vicieux, j'emmerde le monde à longueur de journée et je me contrefous de l'avenir du pays ! Toi, t'es qu'un fils à papa trop timide, pas capable de prendre des décisions sans en parler à qui que ce soit, susceptible, lâche et fourbe dans le dos de la princesse que t'es sensé épouser !

- Je ne suis…

- Tu sais parfaitement que c'est vrai ! me coupa-t-il, un indexe accusateur pointé vers moi. Et nos pères le savent mieux que quiconque. Alors franchement, quel intérêt auraient-ils à dévoiler à leur peuple la nature écoeurante de leurs héritiers ? Personne n'a besoin d'être au courant de qui nous sommes réellement, tout ce qu'on attend de nous c'est de savoir correctement diriger le pays, rien de plus.

Douché par son assurance cinglante, je toussotai un peu, avant de tenter une nouvelle approche :

- Mais… imaginons que ce qui s'est passé à la soirée ait foncièrement ébranlé le pays, les rois et reine auraient très bien pu miser sur notre… bon sens en nous filmant dans des situations compliquées…

Envy éclata d'un grand rire sans joie qui me fit tressaillir d'appréhension, tandis qu'il se réinstallait sur son lit.

- Comme s'ils avaient le temps ! Met toi à leur place : est-ce que, à cause d'un dérapage de tes crétins de rejetons, tu irais jusqu'à créer une émission de téléréalité pour prouver au pays qu'ils ne sont pas si vils qu'on le dit ? D'autant plus que tu sais pertinemment que ce genre d'accident est capable de se reproduire, ce qui revient à miser sur quelque chose de bancale, d'incertain, qui risquerait même d'enfoncer tes héritiers plus que de les sauver. Je connais mon père, et le tien fonctionne probablement de la même façon : aucun d'eux ne mettrait autant d'argent dans quelque chose d'aussi risqué, et ce même s'ils étaient persuadés de notre sagesse. Sans compter qu'ils ont autre chose à foutre que de s'occuper de notre cas ; pourquoi tu crois qu'on est toujours envoyé chez les autres ? Ils en ont juste ras-le-cul de se soucier de nous.

Là-dessus, il retrouva la page de son livre et s'y cacha derrière, sans rien ajouter. Stupéfait, je n'insistai pas, ne pouvant faire autrement que d'admettre, malgré moi, que son raisonnement tenait la route.

Mauvais comme un pou, j'abandonnai mes vêtements roulés en boule et m'élançai vers la porte, que je claquai le plus fort possible, histoire de le déranger une dernière fois. Bien. Il était temps que je retrouve ce fichu psychologue. Sauf que j'ignorais toujours où était son bureau. Encore bien agacé, je parcourai évasivement les longs couloirs glacés de la bâtisse, à la recherche d'une indication quelconque qui aurait pu me guider. Evidemment, nous n'étions pas dans un musée, et les habitants du château n'allaient pas s'amuser à le décorer de panneau inutilement. Du coin de l'œil, je tentais encore d'apercevoir une caméra ou micro, qui aurait pu faire effondrer toutes les assertions d'Envy.

Il avait été tellement rapide à me contredire… C'en était déroutant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été si sûr de lui. A croire qu'il y avait déjà réfléchi – même si j'en doutais fortement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait raison ? Dans un sens, ça m'arrangeait bien, de croire que toute cette histoire n'eut été qu'un coup monté. Tous mes soucis s'envolaient du même coup : je n'avais plus à me préoccuper de Rose et de ma promesse vis-à-vis d'elle, et j'aurais battu mon père à son propre jeu, pour enfin retourner chez moi me la couler douce. Bon, à côté de ça, tout le pays aurait été au courant de ce qui se tramait entre Envy et moi, ce qui aurait, finalement, peut-être été pire – même s'il en avait vu une partie sur tous les journaux d'Amestris.

En essayant d'oublier ces pensées un brin déplaisantes, je tentais de me recentrer sur ma recherche lorsque une voix quasi-inconnue s'éleva dans mon dos :

- Vous me cherchez peut-être, Prince Elric ?

Frigorifié par ce ton enroué de fatigue mais aussi glacé qu'une tornade de neige, je m'empressai de faire volte-face, paré à me défendre.

C'était simplement le dénommé Shô Tucker, m'observant derrière ses lunettes rondes, le dos dangereusement voûté en avant, malgré sa maigreur effarante. Là, tout de suite, ça ne me disait vraiment rien de me confier à lui. Comment avait-il pu réussir à devenir le psychologue personnel de la Reine d'Amestris ? Pour ma part, il me semblait plus apte à faire fuir qu'à inspirer la confiance. La première et dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était, comme toute l'assemblée présente ce jour là, élégamment vêtu d'un costume sombre, qui allongeait sa silhouette en lui ôtant l'aspect cadavérique qu'elle semblait arborer. Aujourd'hui, il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt blanc surmonté d'une chemise noire, par-dessus un vieux pantalon beige. Ses bras étaient couverts de cicatrices plus ou moins profondes, et son visage inspirait autant la pitié que la terreur. Il était mal rasé, les traits durs, un nez bossu, des petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, des cheveux clairs retombant mollement sur un front ridé par une vieillesse prématurée. Il me souriait gentiment, d'un sourire aussi angélique que démoniaque, qui me fit tressaillir d'appréhension. Pas franchement rassuré, je consentis tout de même à jouer le jeu et laissai retomber mes bras, en lançant gaiement :

- En effet ! Je cherchais désespérément votre bureau, haha !

Il fut secoué d'un petit rictus, aussi piquant qu'une aiguille dans le doigt, et répondit en commençant à faire demi tour :

- Vous auriez pu chercher longtemps. Suivez moi, c'est par ici.

En inspirant profondément, je lui obéis. Nous dépassâmes l'ascenseur, et il s'engouffra dans un couloir plus étroit encore que ceux qui peuplaient le domaine, au bout duquel se trouvait une porte, presque noire dans l'obscurité régnante. Les murs étaient vides de toutes décoration, arborant toujours le papier peint beige et l'aspect glacé qui enveloppait le château. En me demandant vaguement s'il ne m'entraînait pas quelque part dans le but de m'égorger, je fus rassuré lorsqu'il me fit entrer dans immense bureau, au meuble de bois et papier peint sombre. Je trouvais ça un peu étrange de constamment changer d'atmosphère selon les pièces, mais ne m'en plaignis pas. Je préférai de loin la chaleur d'un lieu inconnu, plutôt que de parcourir sans cesse ces couloirs modernes sans une once de convivialité.

- Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Je lui obéis, et m'assis sur le côté droit d'un large canapé de cuir, en face d'un fauteuil plus petit, où était prostré le psychologue. Je toussotai, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce que je fichais ici.

- Très bien. Tout d'abord, comment allez-vous, Prince Elric ?

- Euh… ça va… merci…, marmonnai-je.

- Que pensez-vous de votre situation ? Je veux dire, votre place, au sein de la société, comment le vivez-vous ?

OK. Là j'avais carrément l'impression d'être à une conférence de presse. Mon malaise se transformant peu à peu en agacement, je répondis avec politesse, ma voix néanmoins assez froide pour qu'il comprenne mon sentiment :

- Ecoutez, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je fais ici. Je… je sais que j'ai dit que j'acceptais cette thérapie, mais ça n'empêche que je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi Envy et moi en avons besoin.

Il sourit avec tendresse, respirant la patience et l'amabilité. Malgré moi et malgré mon désir de lui faire confiance, je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête l'aura maléfique qui semblait l'habiter, pour une raison obscure.

- C'est simplement un ordre de la reine Dante, expliqua-t-il. Elle veut s'assurer que sa fille épouse un Prince digne de ce nom, qui l'aimera comme elle le mérite.

- Mais… c'est à Rose de juger… et puis, une thérapie est sensée rester secrète entre le psy et le client, non ? Si je comprends bien, vous comptez tout divulguer à la Reine, ce qui n'est…

- Détrompez-vous, Monsieur Elric, me coupa-t-il avec calme. Je serais seul juge de cette thérapie, Madame la Reine n'obtiendra de moi qu'un simple conseil quant à celui qui sera le plus apte à épouser Mademoiselle Rose. Voyez-vous… je connais bien la famille Tiresome, et j'ai beaucoup parlé à la Princesse également, je saurais parfaitement deviner lequel de Monsieur Envy et vous êtes le plus digne d'unir sa famille aux Tiresome, qui me sont chers.

A demi convaincu, je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans le canapé et croisai les bras sur mon abdomen.

- Je vois…, soufflai-je. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous vivez.

- Hein ?

Comme un souffle glacé, les souvenirs honteux de mes altercations avec Envy ravagèrent mon esprit. Je toussais brusquement pour tenter de faire passer mes joues rougissantes et mes frémissements d'angoisse, lorsqu'il reprit :

- Je dois devenir votre journal intime, votre meilleur confident, le seul à qui vous pourrez parler d'absolument tout ce que vous vivez, ce qui vous blesse, ce qui vous plais. Vous ne devez avoir aucun secret pour moi.

Un brin dégoûté par le visage dudit soi-disant confident, je grimaçai.

- Au risque de paraître impoli, Monsieur Tucker, je n'ai… vraiment aucun besoin et encore moins envie de vous confier quoique ce soit sur ma vie privée. Et surtout parce que je suis ici contre mon gré.

Embêté, il sembla réfléchir un instant à la meilleure façon de me présenter ça.

- Le problème, Prince Edward… c'est que vous n'avez pas le choix.

Visiblement, il avait arrêté son choix au mauvais endroit. De plus en plus agacé, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je n'allais pas carrément m'en aller, mais il reprit :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour vous d'accepter ça, et je ne vais pas vous forcer. Dans un premier temps, racontez-moi simplement ce que vous voulez bien me raconter, Prince. Je m'en satisferai.

Boudeur, je ne répondis rien. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, il m'envoya un franc sourire compatissant qui apaisa un peu ma colère.

- Et si on commençait par votre enfance ?

Vaincu par cet air angélique qui peu à peu bannissait son côté sombre, je consenti à lui conter mon histoire, mes souvenirs, en évitant tout de même de lui parler de ceux, étranges, qui demeuraient incomplets.

…

Je sortis du bureau une heure plus tard, pas franchement changé, si ce n'est heureux d'avoir constater que ce vieil homme, bien qu'effrayant, connaissait son métier. Il savait mettre à l'aise, écouter, sans jamais donner son avis ou divulguer la moindre émotion qui aurait pu indiquer qu'il avait un avis particulier sur ce que je lui confiais. Pas que mon enfance relevait de l'exceptionnel, mais j'avais trouvé cela plutôt apaisant de lui parler de ma mère si simplement, sans qu'il semble manipulé par la pitié. Cela m'avait fait du bien d'évoquer quelques scènes passées que j'avais jusque là enfouis dans un coin de mon esprit, réservé à mes soirées nostalgiques que je passais généralement seul, muré dans ma douleur.

Toute la fin d'après midi se déroula sans encombre, par la suite. Je ne rejoignis pas ma chambre directement, pas franchement pressé de retrouver Envy qui, je m'en doutais, jouais encore les misanthropes, affalé sur son lit. Par hasard, je m'arrêtai devant deux immenses portes de verre donnant accès à une imposante bibliothèque, qui débordaient de livres passionnants dont mon château ne disposait pas.

J'aimais lire. J'aimais m'instruire également. Ma propre témérité m'étonnait, parfois. A l'instar de mon frère, j'avais acquis une connaissance générale impressionnante rien qu'en dévorant tous les livres qui me passaient sous la main, qu'il s'agisse de science, d'art ou de littérature. L'intelligence et le savoir des autres me fascinaient, au point que de travailler, de m'envahir de connaissances, m'apaisait. Winry, qui elle préférait le concret – comme la mécanique – était souvent déconcertée devant le temps presque alarmant que nous pouvions passer à étudier un traité philosophique, tandis qu'elle ne lisait rien de plus compliqué de des BD. Mais bien loin de tous les préjugés qu'on pouvait m'attribuer, je me complaisais dans la lecture comme dans des sources chaudes. C'est ainsi que j'occupai cette journée, suite à cette découverte miraculeuse, jusqu'au dîner.

Ce dernier se déroula, comme souvent ces temps-ci, dans un silence à en rivaliser avec les morts. Du moins, plus précisément en ce qui concernait Envy et moi. Rose, elle, ne cessait de parler, à propos de diverses activités qu'elle aimerait nous faire essayer au court de notre séjour. Dante ne fut pas présente lors du repas – je me doutais, par expérience, que son rôle de souveraine ne lui accordait pas toujours le temps de s'adonner à nos mignons petits bavardages, sans compter le fait que d'héberger les deux plus grands Prince du pays ne devait pas arranger ses affaires en matière de discrétion (la presse était une véritable plaie, quand elle s'y mettait).

Lorsque nous dûmes remonter dans nos appartements, Rose nous envoya un sourire joyeux accompagné d'un signe de main, avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Côte à côte, Envy et moi regagnâmes notre chambre commune, où il s'affala sur son lit dans la seconde qui suivit notre entrée. A croire que ce type passait la quasi-totalité de ses journées dans la salle-de-bains ou sur son matelas. Un vrai gosse. Dans un soupir ennuyé, je repris mon activité du midi, à savoir de décharger ma valise en tentant de trier le linge sale du propre.

- Alors, le nain de jardin, tu t'es amusé à chercher des caméras vidéo cachées partout dans le château ? demanda soudain Envy, narquois.

Je lui envoyai d'abord un regard noir, par réflexe, et ne percutai qu'ensuite le sens de ses mots. Surpris, je m'arrêtai de bouger pour méditer instant. Depuis mon rendez-vous avec le psy, je n'avais pas une seule fois repensé à cette histoire de téléréalité. Comment se faisait-il ? Je croyais en les dires d'Envy, mais je m'attendais à ce que cette histoire me préoccupe encore un moment, avant que j'accepte totalement mon auto-montage de tête. Mais après avoir parlé à Tucker, l'idée ne m'avait pas même effleurée l'esprit. Ce fut même ce crétin de Prince qui me rappela à l'ordre – quelle ironie.

Humilié, je reportai mon attention sur mes vêtements, sans un mot ni regard pour mon acolyte. Décidé à me provoquer, il insista :

- Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, tu peux refaire un strip-tease, je le filme, et je l'envoie à une émission de télé. Ils sauteront de joie, tu verras : un véritable don pour la charité.

- La ferme, Envy.

- Tu ne te sens pas généreux, toi ? ricana-t-il. Moi oui, je suis prêt à aider mon prochain.

- Alors ainsi tu veux me venir en aide, lâche-moi et occupe toi comme tu veux, tant que c'est silencieux.

- J'ai pas envie de t'aider toi – t'es non seulement pas en difficulté, et en plus t'es trop petit pour être humain…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, abruti profond ?! m'emportai-je en déviant enfin vers lui.

Surpris, je constatai qu'il avait finalement quitté son lit pour se poster debout, à quelques mètres de moi, appuyé contre l'armoire. Hilare, il enchaîna :

- Haha ! Enfin, tu commences à réagir !

Ravalant, comme souvent, une sérieuse envie de lui asséner un magnifique crochet du droit, je me contentai de pousser un bref soupir agacé en détournant les yeux. Vraisemblablement frustré, il insista :

- 'Tain, le nain de jardin, faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu m'occupes ?!

- Pardon ? m'étranglai-je, incrédule.

Le matin même il semblait prier les Dieux pour que je ne lui adresse pas la parole, et maintenant il me provoquait parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Quel type incompréhensible.

- On ne s'est pas vu de la journée, accorde moi au moins une petite engueulade ! râla-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Sidéré, je me redressai enfin pour lui faire totalement face. Il ne souriait pas, me dévisageait avec insistance comme un plat à la fois désiré et détesté. Décontenancé par cette étonnante accumulation de contradictions, je répliquai, cinglant :

- Personnellement, cette trêve m'a fait le plus grand bien. Ne viens pas tout gâcher, par pitié.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour cette nuit, c'est ça ?

Comme une gifle, cette réponse me percuta de plein fouet, aussi douloureuse qu'inattendue. Que cherchait-il à faire, là ? Que voulait-il prouver ? Même s'il avait parfaitement remarqué mon trouble de la veille, mon incompréhensible fureur de le voir embrasser Rose, de quel droit s'en servait-il pour me provoquer ?

Sentant poindre en moi le retour de l'étrange sentiment insensé qui avait ravagé mon esprit toute la nuit, je tentai de maîtriser mes tremblements en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de mon jean, où patientait toujours l'inutile tournevis. Tout en maintenant, tant bien que mal, une respiration égale, je répondis :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu m'as donné la preuve que j'attendais, non ?

Ses lèvres se contractèrent un instant, comme si, soudain, il prenait conscience du terrain dangereux dans lequel il m'avait entraîné. Puis, d'un ton nonchalant presque indifférent, il souffla :

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais… t'avais pas l'air de très bien le prendre. J'ai tort ?

De plus en plus furieux, je resserrai ma poigne autour du tournevis. Mon visage, impassible, le toisa un instant d'un regard méprisant.

- Bien sûr que tu as tort, imbécile, sifflai-je. A quoi tu t'attendais ? J'étais carrément rassuré, ça m'aurait embêté que tu _aimes_ m'embrasser.

D'abord pantois devant ma froideur, il éclata ensuite d'un grand rire incontrôlable, qui sonnait tellement faux que j'en grimaçai d'appréhension. En faisant mine de se tenir les côtes pour tenter de respirer, il répliqua :

- Moi ? Aimer t'embrasser ? Tu déconnes ! T'embrasses aussi bien qu'un chien, si ce n'est pire ! C'était plutôt _toi_ qui avais l'air de trouver _mes_ baisers à ton goût.

Eclatant d'un rire sans joie à mon tour, je ripostai, d'un ton à donner froid aux ours polaires :

- Tu parles, c'était tellement écoeurant que j'en ai eu des nausées toute la nuit. Et si j'étais choqué lorsque tu as embrassé Rose, c'est que j'avais peine pour elle ; la pauvre, subir ça à son âge, tu aurais pu la tuer…

Envy blêmit. C'était vraiment trop facile de blesser sa fierté. Amusé, je commençai à me détourner, lorsqu'il scanda la phrase de trop :

- C'est ça, tu fais le malin du haut de tes un mètre vingt, mais je sais qu'au fond tu ne peux pas supporter deux choses : j'ai non seulement volé un baiser à Rose, ce qui me donne une avance considérable sur toi ; et en plus tu sais que ce baiser était beaucoup plus significatif que celui que j'ai échangé avec toi. Toi, tu ne vaux rien, ni pour moi ni pour personne ; alors arrêtes de prendre tes grands airs quand, au final, tu n'es qu'un microbe sans intérêt.

Je me figeai, abasourdi. Chacun de ses mots, prononcés avec une hargne presque douloureuse à entendre, semblaient entrer en moi à la manière d'un poignard. Au dehors, le vent d'automne soufflait contre les vitres, envoyait les feuilles dorées cogner contre les murs, brillant dans la nuit sombre. Comme pour accompagner le cyclone qui balayait peu à peu ma raison, les rafales ressurgissaient sans arrêt, plus puissantes à chaque seconde, plus effrayantes et dévastatrices. C'était comme une sourdine qui venait s'abattre sur mon esprit, ne lui permettant de ne plus qu'entendre les mots d'Envy, l'indignation furieuse qui les accompagnait, la douleur quasi-apocalyptique qu'ils faisaient naître en moi. C'était comme être déchiré de l'intérieur, comme si mon sang ne se déversait plus que dans mes veines, mais venait s'étendre sur mes os, ronger mes muscles, colorer mes larmes. Mon humiliation, ma jalousie était étouffantes, déroutantes, incompréhensible. Plus je considérais le visage, admirable mais furieux, de mon homologue, plus je me rendais compte jusqu'où mon obsession pour lui m'avait conduit. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais ancré le moindre de ses gestes envers moi jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, marqué au fer rouge la trace de ses baisers, de ses caresses sur mon coeur, et maintenant tout prenait fin, tout s'écroulait, il me détruisait avec plus de violence qu'il n'en avait jamais usé envers moi.

Il fallait que je fuie. Il fallait que je m'achève, seul, pour ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait, pour m'affranchir de mes erreurs, pour contourner la folie désespérée qui me menaçait dangereusement, maintenant qu'Envy venait dépouiller ma raison à grand coup de réalité absolue.

Peu à peu, je me sentais perdre le contrôle de moi-même, je me sentais blêmir, mourir. Les yeux d'Envy, imperméable à la déferlante de sentiments qui peu à peu dévorait ma lucidité, restaient obstinément plantés dans les miens, attendant ma réponse. Incapable de lui en fournir une, car incapable de mentir plus longtemps, je me contentai de m'élancer vers la porte, sans un mot ni une explication. Les couloirs me paraissaient interminables, étouffants, si froids que mon dos était tiraillé par des frissons d'angoisse. Je ne savais où aller ; mes pieds me menaient où bon leur semblait, mon esprit, encore martelé de ces émotions indistinctes, incapable de les diriger.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Que j'agisse, que je me soigne, pour que tout redevienne comme avant, et que je sois seul maître de mon cœur. Je voulais à tout prix faire cesser cette douleur infâme, m'ôter, par accès de stupidité s'il le fallait, la brûlure lancinante de mon âme. Il me fallait du nouveau, de l'inconsidéré, de l'impressionnant, pour que je redevienne moi-même.

- Edward ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Alerté par une voix familière, je me retournai.

- Bon sang, vous pleurez ?!

Rose se tenait là, devant moi, dans l'embrasure d'une porte de bois impeccablement vernie. D'un geste rapide, elle vint poser sa main contre ma joue vraisemblablement humide, et son parfum réveilla en moi quelques souvenirs grisant de douleur. C'était elle qui avait tout déclenché. C'était elle la responsable de ma folie, de ma perte de contrôle. C'était à cause d'elle que tout avais commencé, c'était pour elle qu'Envy me rejetait. Soudain, les paroles d'Olivia Armstrong me revinrent en mémoire : _« il est bien connu qu'on soigne les maladies _par_ la maladie »_. Rose était le virus qui avait provoqué ma démence : pour l'abdiquer, il fallait en abuser. Il n'y avait que comme ça que je pouvais guérir ; il n'y avait qu'en me blessant plus profondément que j'allais atteindre Envy, et l'extraire de mon cœur.

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce que je faisais, mais ô combien motivé par ma volonté, je glissai une main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et plaquai mes lèvres aux siennes. Elle sursauta, déboussolée, mais ne se débattit pas. Ceci dit, probablement n'en n'avait-elle pas la force. Sans lui laisser le choix ni même la possibilité de me faire part de son avis, je l'entraînai dans sa chambre et nous y enfermai avec rapidité.

- Ed… Edward, qu'est-ce que vous…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir, je m'emparai de ses poignets et les collai au mur avec brusquerie, avant d'à nouveau lui voler un baiser. De ma main libre, j'entrepris de m'égarer sur ses hanches, soulevant légèrement son t-shirt pour laisser glisser mes doigts sur sa peau chocolat. Elle gémit mais je l'ignorai, commençant d'ores et déjà à la déshabiller.

Tout était trop puissant. La violence de mes sentiments, les larmes qui roulaient d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues, l'odeur enivrante de la peau nue de la jeune fille que je violais. Je voulais Envy, pour moi et moi seul, mais Envy voulait Rose. Je la lui enlevais donc, par vengeance peut-être, manipulé par une rage que je ne comprenais plus. Je voulais lui faire payer ma souffrance, je voulais le blesser autant qu'il se jouait de mes sentiments, je voulais lui renvoyer tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Par le biais de la Princesse, je lui transmettais ma propre peine. Il l'avait créé, je la lui offrais donc, et ce même si cela me perdait, même si les conséquences de mes actes seraient plus démesurées que jamais. Même si je risquais de tout perdre : ma famille, mon statu, ma vie, et Envy lui-même ; la douleur ne serait jamais plus invivable que celle qui me broyait les sens en cet instant.

Doucement tout de même, j'obligeai Rose à s'allonger sur son lit, la poitrine dénudée et la jupe sévèrement relevée. Elle ne pleurait pas néanmoins, me dévisageait de ses grands yeux bruns comme une bête curieuse. La respiration saccadée, incapable de prendre totalement conscience de ce que je faisais, je voyais mes larmes s'écraser sur le corps de la jeune femme immobile.

- Edward…

- Tais-toi, Rose, soufflai-je, moi-même surpris d'être capable de parler. Laisse-toi faire et ça ira.

Les mains tremblantes, je pris soin de l'immobiliser en m'appuyant sur ses reins, tandis que je commençai à défaire ma ceinture. Soudain, deux mains, fines mais assurées, vinrent arrêter les miennes. Je relevai les yeux vers la Princesse ; elle m'accorda un doux sourire puis acheva d'elle-même mon geste, avant de m'attirer jusqu'à elle dans une étreinte un peu brusque.

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille. Ça va aller.

A nouveau, le souvenir de ses baisers avec Envy s'imposa à moi, et Rose sembla prendre l'allure d'une étrange marionnette, sans que je sache réellement si c'était nous qui la dirigions vraiment. Je pris une grande respiration puis fermai les yeux et achevai mon geste.

Je ne sentais, n'entendais, ne voyais plus rien. C'était comme si mes sens s'étaient mis en veille, comme s'ils laissaient la place à ma douleur conductrice, comme si je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi-même. Quelques chose en moi hurlait au désespoir à chaque instant où je me remémorais les mots d'Envy, et j'accélérais, j'accentuais mes efforts envers Rose, entrais en elle pour mieux expédier hors de moi mes sentiments envers ce Prince de malheur.

Dans un cri, commun à elle et moi, je me libérai, savourant l'extase de cette nouvelle liberté, goûtant avec délice les premières vagues de ma vengeance, enfin imperméable à toutes les attaques démesurément violentes que pourrait, à l'avenir, m'envoyer l'homme de mes pensées. J'avais enfin dépassé Envy, et j'étais intouchable.

…

Comme dans un rêve, je regagnai ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Les murs glacés qui m'avaient précédemment paniqués me rafraîchissaient désormais, apaisaient ma conscience en ébullition. Il me semblait ne plus faire attention à rien. Je marchais d'un pas lent, traînant, tant ma satisfaction entourait ma raison comme du coton. J'épongeais mes cicatrices peu à peu, apaisé, bercé par le rythme serein de ma respiration.

A pas de loup, je commençai à traverser ma chambre pour rejoindre mon lit. Soudain, tel un vampire alerté par l'odeur du sang, Envy se redressa d'entre ses couvertures et s'exclama :

- Putain le microbe, t'as vu l'heure ?! T'étais où ?!

Je ne répondis rien. La voix d'Envy ne me troublait plus, ses hurlements ne m'agaçaient plus, mon besoin, irrémédiable, de le vouloir près de moi n'était plus. J'étais vraiment guéri.

- Oh, tu m'écoutes, le nain ?!

Même les insultes ne m'atteignaient pas ; c'était encore plus fameux que ce que j'imaginais. Lentement, je me tournai vers lui. Je voulais me tester. Son physique insolent de beauté était probablement ce qu'il y avait de plus déroutant chez lui, il fallait que je vérifie si ce corps, cette carrure, cette peau, ce regard m'était désormais indifférent. Avec plaisir, je constatais que oui.

De plus en plus énervé, Envy se redressa davantage, et insista :

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? T'entends ce que je dis ? Tu faisais quoi, bordel ?!

Il était temps. Je devais achever ma vengeance pour de bon. Je devais lui faire comprendre, enfin, ce qu'il me faisait subir. Sans trop de mal, je réussis à garder une mine impassible et rêveuse, savourant ma prochaine victoire avec un sadisme impeccablement dissimulé sous un voile d'indifférence :

- J'ai couché avec Rose.

Tadadam ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ??

A bientôt, et encore merci de m'avoir lu !

_By Yumi_


	11. Du souvenir au réel

Vous l'attendiez (depuis très longtemps ), mais j'ai enfin finit le chapitre 11. Avant toute chose je tiens à vous dire un grand désolé, parce que j'ai mis beaucoup beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. A vrai dire j'étais assez occupée, et je dois vous avouer que j'ai eut du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Sincèrement, excusez moi, nous tenterons d'être plus rapides. Pardonnez moi :S. Ensuite, je vous remercie d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre. En tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous continuerez à nous suivre :).

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien, et encore une fois je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis tellement de temps .. Bonne lecture ? :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 11

Du souvenir au réel

_--POV Envy--_

Ma mâchoire sembla se bloquer, tout en s'ouvrant à mesure que j'assimilais les mots que je venais d'entendre. « J'ai couché avec Rose », c'était comme si, tout à coup, je ne savais plus parler, que je ne comprenais plus aucun sens. Aucun mot. Amnésique de ma langue natale, je décomposai mot par mot, syllabe après syllabe, pour tenter de comprendre, d'apprendre, de trouver une signification à ce que j'entendais. Cette phrase se répercutait dans toutes les parties de mon cerveau, attendant que le propriétaire daigne sortir de sa paralysie momentanée. Sauf que je n'en avais pas envie, je ne m'en sentais pas la force. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Mes membres immobilisés se faisaient douloureux, remontant toute ma haine dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression qu'une boule grosse comme un ballon avait été insérée en moi, afin de m'étouffer jusqu'à la suffocation.

Mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Edward, mais étaient comme aveugle, ils ne le regardaient plus. Je le voyais sans le regarder, car se que je voyais, c'était l'atrocité palpable de cette phrase. L'horreur qu'elle suscitait en moi, le chaos grandissant et dévastant tous sarcasmes, toute parole, toute ironie, et toute dignité. Tel un tourbillon, les paroles de mon homologue me détruisait à vitesse grand V. Tel un cyclone ravageur dans mon esprit, il emportait mes pensées et ma fierté pour ne laisser qu'une terreur imperceptible, celle-ci se métamorphosant progressivement en rage.

« Coucher », un terme qu'on employait couramment pour désigner « la chose », plus précisément, faire l'amour. En langage familier, c'était baiser. Le langage vulgaire était le mien, se qui voulait dire, puisque qu'il avait utilisé le pronom « je » qu'il avait baisé. Il avait baisé la seule Rose que nous connaissions, la seule que nous avions en commun. Rose Tiresome. Cette fille qui était sa fiancée et la mienne, que nous nous disputions par simple fierté mal placée et défit, sans réel attirance pour cette femme… Il avait couché avec elle. Il l'avait touché, il lui avait fait l'amour… il… il…

- QUOI ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le mot était sortit aussi brutalement de ma gorge que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tout aussi violemment.

Le nabot sembla se réveiller et fit un léger pas vers l'arrière, en m'observant de ses prunelles dorées, j'éclatai, encore, sans trop savoir pourquoi mes paroles incontrôlées sortaient, mon pied allant cogner contre le lit face çà moi :

- PUTAIN MAIS ON N'A PAS FAIT PLUS CON SUR TERRE ! T'ES COMPLETEMENT DEBILE OU TU LE FAIT EXPRES ABRUTI ?! EST-CE QUE PARFOIS SA T'ARRIVE DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE TA CERVELLE DE PIAF CRETIN ?!

Il écarquilla les yeux devant ma soudaine colère alors que je tapais une énième fois dans le lit en produisant un grand « boum » :

- Envy pourquoi tu…

- PUTAIN MAIS J'EN REVIENS PAS QUE TU SOIS AUSSI BÊTE ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!

Il avala sa salive bruyamment et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt en comprenant ce qui se passait. Mes yeux me piquaient étrangement, et une abominable rage venait de retomber, bien que toujours présente, elle ne se manifestait plus. Je ne savais pas d'où ces deux choses sortaient, seulement, elles étaient bel et bien présente, et ce picotement régulier au bas de mes yeux se transforma rapidement en se que je redoutais lorsque qu'Edward prit la parole :

- Envy… je…

Je tournai la tête de côté pour l'empêcher de voir ce qui se déroulait, le spectacle atroce qui me prenait, puis je le coupai en mimant la froideur :

- Non, en fait, j'ai même pas envie de savoir pourquoi… J'ai même plus envie de t'entendre respirer.

Je le dépassai brusquement et passai la porte, sans pouvoir empêcher l'imperceptible goutte de rouler sur ma joue. Je claquai la porte en signe d'au revoir, le bois se referma en me camouflant l'existence de mon homologue, et en me dissimulant à ses yeux, cachant de ce fait les perles inexpliquées qui souhaitaient dégouliner de mes paupières. Mes épaules cognèrent au mur et je serrais les lèvres. Je ne savais pas se qui m'animait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, la douleur qui me déchirait de l'intérieur était bien là… aussi présente que l'eau glissant le long de mes joues, larmes qui n'avaient pas coulées depuis un long moment…

....

Je sentis mon crâne vaciller vers l'arrière, puis il heurta le mur en un son creux, et quasiment sourd tant il était grave. Ma respiration saccadée semblait raisonner dans l'air glacé du couloir, mais malgré cette ambiance morose et incompréhensible… mes larmes avaient cessées. Mon estomac me tiraillait bizarrement à l'idée que j'avais_ pleuré_.

Le plus gênant dans tout ça n'était pas mes larmes… Mais bien leur raison. Elles avaient été provoquées suite à la « révélation » d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état ? Je n'avais pas craqué depuis longtemps…

A y réfléchir, j'avais seulement dut être blessé dans mon amour-propre. Ce n'était qu'une question de dignité, un petit blond m'avait battu à plate couture en dépassant une borne bien loin devant moi. Mais après-tout, il n'avait que couché avec elle… Ça n'était pas si grave… si ? A moins que…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'angoisse. Est-ce que quelque chose se dissimulait derrière tout ça ? Serait-il possible qu'en jouant un amour inconsidéré pour Rose, je me sois pris au jeu ? Ce pourrait-il que, par un hasard inconnu et improbable, je sois tombé amoureux d'elle ? Après tout, même si elle ne me plaisait pas le moins du monde, le fait qu'elle et le nabot l'aient fait me mettait dans une colère incontrôlable…

Cette fois, je fermai les paupières brusquement, en accentuant mon geste par mes paumes venant taper contre. Ma rage remontait, inconsciente, oppressante, insupportable. Telle une boule de flipper, elle remontait des tréfonds de mon estomac, pour cogner violemment dans ma trachée, jusqu'à gonfler ma gorge et m'énerver d'avantage. Il me semblait même apercevoir des bribes d'images de leur merveilleuse nuit. Saleté.

Et puis merde, pourquoi il avait couché avec elle ?! Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de faire ça ?! Il avait bien du en avoir l'envie, non ? Après tout ce n'est pas fréquent de coucher avec des gens juste comme ça. Mais lui-même affirmait qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas !... Bon, il ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais ça se sentait. Et franchement, je ne le voyais pas du tout violer la cruche qui nous servait de fiancée…

Je jurai, puis me levai brutalement, dans la ferme intention d'aller en toucher quelques mots à la Princesse Tiresome. La scène me semblait se dérouler au ralentit à mesure que j'avançais vers sa chambre. Mes jambes lourdes avançaient tour à tour, automatiquement et péniblement.

Je m'arrêtai devant le bois, le cœur battant jusqu'à mes tempes. Une boule grosse comme un ballon m'empêchait de respirer convenablement, et une légère nausée s'était emparée de moi. Ma main se leva, faible mais déterminée, puis je frappai, assez fort. Peut-être plus fort que je le souhaitais. Mes yeux se fermèrent un instant, tandis que j'entendais des pas légers glisser sur le plancher. Mon cœur cognait sur mes tempes, oppressant et lourd, le rythme accentuait ma colère infondée. J'avais très bien vu cet air satisfait sur le visage d'Edward, malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler ; il était _heureux_ d'avoir couché avec… elle.

Lorsque ses yeux marron m'apparurent, je sentis toute ma fureur s'écrouler, prête à se fondre en un sentiment bien plus subtil. Sa voix niaise s'éleva, je serrai les poings.

- Prince Envy… Que faites vous debout à cette heure ?

Je ne répondis rien. Car je ne pouvais rien dire. Je poussai brusquement la porte de sa chambre, faisant reculer la propriétaire à pas rapides. Du pied, je fermai la porte. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons, si forts qu'il en était agité de tremblements, et j'entendis Rose reprendre :

- Est-ce que ça va … ?

Cette fois, je l'ignorai totalement et attrapai son poignet avec une brutalité encore méconnue chez moi. Sans que je ne sache comment je m'y prenais, je la couchai de force sur le lit à ma perpendiculaire. Son cri aigu me vint vaguement aux oreilles tandis que j'étais possédé par ce sentiment qu'on appelle couramment la rage, une haine surgie de nulle part, m'exorcisant de toutes notions de morale. Mes jambes se posèrent à leur tour sur le matelas, et mes doigts frôlèrent la couverture défaite.

- Envy ! Poussez-vous ! s'exclama Rose, à présent emprisonnée sous ma silhouette.

Pour toute défense, ses doigts allèrent voiler jusqu'à ma joue, et je sentis celle-ci me piquer. Je baissai la tête, mes cheveux onyx allant à présent tomber devant mon visage. Elle m'avait giflé. Je murmurai, sonné de par son geste, et de par la vague de colère qui pontait dans ma gorge :

- T'a couché avec lui, pas vrai ?

Un hoquet fut sa seule réponse, et j'attrapai son poignet libre pour le coller à son tour au lit. Mon cœur cognait lourdement dans mon thorax, je balançai ma tête de côté pour recouvrer ma vision, puis plantai mes prunelles dans celles de la jeune fille. On m'aurait qualifié d'insensible si en cet instant, on avait observé mon acte. Ses yeux brillaient, comme larmoyants, tandis qu'une expression pétrifiée pouvait se lire nettement sur son visage.

- Je suis désolée, mais je…

Je ne la laissai pas finir, en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes avec plus de brutalité que d'envie. J'accentuai mon étreint du même coup, puis continuai mon baisé auquel elle ne consentait pas. Je ne pouvais cesser de penser qu'en ce moment même, Edward dormait à point fermé, en ressassant sa merveilleuse nuit. Mes bras cédèrent à cette pensée, et je tombai sur Rose, rompant de ce fait notre pseudo échange.

- Envy… Je ne peux pas… arrêtez…

Je ne dis rien, la tête dans le vague. Mes yeux voyaient un point invisible, irréel. Je pensais au blond qui avait occupé cette chambre quelques heures plus tôt. En cet instant, il m'obsédait. Il s'insinuait dans mes pensées, dans ma colère, et dans mon envie. Il faisait rater mon rythme cardiaque, tel un parasite obnubilant. Mes jambes se glissèrent entre celles de Rose, et je serrai davantage contre elle. Mes lèvres allèrent glisser près de sa nuque, jusqu'à remonter vers son oreille. Là, je déclarai, épris d'une agressivité inconnue :

- T'a baisé avec lui, non ? Sois équitable.

Un nouveau hoquet lui échappa tandis que je gardais un de ses poignets d'une seule main, l'autre allant dévaler son corps.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je ne suis pas une fille de joie, Envy !

Ma bouche alla mordiller son cou tandis que mes doigts glissaient sur une de ses cuisses. Je redressai ma tête vers la sienne. Ma main revint lorsqu'elle me foudroya du regard, et je la posai, sans aucune once de pitié, dur sa poitrine encore vêtue. Je chuchotai de nouveau :

- En tous les cas, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est mon tour. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est être un minimum consentante pour me faciliter la tâche.

Un nouveau hoquet lui échappa, puis j'égarai ma main sur le bas de son t-shirt, en reprenant ce que j'avais commencé à faire. J'étais inconscient de l'acte immonde que j'étais en train de produire, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un viol.

....

Je m'éveillai ce matin là, complètement nu. L'air froid de la pièce s'insinuait sous les couvertures, allant jusqu'à me faire frissonner. Mon épiderme s'hérissait, tandis que mes bras allaient d'eux même toucher le bois du lit. Je m étirai et me tournait lentement, là mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je manquais plusieurs battements cardiaque d'un coup. Les cheveux châtains de Rose s'étalaient sur l'oreiller à côté de moi, ses épaules découvertes apparaissant à la vision de la couette descendue. Le tissu suivait les courbes de son corps endormi, et l'image qui me brûlait les yeux vint se répercuter dans les moindres parcelles de mon esprit, me rappelant avec brutalité l'acte immonde que j'avais commis. Mon estomac grogna, et je me relevai rapidement, à la recherche de mes vêtements.

Je devais sortir de cette chambre le plus tôt possible. A dire vrai, je n'avais pas franchement envie que mes ébats de la veille se retrouvent appris. Je ne me voyais pas du tout aller me justifier devant la reine lorsqu'elle découvrirait que sa chère fille avait été dépucelée par deux personnes en une nuit (même si pour la deuxième, elle n'avait pas eu franchement le choix). Une fois mes vêtements ramassés et enfilé, je sortais de la chambre, sans prendre la peine de jeter un œil à Rose.

Arrivé dans le couloir, je me dirigeais à pas lents vers ma chambre. Comment j'avais pus faire ça ? Je m'en foutais de Rose. Je n'en avais rien à faire d'elle, alors pourquoi j'étais allé coucher avec elle ? Je me répugnais. Mes pas s'arrêtèrent devant un miroir. J'avais les yeux rouges, extrêmement rouges. A croire que j'avais… - j'avalai ma salive difficilement – encore pleuré. Mon pouls accéléra, tandis qu'une migraine plutôt effrayante me prenait de cours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi j'avais décidé de me venger sur Rose, puisqu'après tout c'était Edward qui m'avait énervé… Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comment avais-je pus être énervé par Edward ? Pourquoi ses mots avaient-ils eu tant d'impact sur ma personne ? Après-tout, j'aurais du m'en douter, c'était évident qu'il coucherait avec quelqu'un un jour… Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?! Après tout ça ne me regardait même pas ces histoires ! Pourquoi je me mettais dans cet état pour une simple affaire de coucherie ? Décidemment, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je soupirai une énième fois et activait la poignée de la porte. Tout compte fait, j'avais peur qu'en y réfléchissant trop, je finisse par comprendre quelque chose qui, je le savais d'avance, me dépasserait totalement. Parce que je refusais de me l'avouer, mais cet espèce d'abruti blond que j'avais pour rival avait un impact bien trop immesurable sur ma personne, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'accepter, car si j'effectuais cette révélation intérieure… C'était signer ma défaite, mon échec. Abdiquer à des choses qui risquaient de m'anéantir.

Je fermais lentement la porte, priant le ciel pour que mon colocataire ne se réveille pas… Malheureusement, le destin en voulu autrement, et ce fut une voix à demi ensommeillée qui me tira de ma réflexion silencieuse :

- Tu rentres tard…

Je soufflai et me tournai vers lui, un peu agressif :

- Tôt serait plus exact, il fait jour microbe.

Mon insulte sembla le réveiller et il se redressa brusquement en dévisageant amèrement. Un sourire en coin vint se poster sur mon visage, j'avais bien envie de lui dire que je venais aussi de me taper Rose… Mais ce n'était pas très fairplay :

- Microbe ?! Et toi tu crois que t'es mieux avec ta silhouette d'asperge géante ?! On dirait une fille pré pubère avec tes bras tout minuscules !

Je lui balançais un regard noir puis enchainai :

- C'est sur que maintenant, tu dois bien t'y connaître dans l'anatomie des filles.

Il piqua un fard et tourna la tête. J'épiais le moindre de ses mouvements, attendant le moment propice à ma déclaration. Je voulais voir son visage se décomposer, ses yeux se transformer en deux espèces d'éclairs quand je lui annoncerais que la pauvre Rose m'était passée dessus après lui. Je voulais pouvoir le charrier et l'enrager en lui lançant de répliques bien trempée. Oui, ça me démangeait de lui faire payer l'état dans lequel il m'avait mit. Cependant, à l' instant où il enfila une chemise et se tourna vers moi, je ne parvins à rien, ma gorge se bloqua, et une crampe au cœur me prit. Celle-ci me rappelait douloureusement à quel point j'avais eu mal quelques heures auparavant.

- Tu comptes dormir ou rester planter comme ça pendant longtemps ?

Je secouai la tête, puis baragouinais un « non » avant de me diriger vers mon armoire, dans le but de me changer. Cependant, lorsque je pris cette décision, Edward intervint de nouveau :

- Au fait… T'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

C'étais le moment, l'instant fatidique, je devais lui répondre le blesser par mes mots. Et pourtant, cette fois encore, alors que ma gorge semblait s'être bloquée pour ne rien répondre, je m'étonnais moi-même de ma réponse monocorde :

- Je… me suis baladé.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit enfin de la chambre. Mon cœur battant à tout rompre, j'abatis mon poing contre le meuble de chêne. Je n'avais pas été capable d'articuler le moindre mot, et je n'avais pas sut quoi dire. En tous les cas, je ne savais pas se qu'il m'arrivait, mais ce qui était sur, c'est que ce changement intérieur semblait se radicaliser de plus en plus.

....

Je prenais place à table, sans grande joie. Le cadavre aux allures de Morticia Adams* se tenait assise en bout de table, ses cheveux coupés aux carrés étaient toujours impeccablement placés, et elle portait, comme à son habitude, une robe de l'an deux, qui me ramenait plus à une famille marginalement antipathique qu'a une famille chaleureuse. En face de moi se trouvait Edward, des cernes s'étendant sous ses yeux, ceux-ci étant tout de même moins imposants que les poches présentes sur mon visage. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi. A coté de nous se trouvait Rose, la dépucelée en une nuit par deux hommes différents… Etrangement je n'éprouvais pas de pitié pour elle. Elle aurait pus mourir à mes pieds, je n'aurais sans doute pas bougé le petit doigt… Cependant, j'éprouvais un malin plaisir devant son silence, et l'envie de faire payer au blond l'énervement qui m'avait épris. C'était sa faute après tout. Devant le silence funeste qui nous enveloppait, je ne pus m'empêcher de déclarer :

- L'éclate, c'est drôlement bavard ici… Les conversations aussi _approfondies_ sont-elles souvent de rigueur ici ?

J'entendis Rose à ma droite, manquer de s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuné, puis Dante le cadavre se racla la gorge avant de me répondre, plus ou moins aimablement :

- Eh bien, prince Envy, vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer monsieur Tucker. Vous allez voir, il est fortement sympathique et très agréable. C'est un excellent psychologue.

Je lui répondis par l'acquisition brutale d'un toast que je tartinais de confiture. Edward soupira en face de moi, et je constatais que ce dernier avec les joues rosies dés qu'il croisait le regard de notre amante. Je tournais la tête vers celle-ci, qui baissa les yeux illico, puis m'amusait à l'épier. Mes doigts allèrent s'égarer sur le bol de fruit tandis qu'Edward se faisait interpeller par la reine. Je saisis une fraise et observai Rose, de nouveau, qui cette fois releva les yeux vers moi. Je levai l'aliment au dessus de ma bouche et en léchait l'extrémité, conscient du sous-entendu que je l'obligeais à comprendre.

Elle toussa bruyamment et je ricanai discrètement, me tournant de nouveau vers le blond et la mère. A bien y réfléchir, il était totalement impossible que la macchabée soit la génitrice de la débile. Après tout, elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, de plus, l'une était anorexique et plus pâle que moi-même, tandis que l'autre était bronzée, vivante et loin d'être une vulgaire planche a pain. Même leurs yeux n'étaient pas les mêmes, peut-être une légère similitude dans leur forme, mais rien de plus. Je pris la parole, en tentant de ne pas poser mes yeux sur mon rival :

- A quelle heure est- mon rendez-vous avec votre psy ?

- D'ici deux heures très cher, a onze heures précisément. Il a décidé de vous prendre plus tôt que monsieur Elric, il avait du temps libre ce matin.

- Oui, Edward aime _prendre_ avant moi.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, et je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait du blond, s'étouffant probablement avec de la nourriture. Remarque, tant mieux, ma phrase avait fait son effet, et s'il mourrait asphyxié par son petit déjeuné, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais le destin en décidait autrement, et il voulu que sa sauveuse soit la reine elle-même, lui affligeant une bonne tape dans le dos. J'eus un sourire narquois et je déclarais en me resservant :

- Rassure-toi crevette, je parlais des rendez vous.

....

J'accélérai le pas, hâtif de voir ce fameux psy – principalement pour en finir au plus vite que par réel besoin de me confier – et arpentai couloir sur couloir, aussi glacés soient-ils. Le plus étonnant ici, c'était de voir à quel point il faisait froid. Lior était réputée pour être une ville où il faisait très chaud, et son paysage de sable brulant nous le confirmait, pourtant ce château avait le don d'être gelé. Peut-être à cause de ses occupants, allez savoir.

Je débouchai devant un minuscule couloir, après l'ascenseur, au bout duquel se trouvait une porte tellement assombrie par l'obscurité du corridor qu'il m'était difficile de terminer sa couleur, autre que noire. J'eus une sorte de frisson en me disant que, vu la tête du psy – vraiment pas rassurante – il était fort probable que cette porte tout aussi glauque soit celle de son bureau. Je pris donc le risque de m'y engouffrer, avant de frapper timidement, légèrement anxieux d'y découvrir quelque chose d'effroyable. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et l'homme aux lunettes rondes ouvrit la porte, le visage tiré. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'invita à entrer, puis il prit la parole tandis que je jetais un œil méfiant aux objets du bureau :

- Je suis étonné que vous ayez trouvé mon bureau si facilement, je m'apprêtais à aller vous chercher comme je l'avais fait pour Edward.

J'haussai les épaules en replaçant mes cheveux derrière mes épaules puis répondis :

- Il n'est pas doué.

L'homme rit légèrement en avançant vers un fauteuil, d'un signe de main, il me montra celui qui était en face, puis j'y pris place, sans un mot. Je sentis le cuir gelé se coller contre mes vêtements, et je fus animé d'un frisson. Cela dit, cette pièce était beaucoup plus conviviale et accueillante que le rez-de-chaussée, qui se résumait en une sorte d'immense labyrinthe glacial. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée des raisons de ma présence ici. Je n'avais en aucun cas besoin d'un psychologue, et j'étais loin d'être quelqu'un « à soigner ». En bref, aucune thérapie ne pouvait se justifier, j'étais parfaitement sain d'esprit. Je sursautai lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi :

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup monsieur Elric.

Je levais un sourcil. Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? On était censé parler de moi, non ? Alors pourquoi il me parlait du nabot ? Je haussai les épaules, et étonnamment, je lui répondis :

- Non, il me sort par les yeux à vous répondre franchement. Il est complètement débile, arrogant, et je ne parle même pas de ses manières de fils à papa bien élevé alors que c'est flagrant de voir à quel point il joue l'hypocrite…

- En quoi le trouvez-vous idiot ? questionna l'homme.

Je ne dis rien sur le coup, stupéfait d'avoir été coupé dans mon élan. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde à être interrompu. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il ré-enchaînerait sur Edward. En fait, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait là d'un simple besoin de satisfaire une trop grande curiosité, or, j'avais compris que l'heure de psychanalyse avait déjà commencé. Je me radouci puis tentai une réponse :

- La première fois que nous nous sommes parlé, il s'est énervé parce que j'ai dit que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi petit. C'était logique dans un sens, tout le château me vantait les mérites du grand Prince Edward Elric, et arrivé là, mon soi-disant modèle est un nabot blond avec un épi sur le haut du crâne, y'a de quoi rire. En plus il est tellement simple à décrypter, dans ses manières hypocrites, ça se voit bien qu'il déteste sa vie. Le pire c'est que parfois quand je le regarde, on a l'impression que sa vie est horrible ; d'accord il a perdu sa mère mais lui il a tout…

- Pourquoi l'enviez-vous ?

De nouveau, je me stoppai et respirai profondément. Je n'avais jamais vu la chose comme ça, jamais je n'aurais cru être jaloux de lui. Mais à bien y réfléchir, le psy avait peut-être raison, je voulais la vie d'Edward dans un sens, le prince adulé qui possède tout le soutien qu'il souhaite, tandis que moi j'étais le mauvais prince, celui qui faisait des erreurs et qui ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que sur lui-même :

- Il a cette chance, il a des gens pour lui. Il est admiré. Moi je fais seulement rêvé en temps que « le coup d'un soir », celui qu'on trouve beau et qu'on connaît par sa réputation déjantée. Lui c'est plus celui avec qui on voudra se marier… De plus, il a un père qui l'aime à peu près – lui. Moi je n'ais pas ça, je n'ai pas de réel soutien, et ceux que j'avais, je les ais perdus…

- Pourquoi ?

Je frissonnai au souvenir de ma mère, puis j'avalai ma salive difficilement. J'avais du mal à saisir exactement ce qui me poussait à lui parler et à me confier. Car après tout, cet homme était loin d'être rassurant. Je repris, un peu troublé :

- Je me souviens peu de mon départ d'Amestris… Mais il se fit lorsque j'étais jeune, après la séparation de mes parents… Ma mère m'a emmené avec elle aux Etats-Unis, donc j'ai grandi seul… Mais au bout d'un moment, elle a fini par avoir quelqu'un, et inévitablement, elle est tombée enceinte. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place, et ils se préoccupaient peu de moi… Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas… J'ai donc pris la décision de revenir ici, puisque je ne supportais plus cette ambiance… J'ai abandonné tous mes amis et mon quotidien, et ici je n'ai plus rien, je n'ai même plus vraiment de vie. Je suis parti un peu avant qu'elle ne passe le cap des huit-mois de grossesse… De plus je n'aimais pas mon beau père, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Dans son regard je voyais qu'il me considérait comme un intrus…

Je me tus, une boule dans ma gorge s'étant formé. Bien entendu, certaine personne avaient vécu des choses bien plus terribles. Edward par exemple, sa mère était décédée… Mais il avait connu un soutien de la part des autres, il avait eu des gens sur qui compter, sur qui se reposer… Je finis ma réflexion intérieure oralement :

- Je n'ai pas d'amis…

Monsieur Tucker ne dit rien, en se contentant de me tendre un paquet de mouchoir. Sur le moment, je ne saisis pas son geste, et ce fut seulement lorsque je portais ma main vers ma joue que je constatais l'humidité de celle-ci. Je ne savais pas comment cela c'était passé, ni pourquoi j'avais réussi à pleurer sans m'en rendre compte, or, mes doigts trempés ne pouvait que me confirmer ma faiblesse grandissante. Je soupirai une ultime fois avant de me lever brusquement et d'essuyer mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Je lançai en m'avançant vers la porte :

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. Je ne vous connais pas et vous ne me connaissez pas, de plus vous êtes loin d'être rassurant. Je m'en vais.

Lorsque je posai la main sur la poignée, il reprit de sa voix morne :

- L'ennui c'est que vous devez me parler, la Reine le souhaite. Vous étiez bien parti, rasseyez-vous et reprenons.

L'énervement prit rapidement le dessus sur moi et je lançai d'un ton cassant :

- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler, surtout si c'est pour finir par chialer comme un abruti.

- Dans ce cas nous n'aborderons pas le sujet aujourd'hui.

Je me retournai en inspirant profondément :

- Je n'ai pas envie de me confier, et encore moins sur ce point. Ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour. Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur ce sujet, je ne veux pas parler de ma mère, ni du microbe.

Il hocha la tête, puis tendis de nouveau sa main vers le canapé de cuir, m'invitant de ce fait à me rasseoir :

- Soit, nous n'aborderons pas ces sujets. Reprenez place, Prince, nous parlerons de que vous voulez.

Je fis la moue un instant, puis acceptai malgré moi de me rasseoir. Lorsque ceci fût fait et que j'eus repris ma place initiale, j'observai Shô Tucker. Aujourd'hui, il avait revêtu un t-shirt blanc trop large ainsi qu'un simple pantalon noir. Je devinais qu'il portait des chaussures de cuir marron. Son crâne était dégarni, et il était pour le moins effrayant avec ses lunettes rondes. La lumière s'y reflétait tellement qu'il était difficile d'apercevoir ses yeux à certains moments. De plus, son dos était dangereusement vouté vers l'avant, ce qui ne lui faisait pas gagner en bienveillance :

- Par quoi voulez vous commencer ?

J'haussai les épaules, puis répondis :

- Je ne sais pas, mais pas de questions sur ma mère.

Il opina et s'enfonça dans fauteuil. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était arrivé en parlant, pourquoi j'avais eu une telle réaction… Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

- Vous avez des bons souvenirs de votre enfance ?

Je sursautai, puis levais les yeux au ciel. Maintenant il allait m'interviewer sur mes souvenirs de gamins. D'une part, je me souvenais peu de ma vie à Amestris. De plus, le peu de mémoire qu'il me restait de cette époque était trouble et incomplète. Je finis par hausser les épaules, puis déclarai :

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute.

Il hocha la tête puis reprit :

- Faites le vide dans votre tête et réfléchissez. Il faut que vous compreniez que c'est en se concentrant que vous pourrez en retrouver quelques bribes. Vous devez tout oublier l'espace d'un instant. Si vous le souhaitez, nous allons mettre un exercice en pratique.

J'haussai les épaules, puis acquiesçai. Le psychologue m'indiqua donc de fermer les yeux et de suivre ses instructions, ce que je fis, sans trop m'en rendre compte.

- Pensez à un paysage apaisant, et une fois ceci fait, tentez de vous ressasser quelques vieux souvenirs.

Je m'exécutai, puis, instinctivement, j'imaginai un paysage verdoyant, avec un arbre en son centre. Un chêne, très grand et très gros. Ses branches étaient tellement grosses qu'on aurait facilement put monter dedans sans risquer de les casser. Seulement, lorsque je tentai de me ressasser un souvenir, le paysage ne changea pas, se contentant de devenir seulement plus blanc, comme enneigé. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, et ma respiration se faire difficile.

C'était come si je ressentais mon souvenir, comme si j'y étais encore. J'étais grimpé en haut d'une branche, mes mains couvertes par des moufles. Je riais fortement, et du haut de l'arbre, j'apercevais une maison qui ne m'était pas inconnu. A cet instant, je ne me souvenais plus ce qui me mettais dans un tel état d'hilarité, mais je me rappelais de l'air glacé s'engouffrant dans mes poumons à mesure que ma voix s'élevait. Je manquais de glisser à un moment, puis ma voix s'élevait, pour s'adresser à quelqu'un sui se trouvait au pied de la plante. Or, je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de mes mots, ni de cette personne, qui devait probablement être un ami, pour que je sois si heureux. Car à cet instant, j'avais eut beau me moquer, j'étais empli d'une joie que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis de nombreuses années…

Mes mains se portèrent brutalement contre mes tempes et j'émis une plainte, en sortant de ma rêverie. Une migraine effroyable venait de m'éprendre, et à présent il m'était impossible de réfléchir correctement. Monsieur Tucker prit la parole, un peu troublé :

- Prince ? Tout va bien ?

Je fis « non » de la tête, et il resta sas bouger, tandis que je me massais le crâne, à la limite des larmes tant la douleur était atroce. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je ne me contrôlais plus. Je m'étais replié sur moi-même, et balançais juron sur juron en espérant vaguement que cela calmerait mes mots de tête. J'avais beau tenter de me détendre, je n'y arrivais pas.

- Je vais vous chercher un médicament, je reviens.

J'opinai, toujours sans un mot, le visage dans mes mains. J'avais le sentiment que mes veines palpitaient dans mon cerveau et que celles-ci battaient contre mon front. Je ne savais pas se qu'il m'arrivait, mais à ce moment précis, je ne voulais qu'une chose : faire cesser cette migraine, ainsi que cette horrible souffrance qui s'étendait dans le creux de mon ventre, sortie de mon inconscient, et dont je ne connaissais pas la réelle cause.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*la mère dans « la famille Adams ».

Encore une fois j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut; à la prochaine avec Yumi ;) on vous aimes, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, positif comme négatif :).

_By Izumy_


	12. Altercations Douteuses

Yooooop !! Nieuh. Ça fait longtemps, je sais .. Mais bon, pour ma défense, ce chapitre est trèèèès long ! J'en ai pas fait exprès (même qu'Izu a râlé XD), mais c'est comme ça XD. Et puis il y a eu les vacances, tout ça... Bref. Il est là, on n'abandonne pas !!!

Trêve de bavardage. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira - j'ai personnellement pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :).

Bonne lecture, et un immense merci pour votre soutien !!!!!!!

**************

Chapitre 12

Altercations douteuses

– _POV Edward – _

Deux semaines. Deux semaines déjà qu'Envy et moi habitions chez les Tiresome. Dire que je ne les avais pas senti passer aurait été mentir ; je me prenais la tête avec l'autre boulet de Prince à peu près six fois par jour, Rose manquait de tomber dans les pommes pas un contact trop insistant au moins un jour sur deux ; j'avais constamment faim mais n'osais pas aller réclamer quoique ce soit en cuisine (d'une part, je n'étais pas certain de son emplacement, d'autre part, les gens ici me fichaient franchement la trouille – à croire qu'on leur avait enseigné des préceptes à ne jamais manquer selon lesquels ils devaient toujours, et dans n'importe quelle condition, rester impassible à tout ce qui les entourait) ; et ces séances quotidiennes chez le psy commençaient sérieusement à me les briser. Oh, Shô Tucker n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il était même probablement la personne la plus chaleureuse de ce château – maintenant que Rose nous évitait comme la peste. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas l'intérêt de venir lui confier mes sentiments alors qu'il était évident, désormais, que la Princesse n'avait aucunement l'intention d'épouser ni Envy, ni moi (même si j'ignorais encore ce que le Prince de Mesdeux avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle le distance lui aussi). Ce que je comprenais, soit dit en passant.

Les jours qui avaient suivit ma confrontation avec la jeune femme et ma victoire face à Envy furent teintés d'un sombre dépérissement de ma personne. Moi qui savourais la joie ultime de ne plus rien ressentir envers Envy, je me rendis compte peu à peu que j'étais bien loin de la vérité. A mesure que le temps passait, je compris que ce que j'avais cru être un total désintérêt vis-à-vis de lui était en fait un meilleur moyen pour mon inconscient de relancer, avec plus d'acharnement encore, ce brouillard de sentiments qui m'accablait à mesure que je fréquentais le jeune homme. Un peu comme lorsque l'on cherche à sauter le plus loin possible : on recule pour prendre de l'élan. Eh bien, mon esprit s'était débrouillé ainsi. Il s'était calmé pour mieux attaquer ensuite. Et le résultat était d'autant plus concluent que je n'arrivais plus à croiser Envy sans entendre mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine et mes mains devenir moites d'embarra. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être une pauvre gamine de douze ans qui vit son premier béguin amoureux. Et, franchement, j'avais ça en horreur.

- Et si nous parlions un peu d'Envy ?

Encore cette question. Tucker ne changeait décidemment jamais de registre.

- Quoi, Envy ? soupirai-je. Je vous ai déjà tout dit sur lui.

- Vous ne vous parlez plus beaucoup, ces temps-ci…

J'haussai les épaules. Je lui avais expliqué la veille qu'Envy et moi étions en froid en ce moment – même si, d'un point de vue logique, cette attitude adoptée l'un envers l'autre était dans l'ordre des choses. Envy et moi ne nous supportions pas, à la base. Quoi de plus naturel que de ne plus nous adresser la parole ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

- Je vais vous répondre la même chose qu'hier, M. Tucker : nous ne nous sommes jamais appréciés, Envy et moi, et nous avons d'un commun accord décidé d'éviter de trop nous fréquenter pour remettre les choses… au clair.

Je tiquai un instant sur ma propre hésitation. Remettre les choses au clair ? Si c'était si simple, mon cœur ne ressemblerait pas à un morceau de gruyère râpé en ce moment même. Parler d'Envy avec le psychologue était devenu assez habituel, j'arrivais donc à aborder le sujet assez facilement, et sans rythme cardiaque endiablée ou tremblements incontrôlés. Mais quand je quittais ce bureau chaleureux, quand je me retrouvais seul face à tout un bataillon d'interrogations sans réponse, mon seul refuge était la bibliothèque, les livres et vieux manuscrits défraichis ; je fuyais vers le savoir des hommes disparus pour éviter de songer que, moi, j'étais toujours ici, non loin d'un _homme_ qui avait tendance à me troubler plus qu'il ne le devrait.

- Pourquoi vous détestez-vous ?

Je soupirai. Il ne me l'avait pas posé comme cela, l'autre fois, mais l'idée restait la même. J'en avais assez de me répéter.

- Parce qu'il est stupide, immature, qu'il me cherche des poux constamment et qu…

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Envy est stupide et immature ?

- Parce qu'il l'est, c'est tout. Si vous assisteriez à tout ce qu'il me faire subir chaque jour, vous ne poseriez même pas la question.

- Que vous fait-il subir ?

J'allais répondre lorsque l'image d'un jeune prince m'embrassant fougueusement pour me donner tort s'imposa à mon esprit. Je refermai la bouche aussitôt, avant de reprendre plus calmement, les joues en feu :

- Des tas de choses. Des trucs idiots, futiles, même, mais qui à la longue deviennent vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ pénibles.

- Ça ne me dit pas quoi, fit remarquer Tucker avec un sourire. Vous avez un exemple précis de ces agissements ?

Je m'arrêtai pour faire mine de réfléchir. L'image de nos « ébats » s'imposait à moi avec plus de force que jamais.

- Non, là… y'a rien qui me vient. Je… je sais pas… Il fait du bruit, il est vulgaire, il conteste tout ce que je peux dire ou faire, il me provoque, il…

- Comment vous provoque-t-il ?

Je laissai échapper un nouveau soupir.

- Il dit que je suis… hrum.

- Oui ?

- Que je suis… hum, euh, enfin…

- Que vous êtes ?

- P… p… pe… pet… pet…

- Petit ?

Je me figeai. Ce mot me glaçait véritablement le sang. Heureusement qu'il n'avait fait que confirmer ce que je cherchais à dire.

- Ouais. Ça. Il n'arrête pas avec ça.

Le vieil homme soupira avec tendresse. Je savais qu'il se fichait de moi. Qu'il me prenait pour un gamin susceptible et puérile qui se voilait la face et n'acceptait que ce qui l'arrangeait. Mais je m'en contrefichais. C'était non seulement lui qui m'obligeait à venir lui parler une heure par jour, et de surcroit j'étais le plus puissant Prince du pays ; mon caractère n'était donc qu'une futilité face à cette poignante réalité. Ceux qui étaient payés pour me cirer les pompes se gardaient bien d'exposer leur jugement vis-à-vis de moi ; ils m'acceptaient, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise – et Tucker, sous ses airs de fin psychologue prônant de fabuleux préceptes d'égalité entre les patients, en faisait partie. Moi-même, j'avais tendance à me reposer sur cette vérité ; puisque j'étais riche, on acceptait à peu près tout de moi, et je faisais de même. Je m'autorisais beaucoup de chose, je me pardonnais tout : je jouissais de mes privilèges jusqu'au plus profond de mon inconscient. Sauf avec Envy. Avec Envy, je regrettais. Je m'inquiétais. J'étais troublé et déstabilisé sans arrêt, à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit.

- Vous a-t-il fait quelque chose de plus… marquant ?

Derechef, les souvenirs honteux de mes altercations avec Envy s'imposèrent à moi aussi brusquement qu'une gifle. J'allais m'empresser de trouver autre chose à lui répondre lorsque l'évidence me sourit. Bien sûr. Comment n'avais-je pu y penser ? J'étais tellement surpris de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt que je faillis partir dans un grand rire machiavélique qui aurait très certainement ôté toute crédibilité à ma déclaration prochaine. Je repris mon calme et baissai les yeux sur mes mains, cherchant à adopter l'attitude hésitante de celui qui hésite à se confier. Tucker remua brièvement ; ma comédie fonctionnait à merveille.

- Prince Edward ? insista-t-il en se penchant doucement dans ma direction. Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez parler ?

Je nouai nerveusement mes mains entre elles. Il me suffisait de penser à Envy pour que le feu me monte aux joues ; je n'avais donc aucune difficulté à lui jouer la scène du jeune homme troublé. Il s'écoula quelques minutes pendant que je faisais mine de chercher mes mots, jubilant intérieurement de ma victoire prochaine. J'avais gagné, évidemment. Envy ne pourrait rien faire contre ça.

Une main osseuse et bardée de veines bleutées se posa doucement sur la mienne. Elle était glacée et aussi rêche qu'une langue de chat. Je sursautai. Tucker retira sa main en souriant doucement, et soudain toute ma préparation psychologique s'effrita, pour ne devenir qu'une vague idée mise de côté. J'avais pris l'habitude de considérer le médecin comme quelqu'un de très gentil, malgré son apparence peu attrayante et son air désagréablement glacé. Mais cette main était comme une brûlure. Son contact était remonté jusque dans mes trippes et m'avait envahi d'une terreur sourde et incompréhensible. A cet instant, pendant ces une ou deux secondes, le psychologue me terrifiait. Il n'était plus l'homme usé par la vie mais pourtant agréable et attentif ; il était diabolique, vile, cruel et dégageait une onde malsaine qui me donna envie de hurler.

Tucker se recula calmement, ne déviant pas un instant du regard embrouillé, presque paniqué, que je lui lançais. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il avait conscience de la terreur qu'il venait de m'infliger, ou bien s'il agissait ainsi par habitude, coutumier aux réactions excessives de ses patients.

Au bout de quelques temps que je ne mesurais plus, il pencha la tête de côté et répéta posément :

- Prince Edward ? Que vouliez-vous dire ?

- A… à quel propos ? m'enquis-je, un peu calmé, mais loin d'être rassuré.

- Au sujet du Prince Envy. Je vous demandais s'il vous avait fait quelque chose de particulier qui pourrait justifier votre antipathie l'un envers l'autre.

De nouveau, une douleur sourde pulsa à l'arrière de ma tête. Mon idée première refit surface, et bien vite la brûlure étrange du contact avec Tucker se dissipa, pour ne devenir qu'un faible souvenir. L'image d'Envy se faisait bien trop puissante et s'empressait de masquer toute autre sensation. Envy me manipulait jusque dans mon esprit.

Sans plus tellement jouer la comédie néanmoins, je repris le fil de mes idées et finis par lâcher dans un murmure troublé :

- Il m'a embrassé.

Mon regard ayant entrepris une folle observation de la pointe de mes chaussures, j'entrevis tout de même le bref sursaut du psychologue, enfoncé dans son fauteuil.

- Vous parlez de l'autre fois, à la soirée ? demanda-t-il finalement, au bout d'un moment de silence.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non. Personne ne nous a vus. Il… il a fait ça plusieurs fois.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pour vous provoquer ?

Le médecin était troublé, je le sentais. C'était parfait.

- Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je, jouant maintenant le pauvre adolescent perturbé. Peut-être que ça l'amuse… Mais il est très entreprenant, vous savez. Il est… bizarre.

Nouveau silence. Ma victoire était proche. Très proche.

- Et… qu'en pensez vous ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, comme pour me donner du courage. Puis, je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, septiques.

- Je pense qu'Envy est homosexuel.

Il ne pu retenir sa surprise. Lui qui était toujours tellement impeccable, impassible et irréprochable en tant que grand psychologue qui avait déjà tout vu et tout entendu ; je l'avais eu. Impossible de penser que l'un des deux grands héritiers d'Amestris était homo. Le scandale était beaucoup trop grand, l'impacte de cette information allait ébranler le pays. Qui sait même s'il n'allait pas compromettre la carrière du Prince. Tout dépendait de Tucker, désormais. Il avait l'information entre les mains, et il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour pouvoir l'ébruiter, puisque moi j'avais vraisemblablement trop honte de cet aveu. Il avait alors deux choix : le rapporter à la Reine, qui allait très certainement mettre fin à cette petite comédie pour choisir lequel d'entre Envy ou moi était le mieux placé pour épouser sa fille – et ainsi, il jouirait du privilège d'avoir été celui qui aurait « démasqué » le Prince Envy auprès des médias ; ou bien le garder pour lui, trahir sa grande amie Sa Majesté et regarder comment les choses allaient évoluer, pour le bien de son pays et de son patient.

J'avais gagné. Envy était fichu. Quoiqu'il arrive, sa parole n'avait plus aucune valeur et sa crédibilité face à Rose était réduite à néant. Il était vrai que le psychologue avait promis de respecter le pacte selon lequel aucune confession ne sortirait de cette pièce, mais le scoop était assez titanesque pour qu'il s'autorise à dévier un instant de ses principes.

Soudain, tandis que Tucker accusait mon annonce tant bien que mal, on frappa à la porte. Il sembla revenir à la réalité et autorisa l'importun à se montrer. C'était le majordome de la Reine, celui qui la suivait partout, où qu'elle aille, et que l'on ne voyait quasiment jamais. Il n'était pas bien grand, l'air un peu ailleurs, ses petits yeux noirs cachés derrière de grandes lunettes en demi-lune. Ses cheveux d'ébène, très fins, étaient tirés vers l'arrière en quelques épis rebelles, laissant entrevoir un début de calvitie juste au dessus de ses tempes.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kain ? demanda le médecin.

- Sa Majesté m'envoie pour vous rappeler de vous préparer pour la soirée de ce soir, chez le Père Cornello, Monsieur.

- Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre la fin de mon rendez-vous ?

Le majordome s'empourpra devant le ton aux forts accents de reproche de Tucker.

- C'est que Madame souhaite s'entretenir avec vous avant notre départ, Monsieur. Et compte tenu du temps qu'il vous reste avant celui-ci, elle estime nécessaire de remettre votre entretient avec Monsieur Elric à plus tard.

Tucker sembla s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de désolation, puis informa Kain Furry qu'il irait rejoindre la Reine dans quelques instants. La porte claqua de nouveau et le médecin dévia lentement vers moi. Il n'avait pas encore arrêté de décision, mais il désirait en savoir plus. Cela se lisait sur son visage.

- Pardonnez-moi, Prince. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix.

- Pas de souci, lançai-je en me levant. Passez une bonne soirée.

J'avais presque atteint la porte lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Vous êtes invité, vous savez.

Je me retournai brusquement vers lui.

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Le Père Cornello reçoit deux grands héritiers du royaume de Xing, et comme il est au courant de votre séjour à Lior, il a demandé à ce que vous veniez vous aussi, en compagnie du Prince Envy.

- Mais je…

- La Reine vous expliquera sûrement mieux que moi, coupa-t-il, me faisant comprendre, implicitement, que je n'avais guère le choix.

Je serrai les dents puis baissai la tête, m'inclinant brièvement avant de sortir de la pièce. Ma vie n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

***

- Sérieux, ils me les brisent.

- Contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te dit.

- J'aime pas jouer les clébards, figure toi. Je ne m'appelle pas Edward Elric.

Je soupirai et fermai un instant les paupières pour résister à l'envie de lui en foutre une. L'ascenseur descendait doucement, dans un grondement sourd et discret.

- Là-dessus, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord.

Envy siffla brièvement et reporta son attention sur son allure en se tournant vers le miroir, situé sur ma droite. Il était vêtu du même smoking hors de prix que moi, mais avait volontairement délaissé l'étouffant nœud-papillon qui, à l'origine, nous encerclait la gorge. Je savais qu'il aurait préféré, de loin, pouvoir choisir lui-même ses vêtements – quitte à se faire désespérément remarqué face à un homme que l'on ne connaissait même pas – mais Madame la Reine Dante avait exigé de nous des tenues présentables, et il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à la contredire. Oui, Envy était une grande gueule, mais il possédait encore une certaine notion de survie.

Discrètement, j'admirai la manière dont il s'était attaché les cheveux. Il était assez… classe. Vraiment pas mal. Affreusement beau, en fait. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à sa coiffure, si ce n'est qu'il semblait plus sérieux. Ses interminables mèches noires étaient nouées par un ruban de cuir, au niveau de la base de sa nuque, et retombaient jusqu'à ses flancs dans un lissage impeccable. Devant son visage, il avait volontairement laissé retomber quelques mèches plus courtes, lui donnant l'air à la fois respectable et sauvage. Et puis, il était calme, pour une fois. Si ce n'est quelques grognements agacés comme à l'instant, il se contentait d'obéir sans protester, ne cherchait pas les problèmes et filait droit. Cela m'étonnait un peu, mais je pouvais au moins me tenir près de lui sans balancer entre pulsion meurtrière et vague de sentiments indescriptibles.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot supplémentaire. Il m'évitait, j'en étais conscient, et je faisais de même. Si nous avions pris le même ascenseur, c'est que nous étions tous les deux en retard, et qu'il était hors de question que l'un de nous s'abaisse à prendre les escaliers.

Arrivés dans le hall, nous retrouvâmes Rose, Dante, Tucker, le majordome Kain Furry, et des chauffeurs/gardes du corps que je ne connaissais pas. La Princesse était habillée d'une superbe robe rouge en corset, tandis que sa mère arborait d'une robe de soie d'un bleu nuit étincelant. Elles étaient superbes, personne n'aurait pu le démentir.

Rose passa alternativement son regard sur Envy et moi, puis devint cramoisie et détourna les yeux. Tucker quant à lui dévisageait Envy, qui mimait toujours l'indifférence. Dante nous adressa un rictus sans joie qu'il fallait prendre comme un chaleureux sourire amical, et nous grimpâmes tous un à un dans l'immense limousine. J'étais un peu surpris de la partager avec la Reine, mais elle nous expliqua en chemin que la moitié de ses chauffeurs étaient en congé, et que dans tous les cas notre destination ne nécessitait pas d'entrée en grande pompe.

Envy ne disait toujours pas un mot. Il s'était volontairement glissé en dernier dans le véhicule pour jouir du plaisir d'être le plus loin possible de moi. Rose avait les lèvres pincées et regardait ailleurs constamment, sans remarquer les coups d'œil suspicieux de sa mère, qui elle-même ne s'apercevait pas de l'attitude étrange de son psychologue. Le seul qui était au milieu de tout cela, assis entre Rose et Envy, c'était Kain Furry, ce pauvre petit majordome qui ne semblait préoccupé que par le fil de couture agaçant qui pendait de sa manche.

Le trajet fut court. Lior n'était pas une grande ville, et son décore fait de quelques commerces de-ci de-là entourés de cet immense désert n'avait rien de très préoccupant. Néanmoins, plus l'on se rapprochait de la destination choisie, plus la ville semblait prendre vie. Un léger brouhaha s'intensifiait à chaque seconde, et je commençais à sentir grimper cette vague d'appréhension familière qui accompagnait toujours mon arrivée à une soirée mondaine. Sauf que cette fois, elle était probablement plus puissante encore. Comme un idiot, je me sentais affreusement seul et démuni. J'étais dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, Alphonse n'était pas avec moi, Winry non plus, et les deux seules personnes m'accompagnant qui auraient un tant soit peu réussi à me rassurer ne m'adressaient quasiment plus la parole. Mais bon, si je me souvenais bien, deux héritiers de Xing étaient invités ; peut-être réussirai-je à me lié d'amitié avec eux. Et puis, c'était bon pour les affaires d'avoir des alliés xinois.

Le bâtiment était, comme tous ceux qui recevaient des personnalités aussi importante que la grande royauté du pays, immense et imposant. Il semblait s'étendre tout en longueur, entièrement constitué d'un marbre immaculé, les journalistes qui encerclaient le bâtiment s'entassant péniblement entre d'immenses piliers qui soutenaient un préau impressionnant où patientait un bon nombre de gardes du corps.

Kain descendit en premier et se posta près du véhicule, où il tendit la main pour soutenir la Reine Dante qui sortait à sa suite. Puis ce fut au tour de Rose, qui semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes en passant respectivement près d'Envy et moi. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient déroulé le tapis rouge et des adolescentes en furie poussaient contre les barrières de métal pour tenter de mieux apercevoir ces si puissants seigneurs. Avant qu'il ne sorte à son tour, j'attrapai le bras d'Envy et cédai à une interrogation désagréablement récurrente ces temps-ci :

- Pourquoi Rose t'évite ?

Envy se figea brusquement mais ne releva pas les yeux vers moi. Interloqué, je l'observai prendre une grande respiration avant de dégager vivement son bras.

- J'sais pas. Et je m'en fou.

Là-dessus, il se hissa hors du véhicule et se dévoila aux yeux des caméras et des journalistes, qui braillèrent dans leurs micros les mêmes psalmodies que de coutume. Je poussai un long soupir et le suivi quelques instants plus tard, m'enfonçant davantage dans cette multitude de sentiments indistincts qui m'effrayaient, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore.

Sur la route jusqu'au bâtiment, Envy n'esquissa pas un geste envers ses fans hystériques. Lui qui était réputé pour son incorrigible besoin de se faire remarquer, il se contentait aujourd'hui de marcher à allure modérée vers le domaine où patientaient quelques gardes du corps prudents. Troublé par cette attitude inhabituelle, je ne prêtai moi non plus aucune attention aux adolescentes qui hurlaient mon nom, et une journaliste siffla quelque chose du genre « Nos Princes adorés seraient-ils de mauvaise humeur ? Lior ne leur réussit visiblement pas ! Haha ! ». J'atteignis les doubles portes en un temps record comparé aux innombrables fois où je m'étais retrouvé prisonnier des bras puissants des jeunes femmes, et je finis par avancer, malgré moi, au niveau d'Envy. Je ne voulais pas particulièrement m'afficher avec lui – d'autant que notre dernière apparition commune dans les journaux n'était pas glorieuse – mais il me semblait ce soir être le seul près de qui je pouvais me réfugier, juste en cas de besoin.

Les gens autour étaient nombreux, si ce n'est moins qu'aux impressionnantes soirées de Centrale. Comme d'habitude, ils arboraient tous d'impeccables tenues chics et distinguées, certaines femmes ayant troquée la superbe robe de soie contre une espèce de bout de coton minuscule qui laissait davantage entrevoir de chair que de tissus. Je préférais supposer qu'elles avaient chaud – après tout, nous étions à la frontière d'un désert.

La salle était illuminée par d'immenses lustres de cristal suspendus à un plafond de marbre dans un parfait alignement. Les murs étaient aussi blancs que l'extérieur de la bâtisse et détonnaient avec les épais rideaux bordeaux qui encadraient les imposantes baies vitrés longeant la pièce. Des peintures incompréhensibles aux tons chaleureux étaient accrochées de-ci-de-là, et des tables rondes étaient réparties régulièrement dans tout l'espace. Au fond, un escalier en colimaçon, qui semblait donner accès à une salle supérieure où s'agglutinaient la plus part des fumeurs, les paparazzis infiltrés, les personnalités haut placées qui n'en pouvaient plus de cet agglutinement étouffant.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous entrés et que les doubles portes claquèrent derrière nous, quelques applaudissements enthousiastes s'élevèrent près des escaliers pour finalement se répandre dans toute la pièce lorsqu'un vieil homme fit son apparition. Il était étonnamment grand, imposant même, et jouissait d'une bedaine volumineuse qui se balançait lourdement sous une toge sombre d'où pendait un long foulard blanc. Son crâne était entièrement rasé et les seuls poiles qui apparaissaient sur son visage ne provenaient que des épais sourcils blancs qui obscurcissaient son regard et rendait son sourire amical aussi faux que celui de Dante. A croire qu'ils s'étaient passé le mot. Il leva une épaisse main gauche parée d'une étincelante chevalière, et déclara solennellement :

- Merci, mes chers amis, d'avoir accepté de me rejoindre dans cet humble domaine pour célébrer la venues tant attendues des héritiers de Xing, qui ont consentit à venir passer cette soirée en notre compagnie.

Je tiquai un instant sur le terme « humble domaine » qui me paraissait outrageusement inapproprié, mais bien vite mon attention fut attirée par quelques mouvements, à droite. S'avançant vers celui que j'avais identifié comme étant le Père Cornello, deux jeunes hommes vêtus d'un hakama bleu sombre pour le premier, et noir pour le second, s'approchaient doucement, un sourire poli pendu au visage. Leurs cheveux corbeau à tous les deux étaient relativement longs – sans tout de même rivaliser avec ceux d'Envy – et étaient noués en une impeccable natte qui retombait entre leurs omoplates. Leur peau était foncée et leurs yeux, fins et plissés, étaient d'un noir profond et déstabilisant. Alors c'était donc eux, les fameux héritiers débarqués de Xing. Tout d'un coup, j'étais beaucoup moins sûr de réussir à me lier d'amitié avec eux.

- Je vous présente à tous Jin et Lî Wei, respectivement le cinquième et le huitième héritier du trône de l'Empereur de Xing. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de les avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui, et j'espère de tout cœur que notre modeste ville leur apportera joie et bonheur.

Le fondateur du létoïsme brandit une puissante patte dans leur direction et fut aussitôt accompagné des applaudissements joyeux de la foule. Les deux jeunes hommes, qui avoisinaient très certainement mon âge, s'inclinèrent poliment dans toutes les directions. Puis, sans m'y être vraiment préparé, le vieil homme dévia vers Envy et moi pour enchaîner du même ton suave et hypocrite :

- Et j'ajouterai enfin que je suis comblé de recevoir, pour la première fois, nos admirables Princes héritiers d'Amestris, qui ont gentiment accepté d'être parmi-nous ce soir. Venez, je vous en prie. Avancez-vous.

Poliment mais un peu pressé tout de même, le Père Cornello agita vivement sa main dans notre direction pour nous intimer de nous approcher. J'entendis vaguement Envy ronchonner dans mon dos puis m'exécutai, tentant de faire abstraction de tous les regards curieux braqués sur moi, de tous les flashs agaçants, et des quatre perles d'onyx inconnues qui nous dévisageaient simultanément, Envy et moi.

Je serrai brièvement la main de Cornello puis me tournai vers le dénommé Jin. Il était le plus grand des deux (c'était horripilant, mais il me dépassait d'une bonne tête), et très certainement le plus âgé. Son visage était fin et délicat tout en accusant le passage dans le cycle adulte, probablement accompagné d'entrainements difficiles qui auraient contribué à renforcer son caractère et ses convictions quant à son devoir de futur souverain. Il me sourit doucement, sans trop y croire. Je me contentai de le saluer d'une poignée de main et d'un signe de tête.

Puis je passai à l'autre. Lî était plus petit, me dépassant d'à peine un ou deux centimètres. Il avait un visage enfantin, plus rond et ne semblait pas tout à fait sortit de l'adolescence. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice – si je n'avais, à ce moment là, pas voulu croire en leur bonté, j'aurais plutôt qualifié ça d'une espèce d'affreuse joie malsaine – et, d'après les mouvements étranges qui agitaient ses joues, je constatai qu'il n'avait de cesse de se mordre la langue dans tous les sens, comme pour contenir une excitation grandissante. Il m'accorda un immense sourire lorsque je lui tendis la main, et au lieu de l'accepter humblement, il se jeta dans mes bras et enroula les siens autour de mes épaules. Mon hoquet de stupeur raisonna de concert avec ceux de l'assemblée, et Lî murmura sombrement à mon oreille, assez bas pour que moi seul puisse l'entendre :

- J'espère que nous deviendrons de bons amis, toi et moi. Tu me plais beaucoup, Edward.

Avec horreur, je sentis la pointe de sa langue venir glisser juste en dessous de mon oreille, puis il s'éloigna, tout sourire, en acceptant enfin de me serrer la main. Décontenancé, je sentis vaguement Envy remuer à ma gauche, puis détournai les yeux sans rien trouver à répondre.

- Eh… Eh bien ! Voilà un accueil des plus chaleureux ! lança Cornello, dans un léger rire nerveux.

Envy me poussa légèrement de côté pour se présenter à son tour face à Lî. Rien qu'à la façon dont ses muscles étaient crispés, il défiait le jeune xinois d'oser réagir de même manière qu'avec moi. Mais il ne se passa rien. Lî lui envoya un sourire cordial teinté d'un voile de cynisme que ni Envy ni moi ne pouvions manquer, et la poignée de main qui suivit fut simple et brève.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard – que je m'étais appliqué à passer loin de Lî – on nous proposa de nous mettre à table. Chacune d'entres elles étaient organisées de façon logique, des personnalités les plus prestigieuses, au centre, jusqu'aux petits journalistes restés dans l'ombre, sur les côtés. Le Père Cornello avait été installé près de la Reine Dante, de Tucker (on devenait prestigieux à partir du moment où l'on fréquentait du sang royal), et quelques autres adultes hauts-placés de Lior que je ne connaissais pas. Envy et moi étions assis juste à côté, à « la table des jeunes riches », comme on aurait pu l'appeler. Autour ; Rose, Jin et Lî. La jeune femme restait constamment tête baissée, semblant rêver de se noyer dans son verre d'eau, tandis que les deux étrangers nous fixaient, Envy et moi, de façon désagréablement insistante. Ils se moquaient, évidemment. Et j'avais dans l'idée que notre dernière apparition dans les médias y était pour quelque chose ; pour que ce jeune homme cherche à m'allumer aussi simplement, c'est qu'il avait conscience de mon étrange réputation depuis quelques temps. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser démonter. Et aussi énervé pouvais-je être, je valais bien mieux que ça. Et Envy aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça, face de citron ? grinça soudain Envy, sa voix heureusement audible que de notre table.

Rose sursauta violemment et je déviai les yeux vers lui. Il fixait Jin d'un air profondément agacé, les mains, sous la table, serrées en deux étaux menaçants.

- Rien de particulier, répondit l'autre.

Il lui envoya un sourire débordant de sous-entendus qui remua en moi une violente envie de le frapper. D'où se permettait-il de provoquer Envy ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- J'sais pas ce que vous cherchez, tous les deux, mais arrêtez de jouer aux cons, lançai-je alors sans vraiment y avoir réfléchis, au moment où Envy allait répliquer.

Ce dernier dévia les yeux vers moi, surpris. Je savais que mon audace ne lui était pas habituelle, et pourtant je me sentais davantage moi-même en réagissant de manière excessive que lorsque je jouais les modérateurs. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, je ne lui prêtai aucune attention et me concentrai plutôt sur la réponse de Lî, qui se mit soudain à sautiller sur sa chaise :

- Mais on ne cherche rien du tout, Edward ! Nous être là pour faire votre connaissance !

Il me sourit gaiment et seule l'arrivée d'un majordome m'empêcha de lui faire part de ce que je pensais de son hypocrisie écœurante, en quelques mots poétiques. Sa faute de langue était bien entendu volontaire, il ne cherchait qu'à mieux passer pour un pauvre petit étranger souhaitant en savoir plus sur deux des plus grandes vedettes d'Amestris, tout en se moquant implicitement de notre impuissance.

Le dîner s'étendait sur tout le long de la soirée. Nous pouvions commander nos plats à n'importe quelle heure, et n'importe quoi, tant qu'il figurait sur le menu. Rien n'était imposé, et chaque personne faisait ce qu'elle voulait. En somme, Envy, Rose, Jin, Lî et moi avions beau être tous réunis autour de cette table, d'autres discutaient encore près du bar ou se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Et il me semblait impossible de réussir à rester en leur compagnie toute une soirée durant.

Envy posa brutalement ses coudes sur la table, nous démontrant à tous, une fois encore, ô combien son apprentissage en matière de bonne manière était limité.

- La demi-portion a raison, lança-t-il (m'arrachant tout de même un sifflement rageur). A quoi vous jouez ?

Il y eu un silence étrange, que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Puis Jin, le plus calme et le plus silencieux des deux, se pencha vers nous de la même manière qu'Envy s'était avancé vers eux, néanmoins d'une façon bien plus délicate.

- Cela ne se dit pas devant une jeune fille.

Nouveau silence. Juste le temps que Rose percute, en fait. Elle finit par sursauter – encore – et son teint rougit de manière à s'accorder avec sa robe. Puis elle s'excusa vivement en balbutiant des morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles et s'éloigna à pas de géant, pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Si je ne lui avais pas fait ce que je lui avais fait, probablement aurais-je été lui parler. Mais aujourd'hui, venant de moi, un tel geste aurait très certainement été mal accueilli.

Lî partit dans un accès de rictus incontrôlés, et Jin esquissa un sourire sombre. C'était quoi ce délire ? Qui étaient ces types, bon Dieu ?

Quelques instants après, on nous apportait le plat de résistance, que nous avions hasardement commandé tous les quatre au même moment. Les deux xinois avaient choisi le même plat – des nouilles sautées qu'ils avalaient avec calme et une grâce hors du commun pour le plus vieux, et un empressement presque enfantin pour l'autre ; tandis qu'Envy et moi découpions nos morceaux de viandes avec une rage plus ou moins contenue.

L'espace d'un instant, je me revis en face de mon rival, le jour de notre rencontre. Nous nous détestions cordialement sans nous être réellement parlé, et à cette époque toute la hargne que nous déployions à découper notre morceau de bœuf était généreusement envoyée à l'autre. Aujourd'hui, j'avais la sensation – étrange, faut dire – de faire équipe avec Envy. Notre antipathie primaire pour les deux étrangers nous liait d'une manière surprenante, et en cet instant, tout le ressentiment que nous pouvions entretenir habituellement l'un envers l'autre était effacé. Ou plutôt, inapproprié. Il n'avait pas lieu d'être en de telles circonstances, et d'un commun accord nous l'avions mis de côté pour nous concentrer sur ces deux idiots arrogants.

- Alors, reprit Envy, c'est quoi votre problème ?

- Un problème ? s'étonna Jin. Où vois-tu le problème, Envy ?

- Je ne t'autorise pas à m'appeler par mon prénom, espèce de…

- Comment souhaites-tu que je t'appelle, alors ?

Lî ricana derechef et Jin esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Grand Prince Envy ? Monsieur Bradley ? Prince Kakumhei ? C'est le nom de ta mère, ça, non ?

Les frissons de rage d'Envy furent si puissants qu'ils allèrent jusqu'à dévaler mon propre dos. J'étais à la fois furieux de l'audace de ces enfoirés, et inquiet de l'ampleur de la réaction de mon homologue. Ce dernier, blanc comme un linge, se figea instantanément. Lî, interloqué, interrompit ses sautillements dans l'instant pour dévisager le jeune Prince, une lueur craintive dans le regard. Jin quant à lui ne cilla pas et assuma ses paroles aussi sûrement qu'il semblait savoir exactement quel effet elles allaient avoir sur Envy. Ce denier, les couverts toujours en main, semblait déployer un _self-control_ hors du commun pour ne pas se jeter sur le jeune héritier. A la place, il grinça sombrement :

- Ne parle pas de ma mère. Jamais.

- Pourquoi ça, dis moi ? enchaîna Jin – je le dévisageai aussitôt, scié par son culot.

- Parce que si tu continues je me ferai une joie de t'arracher les yeux avec les dents.

Jin éclata de rire, très vite suivit par Lî, qui semblait croire que son confrère avait l'avantage. A vrai dire, je n'étais même plus certain que les menaces d'Envy valaient encore quelque chose face à eux. Ces types étaient déconcertants.

- Il parait qu'elle t'a abandonné pour un autre homme, et c'est pour ça que tu es revenu vivre ici. J'ai raison, _Envy_ ? reprit Jin, imperturbable.

Heureusement, je fus plus rapide. Alors qu'Envy avait d'ores et déjà entrepris de se lever de table, un couteau en main, bien décidé à restructurer le faciès de ce gosse arrogant, je bondis de ma chaise et l'immobilisai en agrippant son bras. Il se retourna vers moi, une haine brûlante au fond des yeux, mais je ne me laissai pas démonter pour autant – j'avais connu bien pire, venant de lui.

- Et si tu m'accompagnais boire un verre ? lançai-je, glacial.

Déjà, on commençait à nous remarquer. Des voix s'élevaient peu à peu autour de nous et des visages nous jetaient quelques coups d'œil inquisiteurs. Je ne déviai pas des prunelles de mon homologue, qui semblait très peu enclin à me suivre.

- C'est pas le moment, Edw…

- Si. Ça l'est.

Se faisant, j'intensifiai ma poigne autour de son bras et commençai à le tirer en arrière, l'éloignant, ainsi, des deux xinois hilares. Envy poussa un long soupir frustré, balança le couteau sur la table puis se laissa entraîner sans un regard supplémentaire pour les objets de sa colère.

Il nous suffit de traverser la salle, d'accorder quelques mots courtois à des connaissances sans intérêt, pour que la foule détourne son attention en songeant que tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Dans mon dos, Envy ne se calmait pas. Et même s'il restait silencieux, ma main, toujours autour de son bras, était électrifiée de violentes décharges de haine.

Nous nous installâmes derrière le bar et je commandai deux whiskys. Ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée de nous afficher tous les deux avec de l'alcool à la main, mais il me semblait qu'Envy ne pourrait décolérer qu'avec cela.

- Je vais les buter, lâcha-t-il lorsque le barman apportait notre commande.

Il jeta un œil à son verre puis se l'enfila d'un coup, en deux ou trois gorgées qui le firent grimacer. A la fois surpris et habitué, je me contentai d'hocher la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il enchaîna :

- Nan mais pour qui ils se prennent, ces enfoirés !

- J'sais pas. Mais bon… suffit de les ignorer.

- Les _ignorer ? _Ils parlent de ma mère, ces espèces de gros…

- Et bien prend sur toi, pour une fois, coupai-je avec fermeté. Tout ce qu'ils attendent c'est justement que tu t'énerves contre eux pour nous enfoncer davantage aux yeux des médias et de nos parents. Si tu rentres dans leur jeu, ils auront gagné.

J'avais l'air bien, moi, avec mes belles paroles, mais si Envy n'avait pas réagi aussi rapidement je n'aurais très certainement pas tardé à l'imiter. Mais enfin, ça, cet impulsif de service n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Envy pinça les lèvres, forcé d'admettre que j'avais raison. D'un signe de tête en direction du barman, il exigea un deuxième verre, qu'il s'enfila tout aussi rapidement avant de me répondre.

- OK. Donc si je suis ton raisonnement de premier-de-la-classe, je suis sensé leur faire de grands sourires de faux-cul même s'ils commencent à me provoquer ?

- L'idée est là…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? cracha-t-il brusquement. Comment tu veux que je reste impassible quand ils parlent de ma mère ou quand l'autre taré t'allume ?!

Il avait dit ça très vite, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Lui-même arbora une mine horrifiée suite à ses propres paroles, et il détourna vivement le regard pour fuir le mien, bloqué en mode « je ne m'y attendais pas ». Alors qu'un lourd silence nous enveloppait peu à peu, s'amplifiant d'embarra de seconde en seconde, un poids s'écrasa soudain sur mon dos et une voix familière tonitrua à mon oreille :

- Prince Edward ! Ça fait un bail !

Je me retournai vivement, sautant sur cette occasion divine pour me détourner du sujet épineux que je risquais d'engager avec Envy, et rencontrai deux petits yeux gris-verts derrières de fines lunettes d'acier. M'éloignant un peu, je reconnu avec étonnement Maes Hughes, l'un des principaux agents de ma famille. En règle générale, il était chargé de rester discret, d'observer et/ou de surveiller en silence tout ce qui touchait à l'aristocratie d'Amestris. Probablement suivait-il mes traces aujourd'hui.

- Regarde un peu Elycia, comme elle a grandi !

L'instant suivant, il brandissait une photo de sa gamine de cinq ans, qui souriait gaiment, entourée de jouets et de peluches en surnombre.

- Je… Oui, c'est très bien, Mr. Hughes… Mais que faites-vous là ?

- Oh, je suis en mission _ultrasecrète_ ! beugla-t-il d'une voix forte, fière de lui, m'arrachant une grimace d'incrédulité. Mais, et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si isolé ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Envy, qui ne réagissait même plus, le regard plongé dans le fond de son verre vide. Le soupçonnant fortement de se ressasser ce qui lui avait échappé quelques minutes plus tôt, je ne cherchai pas à le déranger et répondis à l'adresse de cet imbécile d'agent « secret » :

- Nous… nous venions simplement nous hydrater (je tentai un rire forcé qui sonna tellement faux que je me tu aussitôt).

Hughes jeta un coup d'œil aux deux xinois un peu plus loin, l'air surpris.

- 'Sont pas sympas, les deux là-bas ?

Je lui envoyai un sourire significatif, qu'il interpréta exactement comme il fallait. De nouveau, j'eu droit à une amicale tape dans le dos, et il m'informa devoir s'éclipser pour reprendre son travail, non sans m'avoir conseillé au passage de modérer mes ardeurs vis-à-vis des deux étrangers, ne serait-ce que pour le prestige de ma famille. J'acquiesçai docilement et le suivis des yeux lorsqu'il s'éloigna, bien plus classe vu de l'extérieur, avec son smoking impeccable, que lorsqu'il se mettait à parler.

Aussi brève que fut cette interruption, elle me permit au moins de me remettre les idées en place quant à mon malaise face à Envy. Songeant que dans tous les cas nous n'étions pas près de retourner à table – j'avais, personnellement, totalement perdu l'appétit (chose plutôt rare, faut dire) – et que, tout de même, à la base, nous ne nous parlions plus, je décidai d'un commun accord avec moi-même qu'il me fallait m'isoler un moment pour repenser à tout ça et chercher une explication logique et rationnelle. La première idée qui s'imposa à moi et que je suivis sans protester fut les toilettes. Comme pour Rose, quoi de mieux qu'une cabine sombre et puante pour s'affairer à se libérer de ses tourments ? J'informai vaguement à Envy de ma destination puis traversai la foule le plus discrètement possible, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les tentatives des lèches-bottes alentours pour me parler.

Les W.C. pour hommes étaient spacieux. Rien de très étonnant, me direz-vous, ils étaient à la hauteur du domaine. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un carrelage noir aux jointures d'un blanc éclatant sur toute une moitié, et celle du dessus était recouverte d'un papier peint ivoire aux reliefs délicats. Sur la partie gauche, cinq ou six lavabos dont le métal étincelait de manière presque irréelle ; en face, deux urinoirs ; à droite, une colonie de petites cabines actuellement vides, puisque toutes entrouvertes. Rassuré de me retrouver seul, je m'avançai vers les lavabos et m'y appuyai lourdement, regrettant de ne pas avoir touché à mon verre de whisky qui aurait certainement mieux fait passé ce que je constatais. D'un œil morne, je me dévisageai dans l'imposant miroir aveuglé de petites ampoules inutiles.

J'étais épuisé. Physiquement et mentalement, je n'en pouvais plus. Et je m'en rendais davantage compte en mesurant l'ampleur de ma fatigue à travers mon reflet. Mes yeux semblaient constamment fermés de moitié et étaient agrémentés de délicieux cernes qui pendaient sous mes paupières. Ma peau était tirée et terne. Je n'avais rien du beau prince blondinet que l'on vantait dans les journaux. J'étais seulement un pauvre type perturbé qui n'en pouvait plus de passer ses nuits à quelques mètres d'un homme déstabilisant jusque dans sa manière de respirer lorsqu'il dort. Je n'en pouvais plus de toute ces questions sans réponse, de tous ces mensonges à moi-même, de tout ce que je savais mais que je refusais d'admettre. J'étais fatigué de ce manque lancinant, de ce vide en moi qui ne cessait d'amplifier à mesure que je ne faisais rien pour le combler. Je voulais me reposer, décompresser, comprendre. Mais c'était comme tenter de se diriger dans une pièce sans lumière. Je n'avais aucun repère, aucun indice. Ou alors je ne les voyais simplement pas.

La porte cliqueta, et alors que je m'attendais à entrevoir la silhouette d'un inconnu venu se soulager, c'est le corps frêle de Lî Wei qui fit son apparition. Il souriait sombrement, et cette simple vision suffit à me faire bondir de côté, méfiant.

- Tu m'as suivi ? demandai-je sèchement.

- Tu n'aurais pas trouvé de meilleur endroit, Edward, murmura-t-il calmement, avançant doucement vers moi.

- Endroit pour quoi ?

Il me répondit par un immense sourire de psychopathe, puis fonça sur moi. Je cru avoir réussi à l'éviter l'espace d'un instant, mais il avait volontairement brandi son bras droit sur le côté, de manière à pouvoir me retenir quoi qu'il arrive. D'un geste brusque, je me retrouvai projeté contre le meuble de bois qui soutenait les lavabos, et une main glacée et dérangeante s'infiltra rapidement sous mon t-shirt.

- Lâ… lâche-moi, sale taré !

Je tentai de me dégager, mais l'emprise de son poids maintenait mon immobilité. D'un geste que je jurerai habitué, il saisit mes poignets et les plaça dans mon dos, et son visage fondit vers ma nuque dans des ricanements hystériques.

- Je vais te violer, Edward. Tu vas être à moi, à moi, rien qu'à moi !

M'arrachant un frisson d'horreur, il éclata de rire et me mordit l'oreille avant de lentement faire glisser la pointe de sa langue le long de ma chair agitée. Ecœuré, je continuai de me débattre, mon rythme cardiaque s'affolant d'inquiétude à mesure que je prenais conscience de sa puissance.

Il me tenait. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il comptait s'y prendre, mais j'étais persuadé, au fond de moi, que si je ne trouvais pas quelque chose très vite, il allait m'avoir. Je réussis l'espace d'un instant à libérer ma main, mais la sienne eut fait très rapidement de la saisir, enroulant de force ses doigts entre les miens, comme pour mimer mon consentement. J'hurlai des paroles incohérentes lorsque sa main de libre vint se placer directement sur mon entrejambe, le pressant presque douloureusement.

- Aimes-tu ça, Edo ? murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Son haleine brulante vint griffer ma peau et je grimaçai d'un mélange de dégoût et de fureur, frustré par mon incompréhensible impossibilité de bouger et par l'emprise déroutante qu'il exerçait sur moi.

Tandis que la panique commençait sérieusement à tambouriner partout dans mon corps, je tentai de reprendre le contrôle en fermant les yeux et respirant profondément. Il fallait que je fasse abstraction de cette enfoiré contre moi, de ses mains baladeuses, de son souffle, se sa bouche, de son odeur, de son rire insupportable. Il fallait que j'oublie tout ça et que je réfléchisse à une solution qui ne consistait pas à prévenir toute l'assemblée désespérément insouciante qui s'amusait dans la pièce voisine. L'idée merveilleuse aurait été que quelqu'un, n'importe qui excepté Jin Wei, entre dans les toilettes. Lî se serait évidemment reculé et j'en aurais profité pour m'éloigner. Mais j'étais certain que le xinois ne se serait pas risqué à m'intercepter ici dans le but de me violer s'il y avait eu le moindre risque que quelqu'un n'entre. Jin devait être dans le coup, évidemment. Restait donc Envy. Le seul qui pourrait encore se méfier de quelque chose en ne me voyant pas revenir, mais que j'avais abandonné près d'un bar où il semblait décidé à rester… J'étais perdu.

Ayant tout d'un coup constaté qu'il me fallait me débrouiller seul, je dégageai la tête de Lî de ma nuque en un brusque coup de mâchoire, et tentai le fameux coup de genou bien placé. J'échouai lamentablement, bien entendu. La douleur envoyée dans son crâne suffit seulement à le rendre plus nerveux encore, et il m'asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen pour m'intimer d'arrêter de me débattre. Le souffle coupé, je rassemblai toute ma force mentale pour rester sur mes jambes, tandis que Lî entreprenait de défaire ma ceinture d'une main experte.

- Ne te défend pas, Edward, tu vas aimer ça, j'en suis sûr, lança-t-il en éclatant bruyamment de rire.

Je lui envoyai quelques mots poétiques à la face qu'il ignora totalement, sa main tentant de s'insinuer sous mon boxer. Je commençai alors à me mouvoir dans tous les sens, l'air complètement ridicule mais réussissant au moins à éloigner ses doigts répugnants. Sa main fendit l'air pour tenter de me calmer, et alors que je m'apprêtais à accuser le coup tant bien que mal, une autre main, d'une blancheur aveuglante, saisit celle de mon tortionnaire. La seconde suivante, Lî se décollait de moi, projeté en arrière, et je reconnu immédiatement la silhouette frêle mais entraînée d'Envy, dont les cheveux dansaient furieusement dans sa queue de cheval.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla-t-il en agrippant d'une main le cou du xinois et le poussant contre le mur.

Lî paru surpris un instant, mais lorsqu'il reconnu le jeune prince, son rire hystérique reprit de plus belle, malgré l'étau serré autour de sa nuque.

- Le beau prince vient sauver la demoiselle en détresse, comme c'est mignon !

Il riait tellement que des larmes incontrôlées glissaient sur ses joues. Bordel, mais que fallait-il faire pour qu'il se sente ne serait-ce qu'un peu menacé ?! Envy, dont les deux verres de whiskys – ou plus, qui sait – glissaient dans les veines avec application, avait la mâchoire serrée de colère, les yeux si criants de haine qu'il semblait capable d'étrangler Lî ici et maintenant s'il décidait de le faire. Peu adepte de ce genre de dérapage, je m'élançai vers lui.

- C'est bon, Envy, lâche-le.

- Ta gueule, putain ! cracha-t-il. T'as vu ce qu'il faisait !

- Mieux que toi, oui ! répliquai-je. C'est pas une raison pour le tuer, lâche-le immédiatement !

Lî continuait de rire, le visage ayant néanmoins viré au bleu foncé. D'un geste brusque, je tentai d'éloigner Envy en appuyant sur ses bras, mais au lieu de m'écouter il intensifia sa poigne. Lî tressauta, enroulant lui aussi ses doigts autour du poignet d'Envy pour tenter de l'éloigner. Il ne riait plus, c'était déjà ça.

- Lâche-le, bordel ! hurlai-je.

Il ne m'écoutait toujours pas. Il ne me voyait même plus. Dans ses yeux, je revoyais la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, débordant de rage. Mais même si je rêvais de faire payer à cet enfoiré, je ne pouvais permettre qu'Envy ruine sa vie aussi facilement. Ainsi, je lui envoyai un poing puissant dans l'abdomen qui le fit enfin reculer en hoquetant.

- T'es… t'es dingue ?! souffla-t-il en toussant.

- C'était le seul moyen de…

Je m'arrêtai pour deux raisons. La première, une ombre venait de se glisser derrière Envy, sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres. La seconde, je constatai à mes dépends que Lî se remettait très vite de l'attaque de mon allié, puisqu'il repartit à la charge en m'immobilisant d'une puissante clé-de-bras qui me courba en avant. Je n'eu pas le temps de prévenir Envy qu'il était déjà retenu par Jin d'une main placée sous sa nuque et d'un bras tiré vers l'arrière. Il y eu des rires vainqueurs – de Lî, évidemment – et des hurlements enragés incontrôlés – ceux d'Envy.

Le visage du taré qui me retenait vint de nouveau se glisser près de mon oreille. Son souffle ne s'était pas encore régulé tout à fait, et il était parcouru de quelques toux indomptables. Néanmoins, sa force restait la même, et j'étais tout à fait incapable de bouger.

- Bon, bon, après cette petite accroche, reprenons où nous en étions…

- Ne le touche pas ! s'écria Envy, qui tentait vainement de se débattre.

- Le Prince Bradley serait-il jaloux ? lança Jin dans un rictus machiavélique. Mais si tu veux, on participe.

Lî ricana près de mon oreille et je vis avec horreur les mains de Jin commencer à se balader de manière plus que suggestive le long du corps d'Envy. Ce dernier grogna des insultes inutiles et tentait toujours de se libérer, tandis que je demeurais impuissant, stupidement immobilisé face à un spectacle qui remuait en moi une douleur indéfinissable.

Soudain, la main de Lî vint agripper ma queue de cheval et il tira ma tête vers l'arrière, de sorte à ce que sa joue touche la mienne. Je sentis de nouveau la pointe de sa langue venir titiller le bord de mes lèvres, et il murmura doucement d'une voix sombre :

- Que dirait ta mère, Edward ? A te voir comme ça, stupidement pris au piège par deux garçons de ton âge… elle se dirait que tu es pitoyable, c'est sûr. Oh oui, de là où elle est, elle a honte de toi, et elle est bien contente de se faire bouffer par les vers plutôt que de devoir assumer ta…

Je n'entendis pas la suite. Je n'avais pourtant pas bougé, je ne m'étais pas bouché les oreilles et Lî était toujours apte à continuer de parler. C'est mon cerveau qui eut un blocage, de lui-même, qui m'empêcha d'être attentif au reste de ses immondes paroles.

Comme en début de journée, une douleur sourde pulsa à l'arrière de ma tête, si violement cette fois que mon regard se voila d'un nuage d'étoiles étourdissant. Il y avait une voix, lointaine, familière, accompagnée d'une souffrance que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il y avait une tombe aussi, celle de ma mère, une rose blanche en son centre. C'était ses fleurs préférées. A côté de moi, la voix parlait, sans arrêt, pour combler mon silence. Je ne l'identifiai pas, mais c'était une voix que j'aimais. Que j'aimais profondément. Il y eu une main appuyée sur mon épaule, légère pression qui engourdit mon corps de chaleur. Cette sensation-là aussi, je la connaissais, sans pourtant la reconnaitre ; « _Je te protègerai, Ed. Même si elle n'est plus là, tu n'es pas seul. Moi, je serai toujours à tes côtés. » _La douleur devint insupportable, et ma vision définitivement trouble. J'hurlai. Les mouvements devant moi s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et le rire insupportable de Lî également. Alors je relevai la tête, les yeux inondés de larmes, la respiration saccadée. Non. Il ne le toucherait pas. Personne ne touchera à Envy.

Mon pied partit. Je ne sais trop comment, mais il s'éleva vivement jusqu'au bord du lavabo, et poussa de toutes ses forces. Mon corps fut projeté vers l'arrière, celui de Lî, dans mon dos, entraîné dans ma chute. Il percuta le mur dans un gémissement de douleur et desserra son étreinte juste assez longtemps pour me permettre de m'échapper. Je me retournai vers lui et sans plus attendre empoignai ses épaules, avant de lui enfoncer mon genou dans l'abdomen. Il hoqueta et s'agenouilla, souffle coupé. En proie à une véritable rage, je l'achevai d'un vigoureux coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui l'assomma totalement, une fois que sa tête eut rencontré le sol.

Je déviai enfin vers Jin. Il tenait toujours Envy fermement, mais à la manière dont son regard passait alternativement de Lî à moi, il semblait bien moins assuré que précédemment. Et il avait raison.

- Lâche-le, ordonnai-je.

Il déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam montant difficilement dans sa gorge. Mais il ne m'obéit pas, et décida plutôt de jouer les indifférents.

- Tu as eu Lî par surprise, mais ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Edward.

- Si tu ne veux pas jouer, lâche-le.

- C'est toi qui seras accusé, tu le sais ! cracha-t-il, un brin paniqué tout de même. Personne ne pensera que les deux petits xinois venus visiter le pays vous ont cherché des noises !

- Je me contrefous de tout ça. Laisse-le, et je ne te toucherai pas. Tu as trois secondes.

- Je suis surentrainé, ne crie pas victoire trop vite.

- Trois.

- Tu es ridicule. Toi et Envy, vous êtes ridicules. Amestris tombera si vous entrez au pouvoir.

- Deux.

J'avançai d'un pas menaçant. Ses paroles, pourtant envoyées violement, étaient semblables à une douce caresse comparées à celle qui grignotait encore l'arrière de mon crâne.

- On ne faisait que plaisanter, bordel ! s'écria-t-il, tirant si fort sur le bras d'Envy désormais qu'il en siffla de douleur. Vous êtes trop cons !

- Un.

Cette fois j'accélérai le pas mais il bondit en arrière, relâchant le jeune Prince. Je m'arrêtai, secoué d'un petit rire dédaigneux.

- Tu es pitoyable.

Il commença à reculer vers la porte, cherchant la poignée à tâtons. Ses petits yeux, autrefois si sûrs d'eux, ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un vulgaire regard de lapin furieux d'avoir été capturé, mais effrayé à l'idée qu'on le violente.

- Ça n'est pas fini. On se reverra, je vous l'assu…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'Envy avait fondu sur lui, en enfonçant un poing rageur dans sa poitrine. Sa tête vint heurter la porte dans un bruit sourd et mon espèce d'allié marmonna des paroles que je ne compris pas, avant de l'envoyer au paradis des rêves d'un crochet vigoureux dans le menton. Jin glissa contre la porte et s'écrasa au sol lourdement, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de sa lèvre fendue.

Il y eu un lourd silence pendant lequel je dévisageai Envy. Enfin, il mima l'agacement :

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui lui avais promis que tu ne lui ferais rien. Moi ça me démangeait.

Je ricanai un peu nerveusement et quelques instants plus tard on tentait d'entrer dans la pièce. Envy poussa Jin du pied pour laisser à la porte la possibilité de s'ouvrir, et quelques hommes et femmes inconnues pénétrèrent dans les toilettes en ravalant un sursaut de stupeur. J'imaginais déjà le titre, en première page du journal national : « Les deux héritiers ont encore frappé ! ». Jeu de mot stupide mais accrocheur. Oh oui, je le voyais gros comme une maison.

Le Père Cornello débarqua à son tour et considéra d'un œil ahuri les corps inconscients gisants à nos pieds, le nez ensanglanté pour l'un, la lèvre pour l'autre.

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? beugla-t-il.

La Reine Dante débarqua à son tour. Les gens se reculèrent vivement sur son passage, et certains la dévisageaient avec une insistance proche de la démence, impatients d'assister à sa « royale réaction ». Elle resta de marbre, son regard déviant sans cesse entre les deux xinois, Envy et moi. Le brun, qui semblait, depuis quelques instants, chercher le meilleur moyen pour tourner tout ça, commença d'une voix à la fois calme et révoltée :

- Ils ont essayés de nous…

- Nous les avons assommé, coupai-je aussitôt.

Envy me lança un regard de profonde incrédulité, mais je ne le relevai pas et soutins plutôt ceux de Dante et du Père Cornello.

- Pourquoi ça, bon sang ? s'étouffa ce dernier.

- Ils l'ont mérité.

- Expliquez-nous !

- Ce serait inutile. Excusez-nous maintenant, Envy et moi allons rentrer.

- Co… comment ?

- Nous ne voulons pas gâcher la soirée, et notre présence risque de faire désordre, surtout si ces deux là se réveillent, expliquai-je poliment en commençant déjà à m'avancer vers la sortie.

J'adressai un regard insistant à Envy qui esquissa un geste pour me faire comprendre qu'il me suivait, non sans s'agacer de mon silence incompréhensible. Avant de passer la porte, je me tournai une dernière fois vers la Reine et le puissant létoïste, puis me signai poliment. D'une main discrète, je tirai sur le pantalon d'Envy pour lui intimer de faire de même, et avec un peu de retard, il s'inclina à son tour.

- Merci pour votre invitation, mon Père. Pardonnez-nous de ne pouvoir rester.

Il me salua d'un bref signe de tête et je fis volte-face, Envy sur mes talons. En chemin, Tucker m'adressa un regard indéchiffrable que je préférai éviter, et nous rejoignîmes la limousine d'un pas rapide, plus que conscients de la tripotée de ragot qui risquait de nous pleuvoir dessus dès demain.

***

Sur la route, nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole. Notre silence était à la fois pesant et léger, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter ; aussi, je continuais de me taire. Je savais qu'il était énervé contre moi. Bon, il devait y avoir quelques restes de l'attitude des frères xinois, le tout favorisé par l'absorption des deux (trois ?) whiskys, mais le principal de son éternelle mauvaise humeur m'était destinée. Cela dit, ce n'était pas bien différent de ces derniers jours ; je considérai donc cette attitude comme tout bonnement normale, maintenant que nous n'avions plus l'utilité de faire équipe contre qui que ce soit.

Le trajet fut rapide – le chauffeur, qui avait ordre de faire vite au cas où la Reine décidait de rentrer subitement elle aussi, avait volontairement évité les grandes rues passantes pour contourner le centre-ville et arriver quasiment directement au château (je me demandai un instant pourquoi il ne prenait pas cette route à chaque fois, mais ne m'y attardai pas). Envy et moi nous avançâmes alors côte à côte derrière le chauffeur qui nous ouvrit la porte du domaine avant de nous expliquer qu'il était obligé de nous enfermer, malgré les innombrables possibilités de sortir par derrière si l'envie nous prenait. Je le remerciai – Envy, cloitré dans un silence à un congeler l'astre solaire (à croire qu'il se mettait à la mode Tiresome) – et il disparu.

Instinctivement, nous prîmes la décision de rejoindre notre chambre. Si j'avais été chez moi, je me serais attardé près de la cuisine, j'aurais bavardé avec Jean Havoc, mon majordome, peut-être aurais-je fais un détour par la bibliothèque pour trouver de quoi m'occuper l'esprit avant de dormir, et enfin je serais monté me coucher. Seulement, le domaine de la Reine Dante était encore plus effrayant la nuit que le jour, et je n'avais absolument aucune envie de m'y balader, ou de risquer de rencontrer ses éventuels occupants. C'est pourquoi je me contentai de suivre Envy jusqu'à la porte métallisée de l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit devant nous à peine l'avait-il appelé.

Les battements se refermèrent dans mon dos, et je me posai juste à la droite d'Envy, la tête évasivement levée vers le plafonnier extra-plat qui diffusait une lumière tamisée plutôt agréable. Enfin, Envy – qui était resté plongé dans ses pensées sans même se souvenir qu'il était préférable d'appuyer sur le bouton pour démarrer l'ascenseur – se décida à rompre le silence.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé leur expliquer ?

Il y avait du reproche dans sa voix. Evidemment.

Je me penchai vers l'avant et pressai le bouton numéro deux, avant de reprendre ma place initiale.

- Parce que cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation.

- _Quelle_ situation ? siffla-t-il. Ils n'avaient tiré encore aucune conclusion ! Maintenant on a l'air de deux cons qui ont décidé de cogner des pauvres xinois sans défense !

- Tu ne connais pas encore bien les journalistes d'Amestris, Envy. Ici, plus on se justifie, plus on a tort. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux les laisser s'inventer des films plutôt que de tenter de remettre la faute sur Jin et Lî.

D'un geste rageur, il brandit le poing vers l'avant et l'enfonça sur l'épais bouton rouge qui immobilisa brutalement l'appareil. Chancelant, je me rattrapai de justesse aux barres de fer qui faisaient le tour de l'habitacle, tandis qu'Envy lançait d'une voix outrée :

- Mais j'en ai ma claque des ragots sur mon compte ! J'ai pas envie d'être de ces petits riches qui laissent traîner plein de rumeurs pour se la jouer grande star !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, répliquai-je, un peu plus froidement.

Il se figea de surprise et braqua plus directement son regard sur moi.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse moi te rappeler la première soirée à laquelle nous avons participé tous les deux, le bal. Tu t'amusais à embrasser toutes les filles que tu voyais, dans ton manteau de fourrure ridicule. Comment peux-tu prétendre ne pas vouloir qu'on parle de toi quand tu agis de cette manière ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel je ré-appuyai sur l'imposant bouton. L'ascenseur gronda puis se remit lentement en marche.

- Je… c'était seulement de la provoque. Et puis, je revenais d'Amérique. Ça choque personne, en Amérique, ce genre de fringue.

- Ne joue pas les innocents, par pitié, soupirai-je.

- Mais ça c'était avant ! maugréa-t-il en détournant vivement le regard.

Intrigué par l'espèce de courant de honte qui semblait le submerger, je le dévisageai à mon tour.

- Avant quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux fuyant les miens avec une application que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je penchai la tête de côté, plutôt incrédule, profitant presque inconsciemment de ce petit moment de silence pour l'observer. Ses cheveux étaient moins bien coiffés que la dernière fois où nous nous étions retrouvés dans cet ascenseur, sa veste était ouverte et un bouton de sa chemise avait sauté, de la fois où Jin avait posé les mains sur lui. A cette pensée, une boule de douleur vint se loger au fond de ma gorge et de mon ventre, inondant mes sens d'une désagréable sensation d'agacement. Je détournai aussitôt les yeux, effrayé par mes propres émotions. Au même moment, Envy pressai derechef le bouton d'arrêt et soufflait dans un murmure quasi-inaudible :

- Avant que tout dérape. Entre toi et moi.

Le silence qui nous enveloppait désormais avait quelque chose d'un cocon. Nous n'étions plus portés par le ronronnement de l'appareil qui s'élevait vers notre destination, bloqués dans un petit habitacle au centre d'une colonne de pierre. Il suffisait que l'un de nous réactive le système pour tout remettre dans l'ordre, mais nous ne bougions pas. Parce qu'il fallait qu'on en parle. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais tétanisé, incapable de savoir comment réagir, et lui-même semblait perdu au milieu d'un flot de sentiments confus et indiscernables. Il enchaîna néanmoins :

- Je… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi. Tu… tu me tapes sur le système constamment, tu me cherches, on se bat, on s'insulte, je jure à longueur de temps qu'un jour je vais te faire la peau, et… et pourtant…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande respiration, suivit d'un petit rire incontrôlé. Je restai perplexe, à le fixer comme un imbécile. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il semblait avoir parlé pour moi, mit des mots maladroits sur des sentiments qui m'habitaient, tout aussi gauchement. Son trouble était le mien, son embarra glissait sur moi comme s'il caressait un être familier.

Envy se passa une main sur le front, puis lâcha d'un ton étrangement triste :

- Bref. Laisse tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est ridicule.

Il commença à avancer sa main vers le bouton mais j'arrêtai son geste en quelques mots incontrôlés :

- Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? Si tu es capable de donner une explication à tout ce cirque, je t'écoute, Envy. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir des réponses.

Il abaissa son bras puis releva les yeux vers moi. J'y lisais un trouble hors norme, _mon_ trouble, _mon_ incompréhension, _mes_ questions perpétuelles. Je m'y reconnaissais, dans ses yeux, et j'étais absolument persuadé qu'il le sentait également. Mais lui comme moi étions incapables de nous l'expliquer. Parce que nous étions Envy Kakumhei, Edward Elric ; parce que nous étions les deux plus grands héritiers du pays ; parce que nous avions des responsabilités ; parce que nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur. Et parce qu'il y avait quelque chose, entre nous, qui manquait. Un truc, je ne savais quoi, un lien qui ne s'était pas formé, un calcul insoluble, une pièce perdue du puzzle. Et aussi délirant que cela puisse paraître, j'étais certain que c'était ça, cette barrière invisible, qui nous empêchait de parler.

Un sourire tendre étira un coin de ses lèvres, et de nouveau il détourna le regard.

- J'en sais rien, Ed. J'en sais rien.

Alors l'ascenseur reprit sa route dans un vrombissement agacé, et je me sentis soulever du sol, calmement. Au dessus de la porte, la petite aiguille de métal se rapprochait lentement du numéro deux. Je savais qu'une fois hors du petit habitacle, tout reprendrait son cours normal. Nous irions nous coucher dans un silence presque religieux, sans un mot supplémentaire, pour nous emmitoufler dans notre trouble, à ressasser des questions qui n'auraient probablement jamais de réponse. Et puis le lendemain, cette conversation n'aurait plus que la consistance légère d'un rêve, et nous reprendrions nos activités normales ; nos engueulades, nos prises de tête, nos provocations perpétuelles. Je ne voulais pas tout ça. J'en avais assez de ces malaises. Mais… j'étais incapable de bouger. Comme toujours depuis des années, j'attendais, sans agir. Je laissais passer les choses devant moi sans les retenir, je ne cherchais rien qui ne venait à moi naturellement. J'étais lâche.

Mais Envy ne l'était pas, lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Et ses mots me le confirmèrent.

- Moi aussi, j'ai couché avec Rose.

S'il avait décidé d'envoyer ma tête s'encastrer directement dans le mur, l'effet aurait été le même. C'est comme si l'on venait d'attacher une enclume à mon cœur ; il vint brutalement cogner contre mon estomac, bloquant ma respiration, accusant de brusques tremblements et un léger vertige.

- Quoi ? lâchai-je, seul mot qui hurlait dans ma tête à n'en plus finir suite à cette déclaration.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé un regard. En fait, je l'ai plus violé qu'autre chose. Mais ça revient au même.

Cette fois, ce fut ma main qui s'écrasa sur le bouton rouge. Oh non, il n'était pas temps de sortir d'ici. Tout ça n'était pas fini.

L'ascenseur s'ébranla un peu plus vivement que d'habitude, puis commença à glisser vers le bas, avant de s'immobiliser tout à fait. Envy dégagea ma main avec brusquerie et tenta de relancer la machine, sans succès. Elle demeurait obstinément immobile, probablement vexée que l'on se soit moqué d'elle pendant presque deux étages.

- T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?! s'écria-t-il. On est bloqué, maintenant !

- Pourquoi t'as couché avec elle ? demandai-je froidement, à des millions d'années lumières de m'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un ascenseur en panne.

Il poussa un bref soupir. Voilà qu'il redevenait lui-même. Le Envy arrogant et continuellement consterné par tout ce que je pouvais dire ou faire. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, avant de planter un regard narquois dans le mien, furieux.

- Quoi, ça te plait pas, peut-être ?

- Effectivement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'admettais aussi facilement. Mais bon, si je devais en venir à lui casser les dents, autant qu'il sache pourquoi.

- Et pourquoi ça, dis-moi ? Tu te l'es tapé avant moi, que je sache !

Je sentis très nettement la vague de reproche non-contenu qu'il m'envoya, mais j'étais trop en colère pour y prêté attention. Il avait tort, j'avais raison. Sur tous les plans, à tous les points de vue, et quoi qu'il dise.

- Et j'ai eu la décence de t'en informer le jour même ! répliquai-je. Qu… Quand est-ce que ça s'est produit ?!

Il pinça les lèvres.

- La même nuit que toi. Juste après.

Cette fois, les vertiges me submergèrent avec un entrain tout particulier. Je glissai une main sur mon front et fermai les paupières pour tenter de reprendre contenance et ne pas me mettre à hurler tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Non seulement il n'aurait rien compris, et je l'aurais très certainement regretté plus tard.

Alors je détournai la tête et posai mes yeux sur un point invisible, situé quelque part entre le mur et moi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je pensais vraiment avoir gagné, là-dessus. Mon avantage par rapport à lui était considérable, et même si j'avais bêtement cru pouvoir me purger de mes sentiments pour lui en agissant de la sorte, j'avais au moins la certitude d'avoir obtenu une longueur d'avance non négligeable. Mais tout était inutile, désormais. Il avait eu Rose, il m'avait eu moi. Et tout ça pour… euh…

- Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je alors, songeant qu'il était plus simple de directement m'adresser à lui.

Je ne le regardais pas, mais j'entrevis tout de même son geste d'hésitation, petite mimique nerveuse qui consistait à passer une main sur ses lèvres dès qu'il hésitait entre mentir ou avouer. Il y eu un long silence que je ne pris pas la peine de briser, songeant que s'il me fallait répéter la question, je risquais de m'y prendre en tentant de lui arracher les yeux.

- C'est à cause de toi, finit-il par répondre.

Je déviai vers lui mais il se contenta de garder les yeux baissés vers ses mains, plongé dans une folle observation de ses ongles.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te l'es tapé alors moi aussi. C'est pourtant simple.

- Ça n'explique rien.

- J'étais jaloux, voilà ! cracha-t-il dans un grondement mauvais, les joues en feu.

Je me figeai, en proie à un nouvel accès de douleur. Pourquoi avais-je si mal, bon sang ? Pourquoi cette déclaration remuait en moi une détestable envie de pleurer ?

Je fus secoué d'un petit rire sans joie. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, et je ne reconnaissais pas Envy non plus. Cette historie avait l'aspect d'une sombre blague, un tour foireux que l'on aurait organisé sur mon compte pour connaître mes limites. Sauf qu'elles étaient déjà franchies depuis longtemps ; le supportable avait laissé place à l'insupportable, et bonheur à la douleur. Je ne savais plus très bien quand avais-je commencé à changer ainsi, à ne plus apprécier les mêmes choses, à sans cesse dépendre d'Envy en souffrant qu'il ne dépende pas de moi. Je ne savais plus, mais peu importe. Envy aimait Rose. Je ne l'aurais pas deviné, certainement pas, mais je n'aurais pas non plus imaginé une seconde qu'il soit capable de la violer pour se l'approprier à son tour. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile, en définitive.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais à ce point, soufflai-je enfin, d'une voix morne.

Envy hoqueta de stupeur.

- Hein ? De… de qui tu parles ?

- De Rose, crétin. On parle de qui, d'après toi ?

Cette fois, ce fut Envy qui se mit à rire. Il rit si fort, même, que je cédai à la tentation de me tourner vers lui pour le dévisager, incrédule.

- Tu… tu penses que je suis amoureux de cette conne ? demanda-t-il, l'air de me prendre pour un cinglé. Avant que je n'aie eu l'occasion de répondre – j'étais, d'ailleurs, beaucoup moins sûr de moi, tout d'un coup – il repartit dans un fou-rire largement guidé par les nerfs, et dût même se retenir aux barres de fer pour ne pas tomber à genoux sous le poids de l'hilarité. Commençant à m'impatienter, j'admis qu'être coincé ici n'était pas la plus belle affaire de ma vie. Là tout de suite, j'aurais voulu fuir ; fuir mon erreur, quelle qu'elle soit, et fuir Envy, que je n'avais plus la force de décrypter.

Finalement, tandis que j'avais entrepris de chercher un moyen de réactiver l'appareil en m'approchant des différents boutons, il se redressa soudainement et agrippa mon bras, avant de me plaquer contre le mur. La voix encore entrecoupée de quelques ricanements endiablés, il posa son poing juste à côté de ma tête, et reprit :

- N… Non, tu fais fausse route, Edo. C'est pas de toi dont j'étais jaloux, mais d'elle.

Je me figeai. Un torrent de frissons dévala mon échine. J'avais dû mal comprendre, évidemment. Ou alors c'est lui qui était trop bête pour mettre des mots dans le bon ordre. Bien sûr.

- Pardon ?

Cette fois, il ne riait plus. Il braqua son regard au mien, plus sérieux que jamais. La main qui était encore agrippée à la rambarde métallisée dans mon dos se tendit compulsivement. Il respirait avec calme, évaluant la situation avec précision, ne me quittant pas des yeux comme s'il craignait que je me volatilise. Et je ne bougeais pas. Je n'étais même plus certain de respirer. Cette proximité dont je n'avais pas profité depuis longtemps déclenchait en moi une vague sensationnelle et un peu effrayante d'envie, d'un besoin irrémédiable de me rapprocher de lui, d'être plus près, encore plus près.

Et Envy accéda à ma requête d'un mouvement vers l'avant, qui rapprocha nos corps si bien qu'ils venaient à se frôler, en une légère caresse de vêtements qui me paralysait. Alors il poussa un long soupir et ferma les paupières, tandis que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, hypnotisé par son fabuleux visage.

- Je déteste quand quelqu'un d'autre te touche.

Je déglutis douloureusement. Mon pouls était irrégulier mais se complaisait dans un rythme endiablé qui raisonnait contre mes tempes et cognait dans ma poitrine. Je n'étais plus conscient de rien, si ce n'est de ces doigts qui venaient caresser ma joue, et de ces lèvres qui lentement s'approchaient des miennes.

Ce fut un baiser timide, rien à voir avec ceux que nous avions échangé jusque là. Une simple pression – délicieuse – de nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, un simple échange de chaleur. Nous nous goûtions chastement, devinant l'arôme de l'autre. Je demeurai immobile, paupières clauses, et tentai d'imprimer cette sensation magnifique à tout jamais dans mon esprit, même alors qu'Envy s'était reculé pour observer ma réaction.

Je rouvris les yeux longtemps après lui, conscient d'avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti, mais ne pouvant contrôler la déferlante d'émotion qui parcourait mon corps tout entier. Il m'envoya un sourire à la fois moqueur et tendre auquel je ne pus que répondre timidement.

Alors il y eu quelques grésillements, juste au dessus de nos têtes. Le plafonnier clignota un moment puis s'éteignit tout à fait, nous plongeant dans un noir total plutôt inattendu. Manquait plus que ça. Envy, toujours près de moi, ricana légèrement – un rire mi-amusé, mi-désespéré – et enfin le silence reprit place. Aucun de nous n'était prompt à se dégager de l'autre, sans pour autant tenter l'inverse.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette situation, mon cœur tambourinant dans tout mon corps, mes yeux cherchant à voir l'invisible. Sa main, restée près de ma joue, s'était immobilisée un long moment, et ce n'est que lorsque son pouce reprit ses allées et venues le long de ma peau que je compris qu'il allait, une fois de plus, se charger de faire le premier pas.

- Ed… On ne joue plus, maintenant.

Je ne répondis rien, à la fois curieux de savoir où il voulait en venir, et outré qu'il ait pu croire un seul instant que j'étais en train de jouer.

- Tu… tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, reprit-il, et je te laisserai tranquille. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, et je ne sais même pas si je ne vais pas le regretter demain, mais le fait est que… j'en ai envie. Et si tu n'es pas de cet avis, alors dit moi simplement « non » et je ne te toucherai plus jamais. C'est promis.

Alors il se tut, attendant le verdict comme un condamné attendrait d'être puni suite à un long discours d'adieux. Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même. Ses paroles m'avaient conduit si rapidement à un stade avancé de la débilité que mes quelques neurones intelligents semblèrent avoir organisé un suicide collectif pour laisser place à mon instinct. Et celui-là voulait Envy. Il le voulait plus que jamais.

Je souris faiblement et avançai ma main, cherchant à l'aveuglette les traits parfaits de son visage. Ils finirent par se cogner doucement contre sa mâchoire, et j'y glissai mes doigts avec précaution, de peur d'abimer sa peau si incroyablement douce. Je le sentis frissonner, et lorsque mon pouce effleura tendrement ses lèvres encore humides, j'y décelai son souffle chaud et saccadé. Mon sourire s'élargit ; il était vraiment impatient.

Timidement, je me décollai du mur et lui apportai comme réponse un nouveau baiser, un peu plus prononcé peut-être, mais tout aussi léger. Contre mes lèvres, Envy sourit, puis sa main vint se loger dans mes cheveux et sa langue titilla doucement mes lèvres. Il ne me goûtait plus ; il savourait. Je glissai une main près de sa hanche et la seconde contre son torse puis l'attirai à moi, me languissant déjà d'une passion que j'avais tant de fois provoquée.

Je ne savais plus vraiment comment réagir à tout ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne savais plus quoi penser d'Envy, de notre relation, de nos gestes l'un envers l'autre, de ce besoin intarissable de le savoir près de moi, pour moi, murmurant mon nom et seulement mon nom. Mais tout cela importait peu. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir et me laissais guider par ses mains qui lentement découvraient mon corps, exploraient ma silhouette avec tendresse en m'arrachant quelques soupirs que je ne cherchais pas à retenir. L'une d'elles glissa dans mon dos, remonta jusqu'à mes omoplates avant de caresser mes flancs et lentement frôler mes fesses. Je rougissais d'impatience, vaguement conscient de notre incommensurable bêtise et de toutes les complications qu'elle allait engendrer. Son visage s'égara dans ma nuque, ses lèvres humides embrassant ma peau avec fougue. Ses mains ne se contentaient plus de frôler, elles voulaient toucher, savourer, se fondre dans ma peau. J'entendis les boutons de ma chemise qui sautaient et, par reflexe, je m'empressai de faire de même avec celle d'Envy. Il poussa un soupir d'impatience lorsque nos peaux dénudées se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, et je fis glisser ce qui restait du tissu des épaules d'Envy dans des gestes vifs.

Je ne me contrôlais plus. Cet instant était trop parfait, trop merveilleux pour que je n'ai l'idée de retenir mes gestes. J'avais la sensation de renaitre, de guérir de mes blessures sous ses doigts, comme si les baisers d'Envy avaient le pouvoir d'apaiser mes troubles, de mettre fin à toute douleur. Cette obscurité me laissait deviner son visage, ses traits, gardait la surprise de ses gestes, développait mes sens jusqu'à pouvoir graver l'odeur de sa peau au plus profond de mon âme.

Il y eut un bruit de métal que l'on remue, juste en bas de mes reins. Puis je sentis que la pression de mon pantalon contre mes hanches se faisait de moins en moins présente, à mesure qu'Envy dégrafait tous les boutons. Malgré une excitation lancinante – et manifestement présente en vue de la douleur sourde au fond de mon boxer – je ne pus retenir un sursaut de stupeur lorsque les doigts délicats et probablement entraînés d'Envy commencèrent à caresser mon entre-jambes. Mes bras, qui jusque là encerclaient évasivement les épaules du Prince, se tendirent brusquement, et Envy ne sembla pas pouvoir retenir un petit rire amusé alors qu'il était occupé à embrasser ma nuque.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La chaleur qui me monta aux joues dans l'instant fut telle que je pris la peine de remercier Dieu d'avoir fait griller cette ampoule. Je tentai de mimer une respiration régulière avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je… je me disais… si quelqu'un rentre, on… on est…

- Chut.

Le souffle velouté d'Envy dans mon oreille m'arracha de si violents frissons que je ce n'est qu'un accès de dignité mal placée qui m'empêcha de pousser un long soupir d'impatience. Doucement, il embrassa ma nuque puis remonta jusqu'à mon cou, pour aboutir sur ma mâchoire, comme s'il me picorait dans de petits baisers ; il glissa jusqu'à mes lèvres, s'attarda d'abord sur chacune de ses extrémités pour enfin venir doucement mordre l'une d'entre elles avant de reprendre son chemin. En parallèle, l'une de ses mains caressait mon torse tandis que l'autre titillait le bas de mon dos. Alors il embrassa ma joue, ma tempe, couvrit mon front de douces caresses humides et enfin revint vers mon oreille, qu'il lécha doucement avant de me répondre.

- Ils ne reviendront pas d'ici un moment, et quoi qu'il arrive personne n'aura l'idée de prendre l'ascenseur à cette heure-ci.

- Co… comment le sais-tu ? bégayai-je en tentant toujours de respirer convenablement malgré un désir croissant de me jeter sur le corps contre moi.

- Je le sais parce que la Reine habite au rez-de-chaussée et que Tucker déteste cet ascenseur. Et comme Rose est une fille pleine de bonté et qu'ils logent au même étage, elle l'accompagnera sûrement prendre les escaliers avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Je déglutis avec peine, forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Une partie de moi, celle qui avait envie d'Envy comme jamais, criait au soulagement ; l'autre accroissait en peur, plus ou moins consciente de ce qui allait se produire dans peu de temps.

Envy était un homme à femme. Il en avait eu des tas, connaissait les moindres recoins de l'anatomie humaine, savait quelle partie du corps caresser pour me faire réagir. Je ne pouvais nier son incontesté talent, ni même prétendre qu'il ne me faisait guère d'effet. Les mains d'Envy avaient sur moi le pouvoir fabuleux et un peu effrayant de m'arracher toute sorte de sursauts et de soupirs dont j'aurais rougi en temps normal. Mais l'idée restait dérangeante. Car après tout, qu'est-ce que j'étais, pour lui ? Un amusement de plus ? Une conquête supplémentaire à sa liste ? Un simple test, pour voir ce que ça donnait avec un mec ? Ses mains, ses lèvres, son odeur, sa voix me rendaient fou, m'intimaient implicitement de simplement m'abandonner à ses bras, de savourer le plaisir que l'on m'offrait sans réfléchir. Mais ma raison, mon cœur, celui qui saignait depuis des mois pour une raison qui m'échappait mais que je sentais poindre de plus en plus, m'obligèrent à éloigner un instant ce corps incroyable de moi d'un geste ferme.

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Envy semblait perdu, un peu dépassé. C'était moi qui lui avais donné l'autorisation de me toucher, et voilà que je le repoussais. Mais je devais savoir. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Envy… je suis quoi, pour toi ?

Même si je ne pouvais voir son visage, je relevai tout de même les yeux dans sa direction. Entouré par les ténèbres, je pus deviner un Envy immobile, hésitant, ne sachant quoi répondre de peur de me blesser, ou de simplement tout gâcher. Je ne m'attendais à rien de particulier, je n'avais pas même besoin que sa réponse me plaise. Probablement succomberais-je à ses bras quoiqu'il me dise. Mais il fallait que je sache.

Il y eu un mouvement, et son corps se rapprocha du mien, calmement. Sa main tâtonna mes épaules un instant puis glissa jusqu'à ma nuque, avant de s'enfouir délicatement dans mes cheveux précédemment décoiffés. Il pressa son front contre le mien et poussa un long soupir.

- C'est idiot à dire, mais je crois que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, désormais.

Sa voix était tendre, peu être un peu résignée, mais je n'y décelai aucune trace de mensonge.

Dans ma gorge, tout était bloqué. J'étais à peine capable de respirer. Envy me rapprocha de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres contre le miennes. Je ne savais comment interpréter la vague de bonheur qui me submergea à ces mots, mais elle m'apporta au moins la certitude d'une chose. Si j'avais jusque là dénigré ma dépendance vis-à-vis d'Envy, ce besoin inacceptable d'être près de lui sans comprendre pourquoi, j'étais aujourd'hui capable de l'assumer entièrement, quoiqu'il arrive. Envy pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait ; il pouvait m'humilier, se moquer, me provoquer, jouer avec mes nerfs autant qu'il le désirait, car j'étais désormais certain que ses paroles venaient de combler une partie de l'énorme vide qui rongeait mon âme.

******************

Tadaaaaaaam ! Il était long, hein ? X'D Désolée, si ça vous a embêté... En tout cas, dîtes vous que vous aurez la suite de cette dernière scène dans le prochain chapitre, huhu !! Ne nous abandonnez pas ! :)

Merci encore !! A bientôt !!

_By Yumi._


End file.
